Pas à pas
by mimichanMC
Summary: Todo habia empezado con un trabajo de verano, Chat Noir se habia convertido poco a poco en una constante en la vida de Marinette, paso a paso se habían vuelto amigos, un almuerzo, una noche de luna llena, una salida al cine, flores, paso a paso las cosas se iban transformando en algo mas.
1. Chapter 1

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _1_

 _\- Inicio -_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— Entonces ¿No puede contratar a alguien más? – se levantó un momento ayudando a recoger los platos.

— Puede, pero no quiere – respondió su padre con una sonrisa incomoda.

— ¿Por qué?

Marinette estornudo y se limpió un poco de azúcar impalpable de la nariz, había estado espolvoreando azúcar sobre roles de canela y algo del azúcar pulverizado había acabado allí haciéndola estornudar desde hacía un rato.

El verano había empezado finalmente y eso significaba que parte de su mañana ayudaba a sus padres en la panadería y después disponía todo su tiempo para ella misma. Entre la escuela, el tiempo que le dedicaba a diseñar y su trabajo como Ladybug agradecía tanto un poco de tiempo libre. O al menos lo había agradecido hasta que su padre le había hecho este anuncio mientras todos estaban sentados a la hora de la comida.

— Porqué el arte de curar quesos es algo que se transmite solo de generación en generación – recibió una taza de té de las madres de su esposa que se la ofreció amablemente — igual que el arte de hacer pan, tu tío no confía en nadie que no sea de la familia.

— Y ¿Nadie más puede ayudarlo?

— Sus demás hijas son demasiado pequeñas solo _Danielle_ tenía la edad adecuada pero debe descansar ya no tiene la energía para estar de pie.

Marinette suspiró casi derrotada, su tío Armand era primo de su padre por parte de su madre. La mayoría de la familia de su abuela se dedicaba a los alimentos de una manera u otra, así como su padre se dedicaba a hacer pan, otros eran granjeros, otros criadores, su tío se dedicaba a curar quesos. Y sí, la familia entera tenía la tradición de pasar ese conocimiento de padres a hijos, pero su prima Danielle estaba ahora mismo en su octavo mes de embarazo, no había manera de que estuviera de pie en el mostrador, su padre era la única familia que también vivía en la cuidad y él estaba demasiado ocupado con la panadería para ayudar, igual que mamá, la única opción lógica era ella.

— Solo será un par de meses mientras que Danielle da a luz y se recupera – intervino con una voz amable su madre apoyada en el hombro de su padre.

— Quería tomar un par de cursos de moda este verano…

— Lo sé querida y lo siento mucho – insistió su madre, solicitando con más amabilidad — te prometo que habrá más cursos y te ayudare a tomarlos, pero te lo pido como un favor muy especial.

¡Ay! Era difícil decirle que no a su padre cuando solía siempre pedir todo con la mayor dulzura del mundo. Pero era literalmente imposible cuando sus padres se unían en un propósito… si no fueran sus padres tendría envidia de un matrimonio así de perfecto, era tan afortunada de tener padres así.

— Entiendo papá, mamá.

— Además tu tío dijo que te pagaría ocho euros la hora – su madre la tomó de la mano trayéndola en un abrazo de grupo — lo mismo que a tu prima, tendrás mucho más dinero para invertir en nuevas telas, quizá incluso podrías comprar esa máquina de bordado que tanto querías.

Marinette sonrió, ese era el único consuelo que le quedaba, al no poder disponer de sus dos meses de verano, podría invertir su pago en muchos proyectos nuevos… solo esperaba que no hubiera demasiados akumas en horas laborales o sería mucho más complicado escabullirse en esa situación.

— Está bien papá – rodeó el cuello de su padre para responder — lo hare.

— Gracias cariño – la abrazó en regreso — te lo agradeceré todos los días.

Y así fue como empezó su trabajo de verano.

.

.

.

El ritmo de la casa de quesos de hecho era bastante agradable… cuando te acostumbrabas al penetrante y constante olor de todos los tipos de queso. Ciertamente no era un lugar donde los turistas acostumbraran pasar el rato, la mayoría de los clientes en realidad eran clientes ya frecuentes de su tío que compraban grandes cantidades de queso para sus negocios de comida y restaurantes, su tío hacia entregas también, pero de eso se encargaba él mismo. Todos los días, desde las diez de la mañana a las cinco de la tarde debía ir a la casa de quesos de su tío, tenía una hora de descanso para comer a medio día, toda una jornada laboral normal.

Había esperado que fuera en realidad un trabajo de verano sencillo, sin demasiados problemas o sorpresas.

Hasta que un muy particular cliente entro en el local.

En el primer día de trabajo casi a la hora de su descanso la tienda había pasado ya quince minutos sola, en esos momentos ella aprovechaba para trabajar un poco en su libreta de bocetos se había perdido un momento en los tasos de un vestido, demasiado concentrada en la forma abierta de un escote en la espalda, tan amplio que apenas se sostenía sobre los hombros, pensando quien podría usar algo tan relevador y lo hermoso que se vería ¿rojo? O quizá purpura con cadenas de oro.

Había estado tan distraída que aparentemente no había escuchado la campanilla de la puerta, fue el sonido de alguien llamando en una de las vitrinas delante de ella la trajo de sus fantasías.

— Bienvenido a…

Pero su bienvenida acostumbrada murió a la mitad cuando vio un par de ojos verdes muy familiares.

— ¿Chat Noir?

— ¿Marinette?

Aunque por un momento se le hubiera siquiera llegado a ocurrir que podía ser alguien usando un disfraz igual al de su compañero la voz le confirmó su identidad. "por favor que no haya entrado a decir que hay un akuma cerca"

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – no pudo evitar preguntar alarmada, su tío recién había salido a hacer una entrega y ¿si algo le hubiera ocurrido?

— Comprar queso — se recargó sobre una vitrina apoyándose sobre sus brazos cruzados con la misma sonrisa coqueta que solía usar siempre — ¿Y tú?

— El dueño del local es mi tío – le explicó más tranquila, al menos no había un akuma haciendo destrozos por allí — Vine a ayudarlo porque mi prima no podrá trabajar un tiempo…

— Lo sé, Danielle estaba a punto de dar a luz – había visto a la joven rubia los últimos meses tras el mostrador con un estómago cada vez más distendido — dijo que alguien de la familia vendría a suplirla un tiempo, pero no tenía ni idea de que podrías ser tú, princesa.

— Yo tampoco sabía que fueras cliente de este lugar – su tío no les había dicho nada.

— Vengo todos los días a comprar algo de queso desde hace tiempo – le guiñó un ojo – tu tío es un curador muy discreto, en la mayoría de los lugares a donde iba siempre tenía que lidiar con paparazzis a la salida.

Eso tenía sentido, su tío amaba su tienda y por ende amaba a sus clientes, siempre hacia lo posible por tenerlos contentos con buena calidad y servicio.

— Quien diría que el gran héroe de Paris Chat Noir es amante del queso.

— Caray, gracias por lo de "gran héroe" – dijo sacando el pecho y sonriendo ampliamente

— Que emoción tenerte como cliente – dijo ella jugando a la sobrada puesta de "parisina común frente a un súper héroe" – y ¿Qué tipo de queso quieres?

— Una rueda entera de camembert.

— ¿Comes una rueda entera de camembert al día? – dijo mientras abría una de las vitrinas llenas de esos viejos y apestosos quesos — ¿Cómo haces para controlar tu peso… y tu aliento?

— Solo… — suspiró, si solo pudiera revelarle el curioso gusto culinario de su kwami — es demasiado complicado de explicar.

Por supuesto Marinette se daba una idea, aunque le sorprendía que el kwami de Chat Noir fuera tan glotón. Tikki comía por mucho, media docena de galletas en todo un día. Puso en una balanza el queso, calculo el monto y lo puso en una caja de madera con el logo de la casa de quesos. Con su sonrisa de mostrador le tendió el queso.

— €45.40. ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

— Soy Batman ahora – dijo sacando un billete del interior de su guante.

— Tenía que intentarlo – dijo recibiendo el billete y sacando el cabio de la registradora.

— Quédate con el cambio.

— ¡No! – eran casi 5 euros, se sentía mal de recibir tanta propina.

— ¿Parece que tengo donde llevar monedas, princesa? – hizo ademan de buscarse bolsillos en los pantalones, por supuesto no había ninguno — Tengo bastante con mi cascabel para llamar la atención.

— Bien – dijo un poco incomoda poniendo el cambio en el frasco de propinas. De cualquier modo, cuando pudiera verlo como Ladybug le invitaría una taza de café o algo por el estilo — Así que… ¿Regresaras mañana?

— Oh si – dio un par de pasos atrás con dirección a la puerta caminando de espaldas — si no tengo mi dotación de queso diaria, las cosas se pondrían… negras.

— Hasta mañana entonces, Chat.

— Hasta mañana, princesa – le guiño un ojo de nuevo.

Y así dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda, extendió su bastón y pronto estaba lejos de allí.

De todas las cosas que había esperado de ese trabajo de verano, poder ver a su compañero de batallas era la última. La decisión de haber hecho ese favor a su padre, parecía cada vez mejor.

 _Fin capítulo 1_

 _1 de agosto de 2017_

 _3:40 a.m._

.

.

.

 _ **Nota de autora** : Hey! aquí estoy de nuevo (los que saben que tiene fics inconclusos le echan tomates y piedras) que puedo decir a mi musa le gusta moverse de aquí para allá y cuando una historia me atrapa me atrapa, no la controlo, lo juro si asi fuera no tendría ninguna historia en hiatus T-T, pero bueno. Aquí estoy de nuevo con una historia. Desde como diciembre estuve haciendo un montón de drabbles y hoy viéndolos en la libreta donde los estuve bosquejando dije "hey podría unirlos todos en una historia con un detalle aquí y otro acullá, lo que son buenas noticias por que son varios como una docena y todos estan terminados, asi que espero, "espero" poder actualizar seguido._

 ** _Espero que les guste, si es asi un pequeño review es lo unico que pido a cambio._**

 ** _tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _2_**

 ** _\- Zafiro -_**

— ¿Tú de verdad pensaste que esa era una buena opción? – dijo la chica de ojos azules mientras servía té desde un termo para los dos.

— No es un asunto sobre el cual presumir, pero mi padre gana mucho dinero y esto es muy común para mí.

— ¿En serio? – abrió un refractario donde estaba guardado su almuerzo. Lo puso de nuevo entre los dos, su mamá le había puesto de nuevo croissants extras.

— Sí, tiene una cuenta abierta en _bvlgary_ y por lo menos una vez al mes encarga varias cosas para hacer regalos – se asomó para ver qué es lo que habrían puesto esta vez en el almuerzo de su amiga, había croissants frescos ¡Alabada fuera la mama de Marinette que siempre ponía delicias para ellos dos!"

— Es… — puso uno de los croissants favoritos de Chat en una servilleta de papel y se lo tendió – es algo legal ¿verdad?

— Princesa, me ofendes.

Marinette mordió una manzana con cierta reserva, mientras Chat Noir devoraba su croissant relleno de mermelada de naranja con tanto placer como un niño comiendo caramelos.

Convertirse en amiga de Chat Noir había sido… singular.

Como había dicho desde el primer día que lo había visto en el local, Chat Noir había regresado todos los días a comprar una rueda de queso camembert, cada ocasión se había quedado a conversar un poco. Al principio solo habían sido comentarios vagos sobre si le gustaba el trabajo en la tienda, si no estaba aburrida del olor a queso, o cuales eran sus planes para el verano además del trabajo.

Cada ocasión Chat llegaba con su billete de €50 y siempre dejaba una no tan pequeña propina, por la que ella empezaba a sentirse algo culpable, después de tres días ya tenía €20, se lo había comentado a su madre y esta le había dicho que porque no le llevaba algo de la panadería como intercambio. Lo había hecho descubriendo que Chat Noir había aceptado el intercambio con enorme placer. En el quinto día Chat había llegado a la hora de su almuerzo y para ella había sido fácil invitarlo a la trastienda a almorzar con ella con la promesa de tener bollos y té.

Entre té y beignets habían empezado a platicar aún más, pronto habían empezado a hablar de cómo había sido la última batalla contra un akuma, sobre la última película que había ido a ver al cine con Alya, sobre las odiosas clases de verano que él tomaba en su vida civil, de hecho esas clases eran las que le daban una hora libre todos los días antes de tener que regresar a su casa… la hora que solía pasar en la trastienda tomando el almuerzo con ella.

Ahora, después de dos semanas Chat había llegado diciendo contándole sobre su intención de hacerle un regalo a Ladybug y a ella como una chica, quería pedirle consejo si el regalo era adecuado. La cuestión era que Chat Noir había comprado una joya para Ladybug.

— Chat… — ella tomó un traguito de té para limpiar su paladar.

— ¿Mhhmm? – balbuceó con la boca llena de pan.

— Ella no va a aceptarlo – sentenció.

— ¿Por qué no? – tragó su bocado confundido – siempre que mi padre regala una joya la han aceptado.

— Y ¿Qué gana tu padre a cambio? – le preguntó esperando que no se ofendiera con la pregunta.

— Que sus empleadas trabajen muy duro – muchas veces juntos a su paga, su padre solía regalar joyas a diseñadoras o modelos que habían hecho un buen trabajo, del mismo modo que solía regalar ropa de diseño a los modelos.

— ¿Estás seguro que tu papá no es un proxeneta?

— Estoy muy seguro, princesa – dijo sin poder evitar reír ante la idea, si su padre la escuchara probablemente le pondría una demanda por difamación.

Ella sonrió con él, no lo había dicho en serio… al menos no completamente, pero por las cosas que Chat había dicho hasta ahora de su padre "siempre ocupado" "mucho dinero" "frio y reservado" a veces la hacía dudar.

Fuera quien fuera Chat Noir en su vida civil al menos una cosa le había quedado segura. Chat tenía dinero, mucho, gastar €50 en queso todos los días le había dado una pista, pero ahora saber que podía permitirse una joya de _bvlgary_ y que eso fuera "común"

— Chat – Marinette carraspeó un momento y dejó su taza de té en la mesa donde estaba el resto de su almuerzo – voy a explicarte algo muy básico sobre chicas. No aceptamos regalos costosos sin esperar que nos pidan algo a cambio.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es costoso?

— Bvlgary – no era por nada una de las joyerías más costosas de pues ¡El mundo! – Y eres tú y estás loco por ella, desde luego que es caro.

— ¿Quieres verlo? – dijo subiendo una ceja, no sabía si las chicas no aceptaban joyas fácilmente, pero si sabía que las amaban.

— No.

— Vamos, ¿No tienes ni un poco de curiosidad?

El chico buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su traje y sacó un pequeño estuche poniéndolo sobre su rodilla y ¡Dios, sí! La curiosidad la quemaba por dentro en ese momento. La pequeña caja roja con el sencillo pero inconfundible logo circular de la joyería era como una braza caliente en su rodilla. Resistió la tentación como treinta segundos, Chat estaba a punto de tomar la caja de vuelta cuando ella la tomó primero y la apartó de su alcance, él solo atinó a soltar una pequeña carcajada burlándose de ella, Marinette lo miró con un entrecejo.

Con una servilleta de papel se limpió cualquier resto de comida que pudiera haber quedado en sus manos antes de atreverse a abrir la caja. La caja completamente nueva se resistió un poco antes de dejarse abrir, un ligero "pop" de la bisagra le reveló el contenido que le cortó la respiración.

— ¡OH POR DIOS!

Dentro de la caja había el más precioso anillo que había visto alguna vez en su vida entera. Una piedra azul con dos brillantes al lado, todo el conjunto engarzado en una banda que debía ser plata u oro blanco.

— ¿Crees que le guste? – el chico buscó en el refractario, por desgracia se había comido todos los croissant y solo quedaban emparedados.

— Es lo más hermoso que haya visto – acarició el anillo con la mirada, tenía que decírselo – pero no lo aceptara.

— Acabas de decir que es hermoso – estaba confundido.

— Sí, pero grita a los cuatro vientos que cuesta una fortuna – el sol que entraba por la puerta de la trastienda le arrancaba destellos azulados tan adorables — ¿Cuatro mil, cinco mil euros?

— Siete mil euros en realidad – era la mitad de lo que solía ganar por una sesión de fotos, no sabía cuál era el problema.

— Mis padres no ganan eso ni siquiera en un mes entero de trabajo. Además que es esto ¿un anillo de compromiso?

— Ojala – sonrió ante la idea – es solo que el zafiro es del exacto color de sus ojos, es perfecto para ella.

"Awww" gimoteó en su cabeza. De nuevo miró el anillo con profundo anhelo, estaba segura de que el anillo le calzaría perfecto, pero como acababa de decirle no podía aceptar un regalo así.

— Y si no lo acepta no sé que hare con el – suspiró levantándose de la mesa, Marinette miró a un reloj en la pared, su hora de almuerzo ya casi acaba y con eso la hora libre de Chat. – regresarlo dudo que sea posible y si lo pongo en la caja fuerte, mi papá podría terminar regalándoselo a alguien más y ¡No! El anillo ya es para _my lady_.

— Pero no lo aceptara – necesitaba insistir, ahora no sabía si para convencerlo a él, o a ella misma, después de haberlo visto era tan difícil pensar en no aceptarlo.

— Pero yo no quiero nada a cambio.

— ¿Seguro?

— Bueno… - se sacudió el pecho de migas de pan imaginarias, no es como si fuera a pedirlo, pero solo había fantaseado como podría ella agradecer un regalo así - quizá, no lo sé… un abrazo.

— Lo sabía – finalmente tuvo la fuerza de voluntad de cerrar la pequeña caja y devolvérsela.

— Aun así lo intentare – tomó la cajita poniéndola en el mismo bolsillo donde la tenía antes.

— Sé que lo intentaras.

— ¿No me desearas suerte?

— Te deseo suerte, pero no lo aceptara.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

— Intuición femenina – recogió sus refractarios y los puso de regreso en el bolso en donde los llevaba de regreso a casa – mi almuerzo termino.

— El mío también – tomando la caja con queso salió por la puerta trasera y extendió su bastón — dile a tu mamá que su mermelada de naranja es la mejor del mundo.

— Si sigues diciéndole cosas así, podría adoptarte – su madre ya adoraba a Chat Noir por todas las veces que le había enviado mensajes elogiando sus postres.

— Oh no me hagas tener ilusiones. Debo irme, pero hasta mañana, princesa.

— Hasta mañana.

Y como siempre con un brinco ágil se fue de nuevo.

.

.

.

Y aquella misma noche un akuma había atacado la cuidad y como siempre Chat Noir trató de robarle los últimos minutos que los miraculous les regalaban antes de separarse.

Y así, sin demasiada ceremonia por falta de tiempo más que falta de palabras le entregó el presente. De nuevo el peso de la pequeña caja con el sello era como una patata caliente en su mano, una muy tentadora patata caliente.

— ¡Oh, Chat! – por segunda vez en ese día la visión del precioso anillo le arrancó un suspiro.

— ¿Te gusta? – Marinette tenía que equivocarse, su lady miraba el anillo como si lo adorara.

— ¡Es hermoso! – era tan perfecto de verdad, las luces artificiales de la torre eiffel no lograban apagar el brillo del zafiro – pero no puedo aceptarlo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Chat – tuvo que repetir lo que ya había dicho esperando que a él no le sonara familiar y no empezara a hacer conjeturas - es una gema muy costosa, solo no puedo aceptar un regalo así, no sabría cómo corresponderte.

— No necesitas corresponderme, soy feliz solo sabiendo que este anillo es tuyo.

— Oh Minou…

Ladybug cerró la caja con pesar, nunca había sido "casi" dueña de algo tan hermoso, pero en el fondo sabía que sin importar que, no era correcto aceptarlo. Se acercó a su compañero y puso la caja en su mano, sintió como Chat Noir se ponía triste enseguida. Se aproximó lo bastante para rodear su cintura con los brazos, el cuero de su traje olía tan bien y estaba tibio al tacto.

— Gracias… — el chico estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar y lo soltó antes de que él pudiera moverse – te agradezco que me tengas en tan alta estima para hacerme un regalo tan valioso.

— My lady…

En ese momento sus aretes le avisaron que no tenía más tiempo.

— Tiempo de irme, hasta la próxima Chat.

Y de nuevo como siempre, lanzo su yoyo a alguno de los tejados de la cuidad que rodeaban la torre Eiffel e impulsándose se perdió en la noche.

.

.

.

— Así que… — mordió una pequeña galleta de mantequilla — ¿Lo aceptó?

— No.

— No me gusta decir te lo dije… pero te lo dije.

Al día siguiente como lo había esperado Chat Noir había llegado a la hora del almuerzo, había esperado con paciencia que él sacara el tema. Nunca había tenido a nadie que le hiciera un regalo así, no sabía lo que significaría rechazarlo, pero aquí el buen corazón del chico bajo el antifaz impero, Chat Noir no lucia enojado siquiera, después de todo había conseguido lo que había querido desde un principio.

— Tenía que intentarlo. En realidad no me quejo – una enorme sonrisa se pintó en su rostro – lo que no sé es que hare con este anillo ahora.

— Consérvalo… - dijo sacando un emparedado de su lonchera revisando de que era - quizá ahora ella no lo acepte pero quien sabe, las cosas pueden cambiar y pueden llegar a un punto en su amistad que… sea algo más.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

¿Lo hacía? Lo cierto era que tenía tan pocas esperanzas con Adrien que al menos una o dos veces la idea de tener algo más que una amistad con Chat Noir… es decir él había cuidado de ella, era incondicional con Ladybug con nadie en el mundo se sentía más segura o confiada y solo pensar en el tipo de regalo que deseaba hacerle, solo porque sí, le hablaba de lo auténtico de sus sentimientos.

— La vida da muchas vueltas – dijo con una sonrisa – aunque la próxima, no lo sé, podrías intentar con una mascada un perfume o algo así, eso sería mucho menos incómodo.

— ¿Crees que le guste algo de Agreste? – le preguntó repasando en su cabeza la lista de accesorios que tenía la firma de su padre.

— Creo… - aquí iba de nuevo… aunque las mascadas de seda de Agreste eran tan bonitas, con sus ribetes de hilos de plata… - que deberías intentar primero con algo de la _rue de Marais_.

— Pero ella merece solo lo mejor – la _rue de Marais_ era el sitio donde todos los turistas compraban sus recuerdos para llevar al extranjero, sin duda eran cosas bonitas pero no de la suficiente calidad para rodear el cuello de su lady.

— Estoy segura que ella pensara que es de lo mejor, si se lo regalas de corazón.

Marinette mordió su emparedado levantando los hombros en un gesto casi cómico. Lo cierto es que ella había tenido razón la primera vez, le había dicho que no lo aceptaría y había tenido razón, la idea de regresar con otro regalo en las manos no era exactamente agradable.

— Muchas gracias Marinette – al menos sería fácil escabullirse para comprar el presente.

— Algo rosa ¿quizá? – sugirió ella antes de tomar otro sorbito de té.

— Había pensado en rojo – pensar en Ladybug era asociarla siempre con el rojo.

— Rosa, confía en mí.

Chat Noir sonrió derrotado y se metió a la boca otra galleta. Marinette trató de imaginar cómo sería su nueva mascada.

 _Fin capítulo 2_

 _2 de agosto de 2017_

 _5:17 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autora**_ _: Se que aquí_ _podemos tener una pequeña diferencia de pensamiento, pero me explicare. Aquí_ _estoy tratando de imaginar como esta chica trabajadora, amable, inocente, aceptando un regalo asi, cada quien tiene la libertad de aceptar o rechazar lo que se le da la gana, yo solo creo que Marinette no lo haría (yo habría corrido con el anillo antes de que pudieran detenerme xD)_

 _Mil gracias a todas estas magnificas personas que me han dejado review como_ ** _Ryu Glass13 (_** _no, no va a haber_ ** _), SangoChan 84, (_** _seguiré con Aphrodite solo estoy casando la idea de entrada, paciencia, paciencia_ ** _) rompeordenes, Deidydbz, Adiss(_** _si a tus compañeros les hubieras dicho "oh si con un chico que la mitad del tiempo va vestido de cuero", habrías sido la envidia de todos xDD_ ** _), Milanh, Tamy-am (_** _gracias_ ** _), Lu(_** _wow, son mas de 100 de donde sacan tanto tiempo_ ** _), Alex108Sol_** _, no saben lo contenta que me pone despertar y ver las notificaciones de mensaje en el celular, de verdad me hacen el día, el fandom de MLB es tan cálido de verdad, mil gracias._

 ** _No quiero brillantes pero si reviews, ¿me regalan uno? Gracias!_**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas a Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _3_**

 ** _\- Bailar -_**

Ahora, esto tenía sentido. Cada vez que había pensado en Marinette, siempre la asociación había sido con un lindo conejo lleno de energía y completamente adorable… tan adorable justo como un conejo bebé. Así que entrar en la bodega y ver a la chica cantando a todo pulmón esa canción tenía sentido.

— _I won't give up, no I won't give in 'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again… No, I won't leave; I wanna try everything I wanna try even though I could fail_

Suponía si había un buen lugar para poder cantar a todo pulmón con gusto la bodega de quesos de la tienda era uno de ellos. No pudo resistir la tentación de quedarse de pie en la puerta de la bodega mientras ella trabajaba, cantaba y bailaba todo al mismo tiempo.

Había llegado para ver la puerta principal cerrada con llave con el cartel de "cerrado". Solo por curiosidad había entrado por la parte de atrás, la puerta trasera estaba abierta y escuchó la voz de Marinette desde dentro, siguiendo so voz llegó hasta donde ella estaba.

 _—_ _I won't give up, no I won't give in 'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again… No, I won't leave; I wanna try everything I wanna try even though I could fail._

A decir verdad tenía una buena voz, era limpia y alegre. Conocía esa canción, la recordaba de una película que había pescado en Netflix, la letra era optimista y llena de ritmo, era el tipo de música que había supuesto que era la favorita de una chica con la personalidad de su amiga. Y Marinette sabía mantener el ritmo, su cabeza se balanceaba de un lado a otro y sus coletas se agitaban al ritmo, sus hombros también subían y bajaban según el ritmo, la chica iba de un lado a otro de las estanterías de madera poniendo papel secante sobre los quesos demasiado concentrada en lo que hacía para notar que alguien la miraba, casi quería usar la cámara de su bastón y hacer un pequeño video, no es que ella luciera particularmente graciosa, no era el tipo de video que subiría a internet y hacer _vines_ con él, solo ella parecía tan… feliz que era contagioso.

— _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh try everything_ – hizo volar uno de los papeles secantes en el aire y lo atrapó al vuelo — _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh try everything_ – dio pequeños saltitos en su lugar sin perder el ritmo — _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh try everything_ – giró a la mesa que había a su espalda dándole finalmente la cara.

Ahora bien aquí era el momento en que ella trataría de esconderse bajo la mesa con el sonrojo hasta las orejas, pero lejos de eso avanzó hacia él, con una sonrisa en su pequeña boca, tomó su mano y lo jaló dentro del lugar. Sacó la clavija de los auriculares y entonces la bodega se llenó de música latina, ella seguía brincando sosteniendo sus manos.

— No se bailar dijo mientras ella intentaba hacer sus brazos seguir el ritmo de la música como hacían los suyos, pero estaba tan tieso como una tabla.

— Todo el mundo sabe bailar – insistió ella sin dejarlo ir.

Haciendo que la llevara de la mano la chica empezó a girar sobre su eje mientras la alegre música los guiaba. Él no sabía qué hacer, una cosa era hacer el _moonwalk_ , otra era bailar música latina, pero la energía de Marinette era contagiosa, estaban solos en la bodega de quesos así que ¡Qué diablos!

Al principio parecía un títere sin cuerdas y la chica se rio de él, pero después de poco había ido entendiendo el ritmo y había empezado a girar y brincar con ella, parecían dos niños y si hubiera una sola alma que lo viera haciendo esto se moriría de vergüenza, pero también era locamente divertido.

¿Cuándo había hecho el tonto así con alguien? Hacia el tonto toda la vida con Ladybug, pero ella solo solía mirarlo con una sonrisa solapada, demasiado concentrada en atrapar al akuma para darse la oportunidad de divertirse, ella solía ser demasiado adulta y él solo quería hacer lo que le viniera en gana, porque con el traje era el único momento en que podía. Ahora mientras Marinette seguía agitando su cabeza al ritmo de la música y llevándolo de la mano mientras seguía cantando, no quería que la canción terminara.

Pero inevitablemente la canción fue muriendo. Cuando terminó Marinette sacó su celular de sus pantalones y apagó el reproductor de música casi sin aliento. La risa más alegre salió de sus labios y él sintió como algo pesado caía en su estómago. No sabía que era.

— ¡Fue un niño!

— ¿Un niño?

— Mi prima Danielle dio a luz anoche en la madrugada y fue un niño, por eso la tienda está cerrada, todos se han ido al hospital.

Oh, eso lo explicaba y probablemente también explicaba el buen humor de su amiga, suponía un nuevo miembro en la familia siempre era motivo de alegría.

— Felicidades.

— Me he quedado porque ya hay bastante gente en el hospital y alguien debía quedarse a esperar a un par de proveedores – le explicó, una fortuna que los proveedores hubieran sido puntuales.

— Y practicar para " _The Voice_ " – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Ni por todo el oro del mundo – dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua – este tipo de ridículo es privado.

— Yo estoy aquí – dijo aun sonriente, alzando una ceja.

— Por eso debías hacer el tonto conmigo – había sido tan divertido verlo brincando con ella, Chat solía hacer el tonto siempre en los momentos menos oportunos… pero para ser sincera un par de veces había deseado seguirlo, pero alguien tenía que mantener la concentración en la caza de los akumas. Había sido divertido como había imaginado que sería - ahora si se lo cuentas a alguien, debes decir que también participaste.

— Coneja lista – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

— Gato tonto – le sacó la lengua de nuevo captando a la primera la referencia de la película - vamos arriba te daré tu queso, lo siento hoy no hay almuerzo, solo esperaba que vinieras por tu camembert y podre pasar por el hospital a conocer al bebé

— Pero, ¡mis beignets! – dijo con una gran y falsa lamentación.

— Sobrevivirás un día sin ellos.

Un día sí, pero ¿Qué haría cuando acabara el verano? ¿Tendría alguna vez la oportunidad de bailar con Marinette así? ¿Podrían sentarse de nuevo a platicar y comer pastelillos? ¡No! No iba a deprimirse ahora por eso, aún quedaban dos semanas de vacaciones de verano y esperaba poder aprovechar cada uno de esos días.

" _I love Rock n roll_ " de Joan Jett y los Blackhearts empezó a sonar desde la cadera de Marinette, una cadera que golpeó el aire junto a un "yeah me…" y no pudo evitar reír ahora imaginándola con una chaqueta de cuero rojo.

 _Fin capítulo 3_

 _4 de agosto de 2017_

 _3:07 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autora**_ _: No mientan, yo se que también les gusto "Zootopia" xD es una de mis "disneyfavoritas" los personajes son tan carismáticos_ _que es una de esas pelis que no me canso fácil_ _de ver._

 _¿Capitulo pequeño? Sí, lo sé pero Hey! en mi libro hasta el momento que uno no hace el tonto con un amigo en realidad no le tiene la suficiente confianza, y dirán "pero si solo tienen un par de semanas de ser amigos, no puede haber tanta confianza" pero no, en realidad tienen años (en esta historia por lo menos dos años) de ser amigos esta solo fue una buena oportunidad... no, tener la casa de quesos para ellos solos no significa empezar a sacarse la ropa, lo sé, lo puedo ver, en eso pensaron jaja._

 _Había pensado, quedan dos semanas antes de que terminen sus vacaciones de verano, ¿Les gustaría ver algo en especifico? acepto propuestas para un capitulo o dos o podemos saltar directo a el regreso a la escuela que ya tengo preparado ese capitulo, si tienen alguna idea sobre "Marinette y Chat pasando tiempo en la casa de quesos" en K+ déjenme saberlo en un review vale._

 _Por el momento me despido, andaré medio ocupada este finde *Mimi se va a hacer cosplay de Rose Quartz... otra vez* pero si tengo oportunidad vendre a seguir actualizando, mientras mi imaginación ande activa no los dejare sin capitulo. Mil gracias a:_ _ **AlexBeatlemaniaca, Adiss (** debes agregar también que todo ese cuero no deja nada a la imaginación oh my xDD **), Niorima, Lu (** Awwwww, gracias **), Sol(** concuerdo, hacer cosas que amas siempre te llena de alegría, pero ademas poder compartirlo, eso lo multiplica sin duda, como ahora mismo yo respondiendo reviews, gracias por esta alegría **) Mich Rangel, Alex108Sol, Rompeordenes, truenorifico ,Ryu Glass13** por sus geniales reviews, de verdad me alegra muchísimo que les este gustando la historia._

 ** _Debemos intentarlo todo, como por ejemplo dejar un review en esta historia antes de irte. Me hacen feliz._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _4_**

 ** _\- Familia -_**

— En serio es mejor que venga en otra ocasión – dijo caminando con timidez por el corredor que llevaba al patio de la tras tienda, voces y risas se escuchaban afuera.

— Para nada, mi tío me dijo que te hiciera pasar – insistió Marinette que lo llevaba prácticamente a rastras — no iras a decirle a mi tío que no ¿verdad?

— Pero ni siquiera traje un regalo – insistió con timidez.

— La próxima vez lo puedes traer – la chica no se dejó amilanar — anda, la comida se está enfriando.

En el patio de atrás estaba reunido el clan Dupain, había una larga mesa llena de platos de comida y botellas de vino y la plática era animada, algunos de detuvieron de lo que hacían apenas lo vieron entrar.

— Vamos chico pasa – lo animó la cabeza del clan – mejor llegar a la hora que ser invitado.

— Yo solo vine por camembert y…

— Vamos siéntate – lo interrumpió — piensa que solo te estas quedando a almorzar de nuevo.

Marinette jalándolo de una mano lo sentó en la mesa, la madre de su amiga se acercó para para dejarle un plato lleno de su delicioso quiche de espinacas y queso fresco, una capa de mantequilla caliente de derretía en el tope, solo olerlo hacia que su estómago gruñera.

— Muchas gracias Madame Dupain - Cheng – agradeció disfrutando del delicioso aroma del hojaldre recién horneado.

— Un placer Chat Noir – la pequeña mujer de rasgos chinos puso cubiertos limpios a su lado – Marinette me ha dicho lo mucho que disfrutas de los almuerzos y todas los elogios que haces siempre a mis postres. Tenemos mouse de limón como postre así que deja espacio.

Su madre regreso a la cocina probablemente a preparar más comida. El hundió su nariz en el plato, era el mejor quiche que había comido en la vida había deseado mucho volverlo a probar.

— Buena cosa que hagas tanto ejercicio – dijo Marinette mirándolo casi divertida a su lado - si no mi mamá te tendría del tamaño de una casa.

— Aun así he tenido que apartar un horario de mi agenda para pasarla en el gimnasio –le confeso, cuando su entrenador habi descubierto que había subido dos kilos ese verano había endurecido su rutina. ¡Como odiaba su dieta de modelo!

— Mari, ven, ven – una de sus primas la tomó de la mano y la jaló, Marinette le dedicó una mirada de disculpa antes de levantarse de la mesa.

Comiendo su porción de quiche se dedicó un momento a ver la mesa. Danielle estaba sentada junto a su padre escuchando algo que su madre le decía mientras tenía al pequeño recién nacido en brazos. A un lado de ellos había dos chicos de , calculaba uno trece años jugando con consolas gemelas, no habían subido la vista de los aparatos desde que él había entrado, junto a ellos dos chicas más que debían tener unos diez u once años que tenían acorralada a su amiga, lo miraban y sonreían entre ellas. También estaban sentados el padre de Marinette y otro adulto enzarzados en alguna plática de risa escandalosa con vasos de vino tinto.

El primer motivo por el que no había querido entrar a la tras tienda cuando Marinette le dijo que la familia estaba reunida para recibir oficialmente a Ethan el nuevo integrante de la familia era que no sabía cómo comportarse en esas situaciones.

Todas sus comidas en la mansión consistían el 95% de él solo en la mesa comiendo lo que el chef hubiera preparado. El otro 5% era estar en la mesa con su padre que solía preguntar cómo estaba rindiendo en sus clases y estar constantemente atendiendo el teléfono. Chicos chocando sus hombros tratando de distraer al otro de su partida, chicas riendo cómplices y adultos compartiendo risas escandalosas estaban tan fuera de su rutina que no sabía cómo comportarse.

— ¿Quieres un poco de vino? – La mamá de Marinette se sentó a su lado con una jarra de vino y una copa amarilla.

— Soy demasiado joven para el vino – confesó, además si se le ocurría llegar con aliento a vino a su casa su padre cuando se enterara pondría el grito en el cielo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Yo… - dudo un momento antes de decírselo, pero suponía que era una pregunta indefensa, además no veía a madame Dupain – Cheng cotilleando con la prensa la edad del héroe de París – dieciséis años.

— Habría apostado que tendrías un año o dos más que Marinette, quizá solo porque eres muy alto… — discretamente la mujer dejo el vino y tomó una botella de sidra de manzanas de la mesa y se la sirvió – el mouse de limón se llevara todo el olor, incluso Marinette tiene permiso de beber sidra, no te preocupes.

— Gracias.

La madre de Marinette vio con placer como el joven comía su plato con verdadera gula. Desde que había empezado a hacer amistad con su hija había tenido curiosidad por el jovencito. Había supuesto siempre que sería un muchachito tan joven como su hija. Que gran responsabilidad para un muchacho tan joven y dulce como este, para él o para esta otra jovencita Ladybug de proteger la cuidad de Paris de los monstruos que la asechaban. Solo de pensar que su propia hija pudiera salir lastimada cuando estas criaturas aparecían. La hacía sentir escalofríos de terror.

— Chat Noir, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— Desde luego – dijo limpiándose con una servilleta y tomando un trago de sidra para limpiar su paladar.

— Mi Marinette es el tesoro más grande de mi vida y por todo lo que me ha contado de las semanas que han pasado aquí en los almuerzos parece que se han vuelto buenos amigos.

— Bueno, sí.

— ¿Podría pedirte que mantuvieras un ojo en ella cuando sea necesario? – sentía cierta aprensión en poner más responsabilidad en los hombros de este joven pero si no ¿A quién podía pedírselo? – Me he sentido tan asustada cada vez que me ha contado que uno de esos monstruos aparece en la escuela y conociéndola como lo hago, suele poner su seguridad a veces en segundo lugar por la de sus amigos. Solo me sentiría más tranquila si supiera que puedes solo…

— Lo hago madame Dupain - Cheng – justamente por lo que su madre había dicho. Cuando aparecía un akuma, en más de una ocasión Marinette se había quedado al descubierto y por lo que sabía había caído en los hechizos de los akumas más de una vez, pero por suerte, Ladybug o él habían podido ponerla a salvo la mayoría de las ocasiones – su hija es amable y valiente, como mi amiga trato siempre de saber que este fuera de peligro.

— Lo sé, sabes – se sirvió ella misma una copa de sidra para acompañarlo – creo que cuando Ladybug y tú llegaron a París algo cambio en ella. La he visto crecer más en este par de años, creo que los ha tomado de ejemplo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, antes de empezar las clases en Françoise Dupont ella solía ser mucho más tímida— miró a su hija que reía divertida con sus primas con la expresión más dulce posible – la he visto convertirse en una chica mucho más desenvuelta y amable, capaz de perseguir sus sueños con más tenacidad… aunque supongo que "ese" chico también ha tenido mucho que ver en ello.

— ¿"Ese" chico? – sintió como literalmente sus orejas se crisparan sobre su cabeza, ¿Qué chico? No sabía que había un chico en la vida de Marinette - ¿Cuál chico?

— Si Marinette no te ha hablado de ese tema – dijo con una sonrisa amable – no lo hare yo _minou_.

Se sintió sonrojar cuando la mujer adulta uso ese apodo que solo había escuchado de parte de Marinette y Ladybug.

— Iré por ese mouse, sé que no puedes quedarte mucho para el almuerzo.

— Gracias.

La mujer se levantó dejándolo solo de nuevo lleno de curiosidad. En seguida Marinette se acercó a él con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

— Renne y Tanya me han enviado con una misión.

— Y ¿Cuál sería esa princesa? – dijo descontando en un bocado lo último que quedaba en su plato.

— Me han enviado a preguntarte que si pueden sacarse una selfie contigo – se acercó para decirle en voz baja – pero tengo que avisarte, trataran de besarte o meterte mano.

— ¿Qué? – ¡Pero si apenas eran unas niñas! – ¿Por qué?

— Ambas tienen una pequeña infatuación contigo desde que empezaste a venir por tu queso.

— Entonces – vacío su copa de sidra disfrutando del ácido de las manzanas verdes – ¿Debo sacarme la fotografía?

— Nunca me perdonaran si regreso sin tu promesa.

— Lo que debo hacer por mis admiradoras – dijo arrojando su cabello hacia atrás de una forma teatral causando la risa de su amiga – está bien me tomare esa selfie, pero me deberás un favor.

— Lo pagaré – dijo levantando una mano y poniendo la otra sobre su pecho - lo prometo.

Marinette giró hasta donde sus primas y les hizo señas para que se acercaran, las dos chicas saltaron de su asiento para acercarse a él y sentarse cada una en una de sus piernas y abrazarlo por el cuello, se sintió nervioso de que su padre reprobara que sus dos niñas se sentaran sobre él pero estaba demasiado entretenido mirando como su primer nieto apretaba con su diminuta mano su dedo meñique.

Cuando Marinette se supo delante de ellos con celular en mano, él las tomó de la cintura y las dos chicas rieron escandalosas

— Digan ¡Espagueti!

Pero las dos chicas giraron sus cabezas hacia él y se aproximaron para besar su mejilla, en un reflejo él echó su cabeza hacia atrás y las dos chiquillas terminaron dándose un beso en los labios. Pronto toda la mesa estaba riendo a carcajadas

— ¡La mejor selfie de la historia! – dijo uno de los chicos que había dejado finalmente de lado su consola y se doblaba de la risa.

— ¡Ale tus reflejos gato! – dijo el otro chico que se carcajeaba divertido.

Incluso Marinette reía divertida aproximándose a donde ellos con el celular frente a ella, la foto de las dos chiquillas dándose un beso era adorable.

— ¡Mari! – una de las chicas se levantó de su regazo y corrió tratando de alcanzar a Marinette – dame eso.

— ¡Jamás! Me servirá para futuros chantajes.

— ¡Mari, no! ¡Lucas nunca creerá que fue un accidente! – La otra chiquilla se levantó también persiguiendo a su prima - es muy celoso, no importa si es mi hermana.

— ¿Lucas? – el cabeza de familia salió del hechizo del pequeño bebe — ¿Quién es Lucas?

— Nadie, solo un amigo papá – se apresuró a asegurar la chica - ¡Marinette regresa con esa foto!

Con un grito Marinette echó a correr alrededor de la mesa perseguida por sus primas más pequeñas. Él solo pudo ver como su amiga era perseguida, casi quería ayudarla a escapar para que no lograran pillarla.

La madre de Marinette se acercó de nuevo con una enorme porción de mouse de limón que dejo a su lado con una sonrisa luminosa.

Una autentica pena que su hora de almuerzo casi terminara, era tan… cálido, estar en medio de los Dupain, no sabía cuándo volvería a tener una comida tan amena. Tomó una cucharada del dulce postre que se derritió en su boca y lo hizo sentir casi escalofríos de placer. "no importa Adrien, aprovéchalo mientras dure".

Y durante un rato más con sabor a limón y risas a su alrededor se permitió disfrutarlo plenamente.

 _Fin capítulo 4_

 _5 de agosto de 2017_

 _4:27 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autora: Atenta invitación, por favor no, repito, por favor !NO! shipeen a Madame Dupain con Chat Noir, que los conozco, !Los conozco!_

 _Saben que me enojo muchísimo el capitulo de "le bulleur" era su cumpleaños y por lo menos yo si soy una persona que le da un significado importante al cumpleaños es un numero que representa tu vida, tus logros y las alegrías de cada año y las que estan por venir en un año nuevo, me gusta festejar ese día y ver como el pobrecillo gato incluso comía sólito no se, me dio mucha tristeza asi que nació este deseo de darle un pequeño momento en familia, nuestro minou se lo merecía._

 _Aun estoy abierta a solicitudes para un nuevo capitulo._ _ **"rompeordenes",**_ _gracias por la idea de la fiesta de bienvenida al bebé y aunque no pude encajar una nueva escena de baile la guardare para el futuro y la incluiré en alguno de los capítulos._

 _Por ahora me despido ahora si no creo poder volver hasta el lunes por que aun debo trabajar en mi cosplay pero el lunes espero estar volviendo con un capitulo nuevo, mil gracias a todos los que estan apoyando mi historia en especial a:_ _ **truenorifico, rompeordenes, Akari Mavis, Lu, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Ryu Glass13, Adiss(**_ _no vayas a hacerte sangre y besos... hay, pero mas adelante ;D_ _ **), Sango chan 84, AlexBeatlemaniaca**_ _, mil gracias por sus preciosos mensajes ._

 ** _Si quieren volver a ver intenso Yuri de lolis solo dejen un review y lo incluiré en el siguiente capitulo... bueno no, pero igual dejen un review, me hacen feliz._**

 ** _tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

Sabía que muy probablemente estaba siendo irracional al preocuparse pero no podía evitarlo. Eran las 12:45, su hora de almuerzo empezaba justo al medio día y como un reloj Chat Noir solía asomar su cabeza por la puerta a la misma hora desde que había empezado a tomar sus almuerzos con ella, era la primera vez de todo ese mes que él no llegaba a la hora.

Es decir, él era Chat Noir, con todo el poder del miraculous del gato negro, capaz de la fuerza de la destrucción, podía cuidarse solo, sabía que era capaz de cuidarse mejor que nadie más que conociera, pero mientras había servido el almuerzo, después las tazas de café y vio el reloj avanzar y el café ponerse frio empezó a sentir ese sentimiento de angustia anudarse en su pecho.

Cuando fueron las 12:20 había empezado a navegar en internet desde su celular para saber si lo que tenía atrasado al gato era un akuma por la cuidad, pero no era así. Siempre las noticias de TVi tenían la primicia y no había ninguna noticia relacionada con eso. Cuando dieron las 12:45 haba estado a punto de ir con su tío y pedirle permiso de salir un rato, usar el poder de Ladybug e ir a buscarlo, solo quería saber que estaba bien, cuando supiera eso solo ya sabría que excusa crear, pero apenas había formulado el plan en su cabeza lo vio aterrizar desde lo alto frente la puerta principal de la casa de quesos, sin exagerar sintió entonces como si pudiera respirar nuevamente.

El gato entró con una extraña expresión de miedo en su rostro, no saludó solo se aproximó a ella y enseñó su anillo, tenía solo un punto.

— Ven.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a llegar a la puerta de atrás, allí abrió la puerta del baño de personal y cerró la entrada dejándolo solo adentro, enseguida desde la rendija de la parte de abajo vio el destello de luz verde que anunciaba que su transformación había terminado.

— Marinette… no huele muy bien aquí – dijo Chat desde el otro lado de la puerta con una voz más delgada, menos energética de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

— Lo siento, pero en la tienda y las bodegas hay cámaras de vigilancia – no había sabido a donde más llevarlo sabiendo que solo quedaba un minuto para que su transformación se acabara.

— Oh…

— ¿Necesitas algo? – quizá necesitaba algo de queso para su kwami, pero no se supone ella debiera saber eso.

— No, solo algo de tiempo, tengo aquí todo lo que necesito.

Eso debía significar que aún tenía aliento para su kwami. Suspiró aliviada, siempre se sentía angustiada cuando el miraculous los llevaba al límite. Y ¿Por qué su miraculous había llegado al límite?

— ¿Ha pasado algo malo? - quizá Chat Noir había ayudado en algo que ni tenía que ver con un akuma y por eso no había podido averiguar nada - Empezaba a preocuparme cuando no llegabas.

— ¿Te preocupas por mi princesa? – pudo imaginarlo bien con su sonrisa socarrona, pero no le dio oportunidad de responder - No ha pasado nada malo, solo algo bastante vergonzoso – allí estaba de nuevo el gato que ella conocía también pudo escucharlo susurrar algo como "no te quejes y termina tu queso"

— ¿Qué ha pasado? – la curiosidad había hecho presa de ella.

Casi brincó atrás cuando la puerta se movió, suponía ella, Chat se había recargado sobre la puerta de madera. Decidió sentarse en el piso enfrentando la puerta con su espalda para estar más cómoda, y para que si por error Chat pudiera abrirla, ella no estuviera viendo de frente.

— Tengo clase de piano antes del almuerzo, como mi profesor está muy contento con mi desempeño suele dejarme solo en el salón de música para practicar. Estaba en el salón cuando esta chica llamada Ashley entró – Chat suspiró tan profundamente que incluso ella pudo escucharlo – ha estado detrás de mí desde que empezaron las clases de verano, he tratado de ser amable con ella y quizá ella lo ha mal interpretado, pero hoy me pidió ser su novio.

— Oh… - trató de imaginar la escena, pero realmente no pudo ver a Chat ms que con su traje de gato negro, solo no podía imaginar su forma civil.

— Es una linda chica, a pesar de perseguirme siempre… no lo sé, quizá esta en mi naturaleza, pero cuando se trata de jugar al juego del gato y el ratón no me gusta ser el último, prefiero mil veces al tipo de chicas que te dejan acercarte a ellas tranquilamente o que representan un reto.

— Quizá deba decirle a Ladybug que empiece a perseguirte – se burló ella un momento, aunque en realidad debía imaginarlo, Chat había literalmente corrido de ella cuando había intentado una movida en aquella ocasión con cupido negro.

— Eres mala princesa.

— Lo sé – dijo riendo un momento pero volvió al hilo de la historia - Y ¿Qué paso?

— Le dije de la forma más amable posible que no estaba interesado – siguió el relatándole - que había alguien más que me gustaba, pero que agradecía su interés por mí.

— ¡Auch! – ¡Pobre! Ninguna chica quiere escuchar eso de la boca de la persona que le gusta.

— No se lo tomó bien, salió llorando del aula y… me dejó encerrado dentro.

— ¿Te dejo encerrado? – La chica había tomado revancha de ser rechazada ¡Vaya!

— Sí, estuve llamando a gritos por un rato pero nadie me escuchó – el pobre chico tenía que haber estado avergonzado, casi lo notaba en su voz - lo que no es extraño es la sala de música y para no molestar a los demás alumnos esta insonorizado.

— Podrías haber llamado a alguien por teléfono – ofreció una opción al menos ella lo haría si estuviera encerrada en algún lugar. Con lo despistada que era una opción posible todos los días.

— Lo había dejado en mi casillero – le explicó - Quizá fue una medida demasiado audaz pero decidí transformarse para ver si podía abrir la puerta por la fuerza, pero no pude. Tenía entonces solo dos salidas, podría usar el bastón para llamar a _my lady_ para pedirle ayuda.

— Pero supongo que se abría burlado de ti por el resto de la historia humana – y lo haría, la situación era tan extraña.

— Si, ella puede ser traviesa si se lo propone – dijo una sonrisa - Así que tomé la segunda opción, destruí la puerta con mi cataclismo.

— ¡Chat! – con razón su transformación había llegado al límite en un santiamén, cuando usaban sus miraculous para propósitos personales, los puntos que marcaban el tiempo corrían aún más rápido.

— Lo se fue una medida desesperada. La mía era la última lección de música de este día, si no salía de allí podían terminar las clases y nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba allí hasta el día de mañana y eso solo provocaría que mi padre entrara en pánico porque… él es muy sobreprotector, si algo así pasara me sacaría de las clases de verano y con mala suerte hasta de mis clases regulares – y eso era lo que realmente lo había impulsado a hacer algo tan imprudente. Aun si no le gustaban las clases de verano eran mejor que estar todos los días del verano solo en casa, además valían la pena solo por los almuerzos con Marinette

— Vaya… pensé que solo el padre de Adrien podría ser así de neurótico.

Marinette se cubrió la boca, no había pensado en decir eso, no era respetuoso aunque eso fuera lo que pensara al ver lo estricto que solía ser el Sr. Agreste con Adrien. Pero Chat Noir no hizo ningún comentario sobre eso.

— Ahora que vea a Ashley mañana será tan incómodo – dijo el chico con evidente disgusto en su voz.

— Seguro también para ella lo será, no es exactamente fácil cuando alguien te gusta tanto y ser rechazada, a mí por lo menos la idea me da pánico.

"¡Qué pasa contigo hoy Marinette!" se recriminó a sí misma, casi se da en la cabeza con la puerta. Había pasado un susto hacía rato quizá eso era lo que la estaba obligando a no saber esconder bien lo que sentía de Chat Noir.

— ¿Tienes alguien que te gusta así princesa? – y por supuesto él no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de preguntarle.

— Yo… no… solo… - sintió sudor correrle por la nunca de los nervios - olvida que dije eso.

— Vamos Marinette, dame algo más en que concentrarme además del papel higiénico sucio aquí dentro.

Ahora ya lo sabía, conocía a Chat lo suficiente para saber que él no dejaría pasar el tema hasta que ella le hablara sobre eso, mejor evitar esa tortura ahora mismo.

— Solo esta este chico… es… — cerró sus ojos la imagen mental de Adrien que iba siempre con ella, la hizo suspirar – él es la persona por la que corro todo los días a la escuela solo esperando la oportunidad de darle los buenos días, cuando él sonríe solo siento que el sonido de su risa ilumina mi día y cuando me mira… - se llevó las manos al pecho disfrutando de ese latido de su corazón potente y dulce que parecía solo latir así cuando pensaba en él - cuando él me mira me siento feliz, porque por un momento soy el centro de su atención. Es tan amable, tan dulce, tan solicito, no ha habido una sola vez que le pida ayuda a A… - se mordió los labios justo a tiempo, Chat Noir no necesitaba saber el nombre del chico - a él que me haya dicho que no, es alguien que me inspira a ser una mejor persona todos los días.

— Wow… tu mamá tenía razón.

— ¿Mi mamá? - ¿Qué tenía que ver su mamá con nada de eso?

— Cuando la fiesta de bienvenida de tu primo, mientras platicábamos, me dijo que había alguien.

— ¡Mama! - ¿Es que tenía que ir con todo el mundo diciéndole a todos sobre los detalles de su vida? Era francamente irritante.

— Pero el chico no solo te gusta ¿Verdad? – su voz sonaba sorprendida, al menos esa era su impresión - Estás enamorada de él, al menos todo lo que tú sientes… yo lo siento por Ladybug.

— ¿Realmente te sientes del mismo modo? – Sentía las mejillas calientes. Chat siempre coqueteaba con ella, sabía que le gustaba pero ¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de ella si casi no la conocía? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

— Cuando estoy con ella… - Lo escuchó suspirar profundamente, conocía ese tipo de suspiros, los mismos que ella hacia cuando miraba su álbum de fotos de Adrien - me siento como si el resto del tiempo solo viviera a medias. Con ella todo es siempre tan emocionante, tan milagroso que todo lo demás en mi mundo a veces me parece pequeño.

Marinette se llevó una mano al pecho, su corazón latía de una forma en la que casi dolía. ¿En serio se sentía así? Chat Noir no tenía ningún motivo para mentirle, pero… la hacía sentir triste la idea de no poder corresponder un sentimiento así.

"Transfórmame" escuchó entonces del otro lado de la puerta y de nuevo la luz de la transformación se dejó ver por las rendijas de la puerta. Se levantó para dejar el paso de la puerta libre, entonces Chat salió de allí.

— Gracias por el oloroso escondite – dijo con un gesto de asco realmente divertido.

— No hay problema.

— Debo regresar – dijo mirando el reloj de pared de la trastienda, ya eran las 1:15 de la tarde, debía ir ya atrasado - aun me quedan dos clases y supongo que debería explicar por qué ya no hay puerta en el salón de música.

— Si yo fuera tú, no sabría nada. Esto es París después de todo, tierra de akumas en cada esquina.

— Quizá tengas razón. Nos vemos mañana entonces, princesa.

Con una exagerada caravana se despidió y salió de local alejándose, ella se sentó de nuevo en el mostrador

— Marinette…

Volteó a ver a Tikki que había estado como siempre escondida en su bolso colgado del respaldo de la silla del mostrador.

— ¿Si Tikki?

— Plagg va a estar muy enojado cuando se dé cuenta de que Chat Noir olvidó su queso.

No pudo evitar reírse. Significaba que quizá Chat volvería después de clases, al menos para llevarse su queso.

— Quizá debería hacerle un emparedado, creo que también se ha saltado su almuerzo.

— Eso sería muy agradable de tu parte.

Ella no podía corresponder a los sentimientos que tenía hacia Ladybug, pero al menos Marinette podía ofrecerle siempre su amistad… al menos para ella, la amistad de Adrien era uno de sus mayores tesoros, aunque no pudiera tener más. La campanilla de la tienda sonó y un cliente entró, ella sonrió, saludó al recién llegado y por un rato pudo dejar de pensar en el tema.

 _Fin capítulo 5_

 _9 de agosto de 2017_

 _1:25 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Notas de autor**_ _: Lo sé dije lunes pero es que mi finde estuvo bastante loquito, me diverti un monton con el cosplay. ¿Fotos? Claro, solo manden una solicitud a mi pequeño grupo de face llamado "mimi chan's room" subo mis actualizaciones, adelantos de capítulos, cosas que escribo ademas de fanfics y demás cosas, si gustan unirse la dirección esta en mi perfil de fanfiction._

 _No tengo mucho que decir sobre este capitulo salvo que tenia la cosquillita por que Mari hablara con Chat sobre el chico que le gusta ¿Si le va a decir quien es? Pronto._

 _Mil gracias a todas esas personas que estan leyendo mi historia, en especial a:_ _ **truenorifico, Alex108Sol, Akari Mavis, vane18porras, Lu**_ _(a mi mejor amiga seguro la mataría de gusto ver algo asi xd),_ _ **Ryu Glass13, Adiss**_ _(siento mucho la ausencia de tu abuelito, pero creo que siempre se queda algo de las personas que amas y se van cuando los recuerdas. Espero poder hacerte suspirar de nuevo ),_ _ **Mich Rangel, Blackbutterfly**_ _(la vida siempre se interpone con nuestros deseos de leer snif snif. Espero puedas seguir pasando de vez en cuando a leer, aquí te estaré esperando),_ _ **Niorima, tsukihimekoomori**_ _(noooooo, no chilles, seguiré, seguiré). De verdad amo sus reviews por favor no dejen de enviarlos._

 ** _Papeles sucios del baño Iughhhhh._**

 ** _Reviews, como si olieran a rosas, déjame uno por favor, me hacen feliz._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _5_**

 ** _\- Mecanica -_**

Las vacaciones de verano se habían ido como agua, el mes había pasado tan rápido que casi no lo había sentido. Lamentaba dos cosas de eso. Los euros extra que eran realmente muy bienvenidos de su trabajo en el negocio de su tío y los almuerzos con Chat Noir.

Aun recordaba los lamentos del gato, como los de un gato mojado cuando había llegado su último día en la casa de quesos. Aunque si terminaban sus vacaciones de verano, la lógica dictaba que las clases de verano de Chat Noir también, y aunque el gato tenía que seguir yendo a comprar su valioso queso, no tendría más la oportunidad de pasar una hora por un almuerzo. Tenía que admitir al menos para sí misma que iba a extrañar demasiado los almuerzos con Chat Noir y ahora entre sus clases, el trabajo en la panadería y la evidente ocupada vida de Chat Noir como superhéroe de Paris no sabía cuándo podría volver a encontrarse con él, pero en el fondo sabía que se había creado una amistad real, y aunque no pudieran verse todos los días eso no rompería el vinculo.

Cuando llegó a su aula todos sus amigos ya estaban reunidos, faltaban solo 5 minutos para empezar la clase después de todo. A los primeros que notó fueron a Alya que estaba junto a Nino viendo algo en el celular de la primera soltando pequeñas risitas, era muy lindo verlos compartiendo un momento así juntos, eran una pareja adorable, pero también tenía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que los tenía tan divertidos.

— Buenos días – saludó animadamente como siempre.

— Buenos días amiga – regresó su amiga su saludo con calidez, casi no se habían visto en el verano.

— Buenos días Marinette – saludo también Nino con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal tu verano?

— Interesante – "me hice amiga del superhéroe local que va a comprar quesos pasa su kwami" evidentemente no podía decir algo así — ¿Qué es lo que están viendo?

— Algunos videos del ladyblog.

— Alya tiene los ojos de un halcón – Nino dijo aún más animado - me estaba haciendo notar algo interesante.

— Ah ¿sí? – dijo su mochila en su lugar y se paró a un lado de ellos tratando de ver la pequeña pantalla.

— Ven a verlo, creo que tú también vas a notarlo – Alya fue a la galería de videos y regresó algunos videos atrás.

Ella puso atención a la pantalla para ver qué es lo que ellos estaban viendo. Era una de las tomas de video que Nino había hecho de Ladybug y Chat Noir cuando todos se habían quedado encerrados en la escuela, preparando una película.

En el video Chat se acercaba a ella, hablaban sobre capturar al akuma, como siempre Chat Noir había coqueteado con ella. El video se interrumpía allí.

— Pues… no estoy segura que es lo que debo ver – admitió para su amiga levantando sus hombros y dejándolos caer.

— ¡Ellos están coqueteando! – dijo con una enorme e ilusionada sonrisa Alya

— Si, Chat Noir siempre está bromeando y coqueteando con Ladybug – respondió, todo mundo había visto la actitud coqueta de Chat Noir cada ocasión que un akuma había aparecido en la ciudad - pero eso todo mundo lo sabe, él es un coqueto.

— Sí, pero ¿te das cuenta de que Ladybug también está coqueteando con él? – Alya levanto una ceja de forma cómplice.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Imposible! – ¡No lo hacía!, ¡Era él siempre quien estaba tratando de conquistarla, ella nunca!

— Mira de nuevo, es claro como el agua – Alya volvió a reproducir el video – míralos, Chat Noir se inclina sobre ella y la tiene rodeada por su brazo y por un momento Ladybug también se inclina sobre él.

Vio la escena de nuevo y… ¡Tenía razón! Ella se ladeaba hacia él, hasta que Chat había hecho uno de esos gestos muy de gato y ella se había girado para que no le ganara la risa.

— Estas sobre interpretando Alya – ¡Lo hacía! Ella no coqueteaba con Chat Noir.

— Yo también lo pensé – dijo más animada su amiga suponiendo que estaba abriendo los ojos a otra persona que no había notado ese fenómeno - pero entonces me di cuenta de que Ladybug hace eso todo el tiempo.

— ¿Todo el tiempo?

— Sí, mira.

Alya tenía un video donde estaban cazando a su propio padre cuando este había sido akumatizado como "Ani-man" estaban en el puente hablando sobre algo y… ella había hecho mimos bajo su mentón como si él fuera en realidad un gato.

— Oh agradeceré toda la vida al seguidor que me envió este video – Alya lo reprodujo de nuevo solo por el placer de ver la escena de nuevo - es uno de los favoritos del blog, ¡Ellos lucen tan tiernos!

Pero ella no respondió nada. El video seguía toda la pelea, por un momento en medio de la pelea Chat Noir se había inclinado sobre ella como siempre lo hacía, pero ella se había tomado todo un momento antes de alejarse. Al final cuando habían liberado el akuma y ella había hecho aquella barbaridad de meterse en la boca de u T-Rex, Chat Noir la había abrazado, realmente asustado por lo que había hecho, pero… la sonrisa que había puesto en ese momento… ella conocía sus propias sonrisas, esa no era una de sus sonrisas normales, era una de esas sonrisas de "estoy tan cómoda en este momento" como cuando podía meterse en la tina de agua caliente después de una batalla.

Alya le mostró otro video, esta vez mientras perseguían al padre de Milenne cuando había sido akumatizado convirtiéndolo en un mimo escalofriante. En un punto de la batalla él la había tomado de la cintura y se elevaban sobre el piso con la ayuda de su bastón, arriba él la había sentado en su regazo y ella solo se había dejado llevar, parecía al menos en la cámara… cómoda.

— Chica te lo digo. – la voz de Alya estaba llena de tanta emoción - El gato está loco por ella, pero estoy segura que a Ladybug, Chat Noir no le es indiferente.

— ¿Tú crees?

Solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que Adrien estaba a su espalda viendo lo mismo que ella, su sonrisa era resplandeciente. Ella sintió su corazón latir a prisa, no lo había visto una sola ocasión en el verano, por un momento incluso se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo.

— Buenos días Marinette – dijo con una sonrisa de sol y poniendo una mano en su hombro. Adrien no sabría nunca lo mucho que amaba ella ese pequeño gesto de poner su mano tibia en su hombro, quería tanto suspirar pero habría sido raro – Alya, Nino

— Hola Adrien. – Alya saludó con la misma excitación que antes, tenía una audiencia más grande para su teoría — No me extrañaría para nada que en cualquier momento tengamos videos de esos dos ¡Besándose!

— Eso me encantaría – sintió las mejillas calientes después de decirlo, — bueno solo, ya sabes, ellos dos lucen bien juntos.

— No sabía que eras del equipo pro LadyNoir – bromeó Nino con su amigo mientras se acercaba a él para chocar puños a forma de saludo.

— Bueno… - El chico se limitó a rascarse la cabeza, apenado. No había nadie en todo Paris que quisiera más que él, ver a Ladybug y Chat Noir juntos.

— Un día esa Catarina va a caer en las garras del gatito – Alya les guiñó un ojo - se los apuesto.

Por fortuna en ese momento llegó la profesora y todos se acomodaron en su lugar.

Se sentó en su sitio con la cabeza dándole vueltas, recordando todos los momentos que se parecían un poco a lo que Alya le había mostrado. Para ser completamente honesta, ella solo se había empezado a acostumbrar a tener a Chat Noir cerca o que en medio de una batalla por una u otra cosa terminara en medio de sus brazos y empezaba a reírse de sus bromas y quizá… solo quizá coquetear con él, pero solo como un juego.

Además, ella estaba enamorada de Adrien. La forma en la que su corazón había latido cuando la había saludado con esa hermosa sonrisa en su apuesto rostro se lo recordaba fuerte y claro ahora. Su intención nunca había sido darle falsas esperanzas a Chat Noir, si lo estaba haciendo aun de forma inconsciente tenía que buscar la forma de parar, lo apreciaba ahora mucho más que antes, Chat no solo tenía un vínculo con ella como Ladybug ahora, si no también como Marinette, lo apreciaba y jugar con sus esperanzas no estaba en su naturaleza.

Si… si Adrien y Chat Noir fueran la misma persona, todo sería mucho más simple.

La clase empezó, miró la pizarra "ecuaciones" ¿Debían empezar el primer día de clases con matemáticas? Oh, otro buen motivo para extrañar el verano.

 _Fin capítulo 5_

 _3 de agosto de 2017_

 _4:04 a.m._

.

.

.

 _ **Nota de autora** : Se acabaron las vacaciones de verano y los almuerzos con olor a queso, pero por favor no se preocupen, la historia apenas esta arrancando aun falta muchísimo que ver, y ahora mismo se darán cuenta de que no solo habrá Marichat si no también algo de Adrianette, LadyNoir y como sea que se llame el LadybugxAdrien xD estaba haciendo la cuenta de todos los drabbles que escribí y son 23 y los que salgan en medio del proceso, no se sorprendan si hago pequeños interludios... sobre todo después de los capítulos mas emocionantes muajajajajaja._

 _El próximo es uno de mis favoritos, ya quiero llegar allí y el que sigue Oh my..._

 _Por el momento me despido, no sin antes darles las gracias por todo el apoyo a pas a pas, en especial a:_ _ **truenorifico, Blackbutterfly**_ _(suelo actualizar siempre por la noche asi que espero poder encontrarte de nuevo por las mañanas :D),_ _ **Akari Mavis, SakuraLi-Taisho, Lu**_ _(¡¿StarCon Leon?!), **V**_ _ **ale18porras, rompeordenes**_ _, sus mensajes iluminan mi día mas que el café por la mañana._

 ** _¿Quisiera caer en las garras del gatito? Hell YES, pero me conformo con reviews._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Capítulo 7_**

 ** _Practica_**

Usualmente la azotea de "Le Grand Paris" estaba vacía, casi nadie quería usar la alberca al aire libre cuando tenían una piscina techada abajo con calefacción incluida cuando era necesario. Una pena porque había una gran vista de esa parte de la cuidad. Así que mientras los padres de Marinette estaban atendiendo el catering de una boda en uno de los salones de eventos abajo, ella había subido hasta ese lugar, al llegar a la terraza y ver a Chat Noir sentado en barandilla no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Habían pasado 15 días completos desde que lo había visto la última vez cuando se habían despedido en la casa de quesos.

— ¡Chat Noir!

— Oh, hola Marinette.

La chica cerró la puerta de la terraza antes de avanzar hasta donde estaba el gato. Por un tiempo la presencia de Chat Noir le había sido tan familiar que ese par de semanas sin poderlo ver, no al menos como Marinette habían empezado a hacer mella en la jovencita. Quizá una pequeña parte de ella había subido allí con la esperanza de poder ver al héroe que solía salta por los tejados de Paris. La suerte de las catarinas estaba con ella.

— ¿Patrullando? – preguntó Marinette mientras se acercaba a donde estaba

— El deber de un héroe nunca termina – respondió con simpleza el gato sin moverse de su lugar.

— ¿Y Ladybug?

— Ella… — la voz de Chat Noir sonó esta vez más seria — en realidad es extraño que Ladybug y yo patrullemos juntos. Cubrimos más terreno si lo hacemos separados, es probable que esté haciendo lo mismo que yo en algún otro punto de la cuidad.

La sonrisa que Marinette había tenido en el rostro se apagó una vez que estuvo a al lado del chico en el traje negro en la barandilla de la terraza. La expresión en los ojos de Chat Noir era apagada, como cansada. La usual sonrisa amable y coqueta que conocía bien de su amigo no estaba allí.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? – No pudo evitar preguntar la chica preocupada por la expresión en su rostro.

— Solo – el chico suspiró profundamente – lo mismo de siempre.

Marinette supo de inmediato que "Lo mismo de siempre" significaba estar enamorado de una chica que no le correspondía. El día anterior habían estado juntos auxiliando a la gente en medio de un accidente de automóviles, por suerte nadie había estado gravemente herido, pero cuando las cámaras habían aparecido él había querido rodear su cintura, y ella se había apartado. Después de ver los videos de Alya se había propuesto a sí misma no dejar que él se tomara tantas confianzas con Ladybug. Desde el día anterior había tenido esa expresión en su rostro. Le dolía hacerlo sufrir así, porque ahora sabía que él verdaderamente sufría, después de todos esos días platicando había llegado a saber que Chat Noir no solo estaba jugando, él moría por llamar la atención de Ladybug, por ganar alguna de sus sonrisas, por cuidar de ella para que nada malo le pasara, por hacerla feliz.

Chat Noir sentía lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo que Marinette sentía por Adrien. Y ninguno de los dos parecía tener esperanza alguna.

— ¿Y tú? – Chat trató de animarse un poco y giro a verla con una expresión menos deprimida – ¿Has hecho algún avance con tu príncipe azul?

— No – respondió Marinette sin mirarlo, observando las luces de Paris a los lejos – y justo hoy tuve la oportunidad, pero cuando estaba por acercarme sonó su teléfono y como siempre tuvo que salir corriendo.

— El chico parece siempre parece estar corriendo, es aún peor que yo.

— Quizá… — La chica suspiró mirando una luz purpura a lo lejos, tratando de no darle la importancia que tenía para ella – aunque no hubiera soñado su teléfono no habría encontrado el valor, solo soy… una cobarde.

— Es fácil ser valiente cuando no se tiene nada que perder – el gato trató de consolarla. Y era la verdad no importaba si en realidad siempre estaba coqueteando con Ladybug ella no tomaba en serio nada de eso por tanto no había un real rechazo en todo ello.

— Dudo mucho que Ladybug te desprecie de la misma forma que… "él" haría conmigo. – los diferentes escenarios de como seria que Adrien le dijera que no estaba interesando en ella eran como una película de horror que se repetía a menudo en su cabeza, era como ver viernes XIII y todas sus secuelas.

Marinette suspiró de nuevo de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes Chat Noir. ¡Dieu! ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decirle a su amigo el nombre de quien estaba enamorada y es que después de todo, Adrien era un chico famoso. No era como si ella pudiera decir el nombre de "Nathaniel" por ejemplo, solo en su pequeño círculo sabría quién era, pero decir Adrien Agreste… era incluso posible que el propio Chat Noir tratara de hacer de celestina y no quería que Adrien sufriera ninguna incomodidad por su culpa.

— Haces que el chico suene como un cretino – el héroe giró en su lugar para quedar dándole la espalda a la cuidad y verla de frente.

— ¡Nunca dije eso! – dijo enojada Marinette. Ella jamás diría algo tan horrible de Adrien, él era todo lo contrario a un cretino.

— Pues lo haces sonar como si fuera a tomar un megáfono y despreciarte donde medio Paris pudiera escucharlo. – se defendió Chat Noir.

— ¡Claro que no! Solo… — Chat tenía razón, le daba tanto miedo que sí, los escenarios en los que su platónico amor la despreciaba serían posibles solo si Adrien decidiera ser cruel con ella y Adrien era todo menos cruel — es mi miedo hablando, él jamás haría algo como eso.

— Bueno, yo sí que podría sufrir algo así – dijo balanceando sus piernas aun guardando el equilibrio sobre la baranda – la chica del Ladyblog está todo el tiempo grabándonos, seria de dominio de 100 000 personas si Ladybug me rechaza.

— No sabía que Alya ya había alcanzado los 100 000 seguidores. – o que Chat Noir siguiera el Ladyblog. Ojala pudiera decírselo seguro se sentiría orgullosa, pero eso significaría tener que hablar de su amistad con el súper héroe de Paris.

— Fue apenas esta mañana. – La primera cosa que Chat hacia cuando despertaba era ver el Ladyblog, Alya solía darle los buenos días a sus seguidores con alguna foto nueva de Ladybug y era una buena manera de empezar su día.

— La llamare cuando regrese a casa para felicitarla.

— Estas cambiando de tema. – insistió él con el tema anterior.

— Chat… — de verdad tenía tantas ganas de hablar del posible rechazo de Adrien como de sus visitas al ginecólogo.

— Hagamos algo – la expresión de Chat se llenó de su bullicioso buen humor acostumbrado — practiquemos.

Marinette se tuvo que reír. Chat había sonado exactamente igual que Tikki cuando le había dicho que tenía que practicar como hablar con Adrien sin sentir que los pulmones se le iban a salir por la boca. No, eso no había funcionado.

— He intentado muchas veces practicar frente al espejo – admitió Marinette — no funciona.

— Eso es porque deberías hacerlo con una persona viva – insistió Chat Noir, ella también había practicado con su espejo, hasta el momento todos sus intentos no habían dado en el blanco — alguien que pueda responderte, las fotos tampoco cuentan.

— ¿Has espiado en mi habitación Chat? – ¿Cómo sabía Chat que tenía fotos de Adrien en su habitación?

— No, no desde que le dijiste que las chicas decentes no reciben chicos en su habitación cuando entran por las ventanas – repitió lo mismo que Marinette le había dicho cuando este le había propuesto visitarla en su casa ya que no podían verse más en la casa de quesos — pero me consuela saber que no soy el único que habla con las fotos.

Marinette se cubrió la cara avergonzada por haber revelado que hablaba con fotos de Adrien y un poco más por saber que él hablaba con fotos de ella… bien de Ladybug. ¡Saint Ciel! que no fuera tan vergonzoso como lo que ella hacía ¡Por favor!

— Vamos Marinette, hablar con un amigo no puede ser más incómodo que hablar con un espejo.

Marinette lo miro sin saber exactamente qué decir. Tikki misma le había dicho que practicar con alguien era más fácil que hacerlo frente a un espejo, que cuando lo hacía sola dejaba su imaginación volar y siempre pensaba en malas posibilidades. Pero cuando practicaba con su kwami, su delgada y aguda voz nunca la dejaba imaginar la voz de Adrien y no tenía valor de pedirle a Alya que la ayudara a algo así, su amiga insistiría en saber el ¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde? Llevaría a la realidad la práctica. Miró a Chat Noir con duda.

— Tú… no se lo contarías a nadie ¿verdad? – preguntó solo para tener su confirmación, aunque sabía la respuesta.

— Claro, Ladybug seguro lo encontraría muy divertido – trató de bromear con ella para ayudarla a no tener más nervios de los necesarios.

— ¡Chat!

— Claro que no princesa – levanto su mano derecha en señal de voto — te doy mi palabra de honor de gato.

La chica se mordió un labio. La voz de Chat era masculina… muy masculina eso quitaba un inconveniente de la ecuación y si realmente cumplía su promesa de no decirle a nadie y sabía que así sería…

— Bien – Marinette se decidió — pero tú primero.

Chat bajó de la barandilla y tomó a Marinette del brazo para ponerla frente a él. Se quedó en silencio hasta que la chica pudo contar al menos hasta diez. Para Chat Noir tampoco era fácil a pesar de que había declarado su interés por Ladybug un montón de veces aun no sabía cómo hacer para que ella lo tomara en serio y claro Marinette no podía decirle a Ladybug lo que estaba haciendo así que eso no le preocupaba.

— Quizá sería más fácil si cierras los ojos – propuso la chica suponiendo que su tardanza se debía a los nervios.

— Sí, creo que sería más fácil.

Chat Noir dio un paso más cerca de ella y cerró sus ojos. Usualmente cuando Chat cerraba los ojos su apariencia de gato de acentuaba más, pero ahora estaba tan serio que hizo sentir escalofríos a Marinette. Ella también cerró los ojos para evitar el impacto de la imagen de Chat Noir en ella.

Con los ojos cerrados Chat Noir trato de imaginar este mismo escenario con Ladybug, la noche de Paris, el ulular de alguna embarcación que viajaba por el sena, la terraza silenciosa, Ladybug delante de él silenciosa y pacífica. La imagen mental era perfecta.

Supo entonces que lo único que necesitaba para acercarse a Ladybug era ser sincero del todo y abrir su corazón para ella.

— My lady – dijo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. La estatura de Marinette era tan parecida a la de Ladybug que no fue difícil imaginar a su compañera de batalla

— Sí, Chat.

— Hay – un escalofrió lo recorrió entero, su voz… — algo que he querido decirte por mucho tiempo, solo he tenido miedo de que no me creas o que esto te pueda hacerte sentir incomoda conmigo, he tratado siempre de demostrártelo pero, yo… yo no sé.

— Solo dilo _minou –_ uso el apelativo que solía usar como Ladybug para ayudarlo.

— Ladybug – el chico subió sus manos a sus mejillas. Marinette sintió el cuero de sus guantes, estaba tibio y suave al tacto y sus garras acariciaron su cabello, un escalofrió helado le recorrió toda la espina, Chat Noir no lo sabía pero después de todo se le estaba declarando realmente a Ladybug, al menos estaba logrando su cometido de alguna manera — yo… — entonces el pulgar del chico la acarició con tanta delicadeza que sintió calor bajando desde su rostro a su pecho, cuando puso su rostro cerca del suyo tuvo que ordenarse respirar – yo… yo te amo.

— ¿Me amas? – Marinette no se atrevió a abrir sus ojos sintió la frente de Chat Noir apoyarse en la suya y no tenía el valor de ver que tan cerca estaba.

— Sí – repitió disfrutando él mismo la pasión de su voz, la sinceridad del momento — te amo.

Marinette sintió su corazón latir más rápido, eso había sido tan dulce, tan romántico, quizá la experiencia más romántica que había vivido hasta ese momento en su vida. Pero demasiado pronto Chat Noir dios un paso atrás y abrió los ojos.

— Vaya, eso fue… — Chat miró a su amiga un poco incómodo, realmente se había dejado llevar por el momento — raro.

— Fue muy romántico – admitió ella – Ladybug sería… tonta si no creyera que eres sincero si te le declaras así.

— Se sintió muy real ¿sabes? – el héroe se meso el pelo tratando de relajarse, eso era lo que más lo había sorprendido de ese momento — Tú sonabas casi como ella.

— ¿En serio? – Marinette rio un poco nerviosa, en su afán por ayudarlo quizá se había pasado un poco.

— Sí, mucho… ha sido, bueno… muy… agradable. Y lo había sido, había podido declararse sin el temor de ser rechazado y sentía más seguridad ahora.

— Me alegra.

— Ahora es tu turno.

— Oh – Marinette dio media vuelta deseando huir, el miedo se acumulaba en la boca de su estómago como un pedazo de hielo ardiente — no sé si yo pueda hacer algo así.

— No – moviéndose rápidamente el gato atajó el camino de retirada de la chica — no vas a echarte para atrás, no cuando yo ya lo he hecho.

Chat Noir tenía razón y Marinette lo sabía, él le había conferido ese momento de confianza y sería injusto de su parte si no correspondía con la misma sinceridad.

— Está bien.

Marinette respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Igual que lo había hecho Chat Noir hacia un momento imaginó a Adrien en ese lugar. En realidad le sorprendió lo fácil que le resulto eso, quizá porque Chat Noir tenía su misma estatura y una constitución física muy parecida a Adrien.

Se acercó a él y puso sus manos en su pecho, tragó saliva buscando las palabras que había practicado un millón de veces en su mente, obligándolas a salir de su boca.

— Yo… yo… — la chica cerro sus manos en puños sobre el pecho del chico… de Adrien imaginar sus ojos verdes mirándola con curiosidad hacían que su lengua se sintiera como un trapo seco y le costara tanto trabajo hablar

— Marinette – uso el dorso de su dedo índice, acarició su mejilla y bajó por su barbilla. Ella lucia tan nerviosa que parecía no estar respirando, quería hacerla sentir mejor

— Yo… — el tacto tibio de sus manos la reconforto un momento, sui Adrien acariciaba con tanta ternura sus mejillas era una buena señal ¿verdad? — yo quiero que sepas algo importante. Durante mucho tiempo he querido decírtelo, pero no he tenido el valor.

— ¿Qué es Marinette? – Preguntó Chat Noir ayudándola a seguir con su confesión, sus mejillas sonrojadas las hacían ver… bien… adorable.

— Yo… — ¡Dieu! Marinette sentía que su corazón le latía tan aprisa en su pecho que dolía – yo…

— Solo dilo Marinette.

— Yo… — "Solo ten valor Marinette, hazlo, ¡hazlo!" la jovencita convoco todo el valor que poseía como Marinette e incluso un poco del valor de Ladybug y lo dijo — te amo. He estado enamorada de ti los últimos dos años.

— ¿De mí? – Chat Noir la ayudó a continuar de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho por él.

— Si, de ti – una vez se lo había dicho, una vez que Adrien no la aparto o la rechazo decirlo de nuevo era tan maravilloso — Te amo, Adrien.

Y dejando fuera toda la timidez se puso de puntas y puso un beso en sus labios. Adrien no tardó ni un solo momento en envolver sus brazos a su alrededor y corresponder el beso con ternura. Había soñado tantas veces con este momento, preguntándose como se sentirían sus labios, eran suaves y delicados. Quería besar a Adrien para siempre.

Y entonces todo hizo corto circuito ¡Este no era Adrien Agreste!

Marinette roja como una manzana dio varios pasos atrás asustada, Chat Noir la soltó enseguida y ella de verdad quiso salir corriendo, pero cuando dio un paso más atrás no sintió el piso y cayó como un peso muerto dentro de la alberca.

— ¡Marinette!

Chat enseguida salto dentro de la piscina para ayudarla a salir a flote. La tomó de la cintura y con la ayuda de su bastón los sacó a ambos de dentro de agua, cuando estuvieron seguros en la orilla destilaban agua con olor a cloro y Marinette aun quería esconderse debajo de una piedra.

— ¡Mon Dieu! – Marinette se cubrió la cara demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo, agachándose para intentar hacerse lo más pequeña posible, con suerte invisible — ¡Chat lo siento tanto!, ¡Yo no pretendía… no pensaba en…! ¡Lo juro no lo hice a propósito!

El súper héroe no supo por un par de segundos que responder. Marinette había dicho Adrien. ¡Adrien! Y después lo había besado, sus labios habían sido tan tentadores contra los suyos que en realidad no planeó responder cuando ya lo había hecho.

— No te preocupes princesa – Chat decidió quitarle importancia, después de todo a él le había pasado lo mismo, solo se había dejado llevar — te entiendo, te lo dije, por algún motivo esto se sintió muy real.

Marinette se descubrió la cara y vio a Chat sonreír con tranquilidad y tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

— Así que… Adrien. – Tenía que estar seguro, no creía que hubiera la posibilidad de que Marinette estuviera hablando de otro Adrien que no fuera él, pero quería estar seguro — ¿Cómo tu compañero de clases Adrien Agreste, el modelo?

— ¿Dije su nombre? – Marinette esta vez se puso blanca. ¡No era posible que hubiera dicho su nombre en voz alta!

— Sep. – Entonces si era él. Chat Noir sintió una extraña satisfacción de saber que Marinette estaba enamorada de él… era la primera chica en su corta vida que se enamoraba de él.

— Oficialmente escapare de Paris, no hay modo que pueda avergonzarme más a mí misma.

— Yo… — No era correcto darle falsas esperanzas ¿verdad? Él estaba sinceramente enamorado de Ladybug, pero no quería romper el corazón de su amiga, después de todo a nadie le hacía daño la chica con lo que sentía y él no tenía el valor de lastimarla — yo diría que si te le declaras de la misma manera que a mi ¡Oh, bon garçon!

— Oh cállate – Marinette deseo tener algo que arrojarle — y ve a buscar una toalla.

— A sus órdenes – hizo una caravana y le guiño un ojo — señorita labios ardientes.

— ¡Chat!

El superhéroe se alejó de ella entrando a una pequeña bodega donde debería haber suplementos para la alberca y toallas limpias

Y Marinette…

Ella oficialmente quería que la tierra de la tragara.

 _Fin capítulo 7_

 _11 de agosto de 2017_

 _3:35 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autor**_ _: Hoy dije !Que diablos por que esperar más! y pase el capitulo 8 al 7 y es que adoro este capitulo, esos pequeños momentos de puedo sentirte aunque no pueda reconocerte solo me matan. Y con este capitulo damos un buen salto hacia algo mas, pero con calmita Mari y Adrien aun deben descubrir muchas cosas del otro y de si mismos que sera interesante ver._

 _ **Truenorifico, rompeordenes, Sango Chan 84**_ _(pues si, cuando pienso en la clase de amistad a prueba de balas siempre pienso en ti 3... AND oh hell yes, I'm so mean :D),_ _ **Ryu Glass13, SakuraLi-Taisho, AlexBeatlemaniaca**_ _. un enorme placer verlos como siempre en mis notificiones de review, mil gracias!_

 _Bueno me despido por ahora, no se si mañana actualice por que el drabble de mañana como que siento que vale la pena darle una buena revisada y darle un poco mas de amor, pero si no me ven mañana el sábado estoy aquí sin falta._

 ** _No, no quiero besos de la señorita labios ardientes, pero si reviews, me hacen feliz._**

 ** _tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _8_

 _Storm_

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, solo una luna a medio ciclo iluminaba con luz pálida entrando desde los grandes ventanales llenándolo todo de sombras difusas.

Pero la oscuridad no era ningún problema para él. Avanzó dentro de aquella habitación con completa seguridad. La chica en sus brazos respiraba un poco agitada, el calor de su piel lo alcanzaba a pesar del traje negro dejándolo inquieto.

Avanzó con ella hasta un ancho sillón de cuero, depositándola allí como una ofrenda pagana. Ella se revolvió inquieta y giró en su dirección, sus ojos se veían tan cansados y rojos.

\- ¿Chat? – pareciera que incuso hablar podía causarle dolor en ese momento, se revolvió incomoda sobre el sillón.

\- No te levantes. – le pidió con amabilidad cuando ella intento sentarse. Con un suave movimiento en su espalda puso un cojín bajo ella y la ayudó a recostarse en una posición más cómoda.

\- Pero…

\- Descansa – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su frente, solo con la suficiente fuerza para que ella no insistiera - París sobrevivirá un día sin tu ayuda.

\- Hay demasiada gente – insistió preocupada, aun podían hacer más, aun había gente que podía ayudar.

\- Hemos hecho todo lo posible princesa – acaricio el cabello de su frente acomodándolo de modo que no le incomodara sobre la frente, con el pulgar limpio también algo de suciedad en su sien - has dado todo lo que podías, es hora de descansar.

\- ¿Te quedaras aquí? – él también debía estar agotado, había estado trabajando tan duro como ella.

\- Sí.

Marinette cerró sus ojos de nuevo y pronto estaba dormida. Él puso una mano sobre su frente, aún estaba caliente, pero menos que hacia media hora, eso era un alivio.

Había escuchado una vez decir que el verdadero carácter de las personas sale a relucir durante las desgracias, Marinette era la prueba viviente de esa teoría.

\- - - Flash Back - - -

Las últimas lluvias de la estación de verano no eran en realidad extrañas en París, al contrario eran lluvias que se agradecían, siempre dejaban a la cosmopolita cuidad respirar mejor cuando el viento lavaba la polución del aire y el agua lavaba las calles de la ciudad.

Pero durante tres días la lluvia no había dejado de caer, la población vio con preocupación que los niveles de los diferentes ríos que atravesaban la cuidad subían más y más, en especial el Sena, todos los ojos miraron como este subía y subía hasta alcanzar su límite.

Como siempre pasaba en estos casos, las casas de las personas más humildes fueron las primeras en llenarse de agua, los primeros que empezaron a llenar los hospitales fuero los más pobres, las personas in hogar, los invisibles.

Así que había llegado la hora de salvar Paris de una forma diferente.

La gente había asociado a Ladybug y Chat Noir como los héroes de Paris que salvaban a la población de los akumas, pero por supuesto los miraculous no habían sido creados para eso, las joyas milagrosas habían sido en realidad creadas para ayudar en toda las formas posibles.

Chat Noir había estado sacando a gente de sus casas y llevándolos al refugio que se había montado en el ayuntamiento. Para su mala suerte justo un día antes Ladybug le había dicho que su kwami se había empezado a sentir enfermo y que era probable que no pudiera ayudarlo por un tiempo hasta que este se recuperara. No era la primera vez que el kwami de Ladybug enfermaba y según esta le había dicho, la experiencia había sido tan angustiante que nunca volvería a exponer a su kwami a ponerse tan mal como la última vez. Así que cuando todas las inundaciones empezaron y no vio a la heroína aparecer en ningún lado no se sintió sorprendido.

No era exactamente fácil brincar por los tejados de París cuando estos estaban resbalosos por el agua y la gente que llevaba con él estaba demasiado nerviosa para estarse quieta pero de algún modo lo había conseguido.

Dejo a las puertas del ayuntamiento a una mujer que llevaba a su hija en brazos y los voluntarios le dieron las gracias y las ayudaron a entrar.

\- ¡Marinette, vuelve ahora!

\- Estoy bien mamá – respondió la chica con un grito – solo me falta un poco más.

Chat tardó un minuto entero en descubrir de dónde venían las voces, era la calle a un lado del ayuntamiento, una buena corriente de agua bajaba por la pendiente de la calle, sintió el corazón dejarle de latir cuando vio a Marinette justo a la mitad de la calle caminando en medio de la corriente, su asustada madre estaba parada en un lugar seguro estrujando sus manos. Por un momento se quedó congelado en su lugar sin saber exactamente que hacer ¡Que rayos se supone que estaba haciendo! Había visto ya antes a Marinette con los demás voluntarios ayudando a os refugiados dentro del ayuntamiento no le sorprendió verla allí, pero lo dejo estupefacto verla hacer lo que hacía ahora. Un instante le bastó para averiguarlo, estaba intentando llegar hasta un auto donde había una chica asustada asomándose por la ventanilla.

¡Es que acaso Marinette no tenía sentido de la auto preservación! Ya la había reñido antes cuando había metido medio cuerpo dentro de una alcantarilla ayudando a un pobre perro a salir de allí, le había dicho que no volviera a hacer algo tan peligroso, pero ¡No! La chica no estaba haciendo algo igual de peligroso ¡Esto era cien veces peor!

Como en una película de terror vio cuando la chica tropezó y la corriente la empezó a arrastrar, su cuerpo estuvo en movimiento antes de siquiera pensarlo, saltó hasta estar en medio de la corriente y poder interceptarla, usando todo lo que tenía de la fuerza de su miraculous la sostuvo en brazos y saltó fuera de la corriente. Una vez del lado seguro la bajo al suelo.

\- ¡Se puede saber qué es lo que estás pensando! – Estaba furioso y asustado – ¡Podrías haberte ahogado!

\- Yo podría, pero ella seguro lo hará si no la sacamos de allí – dijo apuntando a la mujer en el auto – y nadie más quería intentarlo.

\- ¡Claro que no lo intentaron!, ¡Es suicidio!

\- Quieres seguir gritándome después – devolvió sus gritos con propios de su cosecha - ahora ayúdala a salir de allí.

Y quería, de verdad quería seguirle gritando un poco más, pero se obligó a saltar hasta el techo del auto y ayudar a la mujer a salir por la ventanilla, solo un momento después que la mujer estuvo en un lugar seguro, la corriente hizo que el auto se ladeara y quedara al revés llenando de agua la cabina. Chat no le prestó atención si no que volvió a donde estaba Marinette que era secada con una toalla por su asustada madre.

\- ¡Debiste esperar por mí! – solo no podía dejar de estar asustado, aun sentía las manos temblarle.

\- Chat Noir tiene razón Marinette – madame Dupain estaba igual de asustada pero no quería gritar - eso fue demasiado imprudente, él y Ladybug tienen súper poderes, tú no.

\- Tú no puedes estar en todos lados Chat ya bastante estás haciendo por la cuidad, Ladybug tampoco está, no sé el motivo pero quiero suponer que por algo importante. – dijo enojada ella también – que debía hacer, dejar que muriera delante de mis ojos sin intentar nada.

Chat quería… quería… admiraba su valor, pero si algo le hubiera pasado y él no hubiera estado allí, solo eso lo hubiera vuelto loco.

\- Madame Dupain, lleve a Marinette a secarse adentro – dijo controlando su tono, extendió su bastón y separó una ficha de la parte de abajo y se lo prendió de la ropa – golpéalo si me necesitas, me dirá exactamente donde estas, pero eso no significa que estoy diciéndote que puedes ponerte en peligro de nuevo Marinette.

\- Me darás una tunda si lo intento – lo retó.

\- No me tientes, princesa – dijo con una voz filosa, la idea no parecía nada equivocada si eso la hacía entrar en razón.

Afortunadamente después de eso Marinette no volvió a ser tan imprudente, se unió a los demás voluntarios y ayudó en todo lo que le dejaron y en lo que no también, junto a sus padres fue de aquí para allá llevando mantas, repartiendo comida, armando catres, calmando a las personas nerviosas. No paró hasta que todas y cada una de las camas estuvieron llena de refugiados.

Cuando él vio también cumplido todo su trabajo se acercó a ella para disculparse por haber sido tan rudo con ella, estaba dispuesto a decirle lo asustado que había estado al verla en esa situación, pero apenas verla supo que algo no iba bien.

\- La lluvia parara pronto – le explicaba a una niña sobre un catre – no debes preocuparte por tu papá, estoy segura que estará en un refugio también.

\- ¿De verdad lo cree señorita?

\- Estoy segura – la arropó con una manta mientras su madre acariciaba el pelo de su hija en su regazo - Por ahora debes quedare con mamá y no salir del edificio, ¿Está bien?

\- Está bien.

\- Muchas gracias _mademoiselle_ \- la madre que había pasado un gran susto al perder a su hija de vista le agradeció que ayudara a calmar a su hija.

\- Seguro en cuanto los servicios de celular se restablezcan sabrán de él, solo esperemos lo mejor. ¿Necesitan algo más?

\- No, muchas gracias.

\- Si necesitan algo por favor acérquense a cualquiera de los voluntarios o a mí, por aquí estaré.

Con una última sonrisa Marinette se puso de pie, Chat estaba a punto de abordarla cuando ella dio un traspié, se acercó a prisa para ayudarla, apenas tocarla se dio cuenta que estaba hirviendo.

\- Marinette…

\- Estoy bien.

No, no lo estaba, pero no valía la pena asustar a la gente, sobre todo a la niña a la que había estado consolando que los miraba con curiosidad. Él solo atinó a sonreír y ayudarla a caminar, buscó con la mirada ayuda, como a cincuenta metros los padres de la chica estaban sirviendo sopa en una mesa. Como si hubiera podido llamarlos, madame Dupain subió la mirada para mirarlos y quizá su instinto maternal hizo que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y se acercara.

\- Marinette… - la mujer asustada, tocó a su hija y sintió el mismo calor que él – llevémosla con los paramédicos.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones él la levantó en brazos y siguió a la mujer a la tienda de paramédicos. Uno de ellos enseguida se acercó a ellos y checó a la jovencita. Les explicó que debía estar resfriada por estar varias horas bajo la lluvia y sin descansar ayudando en el refugio. Le dio una solución para la fiebre y les pidió que la dejaran descansar.

Allí vino el problema, no había donde pudieran descansar, todas las camas estaban ocupadas.

\- La llevare arriba si no le importa – dijo el gato a la mujer mayor – en las oficinas debe haber espacio de sobra.

\- Te encargo a mi tesoro Chat Noir, sé que estará bien contigo – madame Dupain lo miró con completa convicción - terminaremos de repartir la comida y subiré a cuidarla.

\- No se preocupe, cuidare de ella.

Tomándola de nuevo en brazos en un par de saltos estaba en la planta alta y aunque los guardias que estaban custodiando lo miraron aprensivos un momento lo dejaron pasar.

\- - - End Flash Back - - -

Marinette era admirable. No sabía de donde venía su fuerza o su generosidad, la gente así ya no existía en el mundo, todos estaban demasiado ocupados viviendo sus propias vidas, protegiendo a los que amaban olvidándose del mundo. Poca gente existía como ella que podía ponerse a sí misma en peligro por ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio.

Si era capaz de despertar ese tipo de interés por completos desconocidos ¿Cómo sería ser receptor del amor de una persona así? Tenía su amistad, pero se preguntó de pronto como seria recibir más de ella.

De pronto se sintió celoso de esa gente, él era el amigo que almorzó con ella todos los días del verano o el chico que se sentaba delante de ella en clases. Solo eso. Él quería ser amado con la clase de amor sincero y valiente que Marinette tenía.

Pero ser amado así merecía ser correspondido en igual magnitud y él… él no sabía si tenía la capacidad de amar así a nadie, solo había amado así a su madre, la única persona en el mundo que lo había amado en igual cantidad.

Tomar el amor de Marinette sería fácil, sabía que ella le entregaría todo sin reservas. Pero aunque hoy la encontraba realmente hermosa, la admiraba y la apreciaba profundamente no sabía si podía amarla como ella lo merecía.

Viéndola dormir sintió el propio peso de su cansancio sobre él, como pudo se hizo espacio a un lado de ella, el amplio sillón parecía pequeño ahora con los dos en él, su piel estaba más fresca y su respiración era la tranquila respiración del sueño profundo. Abrazarla, acomodar su pequeño cuerpo sobre su pecho, sentir los latidos de su corazón, percibir el olor de su cabello que ahora mismo olía a sudor, suciedad y aun así, allí escondido detrás de eso un leve acento de lavanda, el momento fue fácil, satisfactorio… bello.

\- Descansa princesa – puso un beso en la cima de su cabeza, sobre su pelo media noche – me quedare aquí, siempre que me necesites.

En la inconciencia del sueño Marinette lo rodeó con sus brazos como lo haría con una almohada, acomodó su cabeza en el huevo de su hombro y su cuello suspirando satisfecha.

Sintiendo su respiración en su cuello la siguió pronto en su camino hacia el sueño.

.

.

.

\- - - Extra - - -

La mujer abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Finalmente la lluvia había parado de caer y eso parecía haber hecho reinar la calma en todo el ayuntamiento, el agua pronto empezaría a bajar de nivel y quizá para la noche las calles estarían lo bastante transitables para poder ir a casa.

La escena que vio al entrar a la oficina que el amable guardia le había dicho que había visto entrar al héroe con la chica en brazos era enternecedora.

Estaban los dos recostados juntos en un amplio sillón y aunque en cualquier otra circunstancia podría haber parecido algo muy inapropiado. El pobre muchacho había estado yendo por todo París ayudando a ciudadanos a llegar al refugio, había salvado más vidas ese día que las que el karma jamás le podría recompensar. Debía estar completamente agotado y no había podido evitar quedarse dormido también.

Avanzó cerca de ellos, dejó dos potes de sopa que tenía en las manos que les llevaba para poder entrar en calor sobre una mesa de café frente a ellos. Tocó la frente de su hija, estaba fresca afortunadamente, su respiración volvía a ser tranquila.

Estaba tan feliz de tener una hija tan buena, tan valiente, en cuanto los noticieros anunciaron que la gente de la parte más problemática de la cuidad debía ir a los refugios ella les había dicho que debían ir a ayudar, ellos vivían en una parte de la cuidad lejos de los ríos, era difícil que se inundara, lo dijo tal cual estaban en "la obligación" de ayudar, con gran orgullo pusieron en cajas todo el producto de la panadería, de cualquier modo con esta lluvia era difícil que alguien saliera a comprarlo y partieron al refugio en el ayuntamiento.

Allí su pequeña Marinette no había parado en ningún momento de ayudar en todo lo posible. Había pasado un susto horrible con el incidente de la mujer del auto pero afortunadamente como se lo había prometido el héroe de París había estado allí para salvarla

Sentía cierto sentido de orgullo también por el chico que dormía a espaldas de su hija sosteniéndola por la cintura. No podía imaginar quien era el chico que estaba bajo el antifaz de héroe, pero sentía gran respeto por él y todo su valor. Sabía que no se equivocaba Marinette se había vuelto más valiente desde que Ladybug y Chat Noir habían llegado a la ciudad, seguro los estaba tomando como un ejemplo.

Que alegría que ahora además de todo pudieran ser amigos.

Con calma puso un beso en la frente de su hija y también del joven héroe detrás de ella y tan silenciosamente como había entrado salió de la oficina dejándolos dormir

 _Fin capítulo 8_

 _11 de agosto de 2017_

 _9:17 p.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autora**_ _: Ains yo no me canso de decirlo, mis lectores son los mejores lectores del mundo, estoy tan contenta por todo el amor que le dieron al capitulo 7 que me puse las pilas y me puse a trabajar mas duro en el 8 que es otro de mis favoritos._

 _Me pasa mucho por la cabeza la historia previa de los miraculous desde los capítulos de orígenes, lo que esta haciendo Papillon es una anomalía como yo lo veo, imaginar a los portadores de los miraculous en situaciones como estas no me es difícil y es una pena que veo en muy pocos fics esto asi que aquí me tienen llenando un pequeño huequito._

 _Dios, los stats de "Pas a Pas" me encantan todas las lecturas y los reviews me tiene en una nube. Mil gracias a:_ _ **truenorifico, , sakurali- taisho, vane18porras, Lu**_ _(ay dios me sonrojo),_ _ **Adiss**_ _(tambien ha sido mi favorito, pero Ay dios el 12, el 12!),_ _ **SAMP**_ _(oh tengo buenos planes para la proxima vez que Chat le haga un regalo a Mari 3, bienvenida a la historia :3),_ _ **Ryu glass13, Deidydbz, Mich Rangel, Niorima y un invitado**_ _(planes, tengo muchos planes :3)._ _ **Sango,**_ _no te vi!_

 _El próximo es chiquito pero cumplidor, asi que por ahora me despido._

 ** _Sí, yo quiero que me caigan los reviews como lluvia de verano._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _10_

Fue a lo que la gente suele llamar una epifanía, fue tan repentino y lo golpeó tan de pronto que se quedó congelado por un largo momento, el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor y él no podía reaccionar, primero quiso enfrentarlo con completa negación, porque era desleal, confuso y complicado aceptar la realidad.

Pero no había espacio para la negación, su boca seca, su pulso aprisa, la sensación de un muy lento escalofrió recorriendo su columna casi le estaba gritando a la cara que lo que sentía era real.

— ¡Chat Noir! – escuchó su nombre desde la boca de la chica con un grave tono de angustia – ¡Chat!

Sintió dolor cuando Marinette tomó una de las orejas sobre su cabeza y tiró con fuerza de ella.

— ¡Hey, para, eso duele! – se quejó, no tenía ni idea hasta ese momento que esas orejas podían doler en realidad, hasta el momento nadie las había tocado.

— ¡Quítate de encima entonces! – dijo empujando su pecho.

Él se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Fue como si un balde de agua fría lo mojara en ese momento, escuchó los gritos abajo, el escándalo de objetos siendo arrojados a cualquier parte, la destrucción de las calles de París.

— ¡Vete! ¡Vete! – dijo Marinette empujándolo lejos de ella – Alya estaba allí, debe estar siguiendo el akuma como siempre.

— Eso es lo que gana tu héroe por salvarte princesa.

— Gracias, ¡Ahora vete!

Él solo atinó a reírse e hizo lo que le pidió.

Este era el primer akuma después de al menos dos meses de calma había atacado de nuevo las calles de París, había sido el periodo de calma más largo que habían tenido y solo el cielo sabía que es lo que había provocado este akuma que había tomado la forma de un _monster truck_ e iba por la cuidad sin ton ni son destruyéndolo todo. Cuando se había topado en su camino lo había ignorado completamente sin detenerse, iba tan rápido que casi no le da alcance hasta llegar a la misma avenida de su escuela. ¿Sería su objetivo la escuela? ¿Había alguien que pudiera odiar tanto la escuela que se hubiera transformado en un camión monstruo tratando de destruirla?

Había sido una idea casi divertida hasta que vio a la persona en las puertas de la escuela, la sangre se le heló en las venas. Había actuado por instinto de inmediato para poder alcanzarla antes de que el camión monstruo atacara, rodaron juntos varios metros quedando recostados en medio de la calle. Recuperando un poco del impacto estaba a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que hacía justo frente a las puertas de la escuela cuando veía un akuma acercarse. Pero cuando lo intentó, la fuerza del D'javu lo mantuvo inmóvil, había quedado en esa misma posición con Ladybug una vez y en esa ocasión había sentido exactamente lo mismo que ahora. Había admirado el desorden de su cabello, la luz audaz de sus ojos azules y la suave textura de sus labios color durazno exactamente igual que ahora, habría querido mantenerse allí por largos minutos sin importar nada a su alrededor, exactamente igual que en ese momento… entonces eso significaba que…

— Chat, puedes ayudar antes de que destruya toda la escuela.

Volvió al mundo real al escuchar la voz de Ladybug que tenía rodeado al _monster truck_ con su yoyo y estaba intentando detenerlo, no se había dado cuanta del momento en que ella llegara, él esperaba siempre impaciente el momento en que en cada batalla su lady llegara llena de fuerza y valor para detener a la maldad. Y ¡Ahora ni siquiera la había visto llegar!

— ¡Es imposible, es imposible que ella me guste! – escupió como si el no decirlo le quemara la boca.

— Chat, no es momento para declaraciones de amor – Se quejó Ladybug la fuerza del camión le ganó y tuvo que soltar su yoyo, el camión se estrelló contra una de las paredes de la escuela haciéndola caer en pedazos — realmente necesito ayuda ahora.

— Sí, yo… sí, ahora, akuma

Y se arrojó a la batalla.

.

.

.

Una divertida, complicada, dolorosa, mojada y polvorienta pelea después…

— Toma.

Chat recibió una toalla de baño color verde de las manos de su amiga. La puso sobre su cabeza y empezó a limpiar el agua que destilaba de su cabeza. Terminada la pelea Ladybug se despidió a prisa como siempre el _Lucky Charm_ había dejado todos los destrozos reparados como siempre, ergo su tiempo estaba al límite. Pero él no había necesitado su cataclismo, quedando justo frente a la escuela, Monsieur Dupain le había pedido que fuera a la panadería para poder limpiarse un poco. Toda suciedad se iría cuando soltara su transformación, pero era una buena excusa para saber si Marinette estaba realmente bien y quizá comerse un pastelillo.

— Eso fue nuevo – sonrió la chica – quien diría que el propio director de la escuela intentaría destruirla.

— No podría entenderlo aunque quisieras – dijo su padre que paso junto a ellos con una bandeja de muffins para ponerlos en un aparador – la exhibición de _monster trucks_ viene a París solo cada 5 años, yo también me habría sentido enojado si no pudiera ir solo porque tengo que revisar exámenes y todos están reprobados.

— Eso es injusto papá – dijo ella con un entrecejo – ¿se supone que no pueden gustarme los camiones monstruos solo por qué soy una chica?

— Oh no, no caeré en esa trampa de nuevo – dijo el enorme hombre con dos muffins en las manos y le extendió uno a cada uno de los chicos sentados frente a la ventana de su panadería – hazme caso chico no entres en una discusión con ninguna mujer sobre lo que puede o no hacer, siempre saldrás perdiendo.

— Ladybug es mucho mejor héroe que yo, créame tengo gran respeto por las habilidades de cualquier chica.

— Buena respuesta. Y gracias por mantener al akuma lejos de la panadería.

El padre de Marinette se fue de nuevo dentro donde debía estar los hornos dejándolos solos en medio de la panadería mientras él se seguía secando y le daba un mordisco al muffin, estaba relleno de chocolate fundido aun tibio.

— Gracias por no decirle que estuve en peligro – Marinette susurró – pudo asustarse mucho.

— ¿Que hacías allí de todos modos? – preguntó limpiándose con una orilla de la toalla algo de chocolate que le bajaba por la barbilla.

— Pues… — la chica no respondió enseguida con su usual sinceridad, se veía realmente incomoda lo que despertó aún más su curiosidad — yo estudio allí, supongo que lo sabes.

— Lo sé, y sé que no hay clases los domingos.

— Alya se enojara si te digo… - suspiró aparentemente derrotada - ella quería entrar y buscar en los casilleros por si encontraba en alguno de ellos pistas de quien podía ser Ladybug o Chat Noir.

Sin duda eso sonaba como algo que haría Alya, pero pensaba que después de lo que había pasado con Choé y Lady Wifi habría aprendido la lección, aparentemente no había sido así.

— Alya sabe que eso es ilegal ¿verdad?

— Eso mismo le dije yo – se defendió Marinette - por eso solo estaba en la puerta viendo que nadie se acercara, lo último que me esperaba es que viniera un camión monstruo viviente.

— Con Papillon suelto por allí nada debería sorprenderte – _mecas_ de videojuegos, controladores del clima ¡Un T-rex! Nada realmente debería sorprenderlos.

— De todos modos, gracias por salvarme y por no dejar que le pasara nada a Alya tampoco.

— Eso deberías agradecérselo a Ladybug, - admitió, él había estado tan distraído en esta batalla que no había visto a Alya nunca - en cuanto la vio la sacó del camino.

— En todo caso – dijo poniendo una mano sobre la suya y lo miró con amabilidad – Gracias por salvarme.

Y allí estaba de nuevo. Claro como el agua. El sentimiento latiendo dentro de sus venas. Su sonrisa era tan amable, sus ojos tan cándidos, solo ver su expresión tan agradable le hacía sentir una especie de placer, el placer de ver algo realmente hermoso.

Desde el primer día de clases él había encontrado a Marinette realmente bonita. Pero había montones de chicas bonitas siempre a su alrededor, la belleza física era algo agradable de ver desde luego, pero además de eso no sabía nada de ella… o no había sabido nada de ella hasta hacía dos meses.

Ahora Marinette era mucho más que la chica linda, amable y talentosa que se sentaba detrás de él en clases. Sabía muchas más cosas de ella, cosas que encontraba increíbles y dignas de fascinación, atributos que no había visto nunca en alguien que no fuera en Ladybug y ahora…

Tragó saliva que tenía un fuerte sabor a chocolate… infiernos sangrantes. Marinette en serio le gustaba.

\- No ha sido nada Marinette, me alegra haber estado allí a tiempo.

Ella no respondió nada, solo volvió a sonreír y el sintió que el mundo se ponía de cabeza.

 _Capítulo 10_

 _15 de agosto de 2017_

 _10:19 p.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autora: I'm back bitches! jaja ya en serio, les dije, les advertí que no se acostumbraran a las actualizaciones diarias, mis findes siempre son ocupados asi que si me ven desaparecer no se preocupen._

 _Me tarde también un poquito mas porque el capitulo 10 entra de lleno en un tema que no habia hecho evidente con la suficiente claridad, que es que a Chat Noir realmente le gusta Marinette, había quedado como algo implícito pero debíamos hacer que lo reconociera abiertamente y tenía que hacer algo con eso, la idea paso por 3 borradores y al final encontré una idea que me convenciera... mas o menos._

 _Como siempre mil gracias a: **Niorima, truenorifico, Adiss** (tres veces.. ahora ya se lo que te gusta 7-7), **Akari Mavis, AlexBeatlemaniaca. ladyaqua198,SakuraLi-Taisho, vane18porras, Blackbutterfly** (Estoy enamorada de Rose Quartz asi que amo hacer ese cosplay... siempre me pone triste ver los destrozos en la época de huracanes y no poder vivir donde pueda ayudar personalmente, cada año lo mismo, :( ), **Tamy-am** (lo intento aunque hay dos o tres cliches que si quiero tocar en su momento, placeres culposos juas juas), **Ryu Glass13, Dneisan** (mil gracias) por sus preciosos reviews._

 _¿Que quieren saber por que estaba mojado Chat Noir en la batalla... solo diré que la batalla fue a parar a los baños de la escuela xD._

 ** _Deja un review si tú también quieres un muffin con chocolate derretido dentro._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _10_

 _\- Estiramiento -_

Había una parte realmente complicada sobre ser Chat Noir.

Chat sabía cosas que Adrien no debería saber y viceversa. Chat Noir desarrollaba sentimientos que no se suponía Adrien había tenido tiempo de desenvolver. Chat… deseaba cosas que parecían imposibles para cualquiera de los dos.

Así que en ese momento después de la clase de gimnasia se sentía incorrecto mirarla de la forma en la que lo hacía.

Marinette no estaba usando nada que fuera especialmente revelador, solo unos sencillos shorts de licra que se adaptaban perfectamente a su delicada figura y una playera blanca, un escote redondo que no rebelaba nada, como siempre ella solo lucía discreta inocente, pero aun así no podía dejar de mirarla.

Hablaba con Alya de alguna cosa mientras hacían estiramientos para después del ejercicio, sosteniendo un pie en su mano, doblándolo hacía atrás, riendo de alguna de las cosas que Alya decía, un pie primero, luego el otro… después en su siguiente estiramiento, algo bajó espeso y pesado como miel por su garganta hasta su estómago, Marinette solo estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, pero al hacerlo su camiseta subió un par de centímetros por su torso, dejando una muy leve fracción de su cintura expuesta. Era mínima, podía medirla en la longitud de un dedo, pero esa pequeña fracción de piel resultó más tentadora que toda la piel que había visto en su vida, desenas de ideas empezaron a chocar en su cabeza unas con otras

Su piel bajo la ropa era solo un poco más pálida que el resto, del mismo exacto color que tendría una almendra tostada: blanca con un toque de calor. Lucía tan suave al tacto, su cintura breve, su espalda lisa, la sombra de su ombligo, quería tocar esa piel, quería sentir el calor de su piel desnuda en sus manos, quería meter sus dedos bajo la tela y averiguar si era tan cremosa y sedosa como lo estaba imaginando.

Antes de que su imaginación lo avergonzara a si mismo ella terminó sus estiramientos y su piel se escondió de nuevo dejándolo con este peso en el fondo de su estómago y la boca seca.

"Te amo, Adrien" el constante recuerdo de ella cerrando sus ojos, con sus manos posadas sobre su pecho, su beso suave y dulce lo acosaba constantemente, había algo instintivo que se despierta cuando sabes que eres amado y deseado por alguien, una conciencia de pertenencia.

Marinette podría ser suya, podría tener toda su atención, su afecto, su cariño… y sí, su piel si él lo pidiera. El constante y traicionero pensamiento de que la deseaba y que podría tenerla si solo lo pidiera, hacía estragos todos los días en su conciencia. Era el gusano dentro de la manzana, por fuera parecía perfecta, entera, pero por dentro lo comía vivo.

Pero desear a Marinette y estar enamorado de Ladybug no era justo para ella.

Pero en momentos como ese cuando ella estaba a su lado y reía llena de alegría la presencia de Ladybug se desdibujaba y la de Marinette era más fuerte, mientras Ladybug era un milagro, algo que aparecía tan pocas veces y desaparecía como si realmente no hubiera existido, Marinette era algo constante, solido, solo debía estirar su mano para alcanzarla.

Si solo Marinette y Ladybug fueran la misma persona, todo sería mucho más simple.

 _Fin capítulo 10_

 _15 de agosto de 2017_

 _10:50 p.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autora** : Un pequeño extra, les dije que el próximo era muy cortito y esto es de lo que hablaba solo una pequeña viñeta de Adrien sin interactuar con Marinette._

 _A ver aquí es donde descubriré cuantas personas realmente estan leyendo la notas de autora. Veran tengo una tradición en mis longfics, en longfics porque en un Oneshot nunca me ha pasado ni me pasara snif snif. cuando la historia alcanza 100 reviews al dueño del review numero 100 le regalo un oneshot de la temática que el quiera solía dejar escoger la serie pero ahora hay tantas series que no conozco que mejor preferiría que me lo pidieran de MLB y estamos muy muy cerca del review numero 100 que supongo ya tengo que ponerme a pensar en eso y desearles suerte a quien tenga en review ganador._

 ** _Me despido pidiendo reviews y no manzanas con gusanos xD_**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _11_

 _Cine_

Pequeñas gotitas de lluvia empezaron a caer, ella levantó su rostro al cielo para sentir las diminutas gotas en su cara. Un poco de lluvia no la espantaría a ella o a ninguna de las otras cientos de personas allí reunidas.

La ligera brizna con olor salado dejaron de tocarla, extrañada abrió sus ojos. Esos ojos color verde neón la miraban con esa sonrisa que ya conocía bien.

— No te muevas – le advirtió el gato en un susurro que sintió sobre sus mejillas.

— No pensaba hacerlo – respondió ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

— Somos demasiado listos para caer en el viejo Cliché de "pegó un brinco por la sorpresa y por error le dio un beso" – El gato le guiño un ojo que la hizo reír.

— Si quieres un beso _minou_ … — le sacó la lengua — tendrás que ir a buscarlo a otro lugar.

Chat no pudo evitar reír y ella lo siguió en su risa divertida. Era al menos más cómodo y más seguro reír que dejar entrever que la idea de tener un beso no le parecía para nada despreciable en realidad.

— Pensé que a las chicas no les gustaba venir al cine solas — Chat Noir se puso de pie derecho, las ligeras gotas de roció la alcanzaron de nuevo.

— Alya iba a venir conmigo – le explicó — pero uno de sus hermanos pequeños bebió agua del inodoro, imaginaras el resto de la historia.

— ¿Puedo ser tu acompañante entonces? – ofreció el gato con la misma coquetería que usaba siempre.

— Pues…

Con mucho placer le diría que sí, pasar tiempo con Chat Noir era una de sus actividades favoritas, siempre era agradable el tiempo que podían charlar un rato, además de que después de escuchar sus historias de su vida civil sabía en realidad lo difícil que resultaba para él tener esas valiosas horas de esparcimiento, pero…

Varios destellos de luz de las cámaras de las personas reunidas en el lugar estaban ya sobre ellos y seguro la voz de que en popular héroe de París estaba allí empezaba a regarse como la pólvora.

— ¿Vendrías conmigo? – Chat Noir hizo una reverencia y tendió la mano en su dirección – prometo conseguir los mejores lugares de esta función.

¿Una promesa de Chat Noir? Solo era natural confiar en él. Aceptó su mano y ante la sorprendida mirada de todo el mundo, Chat Noir la rodeó de la cintura y brincó un par de tejados como si se alejara del lugar para de hecho regresar y posarse sobre el extraño techo de la filarmónica de París, la exposición de cine se organizaba justo en los amplios jardines frente al gran auditorio. La pantalla estaba un poco lejos pero seguro podrían ver y escuchar sin mayores problemas y lo que era más importante, podría hacerlo al lado de su compañero sin que nadie los molestara.

Con cuidado de no resbalarse por la ligera platina de agua se sentaron sobre el techo. Marinette sacó de un bolso que tenía al brazo una caja de macarones ofreciéndoselos a su amigo, Chat Noir tomó un par más que encantado.

— Siempre había querido venir a esta exposición de películas — dijo mientras las orejas en su cabeza se pusieron derechas, tal y como un gato emocionado — el año pasado fueron todos clásicos de terror ¿Este año de que serán?

— Películas románticas – respondió con un pequeño suspiro.

— ¡Románticas! – sus orejas se aplastaron contra su cráneo y ella hizo un auténtico esfuerzo por no reírse de ese gesto tan completamente gatuno.

— Hoy van a exponer _June et Jim_ — dijo poniendo más sal en la herida. Era después de todo una de esas películas francesas que eran la definición de "romántica".

— Pues… — El gato soltó un suspiro resignado y tomó otra galleta de la caja – estoy seguro que es una buena película.

— Una película con crímenes y un triángulo amoroso ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

— Confió en ti princesa.

La exposición debería empezar a las 6 de la tarde, una vez que el sol no cegara la pantalla, aún tenían 20 minutos. Siempre era bueno llegar temprano para encontrar lugar, pero estando ahora mismo en "palco especial" y con tiempo de sobra…

— Y ¿Por qué nunca habías venido? – dijo mordiendo una galleta ella también, retomando el tema anterior. Esta exposición de cine al aire libre era un evento famoso y de muchos años en París que servía para darles una despedida a los turistas del verano, que se quedaban hasta finales de agosto.

— Pues… — el gato hizo una mueca, suponía ella tratando de escoger como responderle sin revelarle aún más cosas de su identidad civil. De las muchas que ya le había revelado – siempre he estado demasiado ocupado con lecciones privadas, mis profesores no me dejan tener demasiadas actividades "extracurriculares", además…

— ¿Además?

— Hasta hace un año no solía tener demasiados amigos, vivo… mi vida civil es un poco… pues… de círculos muy cerrados.

— Supongo que ser hijo de un hombre famoso y rico no es exactamente fácil – lo mismo pensaba de la vida de Adrien en realidad, entre: la escuela, las clases extra, el modelaje; seguro él tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo libre.

— ¿Por qué crees que mi padre…?

— Aun no olvido el evento del anillo de zafiros _minou._

 _—_ Sí – el gato se rasco un momento la nuca — pues mis amigos estaban en el mismo circulo y si hubiera propuesto a alguno de ellos un evento como este, estoy seguro que no habrían aceptado. Mi mejor amiga me habría arrancado la cabeza si se llegaba a ensuciar con pasto sus pantalones Gucci.

— Conozco a alguien así, puedo entenderte. – imaginar a Chloé yendo a un evento como ese, sería demasiado "pedestre" para sus estándares seguro.

— Aunque ahora mismo, es un gran placer para mí compartir este momento contigo princesa – el gato la miró con una sonrisa coqueta antes de tomar un par de galletas más — Contigo y estos macarones.

— Sobre todo los macarones, no lo niegues — no pudo evitar reírse de su glotón gato negro.

Y allí estaba de nuevo… esa sensación.

No era tan complicado después de todo entender la forma en la que se sentía en ese momento. ¿Cuánto puedes compartir con una persona hasta que esta te haga sentir algo especial?

Con la única otra amistad que había compartido tanto era Alya, pero ni siquiera con ella había alcanzado este extraño nivel de intimidad. Durante los últimos dos meses había estado teniendo estas largas conversaciones con Chat Noir, primero en la tienda de su tío, después ellos solo solían encontrarse en algún punto de París a veces por casualidad a veces incidentalmente a propósito. Ladybug sabía después de todo en los distritos donde Chat solía hacer su ronda y Marinette de pronto estaba por allí: comprando tela, tomando un helado, yendo a buscar un libro a la biblioteca, comiendo una crepe. Solo era fácil para Chat bajar de los tejados y acompañarla un momento. Un momento que a veces se convertía en un par de horas bajo el alfeizar de un edificio, o incluso sentados en el tejado de una de las casas parisinas para no ser molestados por los turistas, riendo, solo disfrutando el tiempo juntos, justo como ahora.

Adoraba pasar tiempo con él. Pasar tiempo con el como Ladybug era demasiado complicado, siempre cazando akumas y ayudando a los cuidadnos de París en lo que pudieran, siempre yendo contra tiempo por sus miraculous. Bromeaban, coqueteaban y trabajaban duro, pero no había oportunidad de solo sentarse con un café de paso y solo reír juntos como Chat Noir solía hacer con ella como Marinette.

Justo ahora mientras él solo estaba sentado a su lado hablándole sobre su película favorita de terror y ella lo escuchaba con atención se llegaba a preguntar ¿No es así cómo funcionan las parejas? Y la respuesta a esa pregunta era demasiado simple. Sí, así era como funcionaban, una pareja eran dos personas que disfrutan estar juntos mucho más de lo que disfrutan estar con nadie más. Ahora cuando no tenía oportunidad de verlo solía tener más y más el pensamiento de "oh, tengo que contarle a Chat esto" "seguro a mi gato negro esto le encantaría" por no mencionar lo posesivo que sonaba incluso para ella el pensamiento de "mi gato negro".

Ella nunca había sido la clase de chica que se siente atraída por solo un rostro llamativo, tenía que haber más.

¡Mon Dieu…! no era como si ella recién descubriera que se sentía atraída por él. En realidad, si podía ser sincera al menos con ella misma tenía que admitir que él le había parecido atractivo desde el principio no solo era su cabello rubio y rebelde, o sus misteriosos ojos gatunos, o su figura atlética, había más. Recordaba con nitidez absoluta a Chat Noir en la plaza de la torre Eiffel con sus manos posadas firmes y confiadas en sus hombros, sus ojos llenos de optimismo " _sin nosotros ellos no van a lograrlo, demostraremos que podemos hacerlo, ten más confianza ¿De acuerdo?_ " con solo decirle eso en el momento indicado había reivindicado toda su fe, la promesa implícita de "nosotros" la hizo dejar de tener miedo.

Ese motivo era el motivo por que él había caído enamorada de Adrien. Aquel día de lluvia había visto algo amable, caballeroso y sincero en sus ojos. Con el tiempo eso fue revelándose como los atributos que tanto amaba de él: su cortesía, compromiso, disciplina, dulzura, su gran sentido de compañerismo con sus amigos. Adrien era una persona hermosa.

Pero ahora que pensaba en Chat Noir… podía ver: heroísmo, caballerosidad, generosidad, valor y fidelidad, además de un sentido del humor difícil de resistir.

Chat Noir solía ser uno con Marinette y otro con Ladybug, pero no porque él estuviera ocultándose o fingiendo con ninguna de las dos, sino porque Ladybug no le permitía el tiempo de mostrarle todo lo que podía ofrecer. La hacía sentir hasta cierto punto culpable, pero pensaba que era lo correcto, se mantenía segura al lado de Chat Noir como Ladybug manteniéndolo siempre a una sana distancia, nunca demasiado involucrados para que el trabajo como equipo no pudiera romperse.

¿Cómo funcionarían Ladybug y Chat Noir si un día peleaban por que él tenía celos de algún admirador? O ¿Qué pasaba si ella se sentía insegura porque él no respondía el teléfono o flirteaba con alguna de sus fans? ¿Quién le podía asegurar que no había otra amiga como ella allá afuera? Otra chica con la que él gustara pasar tiempo. Lo mejor era no estar involucrados así.

Además Chat Noir merecía alguien que estuviera totalmente loca por él. Alguien que lo amara hasta decir basta. A veces al observar la mirada anhelante de Chat Noir cuando hablaba de su compañera de batalla, podía adivinar que eso es exactamente lo que quería, alguien que dedicara a él la misma devoción y pasión de la que él juraba era capaz. Y eso es lo que él merecía.

— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato princesa?

Brincó en su lugar cuando Chat Noir puso una mano en su hombro y habló contra su oído. Jehzz ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado distraída? el sol se estaba finalmente ocultando en el horizonte.

— Eso desearía el gato – se negó a explicarle porque estaba tan distraída – solo estaba lamentando no haber traído palomitas de maíz, una película no se siente como tal sin maíz inflado.

— Podría ir… — Chat Noir se puso de pie en un salto, listo para ir a buscar palomitas.

— ¡No! – dijo tomándolo de la mano.

El sonido de las bocinas se encendió y el audio de los créditos iniciales de la película empezó. Lo jaló para que volviera a asentarse a su lado.

— Quizá la próxima semana – finalmente dejo ir su mano cuando estuvo acomodado junto a ella – si quieres podemos volver, pasaran _Les Diabolliques_.

— La próxima vez.

Los diálogos de la película finalmente empezaron. Ambos pusieron atención a la película en blanco y negro que se emitía y procuraron disfrutarla.

.

.

.

Caminaron juntos rumbo a casa, asegurándose siempre de ir por los pequeños corredores y callejones de la cuidad donde no solía haber demasiadas personas que pudieran ver al héroe de traje negro escoltando a esta chica, ese tipo de cosas siempre terminaban en el ladyblog y ninguno de los dos necesitaba explicar su amistad a Alya, al menos no por el momento.

— Vamos admítelo – golpeo juguetonamente su hombro — las películas románticas no son lo tuyo.

— No, no lo son, pero ¿Qué puedo decir para defenderme...? — miró el bombillo encendido imaginario sobre su cabeza y le respondió — ¿no me quede dormido?

— Te concedo ese punto – la mayoría de los chicos en el pasto lejos de ellos se habían quedado de hecho dormidos, cuando no habían estado entreteniéndose con otra cosa…

— Además… — agregó el gato con un ligero tono cansado.

— ¿Además? – interpeló ella, curiosa por el repentino tono serio de su voz.

— No… — Chat miró el piso, como si midiera sus pasos — no importa.

— ¡Oh, no! – reclamó avanzando delante de él y caminando de espaldas tratando de ver su rostro — no puedes dejar un "además" solo flotando a mi alrededor como una abeja molesta.

— Solo… — subió sus ojos para verla, había de nuevo esa tristeza en sus ojos que ella odiaba ver… esa tristeza que ella ocasionaba — ese fuera mi caso… si "ella" me dijera que sí, creo que podría conformarme con estar en medio de dos, podría ser feliz con eso.

Tuvo que detener sus pasos y Chat Noir siguió caminando sin esperarla. Sintió un dolor en el pecho que le amargó la boca. Era como si él supiera exactamente lo que en realidad sentía, como si supiera que Ladybug no lo aceptaba además de por su responsabilidad con los héroes de París por que gustaba de alguien más y…

— No digas eso Chat – dijo dándole alcance.

— Es la verdad.

— Pero mereces mucho más que solo las migajas que deje alguien más – se sentía incluso violenta por el pensamiento — mereces a alguien que te de todo su amor, todo su tiempo solo a ti.

— A veces debes conformarte con lo segundo mejor – respondió sin realmente mirarla.

— ¡No! ¡No debes! ¡No tienes que Chat! – en ese momento se sintió tan egoísta de hacer que su compañero, su mejor amigo pudiera pensar así — eres un chico genial, cualquier chica lo daría todo por estar con alguien como tú.

— Menos la que a mí me interesa. – Había cierto reproche en su voz — Ella no puede darme ni siquiera el beneficio de la duda, la oportunidad de una charla, de…

Vio a Chat Noir detener su diatriba de amante desesperado de siempre cuando ella no pudo detener un hipido, la miró y en sus ojos pudo ver que se sintió asombrado y terrible. Ella estaba llorando.

— ¡No, Marinette! – el la tomo por los hombros tratando de llamar su atención, pero no podía mirarlo ahora — ¡Mon Dieu!, no llores no es para tanto.

— Pero mereces que ella te dé una oportunidad – y esa era la verdad, sería una pésima idea, era peligroso y los metería en problemas, pero al verlo así, no sabía si valía la pena tener tantas reservas — no mereces que ella sea tan ciega para no notar tus sentimientos y corresponderlos, seguro solo es demasiado cobarde para exponerse.

— No digas algo así de ella – Chat le reclamó molesto.

— Pero es la verdad – lo miró finalmente esperando no lucir tan terrible como se temía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas debía lucir — tú la amas sinceramente y ella seguro no es capaz de un sentimiento así, por eso no quiere tomarlo.

— Marinette…

— Lo mereces todo Chat, todo – trato de borrar las lágrimas en sus mejillas con sus puños — no deberías seguir invirtiendo tus emociones en ella, deberías poder amar y ser amado por alguien, sin miedos, sin reservas.

— ¿Tú me lo dices?

— Lo sé, soy igual de tonta, invirtiendo mis sentimientos en alguien que nunca va a corresponderme, para alguien que soy invisible.

Era tan triste, ella no quería hacerle daño y sin en cambio era justo lo que hacía.

Llegaron a las puertas de su casa sin realmente darse cuenta, se limpió el rostro con irritación, lo último que necesitaba es que sus padres pensaran que Chat la había hecho llorar.

— Marinette…

— Es tarde Chat – no giró a verlo de nuevo — debes irte también a casa.

— ¿ _Les diabolliques_ la próxima semana? — ofreció sin poder evitar la tristeza en su voz — Yo llevare las palomitas.

— Está bien, buenas noches.

Dedicándole una última sonrisa triste entró en la casa y Chat Noir no podía sentirse más miserable.

.

.

.

Mientras miraba la puerta empezó a sentirse contrito de haberle confiado tanto a Marinette, le había confiado más de lo que le había confiado nunca a nadie aun cuando no le había podido decir siquiera su nombre, pero ella era tan empática que aun siendo solo "Chat Noir" había aceptado compartir con él su amistad, su tiempo y ahora incluso su piedad.

Deseó desesperadamente hacerla sentir mejor, poder subir a su balcón y pedirle que no estuviera triste, que era algo que incluso él ya había aceptado. Pero Marinette había sido categórica en su regla de "no se aceptan gatos entrando por las ventanas".

El primer pitido de su miraculous le trajo a la realidad, debía volver a casa lo deseara o no.

 _Fin capítulo 11_

 _17 de agosto de 2017_

 _1:35 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autora** : Hey! HEY! voy a empezar a pensar que de verdad les gusta como escribo. Ofrecí un fic de regalo con 100 reviews y me llegaron 25 en una sola actualización ¡Que locura! xD ¡ **LOS QUIERO**!_

 _Y seguimos avanzando. tuvimos un par de capítulos para saber como se sentía Chat sobre Mari, ahora es tiempo de hablar un poco de como se siente Mari con respecto a Chat. Se que el final ha sido un poco dramático pero en la forma en la que han ido llevando su amistad siento que Mari no fácilmente saltara al mismo tipo de emociones que tiene Chat ademas ella esta absolutamente segura de que elegiria a Adrien por sobre Chat, ha tenido años para convencerse de eso... nos costara un poco mas de trabajo quitarle esa idea xD_

 _Ay en serio, en serio gracias por taaaaaaaantos reviews cuando desperté y vi mas de 20 notificaciones en mi correo casi me voy de espadas, si no fuera por que seguía de concha en mi cama jaja. De nuevo mil gracias a:_ _ **Aidee Blackburn, Amai Star of Darkness, liziechan** (la verdad es que no lo habia pensado hasta que lo mencionaste, en los anteriores premios nunca lo intentaron xD), **Sakurita24, rompeordenes, Alex108Sol, Akari Mavis, ladyaqua198** (mamá mía 9 juntos xD), **Blackbutterfly** (tengo un par de amigas que también son profesoras, he escuchado cada historia xD), **truenorifico, SakuraLi-Taisho, Lu, SAMP-CLAM05, Ryu Glass13, Black D. Megumi, Felicia** (gracias, empezaba a sentir comezón), **Mizu-Kumi** (yo suelo usar los apellidos... no los míos obvio asi es difícil olvidar una contraseña, me alegro que te guste, espero verte por aquí a menudo) **y un invitado** (eso demuestra que puede escribirse algo kinky sin ser morboso :P). Debería haber un premio para los mejores lectores del mundo y ustedes se lo ganaban._

 _Hablando de premios, la ganadora del review numero 100 fue *redoble de tambores* **ladyaqua198,** me mando un mensaje por cada capitulo que se habia perdido en el timing perfecto y de madrugada, asi que empezare a trabajar en alguna de tus peticiones y cuando este lista la subiré aquí mismo espero te guste. Llevamos tan buen ritmo que con suerte alcanzaremos los 200 reviews y habra otro premio asi que ¡Sigan participando!_

 _Y como no me queda nada mas que decir me voy._

 ** _Palomitas de maíz con mantequilla y reviews me hacen feliz, por favor déjenme alguno de los dos :D_**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _12_

 _Flores_

Luces distraído hoy también, Chat.

Chat Noir miró con sorpresa a su compañera que lo había encontrado en el tejado de _Notre Damme_. En su traje negro cuando solía estar en medio de las gárgolas de la iglesia pasaba casi desapercibido a no ser que lo buscara a propósito.

— ¿ _My lady_ está preocupada por mí, acaso? – Chat Noir intentó bromear con ella para que no viera su preocupación.

— Chat… — Ladybug suspiró profundo antes de continuar – sí, estoy preocupada – la heroína en rojo se sentó al lado de su compañero con evidente preocupación en su rostro – los últimos días te he visto ¿Pensativo?, ¿Quizá preocupado?

— No es nada _my lady_ – En realidad Chat Noir estaba un poco sorprendido de que Ladybug hubiera notado su preocupación, habían coincidido los últimos días mientras hacían patrulla y suponía no había sido lo suficientemente hábil en ocultar su preocupación — solo… si te contara, probablemente te pondrías celosa.

— Difícilmente _minou_. – dijo la heroína tratando de no darle tanta importancia tal y como Chat Noir lo hacía.

— Oh _my lady_ – chat Noir se llevó las manos al pecho, como si le hubieran disparado — no tienes compasión con mi corazón

Pero el eterno amor del gato negro solo permaneció sentada a su lado con curiosa preocupación. Habían pasado todo lo largo de 3 días desde que había ido a esa función de cine con Marinette, no había tenido el valor de tratar de encontrarla de nuevo, había cambiado incluso un poco su ruta para no encontrársela en los lugares que sabía la chica solía frecuentar. Quería verla, pero no quería verla solo para volver a hacerla sentir pena por él, quería a su amiga con la que reía y lo pasaba bien, no quería que se sintiera mal por algo que no tenía solución.

No tenía nada de malo pedirle algún consejo a su compañera sobre qué hacer ¿verdad?

— Tengo… — Chat Noir carraspeó un momento incomodo — una amiga, una amiga muy importante y creo que la última vez que hable con ella dije algo que la hizo sentir mal.

— ¿Le dijiste algo malo? – le preguntó Ladybug, afortunadamente para él sin pedir más detalles de la identidad de su amiga.

— No, pero le dije algo que creo que la hizo sentir incomoda.

"No Chat, no me hizo sentir incomoda, me hizo sentir triste por ti". Chat Noir, fuera quien fuera detrás de la máscara había demostrado ser una persona realmente valiosa y única, merecía el mundo, merecía todo lo que deseaba y ella no podía dárselo…. pero claro, Ladybug no podía responder cosas por Marinette.

— ¿Por qué no le llevas flores? – sugirió la heroína — Las flores siempre son una buena manera de pedir disculpas.

— ¿Flores?

— Las mejores son las dalias – Eran sus flores favoritas después de todo y realmente deseaba algún pretexto el que fuera para poder volver a hablar con él, porque esa extraña situación entre los dos desapareciera — las dalias color malva son la mejor manera de decir, "te agradezco tu amistad".

— Creo que a Mar… — El gato se mordió la lengua antes de revelar el nombre de su amiga, si no mal recordaba Ladybug también la conocía — que a mi amiga le gustaran las flores. Gracias _, my lady._

Cuando la luminosa sonrisa que Ladybug conocía bien iluminó el rostro de Chat Noir ella misma se sintió en calma. Las cosas se solucionarían, vería llegar a Chat Noir al portal de su casa con una flor en sus manos, y volverían a ser los mismos amigos que habían sido los últimos meses. Por favor, que pasara pronto.

.

.

.

Alrededor de las 10 de la mañana cuando la primera ola de clientes de la panadería había terminado y _madame_ Dupain estaba llenando de nuevo las bandejas de pan, sonó el timbre de la entrada principal. Avisando en voz alta a su esposo que estaba en los hornos dejó sola la panadería y entró en la casa, al abrir la puerta había una camioneta grande de entregas y un hombre mayor con una carpeta en las manos.

— ¿Residencia de _madeimoselle_ Dupain - Cheng? – preguntó con suma educación el repartidor que leía un formulario en su puerta.

— _Oui, c'est sa maison_. – respondió con la misma educación la mujer mayor.

— ¿ _Madeimoselle_ puede recibir una entrega?

— Pues – Marinette solía hacer a menudo pedidos en línea por piezas para sus diseños, pero usualmente eran cajas pequeñas y solía pedirle que estuviera al pendiente de su llegada — ahora mismo está en el colegio.

— ¿Podría usted recibir la entrega por ella?

— ¿Quién lo envía?

— Un anónimo – una sonrisa amable en el rostro del repartidor — son flores, por lo que quizá sea un enamorado.

— _¡Oh, c'est romantique!_ Puedo aceptar la entrega por supuesto – dijo emocionada recibiendo el documento de entrega del empleado. Su hija con un admirador anónimo, ¡Qué emocionante!

— Pondré las flores donde usted me indique, _madame_.

— Le importaría ponerlas en la habitación de arriba – dijo abriendo la puerta y apuntando a las escaleras que estaban cerca de ella — es la habitación de mi hija.

— ¿Habrá suficiente espacio? – dijo con un gesto acongojado, pensando en todo el trabajo que estaba por venir.

— ¿Suficiente espacio? – ¿Podría ser un ramo muy grande que no pasara por la puerta?

— Son muchas flores – dijo con cierta congoja.

— Supongo que habrá espacio suficiente, póngalas donde pueda.

— _Merci, madame_.

Y habían sido muchas flores.

.

.

.

Por la tarde cuando las clases terminaron y como siempre Marinette entró en su casa, su madre estaba justo junto a la puerta, esperándola con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" fue su instantáneo pensamiento.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan contenta mamá? – dijo con curiosidad, su madre no había despegado sus ojos de ella desde el momento que abrió la puerta con esa expresión expectante, como si esperara una noticia.

— Ha llegado algo para ti. – su madre puso una expresión más emocionada si eso era posible. Ahora incluso ella tenía curiosidad por saber que pasaba.

— ¿Para mí? No he hecho ningún encargo.

— "Alguien" – cantó su mamá — te ha enviado flores.

— ¿Flores?

A Marinette le tomó solo un pequeño instante conectar los puntos. Flores. ¿Chat Noir había enviado flores por medio de una florería? Había esperado realmente que fuera él mismo a llevarle algunas flores, tenía que admitir que se sentía ligeramente decepcionada.

— El pobre repartidor dijo que era un anónimo – continuó relatándole su madre con esa sonrisa radiante, ni siquiera si le hubieran llevado las flores a ella la había visto tan emocionada — y la tarjeta no estaba firmada.

— ¿Leíste la tarjeta mamá?

— Lo siento – dijo la mujer mayor un poco sonrojada — no resistí la curiosidad.

— Y ¿Dónde están?

— En tu habitación.

— Gracias mamá.

Y cuando Marinette entró en su habitación no se lo podía creer y al mismo tiempo debería haberlo esperado.

Su habitación era un mar de flores. Cada lugar disponible estaba lleno de jarrones de flores, algunos jarrones incluso habían tenido que ser puestos en el piso al no quedar lugar disponible para colocarlo. Dalias color malva. La suave esencia de la delicada flor potenciada ahora por la cantidad de flores, debía haber por lo menos cincuenta arreglos de flores, quizá incluso más.

— Oh Chat — suspiró sin saber a cuál de los arreglos ponerle más atención — ¿Es que acaso nunca puedes hacer algo a lo pequeño?

¿Cuántos cientos de euros había gastado en esto? Pensarlo la hacía sentir entre halagada y culpable.

En su escritorio a un lado de su computadora estaba un sobre negro y en la solapa una calcomanía con una huella de gato color verde neón. Con razón cuando su madre había dicho "alguien" había sonado como si supiera exactamente de quien se tratara a pesar de que fuera un regalo anónimo.

Al sacar la tarjeta se asombró un poco al ver la letra de Chat Noir, no había esperado que el gato escribiera la dedicatoria con su puño y letra, las letras alargadas, recostadas hacia la derecha en cursiva, o que esta le resultara vagamente… familiar.

 ** _"Lamento haber sido el culpable de haber borrado la sonrisa de tu rostro… verte sonreír es lo único bello que veo algunos días de mi vida, no permitas que vuelva a quitarte eso."_**

Marinette sintió esta familiar y desconcertante sensación dentro de su pecho. Esta presión que… disfrutaba y la llenaba. La mejor forma en la que había podido identificarla había sido algo que llamaba "La huella de Chat Noir" dentro de ella. Un sentimiento precioso que solo él inspiraba y que era solo… bueno.

— ¡Son tan bonitas! — Tikki salió de su bolso para volar directo a recostarse sobre una de las flores más grandes en un arreglo sobre la mesa de costura.

— Lo son ¿verdad? – Marinette se acercó al mismo arreglo y tomó una de las flores llevándosela al rostro, olía tan bien, pero eso ya lo sabía, su cuarto pasaría semanas perfumado por el olor de todas esas flores aunque en algún momento empezaran a morir y tuviera que sacarlas de allí – pero me habría conformado con un solo arreglo, incluso con una sola flor. Chat no sabe hacer nada con discreción.

— Yo creo que son tantas porque cada una expresa lo mucho que le importas. – el pequeño kwami hundió su nariz en la gran flor.

Marinette no supo que responder, solo apretó la flor en sus manos contra su pecho, lo que acaba de decir Tikki era un pensamiento tan bonito, anidaría dentro de su corazón cálidamente.

¿Cuántas huellas dejaría Chat en ella?

.

.

.

Esa noche Marinette se mantuvo en su balcón un buen rato, sabía que si esperaba lo suficiente vería pasar al gato negro en cualquier momento. Aún mantenía una única flor contra su pecho mientras le daba más y más vueltas a esta cuestión.

Chat Noir amaba a Ladybug pero esta no podía corresponderle. ¿Cómo se debería comportar la amiga que quisiera hacerlo sentir mejor por no ser correspondido? Era difícil descifrarlo considerando que ella era la que lo tenía con sus sentimientos en espera. Al mismo tiempo ella quería ser la clase de amiga que lo hiciera sentir mejor, quería consolarlo por lo que ella también era culpable. Quería mantenerlo a raya como Ladybug pero arropar su corazón como Marinette… y no quería perderlo como ninguna de las dos.

Antes de poder encontrar una respuesta lo vio, la sombra negra brincando por las azoteas de París. Esperó paciente hasta que él estuvo de pie en la barandilla.

— ¿Puede este gato entrar en tu balcón? – preguntó el gato mirándola desde la distancia que había entre la tumbona donde ella estaba sentada y el barandal de su balcón.

— No seas bobo Chat, baja de allí.

Dando un paso Chat Noir cayó dentro de su balcón, guardó su bastón detrás de su espalda y se sentó en el piso frente a ella, sus grandes ojos verdes mirándola con una mezcla de calidez y nerviosismo.

— ¿Te gustaron? – Chat decidió ir al grano.

— No tenías que enviarme flores Chat – respondió en forma de un pequeño regaño — y desde luego ¡No tenían que ser tantas!

— Quizá no tenía pero quería – en realidad en el momento que como Adrien había entrado a la florería y había tenido un solo ramo delante de él, la flor rosada de muchos pétalos había parecido hermosa pero demasiado simple para lo que quería decir, pero estaba dispuesto a tomar el consejo de Ladybug así que… — Y sí tenían que ser tantas

— Solo desearía saber ¿Cómo voy a ir a dormir hoy con todo ese perfume a mi alrededor? no sé si sea capaz.

— Pero ¿Te gustaron? – insistió el gato sin soltar el tema, como un atún en su boca — no sé si elegí la flor correcta.

Marinette tuvo que reír, el gato no estaba dispuesto a ceder hasta tener una respuesta.

— Son adorables Chat – respondió con una sonrisa — las dalias son mis flores favoritas, gracias.

— Me alegro que te gustaran.

No quería agregar nada más. Chat Noir no quería decirle cosas como "no tienes que sentirte triste porque no soy correspondido" "no quiero que sientas pena por mi" "no quiero que nadie se sienta triste por mi culpa, es bastante con que yo lo sienta" "me siento de todos modos feliz de que me aprecies lo bastante para sentirte triste por mi" no quería decirlo porque era incómodo y porque de alguna manera instintiva sentía que todo eso que podía decir Marinette ya lo entendía aun sin palabras.

— En ese caso – dijo poniéndose de pie – seguiré mi patrulla.

— Chat… — Marinette lo llamó con premura cuando ya se iba.

— ¿Sí? – se detuvo aun cuando extendió su bastón listo para dar el salto que lo sacaría de allí.

— ¿Es… es verdad lo que decía la tarjeta?

— Princesa… — Cierto, la tarjeta. Había estado ensayando una y otra vez que poder poner en ella que no sonara como un reclamo, sino más bien como un halago, aunque quizá había revelado demasiado en ella — mi vida es complicada, pero sí. Tengo la clase de vida que no me deja tiempo de tener muchos amigos. Y tú eres la única amiga en mucho tiempo con la que puedo reír. Pero no quiero que eso te haga sentir mal, solo quiero que sonrías.

Y Marinette sonrió. Había una cosa que sabía que podía hacer en ese caso.

— Chat…

— ¿Me he pasado de nuevo?

— Puedes venir a mi balcón cuando quieras – si realmente lo único que solía alegrar sus días era reír con ella, se sentía casi obligada a darle al menos un momento de su tiempo cuando fuera posible — saldré a platicar contigo.

— ¿Qué hay sobre aquello de "las chicas decentes no reciben chicos que entren por la ventana"? – se burló de la regla máxima que Marinette le había dado cuando su trabajo de verano había terminado y él le había propuesto pasar a visitarla de vez en cuando.

— Solo te estoy dejando estar en mi balcón – se defendió ella desde su lugar — a mi habitación entraras solo en tus sueños más salvajes.

— ¡Miau! – maulló con un sonido ronco y lastimero — por un momento me ilusione y pensé que adoptarías a este gato callejero.

— Te pondré pienso aquí ¿eso cuenta? – siguió con la broma.

— ¡Pienso! ¡PIENSO! — se llevó una mano al pecho con una expresión dolida — Princesa este gato solo come atún de calidad Premium

Marinette soltó una carcajada por la expresión de su amigo y tan solo atesoró el momento.

 _Fin capítulo 12_

 _22 de agosto de 2017_

 _10:36 p.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autora** : ¿Me extrañaron? a mi seguramente no, pero estoy segura que pasaron un largo fin de semana diciendo "¿Donde esta mi capitulo de pas a pas?" Lo siento, pero de nuevo, no soy del todo dueña de mis fines de semana._

 _Como ven el gato ya tiene permiso de estar en el balcón, se que es parte de todos los clichés de MLB pero en realidad a mi me parece un cliché bonito y solo deseaba que este tuviera una buena justificación._

 _¿Me estaré pasando un poco haciendo a Chat tan exagerado? no lo sé, solo sé que me encanta el hecho de que quiera demostrar de una forma mas allá de lo normal lo que siente y oigan si tiene la plata para hacerlo ¿por qué no? tienen una ligera idea de cuanto cobra un modelo que hace tantas sesiones de fotos como el chico, pareciera que tiene por lo menos una o dos a la semana._

 _Oigan de verdad muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes: **SakuraLi-Taisho, Mizu-Kumi, Amai Star of Darkness, truenorifico, vane18porras, Sol** (lo se dan ganas de comercelos), **SAMP-CLAM05, Deby23, danita-inu** (Ay hasta me emocione cuando vi tu nombre en la notificación, siempre he amado tus reviews), **liziechan** (creo que tardaremos un ratito para otro sorteo pero mantengo tu palabra en prenda), **rompeordenes, skyrres 6, Arkeiel, karen agreste, karen agreste** (me alegro que te guste), **Lu** (espero hayas tenido un buen viaje) **y un invitado**. gracias GRACIAS por sus mensajes._

 _Sin mucho mas que decir me despido esperando no dejarlos en espera de nuevo tanto tiempo... aunque no prometo nada._

 ** _No necesito atun de calidad premium pero quiza si un review, me hacen feliz._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _13_

 _Frazada_

A veces su padre lo hacía sentir como un auténtico criminal, en el mismo momento que todos habían estado solo un poco distraídos y él había salido del local había enviado a su guardaespaldas detrás de él.

No lo necesitaba en ese momento, había estado estrechando manos y hablando con educada altivez con sus nuevos socios mientras él se había pasado media hora solo en un sillón sin nada realmente valioso que hacer salvo sonreír cuando un fotógrafo o un reportero se le acercaba y había repetido al menos 10 veces la misma diatriba: "estoy my contento porque empresas Agreste pueda contribuir con el crecimiento de la industria de la moda de París, seguramente será benéfico para todos" con ligeras variantes en cada ocasión algunas habían sido "el progreso de la economía" "Alimentar las nueva tendencias" "seguro será un negocio productivo para todas las partes" "esperamos que esto sea de ayuda a la economía de la comunidad" adornado de diferentes maneras pero al final de cuentas la misma perorata.

Plagg no había dejado de golpear sus costillas diciéndole que estaba aburrido y hambriento pero él no podía prestarle atención con todas esas cámaras así que cuando todo supero su nivel de tolerancia, agradeció a lo que quedaba de Chat Noir con él todos los días y se había escurrido hasta la puerta.

Sabía que el evento terminaría hasta las siete de la tarde cuando hubieran sido presentados todos los modelos y los asistentes hubieran tomado una copa de vino, estaría de regreso por lo menos media hora antes pero necesitaba de verdad estirar las piernas y en " _Le Bon Marché_ " siempre había algo que ver y quizá con un poco de suerte entrar a " _Rose Bakery Tea Room_ " en el segundo piso donde vendían un pastel de chocolate que estaba de muerte.

Iba justo bajando por las escaleras mecánicas cuando del lado que subía, con la nariz metida en un catálogo vio a su mejor amiga subiendo por las escaleras contrarias. Bajó lo que le faltaban de las escaleras mecánicas con prisa y subió por el otro lado, justo cuando iba a la mitad ella había llegado a su destino y giró rumbo a " _La Papeterie_ ". Cuando finalmente pudo alcanzarla ella estaba entretenida viendo los escaparates de madera clara y los productos de piel dentro de ellos.

— Marinette – la llamó con entusiasmo, no había pensado poder verla ese día y su sola presencia parecía hacer que todo el estrés que había estado acumulando se disipara como por arte de magia – ¡Hola!

— Hola, Adrien – lo saludo con la misma amable cortesía que lo hacia todos los días en el colegio – que casualidad encontrarte aquí.

— Mi padre formó una sociedad con una marca de relojes que tiene su tienda en el tercer piso, hoy es la inauguración – Le explicó y agregó cerca de su oído en un susurro - Técnicamente estoy aquí trabajando, pero he decidido escaparme un rato.

— Me alegra – sonrió un poco nerviosa por la cercanía de su secreto amor - espero que sea un negocio muy exitoso. Me asegurare que cuando necesite un reloj volver aquí al tercer piso.

— Si dices que vienes de mi parte te puedo conseguir un buen descuento – ambos chicos rieron un momento por la pequeña broma. Poniéndose a su lado Adrien vio la vitrina que su amiga miraba, había pequeños productos todos de piel, pero todos parecían demasiado masculinos para que estuviera comprando para ella misma — ¿Buscas un regalo?

— Eh… bueno, sí – dijo un poco sonrojada por haberla tomado por sorpresa – es… para un amigo, aunque realmente no tengo idea de que pueda gustarle.

— ¿Es un amigo cercano?

— Sí, mucho – dijo sonriendo para ella misma más que para él. Marinette tenía una sonrisa precioso en realidad, algo que solo era agradable de ver.

— ¿Es su cumpleaños o…?

— No, es solo que hace poco el me regalo algunas flores – dijo sin dejar de sonreír ahora más ampliamente solo al pensar en todas esas flores que aún estaban dentro de su habitación — y me gustaría agradecerle.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y sentir como el pecho que le llenaba. Marinette estaba comprando algo para él. Ella no necesitaba comprarle nada, él le había enviado las flores sin esperar realmente nada a cambio salvo poder volver su amistad al estatus quo, pero tenía que admitir que lo había esperado, después de ese tiempo había descubierto que la chica no era del tipo que acepta un regalo sin sentirse en la obligación de corresponderlo.

— Oh, pero si se conocen tanto deberías saber que le gusta.

— Y lo sé – dijo levantando una cartera estudiándola distraída – le gustan los dulces sobre todo lo que tenga chocolate, la música de _Jaged Stone_ creo que incluso sabe tocarla aunque nunca lo he escuchado en realidad, los videojuegos realmente le encantan y el baseball a veces me siento mareada solo de escucharlo hablar sobre los equipos que le gustan o los jugadores que admira, pero… creo que él tiene mucho dinero así que no sé qué puedo regalarle que no tenga ya.

— Si le gustan tanto los dulces ¿Por qué no preparas algo para él? sé que tu postres son deliciosos.

— Bueno – dijo un poco sonrojada por el halago – lo que pasa es que siempre estoy dándole dulces, me gustaría que fuera algo más especial.

— y ¿Por qué no diseñas algo para él?

Vaya si le gustaría tener algo diseñado por ella. Marinette le había confiado más de una vez su libreta de diseños y tenía algunas piezas francamente tan buenas como las de los diseñadores de su padre. Ella sacaba inspiración de todos lados, así que tenía vestidos que parecían una señal de tráfico, hasta batas de dormir que parecían algodón de dulce. Y lo que diseñaba para varones no le pedía nada a nadie, había una gabardina que había diseñado basándose en una de las gárgolas de _notre damme_ que era una absoluta locura de lo increíble que lucía.

— Bueno, es complicado – dijo dejando en su lugar la cartera que había estado estudiando y pasando su vista a otro artículo – si diseñara algo para él y luego lo viera usándolo, solo no sería buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no diseñas algo que no tenga que ver nadie más?

— Como ¿ropa interior? – sus ojos eran un poema a la timidez.

— No – dijo con una pequeña risa – como, no lo sé ¿una frazada?

— ¿Una frazada?

— Sí, es algo que él podría usar solo en casa y supongo nadie más que él tendría que saber que ha sido un regalo tuyo.

— ¡ _Dieu_! ¡Adrien, tienes razón! – dijo casi saltando de alegría – No se me habría ocurrido nunca ¡ _merci_!

— Me alegra ser de ayuda.

— Si corro ahora mismo puedo encontrar aun abierto _Frou—Frou Marché Saint—Pierre_ , sé que tienen exactamente lo que podría utilizar – dijo lista para correr, caminando hacia la salida de la tienda – negro, definitivamente negro y quizá un metálico verde y…

— Marinette – Adrien la siguió y la llamó para detenerla.

— Oh lo siento, no me despedí.

— Quizá sea raro pero… — era raro, era definitivamente raro pero definitivamente es algo que apreciaría – deberías usar la frazada un tiempo antes de entregarla.

— ¿Ah?

— La ropa de cama es tan parecida a las piezas de tela suelta. Cuando compras una pieza de tela para crear algo para vestir cuando las cortas, las trazas, las coses, adquieren vida, calor, pero…

— Las frazadas solo cobran vida cuando las tejes o las usas – concluyó ella lo mismo que él estaba pensando – pensé que era la única persona que pensaba en algo así.

— Bueno – esta vez fue su turno para sentirse incómodo — yo lo pienso porque, bien… las sabanas de mi cama son cambiadas todos los días por las mucamas de mi casa, la mayor parte del tiempo por piezas nuevas, costumbres de mi padre. Las sabanas siempre se sienten frías. Sí, yo fuera tu amigo adoraría tener una manta llena de calor.

Lejos de hacerlo sentir como alguna clase de fetichista por pedirle una cobija con su aroma y su calor, aunque ella no supiera que estaba hablando con el futuro dueño de ese regalo, Marinette lo miró con una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento.

— Creo que puedo hacer eso antes de entregarla, muchas gracias por el consejo Adrien, ahora realmente debo de irme. Suerte con la inauguración.

Agitando su mano Marinette se despidió bajando por las escaleras mecánicas, la vio literalmente correr hasta salir por la entrada principal de la tienda departamental. Cuando la perdió de vista miró su reloj eran ya las seis con treinta. Giró para regresar al tercer piso y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que su guardaespaldas estaba detrás de él a algunos pasos vigilándolo.

— _Jeune_ Agreste…

— Sí, lo sé – no necesitaba que su gorila lo arreara como a un cordero - ya iba de regreso.

Sin hacer ningún otro comentario, el guarura se puso a su espalda y lo guió de regreso al tercer piso. Pero al menos ahora podía tener su mente llena de ideas de cómo sería la frazada "negro, definitivamente negro, con verde metálico" sonaba como una gran idea

.

.

.

Marinette no había tardado ni tres días en tener la frazada lista. Esa misma noche había pasado por su balcón demasiado curioso por saber cómo iba avanzando el regalo, ella le había entregado una caja blanca de alrededor de medio metro con una sonrisa, de nuevo agradeciéndole todas las flores, esperaba haber tenido una convincente expresión de sorpresa al recibir la caja.

No había seguido con lo que faltaba de la patrulla, demasiado curioso por ver la cobija.

No había esperado menos de esta. Por un lado era tela tipo polar color blanco níveo, tan suave y caliente que daban ganas de hundirse dentro de ella. El otro era terciopelo negro, una orilla tenía una huella de gato bordada con hilo color verde metálico y por la parte de arriba la elegante firma de Marinette, con la cobija sobre él era fácil leer su nombre en la firma.

Pero definitivamente lo mejor de todo había sido lo bien que olía la frazada. Olía justo como Mantequilla y azúcar además de un delicado aroma a flores, hundió su nariz en la frazada y no quería sacarla de allí.

— Chico pareces un pervertido oliendo lencería – dijo el kwami flotando en el aire delante de él.

— ¡Plagg!

— Ni siquiera huele a queso, no sé qué tiene de divertido – dijo el espíritu gatuno olisqueando SU cobertor desde la distancia.

— Plagg deberías entenderlo – dijo tendiendo la cobija sobre su cama, quedaba pequeña para su gran cama, pero era perfecta para cubrirlo completo a él – Marinette es mi queso.

— No puede gustarte tanto como mí, mi precioso camembert – dijo con un aire soñador pero aun así tendiéndose sobre el terciopelo negro, casi perdiéndose dentro de él. ¿Era normal sentir celos de su kwami? se sentía definitivamente posesivo sobre ese cobertor al ver a otro disfrutando lo que era solo suyo.

"Pero lo hace, me gusta muchísimo" dijo solo para sí mismo, recostado en su cama cubriéndose con la cálida frazada, respirando su olor, sintiendo a Marinette cerca.

El ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de caer profundamente dormido fue que ojala pudiera respirar este aroma cada día antes de dormir, sería de verdad muy, muy agradable.

 _Fin capítulo 13_

 _24 de agosto de 2017_

 _3:55 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autora: se que dije que el 13 era mi segundo favorito... creo que 13 se ha movido a 14 o 15, pero siento que necesito explorar un par de cosas mas antes de llegar a ese punto de la historia._

 _Aun asi este capitulo me gusta un montón, hacia falta un poco mas de Adrianette y como la ultima vez fue Ladybug quien le dio idea de un regalo para Marinette, ¿Por que no podía Adrien darle ideas para algo para Chat?_

 _Exploremos París juntos por favor, "le bon marchán" es uno de los centros departamentales mas antiguos y hermosos de París tiene un par de restaurantes que suenan deliciosos y un monton de tiendas de alta moda ademas de una libreria y una papeleria, la gente que me conoce de cerca sabe que podria terminar gastando mas en papel de calidad para hacer cartas, plumas y cuadernos personalizados que en vestidos de moda, xD_

 _!Quince reviews en un solo capitulo! Ustedes me van a mal acostumbrar y luego cuando ya no lleguen tantos me voy a sentir triste y ustedes seran los responsables *Mimi entrando en su estado de drama queen* Ja, no es cierto, la verdad es que adoro recibir reviews, es solo lo segundo favorito de escribir una historia el poder intercambiar comentarios con ustedes de lo que les gusta o lo que no, o que quieren ver o cosas asi, ya llevamos 147 asi que el segundo premio podría llegar antes de poder concretar siquiera el primero xD._

 _Mil gracias de nuevo a: **SAMP-CLAM05, Arkeiel, Sakurita24, truenorifico, Blackbutterfly** (esperemos que la pobre no sea alergica), **Niorima, Sol, Lu, SakuraLi-Taisho, Adrit126, skyrres 6, Ryu Glass13, Junengrey y rompeordenes.** De verdad lo digo cada que me llega una notificación sonrió al abrirla y leerla._

 _Bueno por el momento nada mas que agregar... salvo quizá una pequeña anécdota, escribí este capitulo escuchando "You're Mine" de Lea Michelle quizá eso influencio un poco el aire posesivo del capitulo xD_

 ** _El mejor regalo para mi, plumas, lapices, hojas de algodón, las amo tanto como los reviews, asi que ya saben que hacer para hacerme feliz :3_**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _14_

 _Guantes_

— Oh Mari, me encantan, son preciosos.

— ¿De verdad te gustan? – la voz de Marinette sonaba tan emocionada.

— Sí, son tan suaves y cálidos. Y el bordado es solo, ¡asombroso!

Adrien encontró esta justa escena subiendo las escaleras del colegio, unas manos enguantadas en unos largos guantes de terciopelo purpura con un elegante e intrincado diseño que le recordaba a esos tatuajes que llevaban las novias hindúes, subían por los brazos de Marinette suave y lentamente. Vio algo que le resultó imposible de confundir. Era anhelo, las manos la tocaban solo con el costado de sus dedos dejándola sentir la suavidad del terciopelo y seguramente alimentando al mismo tiempo su deseo de sentir la piel de la chica al menos a través de los guantes. Cuando la mano alcanzó la curva de su codo, Marinette sintió cosquillas y rió por eso, él sintió algo realmente pesado caer dentro de su estómago.

— A mí también me gusta mucho el terciopelo – dijo Marinette dejando que esas manos se mantuvieran posadas en sus antebrazos — y hacia muy poco había comprado varias piezas de colores. Tuve mucha suerte de encontrar este purpura tan intenso, además de que el bordado que me pediste es hermoso.

— Es un tatuaje que vi en una revista, realmente me gusta – le explicó la persona delante de ella, el pulgar de una de sus manos dibujando círculos sobre la muñeca de Marinette — pero mis padres no me dejan que me haga algo así, tuve que pelear mucho para que me dejaran tener así el pelo, pero el tatuaje fue imposible.

— ¿Significa algo en especial? – preguntó la joven diseñadora con curiosidad.

— Renacimiento o transformación – le explicó mientras dejaba que el sol hiciera brillar el hilo negro con brillos que Marinette había escogido para hacer resaltar el negro sobre el purpura – de verdad es asombroso. Déjame pagarte todo tu trabajo de alguna manera, por favor.

— De verdad que no es necesario, yo estoy más que feliz con poder tener un pretexto para trabajar con mi máquina de bordado – dijo ella misma acariciando el bordado sobre el terciopelo, mimando las puntadas que seguro le habían costado tanto tiempo y trabajo – además con que los lleves puestos y la gente sepa que es algo que yo hice es suficiente.

— Los llevare siempre puestos. Pero déjame al menos invitarte a almorzar – dijo tomando sus manos de nuevo.

— Puedes quedarte a almorzar conmigo y Alya cuando quieras, lo sabes.

— Si, lo sé, pero ¿No se molestara Alya?

— Ya sé que Alya puede ser una amiga muy celosa – dijo con una risita — pero estoy segura que no va a molestarle. Puedes traer a Rose si quieres también.

— Lo pensare, gracias de nuevo Marinette.

— Ha sido un placer Juleka – dijo por última vez soltándose de sus manos, mirando por última vez los guantes como si se despidiera de ellos – nos vemos dentro.

Y con una sonrisa cálida, una de sus cálidas sonrisas marca "Marinette Dupain – Cheng la chica entro al aula dejando a la chica de largo cabello negro y purpura fuera viéndola alejarse. Sin saber que era observada Juleka cerró sus ojos y acarició su rostro con los cálidos guantes de terciopelo.

Hasta ese momento Adrien finalmente se permitió terminar de subir las escaleras y ser completamente visible. Si en algún momento había pensado que había mal interpretado la escena, ahora que veía a Juleka de frente y como esta suspiró suavemente apoyada contra sus guantes, se despejó cualquiera de esas dudas.

No era un misterio para nadie que a Juleka le atraían los chicos del mismo modo que las chicas. De hecho en su momento la gente había pensado que era gay, no es que eso fuera importante. Lo que no había tenido ni idea es que Marinette le gustara, de hecho había estado convencido de que era Rose, su mejor amiga la que tenía toda la atención y afecto de Juleka.

Juleka abrió sus ojos lentamente y al ver al chico delante de ella se sonrojó vivamente, lentamente bajó sus manos y las entrelazó con calma.

— Buenos días, Adrien – saludó con el mismo tono tranquilo y ligeramente tímido que conocía todo mundo de ella.

— Deberías decírselo – Fue al grano. Incluso él mismo se sintió un poco sorprendido de ser tan directo, no había sido para nada su intención.

— ¿Qué?

— Deberías decirle a Marinette que te gusta.

Esta vez la chica sí que se sonrojó hasta el cuello y lo miró con sus enormes ojos dorados por todo lo largo de un momento, su expresión demostró que estaba a punto de negarlo, pero en un último momento solo se relajó y le dio una media sonrisa.

— ¿Tan obvio es?

— Al menos lo es para mí — ¿No era él un experto después de todo en estar perdidamente enamorado de alguien que no daba la más mínima señal de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos?

— Ella… — Juleka miro dentro del aula por el ventanal, Marinette estaba acomodándose en su lugar y volteando a atender algo que Alya le mostraba por su teléfono — a Marinette solo le gustan los chicos, eso lo sé, no desearía hacerla sentir incomoda con mis sentimientos.

— ¿Qué hay de tus sentimientos? – Adrien miró la misma escena que Juleka miraba, algo que Alya había dicho había hecho que la chica se sorprendiera y abriera los ojos ampliamente y después empezara a reír. No sabía de qué forma Marinette pudiera reaccionar con la posible declaración de Juleka.

— No es como si estuviera realmente enamorada de ella – Admitió la chica que empezó a acomodar despreocupadamente el mechón de pelo que tenía sobre su frente — Es solo que ella solo es tan… tan linda tiene esos ojos tan hermosos con pestañas tan tupidas y sus labios melocotón… pero – por un momento la chica aparto su mechón de pelo y lo miró directamente con sus dos ojos dorados y curiosos — tú también has notado esas cosas ¿No Adrien?

Fue el turno esta vez de Adrien de no saber exactamente que responder. Marinette era bellísima antes sus ojos por supuesto. Pero había más belleza en Marinette que solo la dulzura de sus ojos y la forma delicada y femenina de su boca. Era como si su exterior solo expresara la persona que era por dentro, era mucho más bella por dentro que nadie que hubiera conocido, nadie más a su alrededor lo hacía sentir que su día no estaba completo sin poder por lo menos saludarla y ver su sonrisa cálida como el sol.

"Espera, ¿Qué?" su conciencia casi gritó al enfrentarse a esta realidad.

— ¿Cuál es tu excusa Adrien? – complacida con lo que fuera que había visto en el la chica volvió a cubrir su ojo.

— Yo… — "Ladybug ¿recuerdas? la chica que te gusta, de la que estás enamorado, tú solo puedes pensar en Ladybug" – yo… no creo que ella me vea de la misma manera.

— ¿En serio? – Juleka lo miró con una media sonrisa "Oh, si solo lo supieras Agreste"

— Solo… — ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo ahora mismo pensar en la chica del antifaz? Él la amaba, lo sabía, lo había prometido — es difícil de explicar.

— En ese caso Agreste creo que estamos en el mismo barco – dijo levantando una ceja y poniendo una sonrisa ladeada – creo que no estás en la mejor posición para decirme que debo hacer.

— Supongo que no.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Rose salió del aula y tomó a la chica de las manos admirando el trabajo de los guantes y llevándosela consigo.

Una vez solo en el pasillo mirando a través de los ventanales del aula vio a su amiga ser abordada por Rose y Juleka. Marinette se sonrojó seguramente por algo halagador que Rose hubiera dicho de su trabajo. La observó sintiendo como el corazón le latía más fuerte.

Ella le gustaba, eso lo sabía hacia un tiempo, era una chica realmente bonita y claro que la apreciaba, como a ninguna otra amiga había apreciado, aún más que a Chloé que había sido por años el único asidero con la realidad fuera de las cuatro paredes de la mansión Agreste. Pero entonces…

¿Por qué no había dejado a la vista de nadie su frazada en casa? esperando que nadie se le ocurriera lavarla y perder su aroma o que Plagg retozara sobre ella cuando él no estaba ¿Por qué había sentido celos cuando había visto a Juleka pasear sus manos sobre su piel? ¿Por qué ahora mismo sentía un nudo en la garganta al verla sonreírle tan alegremente a Max que se había acercado para también admirar los guantes de Juleka?

¡No, no, no podía ser posible! ¡Él no podía estarse enamorando de ella! ¿Verdad?

 _Fin capítulo 14_

 _25 de agosto de 2017_

 _2:54 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autora** : Oh kitty, tú no estas "enamorandote" tú ya estas bajo "The Mari Love Spell(TM)" como dice KseniaLynn._

 _Lo admito tengo un ligero y muy romantico Crush con Juleka, realmente cuando la vi por primera vez dije "esperen ¿Como es que un personaje de relleno es mas guapa que la protagonista?, ella es definitivamente mi tipo de chica, ademas de ser guapa me dan ganas de salir a ver películas de terror con ella, hacer acampadas y contarnos creepypastas, subirnos a juegos de velocidad, no pregunten porque pienso que le gustan esas cosas solo esa es mi apreciación, simplemente es mi tipo de chica, asi que muy a menudo solo quiero shipearla y no es la primera vez que la shipeo con Marinette, algún día espero no muy lejano voy a terminar de aterrizar una historia llamada "Seda y Cuero", sí, algún día._

 _Ustedes me matan 22 reviews 22, de verdad me matan. Mil gracias a: **ladyaqua198, Nancy Cruz, Arkeiel, Sol** (sinceramente asi me lo imagine también), **Akari MAvis, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Sakurita24, Adrit126, , Alex108Sol, Deidydbz, darkdan-sama, Lu** (oh no lo pienses, lánzate a la aventura, estoy segura que vale mil veces la pena), **truenorifico, Ryu Glass13, SakuraLi-Taisho, Amai Star of Darkness, Mich Rangel, skyrres 6, Sango Chan 84** (fanfarrias por que se puso por fin al hilo yehiiiii), **sonrais777** (espero que hayas llegado solo hasta el 4 por que estas trabajando en tus propias historias *por favor*), **tsukihimekoomori** (trabajare, trabajare, las amenazas surten efecto xD) **y** **rompeordenes,** mil gracias por todos los reviews._

 _Me despido ya lista para el capitulo de mañana que es mi favorito... espero tener tiempo de actualizar antes que el finde me robe de nuevo..._

 ** _Ligeros toques de Yuri, pues sí... Reviews, desde luego, me hacen feliz._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _15_

 _Balcon_

Marinette escondió su rostro en un cojín en forma de conejo en su regazo aguantando la risa. Por otra parte Chat estaba sosteniendo su propio estomago tirado cuan largo era en una de las tumbonas del balcón de la chica ahogando sus propias risas. Un cielo negro los cubría, había luna nueva así que las luces de la cuidad eran las que ahora alumbraban las calles y el cielo ligeramente rosa de París.

— ¡No es cierto!

— Debiste verla, estaba completamente furiosa – dijo recordando la escena en su cabeza – juro que iba a demandar a todo el mundo, destilaba esa cosa y parecía el villano de esa película de _Roger Rabbit_.

— Oh Dios, no esa película, me causo pesadillas por días, era tan divertida pero la muerte del vilano fue simplemente escalofriante.

— Escalofriante toma una nueva dimensión cuando tienes a un T - Rex enfrente de ti, listo para darte una dentellada.

— Imagina lo que fue correr directo a su boca.

— Lo sé, no logro imaginar que fue lo que estaba pensando Ladybug en ese momento, Estuvo por darme un fallo al corazón.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior hasta que dolió. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Suponía que tenía sentido, ella se acostumbraba cada día mas a hablar con este chico. Ahora mismo que estaban compartiendo algunos recuerdos de infancia y él había contado como si nada una anécdota en la que él y una buena amiga habían ido a una fiesta de Halloween y esta había sido bañada por _slime_ de la cabeza a los pies casi podía imaginar la escena, por algún motivo cada vez que Chat contaba una historia con esta chica que había sido su mejor amiga por años no podía evitar imaginarla como Chloé. Chat Noir solía ser tan abierto cuando hablaba con ella que a veces ella solo no podía evitar dejar escapar de su boca cosas que solo como Ladybug debía saber. Por suerte todas esas veces había sido tan vaga que él no había entendido que se refería a ella, justo como ahora mismo.

De pronto la risa de parte de los dos se fue ahogando hasta desaparecer y por un momento ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro. Las sombras de la noche habían pintado los ojos de Marinette de un color pálido a lapislázuli con motas doradas, mientras los cándidos ojos del gato negro parecían un oro viejo. Se observaron uno al otro expectantes.

— Deberíamos hacerlo – dijo de pronto Chat Noir con una voz tan delgada que si no fuera porque habían estado en completo silencio ambos no la habría escuchado.

— ¿El qué? – Preguntó la chica sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Justo lo que ambos estamos pensando – sabía que estaban pensando en lo mismo, solo sus ojos se lo estaban diciendo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estamos pensando en lo mismo?

— Solo lo sé – Chat Noir aseguró y la forma en las que lentamente las mejillas de Marinette empezaban a parecer más rosas se lo confirmó.

No podía ser que estuvieran pensando en lo mismo ¿verdad? Marinette sintió como el corazón le iba más fuerte solo de imaginar que Chat Realmente tuviera la misma idea que ella en su cabeza. Por un momento cuando se habían quedado en silencio y se habían mirado tranquilamente ella lo había encontrado… irresistible, como la curva de su boca siempre estaba arriba dotándolo de una sonrisa coqueta y divertida. De pronto solo deseo poder hacer algo para quitar esa sonrisa de su boca, no porque la odiara si no porque quería tenerla para si misma. La idea de que él estuviera pensando algo similar le seco la boca y se lamio los labios en consecuencia, al ver los ojos de su amiga siguiendo el movimiento de ese gesto fue una confirmación inesperada de la coincidencia de pensamiento.

— No, no deberíamos – dijo sentándose en su tumbona, abrazando el cojín como si pudiera servirle de escudo – eso solo haría nuestra amistad incomoda.

— No tiene por qué ser así, no tiene que significar nada salvo solo lo que es – mintió descaradamente.

— No es tan simple.

— ¿Nunca has besado a nadie solo en un juego con una botella? ¿Un reto de un amigo? ¿Actuando para una obra o una película?

Marinette tuvo que reír ante ese recuerdo y por los nervios que le cosquillearon en el pecho por la revelación explicita de lo que Chat estaba proponiéndole.

— Chat…

— Tengo curiosidad – al menos eso era parte de la verdad.

Desde aquel día en la película de Nino, la imagen de Marinette cerrando sus ojos y poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho había quedado guardada dentro de su memoria. En aquel momento simplemente había sido natural el inclinarse cerca de ella, percibir un aroma a lavanda y algo más en su pelo. Después en la terraza del _Le Grand Hotel,_ cuando ella lo había besado no la había visto, solo había sentido sus labios sobre los suyos y había querido atraerla cerca y disfrutar del momento, más que nada porque era Marinette, la chica que había bailado con él en una bodega de quesos, la que había compartido decenas de historias y croissants, la linda chica de ojos azules que tenía tiempo de conocer.

Pero ahora era la chica que lo había ocultado cuando casi había perdido su transformación y ni siquiera se le había atravesado por la cabeza espiarlo o delatarlo, aunque esa información podía volverla popular o incluso rica. La que lo había incluido en su familia. La que había pasado horas haciéndole confesiones de amor, aun cuando ella no sabía que él era el chico del que a menudo casi componía poemas de amor. La chica que en sus horas libres nunca dudaba de darle un espacio a su lado, sacándolo de la soledad de su casa y su casi inexistente familia. Su amiga, por la que había empezado a sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando hablaba con otro chico y él tenía que pelear con el loco deseo de ir hasta ella y alejarla del mundo guardándola solo para él.

— Ya nos hemos besado antes Chat – Marinette agachó su rostro, sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Dos veces aun si él no lo sabía.

— Tú me besaste – se apresuró a apuntar el gato negro.

— Tú me correspondiste – respondió instantáneamente.

— Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo sería besarte yo – insistió una vez más, no dispuesto a abandonar la carrera aun.

— Chat no seas tonto, seria exactamente lo mismo.

— Lo dudo mucho – no solo lo dudaba, estaba completamente seguro de eso, en aquella ocasión apenas le había dado la oportunidad de reaccionar, si le daba una segunda oportunidad… — No pasara nada malo.

— Sí pasara.

— Mari…

— Chat – Marinette suspiró profundo y le levanto de la tumbona para asomarse por la barandilla de su balcón, una ráfaga de viento le enfrió la cara que buena falta que le hacía – me importas. Si fueras un extraño detrás de la boca de una botella podría ser incomodo o divertido, no sería importante. Pero tú… — giró para volver a verlo, para poder decirle esta verdad cara a cara — contigo sí sería importante.

Chat Noir la miro sin saber exactamente qué decir. Después de tanto tiempo persiguiendo un amor que parecía constantemente unilateral ver los ojos de su amiga y darse cuenta que lo que fuera que él estaba sintiendo no solo lo sentía él, que ella estaba quizá sin intención confesándole que ella él le importaba también, era casi… milagroso.

— Bien, lo acepto para mí también sería importante – dijo sosteniendo su mirada, levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a ella — Y creo que justo por eso lo quiero, me ayudaría a entender algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Si lo que siento es real.

— ¿Real?

Chat Noir le había estado dando tantas vueltas al asunto los últimos días, no era fácil reconocer en voz alta que quizá se había estado engañando a si mismo durante tanto tiempo. Había empezado a cuestionarse a sí mismo si lo que sentía por Ladybug era real, o solo era algo que había creado en base de toda la admiración que sentía por la valiente chica.

— Estoy enamorado de una chica a la que no conozco en realidad.

— Es ella la que no te deja conocerla – Marinette lo interrumpió.

— Por lo que sea – insistió el héroe — siento… o creo que la amo, he soñado con ella despierto por más de un año, llenando los espacios vacíos de su persona con lo que a veces creo que son fantasías. Me da por pensar a veces que estoy enamorado de una fantasía. ¿Puedes sentir algo así por alguien a quien no conoces?

— Chat…

— Y estas tú – Chat Noir podía ver en los ojos azules de su mejor amiga, algo parecido a la sorpresa y el miedo — creo que te conozco.

— Lo haces – Le aseguro Marinette como si sintiera la necesidad de que él lo supiera — me conoces mejor que ningún otro de mis amigos. Mejor incluso que Alya.

— Y tú a mí – dijo el gato negro en voz baja, de una forma íntima, solo para ella — lo único que quizá no sabes de mí, es mi nombre. Solo quisiera saber que se siente un beso con alguien que me conoce tanto que… quizá… me estima.

— Te quiero, Chat.

Y lo dijo así, con completa sinceridad, sin dudas. El joven súper héroe fue hasta su lado y tomó una mano entre las suyas en silencio, solo mirándola con una sonrisa tranquila. No le dijo nada, y en ese momento es que Marinette quería que hablara, que le dijera algo lo que fuera aun si solo era una de sus incesantes bromas, no quería que la dejara sola con sus pensamientos.

¿Deberían? Ambos lo deseaban, ella podía explicarle que había empezado a desear su beso por un motivo muy parecido. Ella amaba a Adrien, pero algunos días cuando despertaba y giraba en su cama y lo primero que veía eran sus fotografías en la pared el traidor pensamiento de ¿Por qué estoy enamorada de él?

Sí, Adrien era guapo, inteligente, amable, pero no era el único chico a su alrededor que cumplía esos requisitos. Nathaniel, Nino, Max, todos ellos tenían los mismos rasgos que le llamaban tanto la atención de Adrien pero nunca los había visto más allá de buenos amigos.

Sintiendo su mano más menuda en medio de las de Chat Noir ahora mismo, él…

Chat Noir era el chico que más conocía de todos los que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. En solo un par de meses se habían vuelto tan cercanos que le era increíble incluso a ella, solo de forma natural había sabido que no importaba que le dijera sabía que podía confiar en él y… él era más que solo guapo, Chat Noir allí en la oscuridad mirándola con sus ojos neón, tan alto que le rebasaba una cabeza fácilmente, completamente vestido de negro en un traje que… pues… él era bello por fuera tanto como lo era por dentro. Era valiente, dulce, audaz, exagerado y divertido.

Y la amaba.

No tener el antifaz de Ladybug a veces no hacia ninguna diferencia para ella, ella sabía que Chat la amaba, él le había confesado que deseaba todos los días llevarle cien ramos de rosas, rodear su cuello de perlas, componerle poemas y besarla hasta que ninguno tuviera aliento. Chat no sabía que le estaba confesando todo eso a Ladybug misma, pero ella sí que era consciente de ello en todo momento.

— Yo también te quiero Marinette – dijo el gato negro acariciando con su pulgar la palma de su mano – te has convertido sin duda… — en la chica que más confiaba en el mundo, en la persona con quien más disfrutaba estar, en la persona que estaba constantemente medida en sus pensamientos — en mi mejor amiga.

— No saldrá bien Chat.

— No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

— Me da miedo arriesgarme.

Marinette sabía que había tanto que perder, ella amaba su amistad con Chat Noir. Si las cosas salían mal, ¿Qué pasaría si Chat no volviera nunca a su balcón para mirar las estrellas? Para contarle de la última discusión que había tenido con su controlador padre. O ella, compartir su frustración por no poder aterrizar la idea de un diseño, había incluso llorado con él por culpa de una pelea con sus padres que querían viajar a China y ella se había negado a ir aunque por supuesto no había podido confesarle a nadie el porqué.

Si perdía su amistad, perdería una parte de su vida, lo sentía, lo sabía pero…

Pero… ¿Y si negarse a esto significaba lo mismo? Que él no pudiera entender su negativa y se alejara de ella.

— Está bien Marinette – dijo soltando su mano – no quiero que te sientas presionada.

— Hagámoslo – dijo tomando su mano de nuevo deteniéndolo.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? – al menos eso es lo que ella quería creer, que nada malo tenía que pasar — A no ser que tengas aliento a ajo o algo por el estilo, en tal caso debes ir a conseguir mentas.

— Mi aliento está bien – dijo en voz alta, pero solo por si acaso exhalando contra su guante y oliendo.

— No lo sé – dijo burlándose un poco de él — ese constante aroma a queso…

— Tú sabes que no es mi culpa – se defendió de inmediato el súper héroe — mi kwami insiste en no poder comer otra cosa.

— ¿Chat?

— ¿Sí?

— Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

Marinette sintió el temblor en las manos del chico en el traje de cuero negro, o quizá era ella misma la que estaba temblando. ¡Dios! ¡Qué es lo que estaba haciendo! Aún estaba a tiempo para arrepentirse ¿O no? Aún podía decirle que solo estaba bromeando, que en realidad no estaba segura, que…

— ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos? – dijo en un tono tímido, nada usual en el chico.

— Ya está bastante oscuro.

Y lo estaba, cada vez que Chat Noir llegaba al balcón de Marinette, esta apagaba todas las luces, desde la calle gracias a la luz de las farolas de alumbrado público podían verse por mucho solo la figura de dos personas en el balcón, pero nadie podría decir que una de esas dos figuras era la del súper héroe de París.

— Por favor. – pidió de nuevo el gato negro.

— Está bien.

Marinette trago saliva y decidió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse solo en su propia respiración, Inhalar despacio, exhalar con cuidado. Su respiración casi se interrumpió cuando los guantes de cuero tibio rodearon sus mejillas, acariciándolas con cuidado, pero volvió a inhalar solo sintiendo el aire llenar sus pulmones, primero con aire frio, y luego caliente cuando Chat estuvo cerca de ella y su cuerpo avivó el aire a su alrededor.

— Eres… tan bonita – dijo el gato negro cuando de nuevo vio a la esta chica, con sus ojos cerrados, con sus manos apoyadas en su pecho y su rostro girando hacia él.

Marinette había imaginado una o dos veces como podía ser ese beso. Quizá por el carácter juguetón y bromista de Chat Noir, había imaginado que su beso sería igual pero… su beso era todo lo contrario, suave, tranquilo, apenas acariciando sus labios con los suyos, mimando con sus pulgares sus mejillas, invitando, envolviendo, atrayendo.

Las dos veces que Marinette había besado a su compañero de batalla, él se había mantenido más bien quieto, casi asustado, demasiado sorprendido para corresponder. Ahora se daba cuenta de que él había tenido razón, esta vez él había comenzado el beso y era justo como si hubiera puesto un trozo de chocolate en su boca, y este se derritiera lentamente, llenándole la boca de dulzura. Abrazó su cuello y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo, probó su saliva salada y dulce al mismo tiempo. Chat Noir por otro lado movió sus manos de su rostro, posando una en su espalda cerca de su cadera y con la otra atrajo su cabeza más cerca sin darle oportunidad de escape, sus dientes chocaron, sus lenguas se acariciaron. El beso empezaba y terminaba una y otra vez, pegados de rodillas a pecho, se besaron sin prisa, con el corazón latiéndoles lentamente, respirando profundo por la nariz para no quedarse sin aliento, tomaron todo lo posible de ese beso. Chat Noir mordió el labio superior de la chica antes de dejarla ir, Marinette puso tres besos de mariposa en sus labios saboreando lo último que podría probar de su sabor.

Este tenía que ser el único beso que alguna vez Marinette pudiera tener de Chat Noir, tenía que prometérselo, y tenía que cumplirlo.

— Podría hacer esto toda la noche – dijo casi como un ronroneo el gato negro, recargando su frente en la de la chica de cabello oscuro, rosando con sus labios los suyos, resistiéndose a romper por completo el contacto – eres la cosa más dulce que jamás haya probado, justo como galletas con chispas de chocolate.

— Chat… — Marinette tampoco quería que terminara.

— Y jalea de naranja, mermelada de fresas, melocotones en conserva, duraznos en almíbar, y chutney de ciruelas dulces.

— Eres un anuncio andante de insulina, Chat – dijo sin poder evitar reír por las melosas comparaciones.

— Y tú eres la mascota perfecta para _La Bague de Kenza_ – respondio él con otra sonrisa igual — todos sus pasteles no podrían competir contigo.

— Eres un bobo.

— Eres un chocolate cubierto de menta.

Chat Noir estaba a punto de aproximarse por otro beso, lo que obligó a Marinette a detenerlo. Lo hizo poniendo su dedo índice sobre su nariz y empujándolo lejos, este movimiento decenas de veces practicado hizo retroceder como siempre al gato negro.

— Este… — Marinette sudó frio, tenía que dejar de comportarse como Ladybug con él – este tiene que ser tu punto débil, pensé que solo a Ladybug le funcionaria.

— Aparentemente no – dijo sin permitirse sentirse decepcionado, tenía que admitir que estaba yendo muy rápido — _my princess._

— Solo era "un" beso Minou – Marinette hizo énfasis en el singular de la oración.

— Fueron como 30 en realidad – La retó el gato con una sonrisa llena de dientes.

— Agrupados en uno – se defendió Marinette por su parte, bien, si técnicamente él tenía razón, pero era algo de solo una vez, solo UNA vez — supongo que eso tuvo que darte todas las respuestas que necesitabas.

— Sin duda lo hizo – le confirmó con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

— En tal caso, me alegro. – Tenía que detener esto ya, o no sabía cuánto más su fuerza de voluntad la mantendría lejos de esos labios que la habían hecho sentir tan plena — Debo irme a dormir, es tarde.

— Se cuándo me están corriendo de un lugar – Chat Noir finalmente tomo la fuerza de dar un paso atrás y alejarse de esta a chica — al menos no estas usando un rociador de agua.

— Eres un completo bobo – la chica golpeó su hombro en un gesto relajado — ve a casa Chat, debes descansar.

— En ese caso – dando un giro repentino en el aire el gato estaba sobre la barandilla del balcón aun mirándola con sus misteriosos ojos neón, hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida con dos dedos en su frente y le guiñó un ojo — Descansa tú también, _my princess_.

Y así pronto el gato negro estaba saltando de nuevo por los tejados de París rumbo a la noche. Mientras tanto Marinette había entrado por la escotilla de su habitación y se había recostado en su cama. Percibió la presencia de Tikki dormida tranquilamente apoyada en su almohada, mejor así si hubiera estado despierta no habría sabido cómo explicarle todo lo que había pasado solo hacia un momento. Acarició sus labios, aun los sentía hinchados y suaves. Quería cerrar sus ojos y solo atesorar profundamente dentro de ella cada detalle de todos esos besos compartidos en la oscuridad.

— No se supone que esto fuera así Chat – dijo solo para ella, podía reconocerlo al menos para ella misma – no se supone que me enamoraría de ti.

En ese mismo momento Chat Noir entró a la mansión Agreste por medio de los ventanales de una de las habitaciones, dio algunos pasos dentro y se arrojó a la amplia cama, fue Adrien quien aterrizó dentro de ella.

— Te diría de nuevo que los miraculous no fueron hechos para ir a visitar a tu novia – dijo su kwami alejándose de él rumbo a los libreros de la plata alta donde tenía un lugar para dormir — pero no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con eso, me voy a dormir.

— Buenas noches Plagg – se despidió Adrien en forma mecánica.

— Chico… — Plagg llamó al joven desde algún lugar donde no lo podía ver.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Descubriste lo que querías?

— Completamente – dijo con un suspiro llenándole el pecho.

— Descansa niño.

Pero era probable que no pudiera pegar ojo en toda la noche, estaba demasiado lleno de ella, de la miel de su boca y su risa, de sus ojos azules y las pecas sobre su nariz y…

Estaba enamorado y aparentemente esta vez era de verdad.

 _Fin capitulo 15_

 _26 de agosto de 2017_

 _12:57 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autora: Ahora saben por que este era mi capitulo favorito, yo misma me imaginaba las escenas y me mataban de ternura y me elevo el azúcar a 160 xD_

 _Tengo que decir que si estan pensando que la historia ya va a terminar por que ellos ya saben que se quieren PUES SI... digo pues no, pues no XD. Existe esta mugrosa cosa que se llama negación y Mari y Chat la van a golpear muy fuerte, pero ya verán ustedes que es todo o que falta por pasar, creo que nos faltan aun como 10 capítulos mas._

 _Me puse a trabajar duro en este capitulo toda esta tarde para poder desaparecer en paz y por que dos personas me tenían bajo amenaza si se me ocurría irme de finde sin actualizar y por lo menos a una de ellas la amenaza es valida, conoce mi restaurante favorito y es capaz de no volverme a invitar a comer allí, Sango después de esto me debes por lo menos una docena de alitas con salsa bufallo, sabelo._

 _Ustedes saben lo que fue despertarse y encontrarse con 32 notificaciones de mensaje de FF, desde mensajes privados, favoritos y reviews, de verdad que hicieron que tuviera una sonrisa pintada en el rostro todo el día. De nuevo mil gracias a: **lerialoknsonn, Akari Mavis, Sango Chan 84** (300 amiga, prometo que cuidaremos ese 300), **Niorima, Arkeiel, ladyaqua198, truenorifico, Mackenzie Allister** (mi preciosa serpiente ame cada uno de tus reviews, estoy a punto de asaltar una granja de ratones),_ _**Sol**_ _(lo se Juleka es demasiado cool), **Adrit126, Sakurita24, Lu, darkdan-sama, Ryu Glass13, rompeordenes, SakuraLi-Taisho, Mizu-Kumi y**_ ** _Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter_** __ _de verdad mil gracias por sus preciosos mensajes._

 _Oh si y llegamos a los 200 reviews *insertar fanfarrias* de hecho llegamos a los 209 lo que significa que habrá un segundo premio y se repite la misma formula que el premio pasado, una lectora nueva que me lleno de mensajes super lindos **Mackenzie Allister** , te contactare por MP para hablar de el premio... y me pondré a trabajar ya en el primero, no lo he olvidado._

 _Y como no me queda nada mas que decir... bueno solo sugerir un sound track para la lectura, el mio fue The Words de Christina Perri._

 ** _Pediría un baklaba de La Bague de Kenza, pero como se que es un sueño demasiado lejano snif snif solo pido un review, me hacen feliz._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _16_

 _Compras_

— Negro – sugirió el pequeño espíritu flotando en el aire despreocupado.

— No, no puedo ir de negro – respondió alarmado el joven portador — sería demasiado obvio.

— Si no vas de negro podía llegar a imaginarte sin tu traje y… — sugirió como si no fuera algo importante.

— Tienes razón, negro.

Plagg esquivó otra pieza de ropa que voló sobre su cabeza mientras mordisqueaba felizmente su camembert.

A veces pensaba que el mundo cambiaba, veía por la televisión los enormes cambios tecnológicos, las forma en la que los seres humanos habían cambiado sus hábitos en todo, desde las cosas más simples como lo que se podía y no comer, a las cosas más enormes cómo sus procedimientos médicos. Había visto por televisión que el día de hoy eran capaces de cambiar un corazón enfermo por un sano para que una persona siguiera sobreviviendo cuando estaba condenada a la muerte. Ese tipo de cosas eran la que lo hacían pensar que el mundo había cambiado. Y entonces de nuevo pasaba esto.

— Plagg ¿Viste mis lentes oscuros? – el jovencito rubio iba de un lugar a otro de su habitación levantando cosas, buscando impaciente

— Tienes un montón de esas cosas.

— Pero necesito los de soldador – Adrien respondió sin detener su búsqueda.

— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber diferenciar uno de otro? – no importaba que el chico hubiera estado buscando un día entero ese diseño en específico en las tiendas y supiera que los había dejado dentro de la bolsa de la tienda bajo la cama.

El niño solo gruñó y siguió buscando sus lentes.

Había visto esto… docenas de veces, siempre en algún punto de su historia el portador del miraculous del gato negro había encontrado a una chica, usualmente la portadora del miraculous de Tikki, pero una chica al final de cuentas por la que perdía la cabeza y hacía exactamente lo mismo que hacía Adrien ahora.

— Chico – llamó su atención cuando se dio cuenta que finalmente había encontrado sus lentes — te pusiste ropa interior ¿verdad?

— ¡Que! ¡Claro que me la puse!

— ¿Seguro?

Plagg ahogó las carcajadas que querían salir de su boca con su querido queso, cuando vio al chico chequear dentro de sus pantalones solo para estar seguro.

No importaba si había pasado ya docenas de veces seguía adorando este particular ritual donde el gato negro cedía a la tentación de tener una cita como civil con una chica. Estaban horriblemente asustados que hacer cualquier cosa mal que pudiera delatar su real identidad, se inventaban disfraces imposibles, uno de ellos había llegado al exceso de disfrazarse como una mujer para evitar ser reconocido, no faltaba decir que él se había divertido como pocas veces en su vida y que la cita de aquel portador no había salido realmente bien.

— Y bien – Adrien se puso delante de su kwami mostrando su atiendo — ¿Qué dices?

— Todo eso grita, Adrien Agreste – respondió el espíritu negro con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Rayos!

— Solo juego niño – dijo después de una corta carcajada — pero ¿No crees que si llevas todo eso te sofocaras en tu cita?

— ¡No es una cita! por desgracia.

— Aún hay por lo menos 28 grados allá fuera, por favor quítate algo o terminaras desmayándote y allí sí que descubrirá tu identidad tu novia.

El chico se miró en el espejo, tenía unos cascos grandes de música en los oídos, los lentes negros más grandes que había podido encontrar, una gabardina que le llegaba hasta los pies y unos guantes de cuero. Debajo llevaba una chaqueta solo por si acaso le pasaba algo a la gabardina, una playera de cuello alto con unos jeans negros y unos converse del mismo color.

Sí, estaba pasándose un poco.

Plagg flotó hasta donde estaba el montón de ropa que Adrien había estado desechando desde su armario, rebuscó un momento en las piezas de ropa en el piso acercándole un par.

— Quítate todo eso y ponte esto – el chico empezó a sacarse el abrigo mientras el pequeño espíritu lo inspeccionaba — déjate los lentes.

— Es muy poco – respondió receloso el joven portador.

— Es suficiente – replico a su vez el kwami — además la chica está decidida a no saber tu identidad ¿Qué mejor que eso quieres?

Su portador por una vez le hizo caso, cuando se quitó la ropa tenía ya una película de sudor sobre el cuerpo, corrió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. De verdad, de verdad nunca se cansaría de este ritual.

.

.

.

Marinette estaba nerviosa recargada contra uno de los pilares del vistoso museo de bellas artes _Halle Saint—Pierre_ , los enormes y coloridos espectaculares pendían de su cabeza mientras le daba la espalda a las enormes cristaleras que recorrían toda la fachada del museo, la chica giraba cada cinco segundos a cualquier dirección para verlo llegar.

— Esto es una mala idea, mala, mala idea – dijo para sí misma checando de nuevo su reloj de pulsera, faltaban 5 minutos para que dieran las 10 de la mañana, aun no era la hora a la que se habían citado, no entendía por que había aceptado ese encuentro, y porque se torturaba a si misma llegando temprano.

—:—:—:—:— Flash Back —:—:—:—:—

Si había algo bueno de ser la amiga de un súper héroe era que tenías acceso a lugares increíbles que usualmente sin importar la época del año estaban llenos de turistas. Justo como el jardín de _Batignolles_ , era un lugar precioso donde había una gruta hermosa y sentías que estaban paseando en uno de esos elegantes jardines ingleses que habían pertenecido a las familias emparentadas con la realeza por al menos un siglo.

Se había encontrado de nuevo cerca de allí mientras ella había estado cuidado a Manon esperando a la madre de la pequeña en _L'ecole_ una juguetería que estaba justo frente al parque. Cuando había estado libre del cuidado de la niña había empezado a caminar a casa cuando lo había encontrado, había asegurado terminar su guardia y la invitó a dar un paseo dentro del parque. Pero eran las ocho lo que significaba que estaba cerrado a los turistas. El gato solo había tomado su mano y le había llevado a la entrada principal, allí el guardia solo les había dado una mirada y Chat Noir había pedido permiso para entrar, sin dudárselo demasiado el guardia solo los había dejado pasar.

Chat Noir a veces solía tener mucha mayor influencia que ella sin duda, Ladybug se habría liado un poco con un pretexto creíble para que los dejaran pasar, él solo había pedido permiso son mayores explicaciones.

Había pasado una semana entera desde aquella noche que habían estado solos en su terraza y como común mente se decía "estaban en tablas" ninguno de los dos había traído de nuevo el tema. Aquella noche había quedado implícito que había sido solo una travesura de amigos, que si intentaban darle más importancia que la que realmente tenía, algo en su amistad terminaría cambiando y ninguno de los dos deseaba eso.

Así que su amistad seguía inalterable, tal y como había sido desde un principio o al menos eso es de lo que los dos intentaban convencerse.

— Y entonces termine con la cara llena de merengue de limón – dijo ella pateando una piedra imaginaria – de verdad no sé qué hice para que Chloé tomara tanta antipatía por mí.

— Eso fue realmente grosero – dijo el chico mirándola con cierta aprensión con sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

— Lo sé – agradecía todos los días el valor que Ladybug dejaba en Marinette lo que le había dado el coraje para parar cara frente a Chloé y no permitir que siguiera acosándola como lo hacía, aunque suponía nada la pararía por completo — y Alya se enojó muchísimo, la tarta era después de todo de ella, la había comprado y todo, mi madre insistió en que podía llevársela sin pagar pero Alya se negó terminantemente.

— Tu mama no descansara hasta que todos tus amigos salgan rodando por la puerta de la panadería – se burló el chico en traje negro.

— Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa divertida por la peculiar escena en su cabeza — Lo siguiente que supe es que Chloé había amenazado con demandar a todo el mundo porque alguien había puesto tinte azul en su loción corporal. La usa todo el tiempo, tienes que ir de aquí para allá aguantando su loción de agua de rosas. Cuando empezó a ponerse morada donde se la aplicaba, no le hizo ninguna gracia.

El gato negro recordaba eso, había sido unos cuatro meses después de que el curso empezara y no pudo evitar carcajearse por el recuerdo y su amiga seguirlo enseguida. Mientras estaban caminando el celular de Marinette sonó y ella atendió a llamada.

— Hola Alya, justo estaba hablando de ti… solo una buena historia… — Chat Noir la observó platicar un poco más con su amiga mientras caminaban a la salida del parque, se hacía cada vez mas tarde y seguro sus padres la esperaban en casa. No siguió su conversación hasta que la voz de su amiga se alteró un poco — ¡Pero lo prometiste!... está bien, lo entiendo, no te preocupes, me organizare de alguna manera… en serio está bien, sé que es algo que habías estado esperando por un tiempo, disfrútalo, nos veremos de nuevo el lunes y me contaras todo está bien, te quiero amiga, hasta el lunes.

Colgó el teléfono con una mueca y un suspiro pesado. Chat Noir no resistió la tentación de preguntarle.

— ¿Malas noticias?

— Algo así. Este fin de semana habría un _outlet_ de la temporada de verano en _Tissus Reine_. Siempre consigo buenos descuentos en varias piezas de tela, esperaba que Alya me acompañara para ayudarme a escoger… y cargar.

— Pero…

— Un periodista de _pullitzer_ dará una conferencia que ella había estado esperando por meses, se acaba de enterar y avisarme que no podrá ir.

Llegaron a la puerta del parque, el mismo guardia de antes les abrió la puerta y juntos salieron a la calle. Una idea empezó a germinar en la cabeza del joven súper héroe.

— Yo puedo cargar.

— No, no puedes.

— _My princess_ – hizo una flexión con su brazo derecho mostrando sus delgados pero definidos músculos — estoy seguro que soy mucho mejor cargando que Alya en el peor de mis días.

— Y estoy segura que si entro en _Tissus Reine_ del brazo de Chat Noir, súper héroe de París llamaría una atención muy innecesaria – respondió la chica mientras esperaba que un semáforo cambiara y pudieran cruzar la calle, en un auto un niño salto de arriba abajo al ver a Chat. Justo de eso hablaba

— Tienes un punto allí… — El chico se detuvo a pensar por un momento. El semáforo cambio y cruzaron la calle, adentrándose en una de las calles intermedias y regularmente vacías de la ciudad – ¿Qué pasa si no vas con Chat Noir, si no con un chico cualquiera?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Puedo ir sin el traje — ofreció.

— Definitivamente no – dijo la chica deteniéndose en mitad de la calle demasiado alarmada — Chat Noir, es importante que mantengas tu identidad oculta, incluso de mí.

— Yo solo hable de ir sin mi traje, no de revelarte mi identidad – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, Marinette lo miró con curiosidad y siguieron caminando — Puedo ir vestido de una forma que ni siquiera tu podrías adivinar quién soy.

— No lo sé… — aun si iba disfrazado de alguna manera, verse sin el traje era solo demasiado arriesgado.

— Vamos _my princess_ – la mirada del héroe era tan animada que Marinette empezaba a sentirse mal por no dejarlo venir — ¿Es que prefieres ir cargando todo eso tu sola?

— Sera tedioso y aburrido – trató de desanimarlo.

— Nunca, nada contigo ha sido tedioso o aburrido – Marinette sintió las mejillas calientes — Podemos ir a la salida a el Café _D'Orsel_ , tiene un muy sabroso helado flotante.

— Es mala idea – habían salido a una avenida más concurrida, vio a un par de turistas sacar fotos con sus celulares.

— No, no la es – dijo el gato negro y saltó sobre un poste de luz apartándose de ella y de las cámaras que no se supone debían verlos juntos — El sábado, a las diez de la mañana, frente a _Halle Saint—Pierre_.

Sin darle realmente más oportunidad de negarse, Chat Noir se despidió con un gesto de una mano y brincó lejos del lugar.

— :— :— :— :— End Flash Back — :— :— :— :—

Cuando en el reloj dieron las diez de la mañana en punto, Marinette sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza, no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle siquiera como vendría vestido, ¿Vendría de negro?, ¿Realmente tomaría las precauciones para que no lo reconociera?, aunque realmente no había grandes probabilidades de que lo hiciera, sería un perfecto extraño, un chico cualquiera de todos los que vivían en París, tendría suerte si volvía a cruzarse en su camino y… ¡ _Mon Dieu_! ¡Quería salir corriendo de allí!

Y como una especie de fantasma salido de la nada un chico del otro lado de la calle se estaba acercando a ella, con una chaqueta con capucha que le hacía imposible verlo, tenía que ser él, después de todo él no tenía ningún problema para reconocerla, esta tenía que ser la peor cita a ciegas de su vida.

— _My Princess –_ el extraño encapuchado hizo una reverencia ante ella y la llamó con esa voz que Marinette enseguida reconoció.

— ¿Chat? – preguntó la chica por reflejo.

El chico bajó la capucha que cubrió su rostro y sacó sus manos de dentro de los bolsillos llevándose algo a la boca. Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mezclada entre la impresión y autentica diversión, cuando vio el rostro del chico, tenía puestos unas gafas de Groucho y lo completó llevándose un puro a la boca y masticándolo moviendo la boca de lado a lado haciendo que el bigote se moviera al mismo tiempo.

— Me niego a llevarte a ningún lado con eso puesto – dijo ella sin poder detener su risa.

— ¿Qué? – se recargó en el pilar del museo rodeándola con ese gesto y se sacó en puro de la boca, sopló entre dientes para quitar los pequeños pedazos de tabaco que se le pegaron a los labios — ¿No es suficiente para ocultar mi identidad?

— No creo poder aguantar la risa cada vez que voltee a verte – dijo con sinceridad.

— En ese caso, cierra los ojos.

Y Marinette así lo hizo, escuchó el frufrú de Chat Noir buscando algo dentro de sus bolsillos y como dio un pequeño golpecito en su hombro para animarla a abrir los ojos y así lo hizo. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo allí estaba el chico con unos lentes negros lo bastante grandes para cubrir la mitad de su rostro, parecían unos lentes de soldador de hecho. Era casi lo mismo que verlo usando su antifaz.

— Este es el plan B – dijo sonriendo y la chica casi extraño ver la chispa de sus ojos divertidos — ¿Está mejor?

— Me quedo con el plan B – siguió la broma — aunque no sabes a lo que te atienes el día de hoy.

— No me subestimes _my princess_ – puso sus manos en su cadera al estilo de supeman — puedo cargar todo lo que me pongas enfrente.

— No lo sé, quizá con el traje pero…

Para demostrárselo sin ninguna clase de aviso Chat Noir la tomó por la cintura y la separó del piso. Marinette solo pudo aferrarse a sus hombros para no caer por equivocación, quedo todos los 30 centímetros que le llevaba de estatura fuera el piso.

— ¡ _Saint Ciel_!, ¡Chat bájame! – dijo aferrándose a sus hombros con más fuerza cuando Chat Noir la upó para arriba y la sostuvo de las piernas alejándola más del piso

— Sabes esta cuestión de mantener mi identidad oculta no funciona si gritas quien soy – dijo divertido negándose a soltarla, ella era tan pequeña que apenas significaba trabajo tenerla en brazos.

— Está bien chico listo – golpeó su hombro con una queja — mi error, ya bájame.

Finalmente el gato negro la bajó del nuevo al piso, bien, había quedado establecido que el chico era fuerte aun sin el traje. Marinette miró a su alrededor y a no ser por algunos turistas que habían mirado la escena con amplias sonrisas nadie la había escuchado.

— Supongo que ese será un problema – reconoció mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta que había quedado algo fuera de lugar — ¿Cómo debería llamarte entonces?

— ¿Por qué no Felix? – sugirió el chico de amplias gafas negras.

— ¿Ese es tu nombre?

— No – admitió para ella — pero es el segundo gato negro más famoso después de mí.

— Muy bien, Felix, vámonos antes de que pierda las mejores piezas. Y… tienes prohibido pagar por nada. – lo reprendió con una voz seria y apuntándolo con un dedo — Estoy aprendiendo tus patrones, trabajé mucho todo el verano para este tipo de cosas, no puedo seguir aceptando tus regalos.

— Encontrare otra oportunidad – reconoció el chico sin mayor preocupación. — Siempre que yo pueda pagar por el helado flotante es un trato.

— Trato.

Giraron la esquina para caminar algunos metros y entrar en _Tissus Reine_ , una de las muchas tiendas de telas en la calle Saint Pierre.

Y estuvieron allí las próximas 6 horas, recorriendo los pasillos de los 3 pisos, comparando precios, discutiendo sobre texturas, caídas y precios, comparando diseños y haciendo bosquejos sobre la marcha inspirada solo por los colores y las texturas de la tela que encontraba a su paso.

Para sorpresa de Marinette lejos de que el chico se sintiera aburrido había participado con entusiasmo en las compras, haciéndole recomendaciones, sugiriendo cambios, Alya se habría vuelto loca después de las primeras tres horas, pero Chat se había mantenido animado y lleno de buen humor hora tras hora tras hora, hasta que ella misma se había sentido cansada. Al final del día habían reunido mercancía para llevar por lo menos unos 10 kilos de tela, botones, cremalleras, hilos, carretes y cualquier cosa que a ella se le hubiera podido cruzar en el camino y hubiera llamado su atención.

Cuando se habían formado en la fila de la caja Marinette solo se había colgado de su espalda completamente cansada, Chat Noir no se había quejado ni una sola vez, había sostenido sus manos para evitar que se resbalara.

— Hola de nuevo Marinette – dijo la cajera que empezó a procesar su lista de compra cuando fue su turno frente a la caja – es bueno verte de nuevo.

— Hola Suzette – saludó Marinette sin soltarse del cuello del chico – había estado esperando la temporada de _Outlet_ para venir por algunas piezas.

— ¿Algunas piezas? – intervino el chico con una sonrisa con una voz sarcástica– te estas llevando la mitad de la tienda.

— Tú eres quien quiso venir, te dije que sería duro – replicó la chica en defensa.

— Solo amenazas – la chica no sabía lo que era estar 12 horas de pie en una sesión de fotos, manteniendo una postura quieta por lapsos de hasta media hora para asegurar una buena toma, eso sí que era cansado, esto había sido juego de niños.

— No deberías quejarte que tu novio quiera acompañarte – dijo la joven cajera sin dejar de mover sus dedos sobre las teclas de la registradora — al contrario hay pocos chicos que quisieran hacer un maratón así.

¿Novio? Marinette se sonrojó vivamente y se dio cuenta de que quizá la postura en la que estaba le daba ideas a la cajera, soltó su cuello y apoyó sus pies cansados firme en el piso.

— No es mi novio – se obligó a responder — solo es un amigo.

— No pierdo las esperanzas de que me vuelvas un gato casero _my princess –_ Chat Noir la giró a verla y le guiñó un ojo.

— No empieces Ch… — se detuvo a tiempo — Felix.

— _L'espoir meurt toujours au dernier_ – dijo con una sonrisa la chica en la caja – son €735 Marinette.

La chica pagó su cuenta y le entregaron todas las bolsas donde venían sus cortes de tela, Chat Noir enseguida de las quitó de las manos y salieron del lugar caminando calle abajo rumbo a la cafetería. Sentándose en una de las mesas del local pidieron algo de comer y los deliciosos helados flotantes de limón y fresa.

— De verdad, gracias por acompañarme – Agradeció e nuevo Marinette, mientras arrancaba un pedazo de la bola de helado de fresa.

— Ha sido divertido – dijo el sorbiendo un poco de la soda de limón — Me ha recordado las ocasiones en que vine con mi madre cuando era pequeño a hacer esto mismo. Como tú, ella solía perderse en medio de los pasillos tocando tela, comparando texturas y bosquejando cosas, solía jugar con ella a las escondidas o quedarme dormido sobre las piezas de polar o peluche.

— Debió ser muy divertido – sonaba realmente como un recuerdo adorable.

— Son algunos de mis mejores recuerdos de ella – dijo sintiéndose solo un poco triste como cada vez que pensaba en su madre — ahora que no está, los atesoro con cariño.

— ¿Ella…? – Preguntó con timidez Marinette, "no estar" podía tener muchos significados.

— Desapareció. Hace un par de años.

— Lo siento mucho Chat – Marinette alargo su mano para tocar una de sus manos desnudas del chico entre las suyas… era tan extraño el saber que podía sentir el auténtico calor de sus manos en ese momento.

— Gracias – dijo el girando su mano para poder sostener la de ella entre las suyas. El calor de sus manos era tan agradable.

Antes de agregar nada más un teléfono empezó a sonar. Chat metió las manos en su bolsillo y sacó un teléfono, era un pequeño teléfono que parecía desechable, dudo un momento como si no conociera el teléfono y descolgó.

— Bueno… — Marinette escuchó una voz que desde la distancia del otro lado de la mesa sonaba masculina e irritada – Lo siento papá, solo vine a hacer tareas escolares con una compañera de clase… No la conoces, ¿Me necesitas para algo? – escuchó de nuevo poniendo esta vez una mueca en su boca de fastidio, si pudiera ver sus ojos estaba segura los habría puesto en blanco – pensé que ese trabajo sería hasta mañana temprano… está bien papá, voy para allá, ¿Puedo acompañar a mi compañera a casa primero? estamos cargando material y….

Marinette estuvo segura de haber escuchado un "No" tajante y después como cortaron la llamada.

Chat Noir suspiro irritado. Sabía que la industria del modelaje era así, los fotógrafos siempre reprogramaban cuando más les convenía y las agencias se movían con ellos, aun así ese día, había querido poder caminar con ella, llevar las compras a casa y quizá quedarse a tomar café con Marinette y sus padres, la idea de hacer ese tipo de cosas como él mismo, sin la necesidad del traje negro era… solo era algo que había deseado hacer como Adrien para variar, aun si ellos no sabían que era él.

— Te acompañare a casa – dijo poniéndose de piel y dejando un par de billetes de 20 sobre la mesa.

— No puedes – Marinette no se atrevía a mover aun de su lugar — te meterás en problemas con tu padre.

— Se supone que tenía el día libre hoy – dijo mientras acomodaba las bolsas en sus manos, sus puños se cerraron fuerte contra las asas de plástico — detesto cuando mueve mi agenda como se le da la gana.

— Está bien Chat – dijo tratando de tomar sus bolsas de regreso — la estación del metro está muy cerca y…

— Te acompañare a casa – dijo un poco más irritado si eso era posible. Ella se sintió un poco tímida, el chico nunca le había hablado con esa voz y al parecer Chat Noir también lo notó – Lo siento, no quise hablarte así – su voz volvió a ser amable como siempre – de verdad, diez minutos no harán ninguna diferencia.

— Está bien – acordó ella con una sonrisa.

Sin más discusión cancelaron su cuenta y salieron del lugar para tomar un taxi que los llevo a casa de Marinette. El ambiente relajado y divertido de pronto se vio interrumpido al saber la chica que estaba su amigo estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, Chat Noir nunca le había dicho en qué, pero sabía que trabajaba para su "rico y famoso padre" en algo que le tomaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre. Para ser sinceros era la primera vez que lo veía molesto por esa responsabilidad, siempre que hablaba de su trabajo decía cosas como: "fue un día muy largo en el trabajo", "Mi padre programó trabajo de nuevo para mí sin avisarme" "Hoy fue tan aburrido, no hubo más que errores y tuve que repetir todo una y otra vez" siempre tenía cuidado de no decir en que trabajaba por supuesto y con sinceridad no podía imaginar que era, por lo velado que decía las cosas podía ser desde un trabajo de oficina hasta ser doble de riesgo o actor de cine.

El taxi los dejó solo en diez minutos en las puertas de su casa. Cuando Marinette quiso pagar por el viaje él recogió su mano y extendió un billete de 50 euros y pidió al conductor quedarse con el cambio, su boca tenía un gesto molesto aun… lo cierto era que nunca lo había visto molesto, no como Marinette y tampoco como Ladybug.

— De verdad lo siento Marinette – dijo cuando ella abrió la puerta que daba a su casa y dejaban las bolsas a un lado de la entrada — quería que pasáramos el resto del día juntos.

— De verdad no te preocupes – dijo cerrando la puerta cuando todo estuvo dentro, no quería que su mamá los viera, insistiría en que Chat pasara y no necesitaba que él se sintiera aún más incómodo que lo que ya estaba — al contrario gracias por acompañarme.

— Cierto – dijo con una amplia sonrisa buscando algo en el fondo de sus bolsillos.

— Chat, te dije que no aceptaría otro regalo.

— Este lo aceptaras, solo gaste un par de euros y te van a encantar.

Saco finalmente una pequeña bolsa de papel y vacío en contenido en sus manos, cayeron 4 botones grandes con la forma de la cabeza de un gato negro, tenía que admitir que le encantaban.

— Chat… — lo reprendió pero supo también que no podría desprenderse de esos botones, la figura de un abrigo de lana color miel con esos botones negros empezó ya a formarse en su mente.

— Solo son botones Marinette – dijo el gato negro cerrando la mano de la chica alrededor de ellos – además si me los regresas no sabré que hacer con ellos.

El teléfono de Chat volvió a sonar, pero esta vez lo ignoró, sabiendo perfectamente que era de nuevo o su padre o Nathalie.

— La próxima vez iremos por ese helado de seguro – Chat subió su mano a la mejilla de la chica y la acarició con gentileza, sonriéndole. Marinette sintió sus propias mejillas calientes al contacto con su mano — ¿Está bien? _My princess._

— Ve – dijo sonriente a su vez, deseando saber si la sonrisa de su amigo alcanzaba sus ojos — te están esperando.

Chat Noir suspiró por enésima vez ese día y jaló su mejilla antes de dejarla ir, ella solo se quejó falsamente. Con una sonrisa algo forzada se despidió y corrió calle abajo. Una vez que lo perdió de vista, la chica abrió de nuevo su puerta y entró, llevando sus bolsas a su habitación.

Una vez allí las soltó en el piso y se tiró cansada sobre su otomana. Había sido un día demasiado largo de compras incluso para ella, Alya la habría animado para terminar más rápido… Chat por otro lado.

— Que lastima que no pudieron terminar su cita – Tikki flotó fuera de su pequeño bolso, estirándose después de tanta horas allí encerrada.

— No era una cita Tikki – Marinette respondió de forma automática.

— Se sentía como una cita – insistió el pequeño espíritu rojo que fue a sentarse en el escritorio donde siempre había un plato de galletas.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que responder… sí, se había sentido como una cita que no habían podido terminar.

.

.

.

— Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Esa mañana de lunes apenas había entrado en el aula Alya la estaba esperando con una mirada acusadora.

— Alya Cesaire – respondió con una voz parecida a la que había usado su mejor amiga — a mí también me gusta tu nombre.

— ¿Quién, Cómo Cuándo y Dónde? – la interrogó con voz llena de curiosidad.

Marinette la miró confundida hasta que Alya puso su celular frente a su cara y allí estaba la foto de Chat levantándola del piso. Sus brazos firmemente alrededor de sus piernas mientras sonreía ampliamente, tanto o más que ella misma aferrada a sus hombros.

— ¿De dónde salió esa foto? – Marinette tomó el celular y vio que era un instagram famoso de turismo en París "la cuidad del amor" rezaba la fotografía. – no es lo que parece.

— ¿No es un chico levantándote en brazos? – preguntó de forma retorica la chica morena.

— Sí… — respondió con nerviosismo.

— Entonces sí es lo que parece.

— Solo es un amigo – dijo regresando el celular a su amiga.

— Un amigo que te lleva en brazos – agrego Alya con una media sonrisa, nunca había visto a su mejor amiga con tantas confianzas con nadie, salvo ella misma.

— Me acompaño a _Tissus Reine_ , le dije que no creía que pudiera cargar todas las bolsas y me cargó solo para demostrarme que podía – le explicó tratando de quitarle importancia.

— Asi que un chico que te carga en brazos y te acompaña a hacer agotadoras compras. Sí, claro – con voz cómplice y recargándose en su hombro le explicó a su amiga este importante hecho de la vida — Marinette los chicos solo hacen eso cuando están coqueteando contigo. De nuevo ¿Quién, Cómo Cuándo y Dónde?

— Lo conocí en mi trabajo de verano – Marinette respondió, con toda la verdad de la que era capaz — iba a menudo a comprar queso.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Felix.

Alya miro a su mejor amiga a los ojos, Marinette no sabía mentir, nunca había sabido, algo ocultaba, aunque no sabía que. Al ver la foto de aquel chico alto y rubio de amplias gafas, había tenido por un momento esperanzas.

— Oh – dijo un poco desinflada finalmente – sabes, por un momento pensé que era Adrien.

— ¡Adrien! – casi gritó y giró a su alrededor, no viendo al mencionado por ningún lado.

— Alto, rubio, con músculos – empezó a enumerar la castaña – bueno, asumo que tiene músculos por su trabajo.

— Alya…

— Felix entonces – miró con atención la expresión de su amiga por su podía notar que estaba mintiendo sobre ese nombre, y no, no lo hacía — Y ¿Qué tal la cita?

— No fue una cita – reitero Marinette mientras dejaba su mochila sobre su asiento — solo me acompaño a hacer compras.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que este chico te acompaño todo el rato que estuviste en esa loca tienda de telas? – preguntó con aun más curiosidad, había ido con Marinette a esa maratón de compras que podía durar horas, siempre terminaba con los pies tan doloridos que casi rogaba porque terminara más rápido.

— Sí.

— Amiga, este chico está loco por ti entonces – solo así podía entender que hiciera voluntariamente esa procesión.

— No es así – insistió para convencerla — Félix está de hecho enamorado de una chica.

— Si tú lo dices.

La profesora entró en el aula en ese momento haciéndolas sentar en su lugar y enseguida que todos estuvieron ubicados empezó la lección.

Marinette miraba la pizarra sin realmente verla. Ojala dejaran de meter esa idea en su cabeza, primero Tikki y ahora Alya, Chat Noir no gustaba de ella, él estaba enamorado de Ladybug… "Ok Marinette allí tienes una bonita paradoja"

 _Fin capítulo 16_

 _01 de septiembre de 2017_

 _12:33 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autora** : A que me he tardado un poco esta vez ¡So Sorry! solo diré que para que los que crean que las labores del hogar no son peligrosas se equivocan, por lo menos no soy buenas para la salud, he tenido una infección de ojos y oído que me mantuvo lejos de las pantallas eléctricas hasta que mi medico me ha dado luz verde, en cuanto me dieron permiso regrese a escribir._

 _Que puedo decir de este cap... verán, es fácil tener una amistad en la que todo es risas y diversión, pones siempre tu mejor rostro y sobre todo en esta amistad en donde Chat no quiere terminar de mostrarse tal cual es. Es mas fácil ser Chat Noir, héroe que brinca libremente entre los tejados de París, a ser Adrien Agreste que no es dueño siquiera de su tiempo libre, desde que en uno de los reviews me dieron la idea para este capitulo (gracias, mi preciosa serpiente) decidí que quería explorar un poco en este aspecto de como se llevaría Marinette con Chat siendo mas Adrien que Chat Noir y he aquí mi resultado._

 _Ustedes me matan de alegria, ME MATAN! 28 reviews, me voy a tardar un ratito responder cada uno pero sin duda lo hare con mucho placer. Como siempre gracias a: **Arkeiel, , lerialoknsonn, truenorifico, Sango Chan 84** (se nota la influencia de cierto cap de saint tail verdad xd), **tsubasa23, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Mich Rangel, Sol, Mizu-Kumi, Lu, SakuraLi-Taisho, Ryu Glass13, Palemera viajera, Akari Mavis, darkdan-sama, skyrres 6, Nancy Cruz, Adrit126, Blackbutterfly** (me dará gusto cada vez que puedas venir no te preocupes si no es en cada capitulo), **danita-inu, tsukihimekoomori** (empezare a pensar en poner un negocio de insulina a domicilio), **karen agreste, AlexBeatlemaniaca, Mackenzie Allister, paii, nancyl1313 y Deby23**. Gracias de verdad por todos sus reviews._

 _Sin nada mas que reportar que, deben pasear al menos en google maps por la calle Saint Pierre, me despido._

 ** _Botones de gato, helados flotantes, reviews, recibiré todo con amor, me hace feliz._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	17. Chapter 17

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Capítulo 17_

 _Ventana_

— ¡Mari, déjame entrar! – la voz del gato negro estaba llena de lamento.

— No – La de Marinette no era mejor, ronca y delgada que casi no podía escucharse a pesar de que se supone estaba gritando — te lo dije antes, no vas a entrar a mi habitación.

— Tú no puedes salir y yo no quiero seguir gritando desde tu ventana – insistió el súper héroe asomado por la ventana — tu mamá terminara escuchándome

— Mejor que te escuche desde mi balcón a que te vea dentro de mi habitación – Eso era seguro, no era ni medio normal que Chat Noir estuviera en la habitación de la chica a esa hora de la noche a no ser que un akuma estuviera por tirar abajo la panadería.

— Mari – insistió esta vez mirándola con ojos tiernos tratando de provocar su piedad — hace frio aquí fuera, me enfermare.

— Te enfermaras sin lugar a dudas si entras aquí – Marinette giró en su cama tratando de ignorarlo, quizá si dejaba de hablar con él terminaría cansándose y yéndose.

— ¡ _My princess_ , por favor!

— ¡Vete! – dijo arrojando sin fuerza un peluche sobre su cama que no llegó ni siquiera cerca de la ventana.

— ¿Vas a dejar a este gato callejero maullándole solo a la luna? – La chica empezaba a odiar la voz del gato negro, no tenía fuerza hoy para lidiar con él. — Déjame entrar

— ¡No! – dijo poniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza para aislar la voz del gato.

Pero increíblemente Chat Noir de verdad empezó a maullar. Literalmente a maullar como un gato. Si hubiese sido otro día habría salido por la escotilla y le había arrojado un zapato como a cualquier gato escandaloso, pero moverse, ya no se diga, escalar a su balcón le daba un súbito impulso de nausea.

Tenía dos días con una gripe terrible, de ese tipo de gripas que se te contagian con solo saludar a alguien una sola vez, aunque realmente Marinette no lograba averiguar dónde podía haberla pescado, el caso era que esa horrible gripe la había tenido vomitando y odiando el mundo en general. La fiebre la había tenido como una zombie la mayor parte del tiempo, y el resto del tiempo lo había pasado durmiendo, por lo que ahora a las tres de la madrugada después de dormir doce horas seguidas no tenía nada de sueño, de todos modos las tres de la mañana no era definitivamente horas de visítala o maullar en su balcón.

— Deberías dejarlo pasar.

Marinette abrió sus ojos y se descubrió la cabeza solo para ver a su kwami justo delante de ella, la pobrecilla seguro tampoco podía dormir por el escándalo del gato y aun así parecía estar de su lado en ese momento.

— Si lo dejo pasar, no podré sacarlo de aquí después – ese era el problema realmente Marinette conocía lo suficiente a su compañero de pelea que sabía, sin lugar a dudas que eso es justo lo que pasaría — lo sabes Tikki, él es exactamente como un gato.

— Es que me da pena— admitió el pequeño espíritu rojo mirando primero a su portadora y después a la ventana sobre sus cabezas, Chat seguía maullando fuera — ha estado viniendo a visitarte sin descanso y siempre que miraba por la ventana se veía tan preocupado.

— ¿En serio? – Marinette no se había dado cuenta de que Chat Noir hubiera estado allí, aunque para ser francos no se hubiera enterado si un camión le hubiera pasado encima tampoco, de lo mal que se sentía.

— Ha estado viniendo desde ayer por la tarde – le confirmó el pequeño espíritu que no se había perdido ni una sola ocasión desde su escondite de ver como Chat Noir se asomaba por la ventaba sobre la cama— pero cuando no estaban aquí tus papás, estabas dormida.

— Oh Chat… — ella misma miró la ventana sobre su cabeza, debía estar preocupado si seguía insistiendo hasta esta hora ¿verdad?

— Solo un ratito Marinette – intentó Tikki de nuevo. Plagg también tenía que estar como loco si Chat Noir se había transformado tantas veces para venir a verla.

— Me veo horrible – ni siquiera tenía el valor de verse realmente en un espejo, pero de que otra manera podía verse después de dos días devolviendo el estómago y su nariz fluyendo sin parar adivinaba la chica.

— No creo que eso a él le importe.

Quizá a él no, pero a ella… tan lentamente como le fue posible Marinette se sentó en la cama peleando con su estómago, respiró profundo y lento para que el cambio de posición no la hiciera devolver el estómago otra vez. Cuando estuvo estable buscó a su alrededor, Tikki pareció entender lo que quería aun sin palabras y le acercó un cepillo de pelo y un espejo, como pudo se cepilló un poco el pelo, Tikki se encargó de darle pañuelos húmedos, un bálsamo labial, incluso perfume, este último lo rechazó haciendo reír a su kwami, cuando estuvo lista volvió a recostarse con cuidado.

— ¿Puedes abrir la escotilla y esconderte Tikki? – dijo mientras se reclinaba con cuidado de nuevo en la cama, había dormido tanto pero aun sentía los ojos pesados y una pesadez en todo su cuerpo además de demasiado calor aun cuando tenía las manos heladas.

— Pórtense bien.

Pudo reñir con Tikki de nuevo, pero el pequeño espíritu abrió la escotilla como se lo había pedido su portadora y se escondió en algún lugar de la habitación. El gato fuera dejó de maullar y pronto sus ojos verde neón se asomaron por la escotilla, las orejas sobre su cabeza se movieron inquietas.

— ¿Entraras o no? – Marinette no se lo iba a repetir otra vez.

— Trataba de recordar si así es como empezaban mis sueños más salvajes – se burló de ella Chat Noir con una sonrisa coqueta, parafraseando lo que ella le había dicho sobre entrar a su habitación.

— ¡Chat! – Marinette intentó regañarlo, pero su queja vino acompañada con un ataque de tos.

El superhéroe entró a la habitación. Su visión nocturna lo ayudó a ver un montón de pañuelos desechables regados por todas partes, olía a antiséptico y hierbas de olor. Vio también en la mesita de noche una jarra de agua, sirvió un poco y la acercó a su mejor amiga para ayudarla con su ataque de tos.

Había esperado encontrarla con nudos en el pelo, la nariz sucia y la piel cenicienta, pero la verdad es que estaba tan bonita como siempre.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – recibió de regreso el vaso de agua y se sentó a su lado aprovechando que la chica estaba demasiado débil para protestar.

— Mejor después de dormir 12 horas seguidas – respondió reclinándose sobre la gran almohada en forma de gato a su espalda, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Chat Noir estaba sentado en su cama — pero no lo suficiente pasa salir a jugar _minou_.

— Me alegra que estés mejor.

— No deberías estar aquí – insistió la chica preocupada por la salud de su compañero, lo último que necesitaban como equipo era estar enfermos al mismo tiempo y dejando a París sola — es muy tarde y podría terminar contagiándote.

— Hazlo por favor – dijo con una sonrisa en su voz — un día completo en cama para mí sería un premio.

— El vómito y la fiebre van en el paquete – solo un loco quería estar tan enfermo, era muy desagradable.

— Me arriesgare – dijo inclinándose más cerca de ella guiñándole un ojo.

— Cuéntame – dijo ella sin energía poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y echándolo atrás, notando que si Chat No se hubiera querido mover voluntariamente no habría podido moverlo nunca, al menos el gato tenía un poco de sentido común — ¿Qué ha pasado con el mundo estos dos días?, ¿Algún akuma?

— Ninguno, tampoco he visto a Ladybug estos días, solo por si te lo preguntas.

— Una lástima – Marinette estaba intentando mirarlo pero sus ojos se sentía tan, tan pesados y cada vez sentía más frio y calor al mismo tiempo — se lo mucho que disfrutas tu tiempo con ella.

Marinette cerró sus ojos, lucia increíblemente cansada, el gato negro se recostó a su lado casi cara a cara, acomodó una hebra de su cabello tras su oreja, Marinette no había hecho nada por detenerlo o apartarlo, aun debía sentirse muy mal, al menos por esa oportunidad se prometió no ser raro.

Desde que había notado que Marinette no había ido a clase hacia dos días, se sintió preocupado. La chica era una de las personas más responsables que conocía, no era de la clase que pierde el colegio sin una buena razón. En la primera oportunidad que había tenido se había transformado y había ido a su balcón, solo para encontrar a la chica en su cama con fiebre y su madre poniendo compresas en su frente.

Había regresado varias veces, cada vez lucía peor que la última. Dos veces su madre había estado poniendo compresas en su frente y dándole remedios caseros; otra un medico la revisaba; en otra ocasión su padre sostenía su cabello mientras Marinette devolvía el estómago en un balde; las últimas tres ella había estado dormida. Aun cuando ya era de madrugada no había podido contenerse de volver a verla y finalmente estaba despierta y parecía mejor.

— Chat… — La voz de Marinette parecía ronca y pegajosa.

— ¿Sí? – dijo mientras seguía acariciando su pelo y esperando que el pequeño gesto la hiciera sentir aunque sea un poco mejor.

— La prohibición de mi habitación es revocada solo por hoy y porque son circunstancias especiales – dijo Marinette sin abrir su ojos — no creas que se hará una costumbre.

— ¡Miau! pero me gusta tu cuarto – dijo mientras se revolvía un momento en su cama — tu cama es muy cómoda y tu cuarto huele tan bien, siempre como pan recién horneado.

— Vivo sobre una panadería – insistió ella, la idea no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza sin control, si la dejaba salir por su boca quizá su cabeza parara de girar — es normal que siempre huela a pan recién hecho. Además un chico y una chica solos en una habitación, es una mala idea.

— ¿Tienes deseos reprimidos por mi, _my princess_? – dijo de nuevo sonriendo de lado.

— Sí.

Chat Noir sintió enseguida como sus mejillas se encendían en calor, no había esperado una respuesta tan franca de su parte. Tragó saliva sin saber que responder, quería decir otra broma, quería cambiar el tema a un terreno infinitamente más cómodo, pero la súbita revelación lo había dejado desarmado.

— Desde que nos besamos solo he deseado repetirlo otra vez – Marinette giró mejor en su cama y quedó justo frente a su cara, su aliento olía a jarabe de la tos — Chat Noir me gusta tanto, que tenerlo en mi cuarto es una mala idea y lo sabes.

— Marinette… — "es la fiebre Adrien, no dejes que esto te emocione" se dijo a sí mismo el chico que sentía que el corazón le latía acelerado por lo que su amiga decía.

— Por eso no es una buena idea que lo deje entrar aquí.

— ¿Marinette…? — ¿Por qué habría empezado a hablar en tercera persona? Cosa de la fiebre también.

— Tikki… — Marinette hundió su cabeza en su almohada y atrajo sus piernas cerca de su pecho, en posición fetal — por eso no puedo tener a Chat Noir aquí, si lo dejo acercarse aún más a mí, creo que terminara dándose cuanta y quizá ahora… quizá pueda llegar a odiarme, quizá piense que he jugado con él.

— ¿Odiarte? como podría, _my princess._

La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y lucía incomoda, Chat sintió el calor irradiar de su cuerpo de nuevo, al tocarla aun a través de los guantes sintió su calor, tenía fiebre de nuevo.

Al mismo tiempo escuchó pasos desde el cuarto de abajo y la luz encenderse entrando por las orillas de la portezuela del ático, debía ser su madre que venía a checarla, quería quedarse, después de todo Madame Dupain siempre le había dicho que podía venir cuando quisiera, pero suponía que eso solo era cuando entraba por la puerta principal y no a las altas horas de la madrugada.

Con pesar acarició por última vez la mejilla de su querida amiga y salió por la misma ventana por la que había entrado.

Brincando por los tejados de París las palabras que ella había dicho en medio de la fiebre pesaban en su corazón " _creo que terminara dándose cuanta y quizá ahora… quizá pueda llegar a odiarme, quizá piense que he jugado con él_ "

¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

 _Fin capítulo 17_

 _10 de septiembre de 2017_

 _2:19 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Extra_

Miau…

Miau…

Madame Dupain abrió con pesadeces sus ojos, miró un reloj digital en su mesa de noche eran solo las tres de la mañana ¿Qué la había despertado? Quiso cerrar sus ojos cuando escuchó el maullido largo y constante de nuevo.

"Debe haber un gato en el balcón… en el balcón de Marinette…"

Se levantó y se sentó un momento en su cama, miró la figura enorme de su esposo recostado durmiendo beatíficamente sin que nada lo perturbara, su esposo tenía el sueño muy pesado no le sorprendía que el maullido de tal gato no lo hubiera despertado. Salió finalmente de la cama y se movió por la habitación a oscuras, entraba suficiente luz desde las ventanas para moverse con libertad. Avanzó hasta la cocina donde puso una infusión nueva de hierbas para ayudar a su hija con su resfriado.

El gato se había cayado de pronto, una fortuna, no habría querido que su hija despertara por culpa de ese animal cuando lo había pasado tan mal durante esos dos días.

El medio de la silenciosa noche escuchó murmullos desde la habitación de arriba ¡Dios! Marinette debía seguir delirando, había pasado todas esas horas de fiebre alucinando, no dejaba de hablar de "Tikki", "Chat Noir", "Papillon", "Ladybug" y desde luego "Adrien".

Madame Dupain sabía la mucha admiración que su hija tenía por los héroes, mucho antes de que se volviera tan buena amiga de uno de ellos, tenía a su amiga Alya siempre con noticias sobre ellos y con Manon no dejaba de crear juegos sobre los súper héroes. Suponía ella era normal que en sus delirios de fiebre esas cosas aparecieran en su cabeza "Descubriremos como recuperar el kwami…", "Te lo diré cuando todo acabe, lo prometo" eran oraciones que la preocupaban un poco, porque esas si no sabía que podían significar. Su hija era tan joven y parecía tan feliz, no quería pensar que había cosas en su vida que la preocupaban al borde del delirio y ella no lo supiera.

Cuando la infusión estuvo lista, Madame Dupain la sirvió en una taza y la puso en una bandeja, encendió la luz para poder subir las escaleras a la habitación de Marinette. Arriba encontró todo en orden, se acercó a la cama de su hija y la encontró hecha un ovillo tiritando y hablando sola, su piel parecía menos pálida y si la idea no fuera extraña podía decir que incluso parecía más arreglada que cuando le dio las buenas noches pero ¿Para qué se iba a arreglar su hija a la mitad de la noche?

— Marinette… — La mujer mayor llamó a su hija que solo se revolvió más en sus mantas y susurró "por eso no puedes entrar a mi habitación" tocó su frente, tenía fiebre de nuevo.

Suspirando encendió la luz de la habitación para buscar los medicamentos y atender a su enferma hija otro par de horas.

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora: *Mimi emerge victoriosa de entre las sombras* Hola de nuevo, lo sé me he ido de nuevo por una eternidad, pero tengo buenos motivos sepanlo... ademas de lluvia, tornados y terremotos en México, tenía que darle algo mas de atencion a primero Aphrodite, tenia como un mes sin trabajar en ella y necesitaba avanzar un poco y ademas tenía un premio esperando por su dueña._

 _¿Se preguntaban si el gato iba poder entrar a su habitación? Pues sí, pero a que no se lo esperaban del todo así xD lo sé como lo hago sufrir._

 _De nuevo y como siempre mil gracias, primero por todas las porras que me han echado con lo de mis ojitos pispiretos, el oído como que a veces quiere darme lata de nuevo pero de mis ojos ya estoy bien del todo, ahora gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad los he adorado todos: **Nancy Cruz, Deidydbz, Arkeiel, skyrres 6, Akari Mavis, sonrais777, ColorsInTheSky, Niorima, Deby23, Sakurita24, trenorifico, SakuraLi-Taisho, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, darkdan-sama, Ryu glass13, LilithHarrison, Tsukihimekoomori** (prometo no dejarlo... no sin un aviso de 24 horas *corre por su vida* es broma es broma, no lo dejare) **, karen agreste** (al contrario, gracias por recomendar mi historia un poco de publicidad y lectores nuevos siempre son bienvenidos, hace mucho que no entro en amino, pero quiza me de una vuelta), **ladyaqua198, Mizu-Kumi, Sango Chan 84** (tus reviews me encantan Sango, sabes que me hace feliz llevarte un ratito de relajación al día con ese trabajo de locos que tienes... ademas eres una de las pocas que se rie de mis chistes sosos xDD), **Adrit126, Mackenzie Allister y danita-inu** SON TODOS USTEDES LOS MEJORES LECTORES QUE CUALQUIER FANFICER DESEARÍA. _

_Y como no me queda nada mas que decir me despido._

 ** _NO, no quiero gatos maullando en mi ventana, por muy bien que se vea en cuero negro, solo quiero un review, me hacen feliz._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	18. Premio 1

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _._

 _._

 _Premio I_

 _Dedicado a_ _ **ladyaqua198** , gracias por todos tus mensajes_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Perder para Ganar_

 _._

 _._

 _._

No sabía si debería sentirse furiosa u ofendida. Apretó sus puños fuerte y sintió el impulso loco de darle muy fuerte en la cabeza a alguien. No, no solo a "alguien" a un chico en específico, la idea repentina de tener al chico haciendo volar pequeños pajaritos sobre su cabeza en medio del patio de la escuela sonaba de lo más entretenida justo ahora.

¿Quién? nadie más que Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste y su estúpido y sobre estimulado ego.

Adrien había entrado apenas este año en el curso de secundaria y desde entonces se había vuelto algo así como la mayor celebridad del Instituto Françoise Dupont. Era hijo de un importante diseñador de la cuidad y además trabajaba de modelo, era guapo, rico y popular y lo sabía muy bien y sacaba siempre provecho de ello, podía llegar a la hora que quisiera al colegio o faltar tantas veces como le diera la gana, porque siempre tenía algún justificante de las industrias Agreste. La mitad del tiempo se preguntaba qué hacia un chico tan rico y famoso en una escuela pública y no en _Fenelon Sainte - Marie,_ uno de los colegios privados más famosos y rimbombantes – igual a su nombre - de la cuidad. Como había escuchado en una serie de televisión quizá solo era bueno ser el pez más grande en una pecera pequeña, que solo uno más en una pecera grande.

Pero su mayor fama no la había ganado por ser rico, sino por ser un coleccionista de chicas. Le habían dado incluso un apodo, lo habían llamado "Chat Noir" y ella no podía encontrar mejor sobrenombre para el chico. En los pocos meses que había estado en el instituto había estado con la mitad de las chicas "bonitas" del colegio. Era justo como un gato negro sin dueño, pasando por cada puerta, poniendo ojos tiernos y ganando un poco de leche. Hasta el momento su leyenda era que no había chica que mirara sus ojos verdes y le negara un beso.

Y aunque la mayor parte de las chicas morían por entrar en esa estadística, a ella ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, ella estaba más que feliz de haber salido del radar de Agreste y no formar parte de la infame lista.

Hasta este momento.

— No me lo puedo creer – dijo respirando profundo.

— Es un imbécil – Chloé dio un pequeño trago a su envase de leche.

— Sí, eso no es ninguna primicia – Marinette estuvo de acuerdo, era curioso que Chloé fuera justo quien lo dijera, después de todo era amiga de Agreste desde antes de instituto — ¿Por qué yo? Digo, estoy completamente fuera de su liga.

Agreste se había decantado hasta el momento por las clásicas rubias, de risa tonta y faldas muy cortas. Ella era solo una más del montón su cabello oscuro, sus ojos azules no eran nada llamativo, se había esforzado por mantener un estilo natural y quizá un poco infantil incluso, pero era el tipo de estilo de bajo mantenimiento, todo lo que tenía que hacer por las mañanas era lavarse la cara, cepillarse el pelo y estaba lista. El único amante al que ella quería ser fiel era _Giorgio Armani_ por ejemplo.

— Parece que justo por eso aceptó la apuesta – una burbuja de chicle explotó frente a Juleka que en un movimiento regresó dentro de su boca — Los chicos empezaron a decirle que él se iba solo por las conquistas fáciles y que si quería probarse tenía que ser justo con una chica que no lo fuera.

— Y ¿Por qué yo? – repitió de nuevo irritada Marinette.

— Marinette eres la única chica que desde que empezó el curso le ha dicho que no a todo chico que te ha pedido una cita – hizo evidente Alya su mejor amiga antes de morder su emparedado.

— La mitad de ellos no iban en serio – se defendió ella. Quizá para la mayoría de las chicas seria perfectamente normal tener citas con algún chico solo porque se lo pedían, pero quizá porque tenía un alma romántica, quizá porque su madre siempre le había contado hermosas historias de como su padre había sido su primer y único amor y ella aspiraba a algo similar, o incluso por que su padre miraba con malos ojos a cualquier chico que le sonriera cuando estaba en la caja de la panadería. El caso es que ella no quería tener citas hasta encontrar a un chico que le hiciera latir más rápido el corazón como primer requisito y hasta el momento… solo había encontrado a uno, pero estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

— Y la otra mitad sí – intervino Alyx mordiendo una manzana y hablando con un trozo de ella aun en la boca — y esos son los que más hablaron.

— ¡Es que tienen 5 años o qué diablos!

— Algunos chicos jamás dejan de ser unos críos – confirmó Rose con una sonrisa que trataba de ser amable, quizá apenada por decir algo así, era una chica tan tímida, pero se sintió obligada a decir algo.

¿Cuál era el problema ahora? Al parecer desde inicio de curso los chicos se habían creado un grupo de charla en un mensajero instantáneo, donde solo se admitían chicos. Cosas de chicos. Sabrina que era buena con las computadoras y siempre quería estar enterada de todo había hackeado la sala de charla de los chicos. Por meses no había sido más que compartir algo de porno, hablar de deportes y de tropelías de fin de semana.

Pero en el momento en que la conversación alguien había dicho "a que no puedes conquistar a Marinette Dupain - Cheng" Sabrina había dado la alerta roja y había enviado las capturas de la conversación entera a todas las chicas del salón.

No porque Sabrina la tuviera en alta estima sino porque las chicas de la clase B, tenían un código de honor, código que incluía cosas como:

"Nadie se mete con el novio de una compañera"

"Una toalla sanitaria nunca se le niega a nadie, sin importar que"

"Cuando una tenga una mala ruptura amorosa, todas estamos para apoyarla" y

"Ningún chico juega con ninguna, sin pagar las consecuencias", quizá la más importante de todas.

Por supuesto que un chico intentara hacer una apuesta sobre una de ellas era una grave transgresión contra su código de hermandad

— Así que – retomó Marinette conteniendo su ira – la apuesta es que tiene 5 días para lograr darme un beso en un lugar público o al menos conseguir una foto haciéndolo como evidencia.

— Si gana, los chicos cooperan y le compran el último juego de _Mega Strike._

— Si pierde, él debe comprarle a todos una suscripción de un año a "Liu".

— ¿Una suscripción de una revista? – preguntó con curiosidad Rose.

— Es una revista de caballeros _cherie_ – le dijo Juleka, pero su mejor amiga siguió sin entender – salen chicas desnudas

— Oh…

— ¡Me están intentando vender por porno! – bufó más irritada si eso era posible, Marinette – son unos auténticos idiotas.

— Deberíamos decirle al director lo que están intentando – Propusó Millene — seguro se ganan al menos tres días de suspensión.

— Suspender a Adrien, claro – intervino Chloé – el director es amigo de su padre, no le pondría ni un dedo encima.

Marinette se mantuvo callada por lo largo de cinco minutos mientras todas las demás daban ideas de como poder vengarse por lo que los chicos estaban intentando hacer. Ideas inocentes, ideas perversas.

— No vamos a hacer nada – dijo ella de pronto.

— ¿Qué? – dijeron todas en coro.

— Vamos a dejar que sigan pensando que son demasiado listos. Vamos a hacer que Agreste pague justo donde más le duele.

— ¿Vamos a patearle las bolas? – intervino Alya demasiado feliz.

— Figurativamente – dijo ocultando una risa por la idea – Agreste ama su reputación de casanova, y eso es lo que le vamos a quitar. Vamos a dejar que sigan su ridícula apuesta y vamos a hacer que todos la pierdan, Agreste va a pagar las revistas sucias y después encontraremos el modo de hacer que ellos no puedan tenerlas y que todo mundo se entere de eso. Quieren jugar, pues vamos a jugar.

.

.

.

 **Día 5**

 _"_ _Paso 1 para herir el ego de un chico: demostrarle que no es el centro del mundo"_

Era interesante como el ego jugaba en diferentes maneras. En su caso el ego hizo que se despertara a las 6 de la mañana, buscara algún conjunto realmente lindo en su armario y pasara media hora rizando su pelo y otra media hora en ponerse mascara de pestañas de la forma más perfecta y probando cual color de lápiz labial de los tres que tenía – tenía que conseguir por lo menos dos más – era el que mejor le sentaba, escogió un brillante color palo de rosa que hacia brillar sus labios de forma discreta.

Salió de lo más feliz de su casa rumbo a la escuela, con sus audífonos puestos escuchando música de lo más tranquila. Una de las capturas que Sabrina había conseguido había dicho " _Marinette es la chica más bonita que conozco, no me imagino que pasaría si dedicara un poco más de tiempo a su aspecto_ ".

En síntesis le habían dicho bonita, pero desgarbada, se iban a enterar.

Ella solo estaba con los audífonos y repasaba algo en un libro de texto ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, viendo de reojo quien entraba por la puerta, poco a poco todos sus compañeros fueron entrando, muchos se quedaron realmente impresionados o al menos curiosos de su aspecto tan prolijo. Hasta que llegó el momento que Agreste entró en el salón ella lo ignoró completamente concentrada en su lectura, la música de los audífonos estaba baja así que podía escucharlo todo.

— Marinette, buenos días, te vez realmente bonita el día de hoy.

Pero ella no respondió, al contrario pasó la página de su libro y movió su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

— Marinette… — Adrien la llamó de nuevo, ella no lo había escuchado, un poco irritado por el pensamiento de ser ignorado tocó su hombro, solo entonces ella lo volteó a ver.

— ¿Sí? – Marinette giró a verlo pero no se quitó los audífonos — ¿Necesitas algo?

— No, solo…

— Oh, está bien – ella regresó a su lectura dejando de verlo.

Escuchó detrás de ellos las risas de algunos chicos y como Adrien avanzaba a su lugar sin intentar hablar con ella de nuevo. Solo cuando supo que no la estaban mirando se dio permiso de tener una sonrisa en el rostro, giró con discreción a Chloé que de forma discreta arreglando su pelo le hizo una señal con un pulgar arriba.

 **Día 4**

 ** _"_** _Paso 2 para herir el ego de un chico: Escríbele algo lindo, inmediatamente después dile que no era para él"_

De nuevo aquella mañana se había levantado temprano y había pintado su boca con un brillo labial rojo, ella misma se había mirado asombrada al espejo cuando había visto lo que un color tan intenso hacía con el color entero de su piel, lucía mucho más parejo. De esta extraña venganza al menos estaba sacando algo en su provecho.

El día anterior después de clases había estado recibiendo mensajes de Adrien, el primero decía "Hola, tenía que conseguir el número de la chica más linda del salón" "¿Quieres adivinar quién soy? Podrías llevarte una grata sorpresa" "puedo darte algunas pistas" había enviado otros 5 mensajes similares. No había respondido ninguno y seguro eso había logrado irritarlo.

Como el día anterior se aseguró de llegar temprano, aun con los pequeños audífonos en los oídos, pero esta vez muy pendiente de su teléfono, Alyx que no podía ir ese día a clases por que tenía una reunión familiar fuera de la ciudad se había prestado para la siguiente parte de su pequeña venganza. Cuando vio a Adrien entrar en el salón de clases empezó a intercambiar mensajes con Alyx de forma coqueta, había cambiado el nombre de su contacto por Ethan y estaba riendo como si realmente estuviera coqueteando con un chico suspirando suavemente, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

Cuando vio a Agreste sentado en su lugar tomó su celular y empezó a escribir " _Eres realmente adorable, de verdad te agradezco todos tus mensajes ayer estaba pasando una tarde muy aburrida hasta que escuche el celular sonar_ " rescató el último mensaje que el chico le había enviado y envió la respuesta.

Adrien enseguida volteó a verla con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, ella no dejó de atender su propio teléfono enviando aun mensajes falsos. El chico de cabello rubio se puso a su lado y tocó su hombro de nuevo. Ella giró a verlo con curiosidad.

— Sabía que descubrirías que era yo.

— ¿Perdón? – giró a verlo de nuevo con expresión extrañada.

— El de los mensajes.

— ¿De qué me hablas Adrien? – se tomó el tiempo de quitarse los audífonos esta vez.

— De lo que me acabas de enviar – el chico puso su teléfono frente a su nariz con cierta irritación.

— Oh cielos, Adrien lo siento – dijo con una autentica expresión de sorpresa, había estado practicándola en el espejo mientras se ponía la máscara de pestañas – no era un mensaje para ti, estoy platicando con un amigo – ella misma puso su propio teléfono delante del chico para que viera la conversación – no te mande nada muy extraño ¿verdad?

— No, no te preocupes.

— Solo bórralo por favor, yo también recibo mensajes tontos todo el tiempo y a veces ni siquiera les prestó atención, por favor has lo mismo.

El chico no pudo evitar tener una autentica expresión de ira esta vez y sin decirle nada más regresó a su asiento. Alya que había visto todo a su lado estaba escondiéndose detrás de su libro de historia tratando de ahogar la risa.

 **Día 3**

 _"_ _Paso 3 para herir el ego de un chico: Nunca le digas sí a una primera cita"_

Adrien tenía que ser terriblemente bueno flirteando, porque no parecía darse por vencido nunca. Pero también era increíblemente previsible, había estado esperando que hiciera justo lo que estaba por hacer ese día.

Estaba frente a las puertas del colegio, increíblemente guapo, con unos jeans negros y una camisa del mismo color, el negro de veras que era su color… si al menos no fuera tan coqueto.

— Buenos días, Marinette – saludó de forma cálida y formal, sin ningún acento coqueto, era probable que se hubiera dado cuenta de que una aproximación directa con ella no funcionaria.

— Buenos días, Adrien. Hace un clima hermoso verdad — dijo con una sonrisa amplia y cálida.

— Sí, es hermoso. Disculpa si te molesto, pero he querido pedirte un favor desde el día de ayer.

— Si puedo ayudarte, estaré encantada.

— Veras. Mi padre tiene una pasarela histórica este fin de semana, todo sobre moda del siglo XVII y me ha pedido que me prepare para las entrevistas, no necesito nada demasiado detallado, solo quizá un poco de ayuda para buscar uno o dos libros sobre el tema. Sé que a ti te gusta también el diseño y pensé que quizá podrías ayudarme.

Para ser sinceros esto la había tomado con la guardia baja. Había esperado que el chico estuviera allí para tomarla por sorpresa y pedirle una cita para lo que ya tenía una respuesta preparada, pero esto… ni siquiera sonaba que fuera una mentira, de hecho estaba casi segura que las industrias Agreste realmente tenían esa pasarela.

— En la biblioteca tienen un par de libros sobre historia de Francia y algo hay escrito sobre el tema.

— Podrías ayudarme a conseguirlos, tengo una sesión de fotos a las cinco y solo tengo una hora después de esgrima para buscar eso y comer algo – dijo con una arruga formándose en su frente de irritación — de verdad me ayudarías mucho.

Quería decirle que no de verdad que debería decirle que no, pero su petición sonaba tan autentica, estaba pidiéndole ayuda para poder tener tiempo de comer… criarte en una casa donde se vende pan te hacia muy consciente de las personas que tenían hambre.

— Estaré allí hasta las cuatro y treinta, después tengo que ir a ayudar a la panadería de mis padres.

— Estaré allí apenas me quite el uniforme de esgrima, gracias Marinette.

El chico entró por la puerta principal de la escuela y ella empezó a sentir arrepentimiento. Ella estaba lista para cubrirse cuando el chico era "Chat Noir" pero Adrien, la dejaba indefensa.

Entró ella misma a la escuela esperando no estarse equivocando.

.

.

.

Cuando dieron las cuatro y veinte ella estaba ya lista para salir de allí, no quería admitir su cobardía por diez minutos pero los nervios de esperarlo estaban haciendo mella en su cordura.

No le había dicho a ninguna de las chicas de esta reunión y francamente no estaba segura de porqué, quizá, porque tontamente quería creer que Adrien estaba pidiendo este favor verdaderamente por necesidad, no porque fuera parte de la apuesta que había hecho con los demás chicos.

Pero él no había llegado y el reloj finalmente marcaba las cuatro con treinta, tomó su mochila y guardó sus libretas para salir de allí, justo cuando caminaba a la puerta él llegó.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – se apresuró a llegar a su lado aun llevando puesto el traje blanco de esgrima – el profesor llegó tarde y nos obligó a quedarnos a compensar el tiempo que él perdió. ¿Tienes mucha prisa? Está bien si ya debes irte.

— No te preocupes, no nos tomara más que diez minutos, cheque ya la bibliografía, pero no quise sacarlos del librero, la bibliotecaria siempre se molesta cuando tomas libros que no usaras.

No se detuvo a perder más el tiempo, dejó su mochila donde antes había estado sentada y caminó a las gavetas donde estaban los libros de historia, dejando su equipo de esgrima en el piso Adrien la siguió.

— Supongo que siendo París, es normal ver libros de la historia de la moda – dijo ella alcanzando un libro sobre su cabeza – este habla de la moda en general de Europa. Este otro… — se estiró para poder alcanzar uno más arriba, sus dedos apenas tocaban el dorso – habla en específico de estilo de vida… – se estiró una vez más dando un brinquito pero solo logró medio sacarlo — de Francia, puedes encontrar cosas útiles en los dos.

Un escalofrió la recorrió cuando Adrien se puso justo a su espalda y estiró su mano para alcanzar el libro, era por lo menos treinta centímetros más alto que ella así que para él no fue ninguna dificultad. Estaba por darle las gracias cuando se dio cuenta de que él no estaba alejándose de ella aun cuando ya tenía el libro.

— Marinette…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Aceptarías salir a tomar un café conmigo? – dijo sin moverse y hablando en voz baja contra su oído derecho – como agradecimiento por ayudarme a encontrar los libros.

— No ha sido realmente nada, no tienes que agradecerme, Adrien.

— Entonces ¿Aceptarías tomar un café conmigo solo por el placer de tener tu compañía?

Ella negó para sí misma, ligeramente decepcionada ¡Idiota! Por supuesto que Adrien no cejaría en su empeño por ganar su apuesta, solo… por un tonto videojuego.

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

— No… no me atraes de esa manera.

— Como sabes que no te atraigo de esa manera si no aceptas tomar al menos un café conmigo. Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.

— ¿No me gustan los chicos como tú?

— No es mi culpa ser bien parecido o tener dinero.

— No me gustan los chicos que solo juegan con los sentimientos de las personas – giró a verlo aun cuando quedó aún más pegada a él y podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro, tenía los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez hubiera visto y olía a lana y sal, sintió su corazón correr más rápido, casi podía entender a todas esas chicas que suspiraban por él en los pasillos – no me gustan los chicos que ponen su ego primero que su corazón.

— ¿Qué he hecho para que me tengas en tan baja estima?

— Pregúntatelo, Adrien – dijo finalmente rompiendo contacto con sus ojos y se alejó de él — ¿Qué has hecho?

Solo se detuvo a tomar su mochila y salió de allí sintiéndose verdaderamente tonta. Había querido creer que él no era tan malo… porqué aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, su coraje por lo que Adrien intentaba hacer nacía justo del hecho, de que él le gustaba y mucho.

 **Día 2**

 _"_ _Paso 4 para herir el ego de un chico: Juega con su mente, se linda con él un momento y después dile que solo lo ha imaginado"_

Había despertado esa mañana con menos ánimos para la máscara de pestañas o el labial rojo pero se había obligado a continuar, se había obligado a escoger un bonito vestido rojo de verano con una chaqueta negra. Se había forzado a si misma a entrar al salón con una luminosa sonrisa y caminar justo donde él estaba ahora mismo platicando con Nino y Max de, no tenía idea que.

— Buenos días Adrien – dijo con una sonrisa amable y dulce o al menos así esperaba que luciera.

— Buenos días – Adrien lucía confundido, seguro que después de haber sido tan cortante con él el día anterior no había esperado que ella fuera a saludarlo con tanta amabilidad.

— ¿Te sirvieron los libros de ayer? – Preguntó imitando curiosidad — Lamento no haberme podido quedar a ayudarte, pero le había dicho a mi familia que regresaría temprano, pero si necesitas algo más de ayuda…

— Encontré todo lo que necesitaba, gracias.

— Me alegro. — Estiró su mano hasta su brazo y la recorrió hasta su hombro y sacudió con amabilidad — tenias… un hilo suelto.

— Gracias.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa y se sentó en su lugar, lo vio intentando mirarla de reojo pero ella decidió no prestarle más atención.

.

.

.

— ¿A qué se supone que estás jugando Marinette?

Iba saliendo del vestidor de chicas cuando Adrien la había abordado, su rostro reflejaba ira, no molestia, o desinterés o seriedad, sino ira.

— No estoy jugando a nada contigo Adrien.

Él no la dejó ir sino que la tomó del brazo y la jaló con él dentro de los vestidores de nuevo acorralándola detrás de uno de los casilleros donde para su mala suerte no había nadie.

— ¿A qué fue lo de la mañana entonces? Eres mala conmigo cuando estamos solos como ayer y después cuando están los demás enfrente eres amable y coqueta.

— ¿Coqueta? – sonrió incrédula – no sé de qué me estás hablando Adrien, yo solo quería saber si algo de lo de ayer realmente te había ayudado

— No había ningún hilo suelto en mi chaqueta – la enfrento, su mano en su hombro en la mañana se había sentido como una braza ardiente - me has acariciado a propósito.

— Piensa lo que quieras.

De nuevo Adrien se puso delante de ella y le cerró el paso, con el casillero a un lado y la pared del otro no había lugar a donde ir. Quería huir, de verdad que sí, pero no iba a dejarse amedrentar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Adrien?

— Quiero que seas tú Marinette, la dulce chica de nuestra clase que siempre esta presta a dar una mano a todos, que es inteligente y creativa, que llega todos los días bostezando, pero con una adorable sonrisa. La que no necesita lápiz labial o es mala conmigo.

— No soy mala contigo – le repitió.

— Prefería que casi me ignoraras, pero que por lo menos me respondieras cuando te daba los buenos días y sonrieras cuando me despedía de ti.

— Yo también prefería cuando casi me ignorabas y no estas intentando lastimarme.

— ¿Intentando lastimarte?

— Adrien, aquí estas.

Una tercera voz entró en escena, Juleka estaba detrás de ellos mirándolos con curiosidad y fingida inocencia.

— El director dice que tienes una llamada en su oficina – se dirigió al joven modelo aun de espaldas a ella - parece importante.

El chico la miró por última vez con tristeza en sus ojos y dio un paso atrás y salió de los vestidores sin decir palabra. Juleka se acercó a ella con su usualmente calmada expresión sin darse cuenta de lo tensa que estaba en ese momento.

— ¿Se enojó por lo de Facebook? – preguntó la chica de cabello purpura con curiosidad.

— Sí – dijo por reflejo, aunque dudaba que Adrien siquiera se hubiera fijado que había cambiado su estado en Facebook por un "en una relación con Ethan", Sabrina se había dado la tarea de fabricar todo un perfil falso para el imaginario Ethan, suponía que lo menos que podía hacer era no hacerla pensar que había sido en vano.

— Mari… ¿te sientes mal por hacer esto verdad? – Juleka le dijo con una voz que reflejaba algo de preocupación.

— Yo…

— Sé que eres una chica con un corazón amable y seguramente la idea de vengarte de quien sea no te gusta – puso una mano en su hombro tratando de animarla - pero ya lo has empezado y mañana termina, después Adrien seguro no querrá volver a molestarte nunca.

— Supongo.

— Vamos, ya es tarde para la clase en laboratorio.

Marinette caminó a un lado de Juleka pensando en lo que Adrien le había dicho, por un momento sonaba como si le doliera más que molestarle, pero eso no era posible, esto podía dolerle solo si ella le importara.

Pero ella no le importaba, no apuestas sobre los sentimientos que alguien que te importa.

 **Día 1**

 _"_ _Paso 5 para herir el ego de un chico: Se fabulosa, ningún chico con gran ego soporta a la clase de chicas que no se mueren por ellos"_

Temprano esa mañana entró en el aula de clases literalmente vacía, no había podido dormir en toda la noche dándole vueltas y más vueltas a su último encuentro con Adrien. Había pensado que hacer todo esto sería divertido que nadie saldría herido y que todos tendrían lo que merecían, pero después de lo de ayer, sentía… sentía que estaba siendo injusta.

¿Por qué no solo acusar a todos esos pervertidos con sus padres y esperar que los castigaran? ¿Las respetarían ellos realmente más después de lo que habían hecho? ¿Se respetaba ella misma más? Hoy era el último día que Adrien tenía para ganar la apuesta y no lo haría, todos ellos habían estado hablando de eso en el chat de la noche pasada, Adrien no había dicho nada más allá que si perdía pagaría. Todos se habían estado burlando de él, diciéndole que no era tan conquistador como había pensado que era, emocionados por la próxima modelo que aparecería en la portada. Sabrina ya había hecho capturas de todo eso y durante la semana había investigado los números telefónicos de las mamás de todos los chicos, no era tan difícil ya que estaban en la base de datos de la escuela donde ella tenía vía libre y una vez que fuera seguro que Adrien pagara por la suscripción, enviaría todas esas imágenes a los teléfonos correspondientes. Adrien había perdido su "brillante record" y todos ellos seguro llevarían semejante castigo por hacer una apuesta de ese tipo y encima se quedarían sin revistas.

Además de todo Juleka tenía razón, después de esto Adrien jamás le volvería a dirigir la palabra y ella… en el fondo no quería eso. Pero tampoco quería que él se burlara de ella como si no significara nada.

Se dejó caer en su pupitre y se abrazó a si misma acumulando calor, la mañana estaba tan fría, había amanecido nublado y húmedo, muy acorde con su actual humor.

— Oh Marinette estas aquí, que bueno.

Marinette subió la mirada para ver a Sabrina entrar y sentarse a su lado presurosa, emocionada por algo.

— Buenos días Sabrina.

— Ayer estuve pensando en que más jugo podíamos sacar de esto – sacó su computadora portátil para ponerla delante de ella, allí estaba la página de industrias Agreste— que pasa si enviamos todo esto al correo del padre de Adrien también, estoy segura de que…

— ¡NO! – la detuvo ella y cerró la tapa de su portátil – Sabrina, ya hemos hecho demasiado, ya conseguimos todo lo que queríamos.

— Pero es justo que Adrien también reciba su castigo por lo que quería hacerte – replico la pelirroja.

— Y va a hacerlo, lo recuerdas – insistió Marinette - las suscripciones y su reputación. ¿Tú has visto como es el padre de Adrien?

— Yo… pensé que tu si estarías de acuerdo, después de todo es a quien estaban tratando de burlar – dijo con un mohín en su boca - Chloé me dijo lo mismo esta mañana.

— Creo que Chloé conoce mejor al Sr. Agreste, pero me da la impresión de que no es del tipo del que solo lo castigara una semana sin su Xbox – y realmente ella creía eso - creo que es del tipo que podría sacarlo de la escuela. Déjalo estar Sabrina.

— Pero… - quiso insistir.

— No vamos a hacer a sufrir a nadie gratuitamente, ya es suficiente.

— Creo que… si me estaba dejando un poco llevar.

— ¿Me prometes que no harás nada como eso?

— Está bien, te lo prometo.

Max entró respirando profundamente al salón de clases en ese momento, parecía haber llegado corriendo desde su casa. Pronto otros alumnos empezaron a entrar al salón y cuando estuvieron todos reunidos con la profesora otro día de clases empezó.

Adrien no se detuvo a darle siquiera los buenos días.

.

.

.

Como en una de esas tontas casualidades que parecen tan casuales, que parecen intencionadas. La profesora de química la había enviado a regresar las llaves del laboratorio a la dirección después de clases justo antes de la alarma de fin de clases. Y como suele pasar en casi todas las historias de adolescentes, Adrien había aprovechado para abordarla cuando venía de regreso. Quiso pasar a su lado a ignorar su último intento por ganar la apuesta, pero el chico no la dejó, la detuvo del brazo en medio de un pasillo.

— Lo sabias desde un principio.

— Sí – respondió sin rodeos, no le veía el caso a hacerse la misteriosa ahora, lo que era más quizá así podía evitarse este último mal rato.

— Marinette…

— Escucha, cualquier excusa que pudieras darme ahórratelo sí, no me interesa.

— No tiene ningún caso que te diga entonces que acepte porque pensé que era la única forma de acercarme a ti – dijo con una voz baja y ronca.

— De entre todas las excusas creativas esa es la peor de todas Adrien – lo miro irritada - nada te prohibía acercarte a mí, si lo hubieras querido.

— Solo mi propia rebeldía – lo miró con ojos tristes pero intrigados – sabes, mi padre odia la idea de que este saliendo con muchas chicas, dice que como un modelo famoso debería ser más selectivo, él deseaba que encontrara una chica "correcta" y no me dejara ver por la prensa.

— No debe hacerlo nada feliz que seas un casanova.

— No, no lo hace y creo que es justo por ello que lo hago. Mi padre controla tantos aspectos de mi vida que solo hace que quiera desafiarlo cada vez que me da una orden.

Ella no respondió. Para nadie era un secreto que el padre de Adrien de verdad era así, él nunca tenía permiso para ir a campamentos, salidas de campo o actividades extracurriculares, lo que era más una limusina llegaba todos los días a las puertas de la escuela para llevarlo y traerlo. Tenía todos los días por lo menos a uno o dos reporteros tomándole fotos y las revistas de chismes flipaban cada vez que lo cazaban con una chica nueva.

— No sé qué tiene eso que ver conmigo.

— Tú eres del tipo correcto Marinette, eres justo del tipo de chica que mi padre espera que tenga citas.

— ¿Por qué? – eso sí que había picado su curiosidad.

— Porque eres del tipo, que un chico sería tonto si no quisiera conservar. Del tipo que me protegería incluso de mi propia estupidez – dijo apenado – escuché lo que le dijiste esta mañana a Sabrina.

— Yo… yo solo…

— Tienes razón, si mi padre supiera que he hecho algo tan frívolo y que hay evidencias de ello, creo que podría incluso sacarme de esta escuela y obligarme a ir a un colegio privado. No sabes lo duro que tuve que luchar para que me dejara venir al mismo colegio de Chloé, al principio creí que si al menos la tenía a ella aquí no estaría del todo solo entre desconocidos, todos me acogieron bien aquí, y soy tan tonto que lo estoy echando a perder solo por una ridícula apuesta… estoy echando a perder mi única oportunidad contigo.

Habría querido decirle que con ella nunca había tenido una oportunidad, que ella nunca había siquiera darle una sola ocasión de intentar, que no le interesaba ni un poco, pero no se pudo obligar a salir esas mentiras de su boca.

— De verdad lo lamento, Marinette.

— Yo también lo lamento… sino hubiera sido por esto – rio solo para sí misma – la verdad Adrien, es que estaba tan molesta y había querido hacer toda esta tonta venganza, solo porque… me gustas.

— Marinette…

— Siempre creí que eres más que solo el clásico ligón de secundaria – confeso esto que a nadie le había dicho, ella no queria a Chat Noir, no era un chico del que podrias fiarte, pero… quizá Adrien… - te veía esforzarte siempre duro con tu carrera y aunque faltas muchos días tus notas siempre son buenas, no lo sé, solo pensé que había más de ti de lo que todo mundo veía.

— Lo hay – dijo tratando de atraerla cerca – lo soy. Dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo.

— Hoy no – dijo soltándose de él – hoy solo pensaría que es tu ultima oportunidad para ganar una apuesta.

— ¿El lunes entonces?

— Solo si pierdes la apuesta – respondio con sinceridad, era la única forma en la que ella podía confiar aunque fuera un poco en él - Solo así podría creer que no lo haces por salvar tu "reputación".

— Perderé para ganar entonces.

Allí estaba esa la sonrisa de "Chat Noir" que todas las chicas que habían salido con él decían que hacía imposible decirle que no. Se mordió la lengua para no darle un "Sí" definitivo. Por suerte la campana la salvó, literalmente, el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases empezó a sonar.

— Hasta el lunes entonces Chat Noir.

.

.

.

El lunes llegó con un montón de caras largas. Ese fin de semana, las chicas habían llevado a cabo la última parte de su venganza, como habían planeado las capturas fueron a dar a todos los celulares de unas increíblemente molestas madres y también mujeres que de alguna manera de habían sumado a la hermandad de aquellas chicas de preparatoria. Todos los chicos habían sido castigados de alguna manera y por supuesto la ansiada revista jamás llegaría a sus manos y quizá con un poco de suerte también aprenderían a no meterse con un montón de chicas unidas.

También durante el recreo cierto chico de cabello rubio se había acercado a donde todas ellas comían juntas para mostrarles un par de talonarios de cheques.

— Quería disculparme directamente disculparme con todas ustedes, fui un idiota al hacer lo que hice.

— Ninguna de nosotras va a discutirte eso.

— Me imagino, también quería decirles que pague por mi apuesta con ellos, aun cuando sé que ninguno vera la revista ni por error. Y… como creo que fueron ustedes al final quienes ganaron la apuesta realmente, me tome la libertad de pagar para todas una suscripción de _teenvogue_.

— ¿En serio? – dijo un poco emocionada Rose – ¿En esa también salen chicos desnudos?

Todas las chicas rieron por la ocurrencia y decidieron perdonarlo. Él chico estaba realmente arrepentido después de todo.

— ¿Puedo, tomar prestada a Marinette un momento?

— Arrepentido o no, te estaremos vigilando Agreste – dijo Alya con una cara de pocos amigos.

— Alya, se cuidarme sola.

— No de Chat Noir.

Marinette se levantó y siguió al chico fuera del comedor escolar. Una vez afuera como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre la acorraló contra una pared, pero esta vez no se sintió nada incomoda.

— Marinette…

Sin darle tiempo para hablar se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó en los labios, Adrien no perdió ni un momento antes de rodear su cintura y disfrutar del beso sabor a cerezas. Cuando rompió el beso el chico literalmente trastabillo un poco lo que causó una risa burbujeante de la chica.

— No vas a jugar conmigo verdad _minou_.

— Jamás, lo juro, serás mi verdadera y única princesa.

— Eso espero, o volverás a ser un gato callejero.

Habrían ido a por un beso más si la puerta del comedor no se hubiera abierto y una avalancha de chicos les hubiera caído encima algunos reclamando haberles hecho trampa, otras diciéndole que no mordiera el anzuelo, otras más demasiado celosas por que el gato negro estuviera ocupado de nuevo y algunas mas solo deseándoles suerte.

 **Fin**

 _09 de septiembre de 2017_

 _2:22 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autora** : Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas, se que la historia de SxS es distinta pero supongo que no habría tenido mucho sentido hacer una versión nueva de la misma historia y quise hacer algo nuevo, si no recuerdo mal - por que el mensaje que me enviaste solo no pude volver a encontrarlo entre tantos que tengo, lo bueno que el fic me lo leí en cuanto me lo recomendaste - era hacer un AU con la temática de una apuesta y algo de tensión sexual entre ellos, de verdad espero que te guste a ti y a todos los que se detengan a leerlo._

 ** _¿Un review para su pequeña escritora que hace siglos que no usaba temáticas de escuela?_**

 ** _me hacen feliz._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	19. Chapter 18

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Capítulo 18_

 _Unmasked_

Cayeron sin poder detenerse, sus cuerpos estrellaron contra un enorme vitral religioso que se hizo pedazos junto a su caída. Chat Noir alcanzó a tomar a su compañera de una de sus manos y la atrajo cerca para intentar protegerla. Pero cuando golpearon finalmente el piso y los enormes vidrios cayeron sobre ellos ambos, tuvo que soltarla por la fuerza del impacto, sintiendo el mismo golpe contundente y doloroso que los hizo no poder moverse completamente doloridos en el piso de la iglesia. Les tomó un momento entero solo poder volver a respirar.

— Chat – Ladybug llamó a su socio en un gemido doloroso, entendió su brazo buscándolo en la oscuridad, al no encontrarlo allí empezó a sentir pánico y casi deseos de llorar – _minou_ , respóndeme por favor.

— _My lady_ – Chat Noir respondió a la voz asustada de Ladybug, buscándola en la oscuridad con su visión nocturna, le costó un momento poder concentrarse, giró a donde había escuchado su voz, aplastó algunos vidrios a su paso, pero finalmente la vio tirada a un metro de él — ¿estás bien?

— _My minou_ , estaba tan asustada y…

Dos resplandores, uno verde y otro rojo iluminaron un instante la oscuridad del edificio donde habían caído solo por un instante, después todo volvió a estar completamente oscuro.

— Oh gran momento para perder mi visión nocturna – Adrien se quejó sintiendo aún más dolor que antes, pero se aguantó sin decir nada para no preocuparla más, además de que ella seguro estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

— Ladybug – una voz delgada y extraña se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad — ¿estás bien?

— Más o menos Tikki, ese ha sido un golpe horrible — admitió Marinette tratando de controlar los quejidos que quería soltar, no quería que Chat se preocupara de más por ella.

— ¿Tikki? – la curiosidad se podía escuchar claramente en la voz del gato negro.

— Ella es mi kwami – respondió Marinette – sintió la caricia de Tikki sobre su mejilla que intentaba de algún modo consolarla, aun si no hacía nada por quitar el dolor, se sentía bien que su querida kwami estuviera preocupada por ella — ¿Tú estás bien Tikki?

— Si, Ladybug, solo algo hambrienta.

— Aquí también debe estar Plagg, mi kwami.

— Ay niño – la voz chillona de Plagg sonaba divertida en la oscuridad, no podía adivinar donde estaba – has querido verla al menos por un año entero y ahora que la tienes enfrente estas a oscuras, eres la definición de la suerte de un gato negro… además…

— ¿Además?

— Oh chico, cuando te enteres – el pequeño espirito observó divertido viendo a la portadora del miraculous de Ladybug, la misma chica que Chat Noir estaba visitando casi a diario desde hacía meses. Las almas gemelas siempre se las arreglaban para encontrarse una a la otra, suponía el diminuto dios – esto nunca lograra aburrirme ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto Tikki? ¿Quince, veinte veces?

— Creo que más – dijo el otro pequeño espíritu que poseía por si misma algo de visión nocturna, vio al portador del miraculous del gato negro, el mismo chico por el que su portadora había perdido la cabeza desde casi el momento que lo conoció – y sí, siempre es un poco divertido.

— Plagg ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – Sonaba como si… — ¿me estás diciendo que la conozco?

— No voy a decirte nada niño – se burló el pequeño espíritu del gato negro.

— Tikki… — Marinette llamó a su kwami.

— No voy a decirte nada tampoco Ladybug – dijo del mismo modo que Plagg Tikki.

— Iba a decirte que tenía galletas en mi pantalón – hubiese reído si no estuviera tan dolorida — siento si están algo aguada o rotas.

— Está bien Ladybug – el pequeño espíritu flotó hasta donde su portadora y sacó una galleta rota de su pantalón sentándose en el piso a comerla.

— ¿Galletas? vaya suerte, yo tengo que estar cargando siempre con apestoso queso camembert – se quejó el chico que odiaba siempre tener que convivir con el queso de olor a calcetines sucios.

— Y no lo olvidaste otra vez ¿verdad, niño? – lo reprendió su kwami.

— No, está en mi chaqueta.

Por un momento solo se escucharon los particulares sonidos de las dos pequeñas criaturas alimentándose y de vidrios rompiéndose en fragmentos cada que alguno de los dos se movía tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda.

Sin que Marinette pudiera advertirlo, Chat Noir se había movido lo bastante cerca de ella para poder alcanzar su mano y sostenerla en la suya, estaba fría al tacto.

— Chat… — quiso tener la fuerza de voluntad de retirar su mano de la suya, pero ahora mismo, los dos tirados, momentáneamente derrotados y doloridos… se sentía bien saber que no estaba sola.

— Es chistoso – Se dio el placer de acariciar con su pulgar el índice de ella. Había pensado que sería extraño acariciar sus manos sin su traje, pero la verdad era que era un sentimiento bastante familiar, suponía que no importaba si llevaba o no su traje, ella seguía siendo su querida compañera. – no quiero ofenderte _my lady_ , pero imaginaba que tus manos serian suaves y tersas, pero son un poco ásperas, ¿sueles trabajar mucho con las manos?

— Algo así – años de sostener hilo y aguja casi todos los días y tener accidentes con tijeras cobraban un precio en las manos que ninguna manicura podría reparar, Chat Noir por otro lado… el pulgar que rosaba su mano era tan suave – tú sí que las cuidas mucho, ah.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué _my lady_?

— Oh _my minou_ – rió por lo bajo, el gato jamás se rendiría – Tikki ¿te falta mucho?

— Solo un poco más – dijo comiendo un poco más de galleta.

No había ruido. ¿Dónde estaría el akuma que los había atacado antes? ¿Cómo harían para derrotar a un akuma que iba armado con una bola de demolición? y ¡Qué en el infierno había hecho que una persona común y corriente se convirtiera en un akuma con una bola de demolición!

— Ladybug… — Chat Noir la llamó de nuevo en voz baja.

— Chat… — Giró a donde venía su voz delgada y casi tímida tan poco propia del gato negro.

— ¿Te conozco verdad? – había algo tan familiar en el sonido de la voz de Lady bug, en su presencia en la oscuridad.

— Chat – Marinette cerró su mano fuerte con la de Chat Noir, tratando de transmitirle toda su sinceridad — la verdad es que no lo sé, desde que no sé quién eres tú… pero aunque lo supiera, no podría decírtelo.

— ¿Por qué? – reclamó con el corazón en la garganta, odiaba la idea de que ella no pudiera tenerla la suficiente confianza.

— Tú sabes porqué – Marinette recargó todo su cuerpo sobre los vidrios rotos, escuchó uno de ellos abrir algún agujero en su chaqueta pero trató de no prestarle atención, concentrada más bien en lo que tenía que decirle a su compañero — ¿Qué pasaría si en una de nuestras batallas te asustas, o me asusto yo y terminamos llamándonos por nuestro nombre? ¿Qué pasa si Alya lo escucha y entonces lo sube en su blog y todo mundo termina sabiendo nuestras identidades? Yo estoy luchando por mis sueños en mi vida civil, si todos supieran que soy Ladybug ¿Me harían caso por ser… quien soy o solo por ser Ladybug? ¿No pasaría lo mismo contigo?

— Quizá –Adrien tuvo que darle la razón. Ya era bastante difícil ser Adrien Agreste, tener todo el tiempo sobre su hombro un reportero o un paparazzi, si supieran que también era Chat Noir, sería un infierno.

— Y… — la sola idea la asustaba hasta los huesos – en el peor de los casos, si Papillon se hiciera de esa información ¿Qué lo detendría de atacarnos en nuestra casa? ¿De amenazar o hacer daño a nuestros padres, nuestros amigos, las personas que amamos? No podría lidiar con eso Chat, lo siento, pero no podría.

Chat Noir no supo que contestar a la voz ahogada y llena de temor de su compañera. Nunca la había escuchado así. Ladybug era tan positiva y valiente siempre, saber que había cosas que la asustaban… bien… tenía que admitir que incluso él a veces olvidaba que ella tenía también una vida real, personas de las cuales preocuparse y amaba, personas que no quería poner en peligro.

Pero… él también quería estar en ese mundo, ¿Por qué la persona que estaba detrás del antifaz de Ladybug no podía hacer un espacio entre esas personas para Adrien?

— Has pensado mucho en esto ¿verdad?

— Sí – admitió la chica tratando de componerse.

— Lo que quizá no has pensado es que yo primero moriría antes de revelar tu identidad – lo haría sin dudarlo, siempre tendría en su mente este pensamiento ahora que ella lo había hecho algo tangible — tendría siempre cuidado, puedo jurarlo.

— También he pensado en eso – en el fondo lo sabía, Chat Noir siempre estaría allí para protegerla. Lo había demostrado ante Ladybug y ahora también ante Marinette — pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Creo que… — Marinette giró a su costado al lugar donde su mano la sostenía, sintió el filo de uno de los cristales sobre su mejilla cortándola, haciendo físico el dolor emocional que sentía en ese momento — creo que podrías llegar a estar muy enojado conmigo cuando sepas quien soy bajo este antifaz.

— ¿Por qué? – No podía entender porque podría pasar algo así.

— No puedo decírtelo.

— Ladybug… — Tikki la llamó finalmente, hacía ya un momento había terminado su galleta, pero había dejado que su portadora dijera esto tan importante que habían discutido muchas veces, desde que Marinette se había vuelto una amiga cercana a Chat Noir.

— Sí Tikki – soltó la mano de su compañero y se levantó de donde estaba aguantando el dolor, mas cristales rompiéndose bajo sus pies — transfórmame.

El característico resplandor rojo de la transformación llenó el lugar un momento, tan brillante que en realidad no ayudó a Adrien a ver nada. Ladybug estaba lista para seguir esta pelea, al parecer darle la oportunidad de comer y descansar un momento a Tikki las había ayudado a las dos, ya no sentía tanto dolor.

Al Mismo tiempo una enorme bola de demolición golpeó otro de los vitrales del lugar haciéndolo pedazos también. El incansable grito de batalla de cada akuma de "Chat Noir y Ladybug, no tienen donde esconderse, entréguenme sus miraculous" se escuchó por toda la iglesia, al menos habían tenido suficiente tiempo de recuperarse antes de ser encontrados.

— Una suerte que el _lucky charm_ pueda reparar todos estos daños – trató de sonar tan valiente como debía ser en ese momento — no creo que los administradores de _Sainte Chapelle_ estuvieran felices de ver sus famosos vitrales rotos. Vamos Chat, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

— Pero… — Aun no habían terminado de hablar, en realidad lo que le había dicho le había dejado más interrogantes que con las que había empezado.

— Chat… realmente un día me gustaría saber quién eres, pero creo que aún no es el momento correcto.

— ¿Qué pasa si te equivocas?

El gato negro pensó que no le respondería cuando escuchó el sonido del hilo del yoyo de la heroína atravesando el aire, escuchar su voz de nuevo lo tomó por sorpresa.

— Demuéstramelo – dijo con voz firme y seria.

Antes de poder decirle nada más, Adrien la escucho irse. Sintió el corazón latirle con fuerza, ese no había sido un no, Ladybug siempre decía solo no, pero este, había sonado casi como un quizá.

— Y como se supone que voy a demostrarle algo si sigue yéndose antes de poder decirle algo – se puso de pie de un brinco, demasiado emocionado.

— Podrías empezar yendo a ayudarla en la pelea – sugirió el pequeño espíritu que solo se había quedado escuchando hasta ese momento.

— Plagg, ¡transfórmame!

Un segundo destello de luz lleno la iglesia por un momento, la batalla después de eso fue pan comido.

 _Fin capítulo 18_

 _15 de septiembre de 2017_

 _2:02 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autora:_ _ **HEY GIRLS/GUYS LEAN LAS NOTAS POR FAVOR**_ _Sorry, no suelo pedir que las lean sino quieren pero quería dejar algo claro que creo que creó confusión con el premio,_ _ **EL PREMIO NO FORMA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL**_ _, es como dije solo un oneshot del tema que el ganador quisiera, lo puse aquí porque siempre pongo los premios en medio de la historia para que quien lo ganó no se pierda en mis demás historias para poder leerlo y si los demás que leen pas a pas lo quieren leer también lo tengan fácil. Eso es todo, ya pueden seguir sus vidas como siempre, gracias por la atencion._

 _Lo se las actualizaciones se han vuelto menos fluidas pero esta vez tengo una poderosa razón. Tengo que decir soy SÚPER fan de este juego llamado Mystic Messenger ¿lo conocen? ¿No? si no lo conocen, no lo jueguen sino estan dispuestos a caer perdidamente enamoradas (sorry guys, es un otome) de chicos maravillosos, tener una trama atrapante y olvidarse de su vida tal como la conocen, es un juego que se juega a lo largo de 11 días y acaba de estrenar una nueva ruta, verdaderamente te roba tu atencion y tiempo como nada que yo haya jugado antes, apenas voy en el día 5 asi que seguro estaré atrapada con el una semana mas, lo siento tendrán que tenerme algo de paciencia._

 _De nuevo mil gracias a:_ _ **tsubasa23, Arkeiel, sonrais777, Niorima, truenorifico, darkdan-sama, Lu, Tsukihimekoomori, SAMP-CLAM05, SakuraLi-Taisho, Deidydbz, karen agreste, Adrit126, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, ladyaqua198, annima, Ryu Glass13 y danita-inu**_ _, por sus siempre maravillosos mensajes, de verdad mil gracias._

 ** _No pensaran que quiero vidrios rotos o bolas de demolición ¿verdad? solo reviews, me hacen feliz._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	20. Chapter 19

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Capítulo 19_

 _Sueños_

 _—_ _¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?_

 _Su voz pareció romper el tipo de silencio sobrenatural del lugar. Una nube tan blanca como si fuera de algodón pasó delante de sus ojos, descomponiéndose en pedazos al contacto con su cuerpo y con la férrea estructura de la torre, estaba fría y húmeda al tacto. Ladybug estaba de pie del otro lado de la viga donde los dos estaban de pie. Relajada, casi risueña, con una expresión divertida y pacifica que contrastaba con la usual expresión decidida y casi burlona que usaba siempre._

 _—_ _Te he dicho miles de cosas my lady – respondió el gato negro sin saber en particular a lo que se refería - tendrás que ser un poco más específica._

 _—_ _Te dije que tenías que demostrarme que podía confiar en ti – la hermosa heroína le respondió con la misma dulzura impropia de ella de hace un momento._

 _—_ _Si, lo recuerdo – como podría olvidar algo así, después de haber pasado años esperando cualquier oportunidad, ese simple "demuéstramelo" le había abierto un mundo._

 _—_ _Y… ¿Puedo confiar en ti?_

 _—_ _Siempre y para siempre – reafirmó con pasión. Si ella le diera solo una oportunidad, solo una, sabía que nunca le fallaría._

 _Ella sonrió de nuevo y en un movimiento inesperado se dejó caer al vacío. Sin detenerse a pensarlo por un momento Chat Noir saltó detrás de ella, vio la figura de la heroína ser tragada por una esponjosa nube, la siguió dentro del cúmulo de agua condensada…_

 _[…]_

 _Había un prado verde casi idílico, árboles frondosos, lago cristalino, cielo azul, mariposas bailando sobre flores de colores despreocupadas del mundo, pero lo ignoró todo a favor de concentrar su mirada en el pequeño conejo rojo delante de él, el pequeño animalito olisqueo un momento el aire y echó a correr apresurado. Sintió saliva formarse en su boca al pensar en alcanzarlo y saboréalo, corrió tras él tan a prisa como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Si los zorros pudieran hablar le habría dicho que de detuviera, que no había manera que corriera más rápido que él, pero por supuesto no podía. El conejo rojo no dejó de correr hasta alcanzar el cristalino lago y brincar dentro de él, él mismo brincó dentro del agua sin darle ninguna oportunidad de escape._

 _[…]_

 _El caballo salió del agua como una aparición persiguiendo la carreta, arriba el vaporoso vestido rojo ondeaba con el viento mientras ella valientemente seguía peleando con su captor, una rueda de la carreta topó con un bache y se rompió por la mitad volcando a los tripulantes y dándole la oportunidad de alcanzarlos finalmente, desmontó en un solo movimiento y sacando su espada enfrentó al villano._

 _—_ _¡Déjala ir!_

 _—_ _¡Chat Noir! – la mujer en el vestido rojo y el antifaz en el rostro trató de avanzar hacia él, pero aquel villano con mascara plateada se lo impidió tomándola con violencia de un brazo y empujándola atrás, ella cayó en el piso como una muñeca de trapo._

 _—_ _¡Maldito! – avanzó contra el villano que había secuestrado a su amada y este desenvainó su espada también y lo enfrentó con fiereza._

 _—_ _¡Nunca será tuya! – una risa malévola abandonó la boca de aquel cruel secuestrador mientras luchaba con él ganándole a cada paso – primero he de destruirla._

 _Con un movimiento poderoso de su espada el villano lo empujó y lo hizo caer al piso, vio como tomaba del brazo de nuevo a su amada y la arrojaba al rio, ella y su enorme vestido rojo de hundían sin remedio en el agua, abandonó al villano que reía con una risa malévola y saltó al rio para ir tras ella._

 _[…]_

 _Salió a flote sosteniendo una red en sus manos, mirando a todo lugar, sabía que la había visto, no volvería a burlarse de él, esta vez sin duda alguna le daría alcance o dejaría de llamarse…_

 _Su dulce e hipnótico canto empezó y tuvo que cubrirse los oídos para escapar al ruido, se volvió a hundir dentro del agua, abrió sus ojos para volver a verla, a través del agua el sol iluminaba las escamas de su cola de un rojo brillante mientras ella lo miró realmente divertida._

 _Salió a flote solo un momento para tomar más aire y se volvió a hundir nadando a toda prisa persiguiendo a la esquiva sirena que nadaba tan rápida como cualquier pez y apenas podía darle alcance, sabía de hecho que ella estaba jugando con él, dejando que la alcanzara sin poder darle del todo alcance, sentía que los pulmones le podían reventar en cualquier momento pero iba alcanzarla. La sirena empezó a girar dándole un espectáculo, confiada de que él estaba a punto de perder el aire e iba a abandonar como siempre lo hacía, pero no más, esta vez o la alcanzaba o perdía la vida en el intento._

 _Finalmente tomó su mano, la sirena lo vio con sus brillantes ojos azules con sorpresa, él la miró con una clara expresión de triunfo, pero no podía más, ella tiraba hacia abajo y el hacía arriba a la superficie donde estaba el preciado aire, pero ella era tan fuerte. Se vio en la difícil elección o perdía a su presa o perdía la vida. No, ella era suya, no la iba a soltar así le costara la vida. Soltó el poco aire que le quedada en los pulmones y sintió que el aire le inundaba las entrañas, sintió la mano de ella ahora jalándolo arriba… quizá después de todo ella le había terminado tomando cariño después de jugar con él, sacó su cabeza del agua y…_

 _[…]_

 _Emergió entre un montón de globos de colores, miró hacia arriba en el tejado del edificio y creyó ver su silueta._

 _—_ _Apunten los reflectores a arriba – ordenó a los oficiales de policía que lo acompañaban empujando los globos fuera de su camino — ¡Detente allí Ladybug, en el nombre de la ley!_

 _Los reflectores apuntaron a la pequeña y elegante figura de la chica con un traje de mago color negro y una falda de tul rojo que flotaba a su alrededor mecida por el viento al mismo tiempo que su largo pelo color azul media noche sostenido en una coleta alta. No se detuvo a pensarlo un momento más, empezó a correr hasta donde ella estaba, esta vez no escaparía. Cuando ella notó que empezaba a perseguirla, empezó a correr entre los tejados mientras él la seguía a través de la calle._

 _—_ _¡Detente de una vez por todas! – le exigió esquivando un poste vial._

 _—_ _Eso le quitaría toda la diversión Chat – dijo mientras seguía brincando sobre los tejados, siempre solo a un par de metros de distancia – alcánzame si puedes._

 _Él sonrió con suficiencia, no había estado persiguiendo a la esquiva ladrona durante tanto tiempo para rendirse tan fácil. Alcanzaron el parque de la cuidad y la ladrona no tuvo más tejados para brincar, con una ágil pirueta bajó al piso y empezó a correr, el sonido de sus zapatos altos resonaba como pirotécnica contra el piso. Por un dulce momento creyó que le daría alcance finalmente, pero entonces llegaron al sector del lago artificial, la chica alcanzó uno de los botes y con uno de esos trucos mágicos que la caracterizaban le dio un impulso fuerte y se alejó un par de metros de la orilla._

 _—_ _Más suerte para la próxima Chat – se burló de él, sabiéndose triunfadora en esta carrera._

 _—_ _Oh no, no más – dijo y usando toda su agilidad y su fuerza brincó desde la orilla del lago, podía hacerlo, ¡podía hacerlo!_

 _Y casi lo hacía, se hundió en el agua verdosa del lago solo a la orilla de la pequeña embarcación, estiró su mano para alcanzarla pero la fuerza de su movimiento sacó de balance a la tripulante, pudo ver la expresión asustada de su rostro apenas un momento antes de que ella también cayera a la turbia agua y…_

 _[…]_

 _Caían en el aire de nuevo saliendo de dentro de esa nube, Ladybug no parecía asustada, extendió sus manos para que él tratara de alcanzarla, Chat Noir también estiró los suyos apenas alcanzando las puntas de sus dedos, se hundieron dentro de otra nube, mientras la atravesaban el traje de Ladybug se fue deshaciendo como si se derritiera en el agua de la nube, manchas rojas flotaban a su alrededor mientras seguía peleando por poder alcanzarla, rojo fue decolorándose en rosa y negro, un atuendo que él conocía muy bien, miró el rostro de Ladybug, su antifaz se desvanecía, sus ojos azules dulces y cálidos nunca dejaron de mirarlo, unos ojos azules queridos y familiares que no pertenecían a Ladybug._

 _Cuando alcanzó finalmente su mano y la atrajo cerca no era más su compañera de batalla. Era su querida amiga, la atrajo contra su pecho y el olor a lavanda de su cabello le llenó la nariz._

 _—_ _¿Puedo confiar en ti? – dijo la chica contra su oído en su susurro._

 _—_ _Por siempre y para siempre – dijo abrazándola fuerte, sintiendo su corazón latir a prisa desde su pecho._

 _—_ _Chat… yo soy…_

Adrien abrió sus ojos, sentía que el corazón le latía acelerado, se quedó mirando el techo sobre su cabeza tan asustado como si hubiera un fantasma en ese lugar. Tardó todo un minuto entero en poder salir de su estado de estupor, solo cuando estuvo más tranquilo pudo sentarse en la orilla de su cama, miró el reloj digital eran solo las 4:36 a.m.

Se levantó y caminó a su máquina de bebidas, presionando un par de botones una botella de agua bajó por el mecanismo haciendo un ruido que parecía tremendo en el silencio de la noche, tomó la botella fría, la abrió y tomó un trago.

\- ¿Adrien? – el pequeño espíritu del gato negro se acercó a él, frotando con sus diminutas manos sus ojos.

\- Sí, Plagg. Lamento haberte despertado – cerró la botella y avanzó al sillón que estaba en su habitación dejándose caer sobre él, puso la botella contra su frente.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? – el kwami se sentó en la orilla del sillón viendo con curiosidad a su portador y bostezando al mismo tiempo, se supone que tenía que estar al pendiente siempre de su portador, pero este niño a veces se lo ponía de verdad complicado, era la tercera noche que despertaba en medio de la madrugada.

\- Tuve otro de esos sueños – le respondió al pequeño espíritu sin abrir los ojos, el sueño seguía nítido en su mente, como todos los demás sueños que había tenido esa semana.

\- Oh, niño. ¿Qué era esta vez?

\- Esta vez era primero un conejo… - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Un conejo? – tuvo que preguntar el pequeño kwami.

\- Sí, un conejo – era tan extraño como los sueños juegan con tu mente - luego una damisela en peligro, después una sirena y el ultimo… no lo sé, creo que algo que debo haber visto en un anime. Y al final… de nuevo era ella.

\- Vete a dormir niño – Plagg soltó un largo bostezo - aún es demasiado temprano.

\- En un momento, adelántate si quieres, descansa.

\- Descansa también Adrien…. – el kwami se alejó flotando de regreso al lugar en el segundo piso donde solía dormir - un conejo, eso sí tiene gracia.

Adrien se vio rodeado por el silencio de la noche de nuevo, no había un solo ruido en toda la mansión, ni siquiera su máquina de bebidas tenía el ronroneo normal de las heladeras, en ese momento le hubiera gustado tener al menos eso para distraerlo.

En cada sueño, él empezaba persiguiendo a Ladybug, en primer día había estado en el colegio y lo había retado a seguirla, la siguiente noche había sido la princesa en una torre custodiada por un dragón, la tercera noche había estado peleando con un akuma y habían terminado corriendo tras él. En todos los sueños terminaba corriendo tras ella en los escenarios más extraños y en cada sueño también cuando finalmente la alcanzaba no era más Ladybug si no Marinette.

Había leído en un libro que los sueños de persecución siempre tienen un significado, algo que tu inconsciente estaba tratando de decirte y que cada noche el mismo sueño se estuviera repitiendo era directamente un grito de atención.

Pero ¿Qué estaba tratando exactamente decirle su mente?

¿Que debía dejar de perseguir a Ladybug e intentar alcanzar a Marinette? ¿Qué sentir lo que sentía por su mejor amiga lo mantenía siempre a un paso de alcanzar a Ladybug? ¿Qué tenía de verdad la suerte del gato negro cuando la chica de la que se había enamorado le daba una oportunidad cuando él había empezado a olvidar lo que sentía por ella? ¿Qué no debería dejar madurar aún más lo que sentía por Marinette ya que ella solo lo quería como un amigo?

"Muy tarde para eso, amigo"

Lo que sentía por ella había ido creciendo día a día, contrayéndose, agrandándose, llenándolo por dentro. No había sido un golpe como lo que había sentido con Ladybug, lo que sentía por ella lo había golpeado como un rayo y cada ocasión que había podido pasar una aventura a su lado eso había ido creciendo con la pasión y la adrenalina de toda aventura. Era real, sabía que era real. Pero ahora lo que sentía por Marinette, esto que había empezado con una sonrisa y una taza de café ahora casi lo ahogaba en su necesidad, deseaba verla todos los días, deseaba poder pasar otra tarde en su terraza solo platicando mientras la noche avanzaba, deseaba caminar con ella por los campos elíseos y reír juntos por tonterías, deseaba que ella estuviera en su vida para iluminarla.

Pero, cuando veía a Ladybug aun sentía que el corazón le latía rápido, que quería protegerla y rodearla en sus brazos para no permitir que nada malo le pasara. Sentía que aun la amaba, así que ¿Estaba enamorado de dos chicas al mismo tiempo?

Una vez le habían dicho que cuando se viera en esta encrucijada pensara por un momento ¿A cuál de las dos le dolería más perder? Pero la respuesta para él era clara. Su vida no sería igual si perdiera a cualquiera de las dos. Las dos por separado llenaban algo dentro de él que hasta que no había estado lleno no había sabido que necesitaba, la soledad había sido algo común para él por años, después de un tiempo había parecido casi parecer poco importante.

Sentarse en la mesa a comer en silencio había sido algo a lo que se había habituado, pero después de compartir todos esos almuerzos con Marinette con risas y bromas, ahora cada vez que se sentaba en la mesa y solo el silencio lo rodeaba algo dolía dentro de él. Desde pequeño estaba todo el tiempo rodeado de extraños, las personas que trabajaban con su padre que siempre estaban pululando por allí pero no le prestaban mayor atención, después en las sesiones de fotos siempre había maquillistas, fotógrafos, estilistas, modistas, tantas personas siempre a su alrededor con los que solía ser amable pero que no lograban realmente importarle. Incluso cuando había obtenido os poderes de Chat Noir había abrazado eso con entusiasmo ante la oportunidad de ser libre, pero al conocer a Ladybug, la chica que había estado evidentemente aterrada por estos poderes que no sabía controlar pero que había abrazado por la pura convicción de hacer lo correcto, de proteger a París, gente extraña que no significaba nada para ella pero que por ella arriesgaba su vida cada vez, eso le había enseñado una lección que no podía ignorar, la gente le había empezado a importar.

Marinette y Ladybug llenaban algo en él y no quería perder a ninguna de las dos, no quería tener que elegir… pero no era justo para ninguna de las dos o para él mismo no ser claro con sus sentimientos.

Miró el reloj de nuevo, eran las 5:30 a.m. en media hora su reloj sonaría para empezar su rutina diaria. Ya no tenía caso volver a la cama. Se levantó y entró en su baño para darse una ducha y empezar su día.

 _Fin capítulo 19_

 _27 de septiembre de 2017_

 _3:00 a.m._

.

.

.

 _ **Nota de autora**_ _: Actualización a la velocidad de la luz mañana tengo que pararme temprano pero ya empezaba a sentirme culpable por no subir nada mas sobre pas a pas y me gustaría decirles que volveré pronto pero no lo creo, pronto tendré de visita a mi mamá en casa, solo la veo una o dos veces al año y los días que paso con ella los atesoro mucho asi que no creo poder venir demasiado por ff pero lo juro por todos mis huesos no abandonare esta historia, JURO SOLEMNEMENTE que llegare hasta el final, por favor tenganme paciencia._

 _Perdón_ _si no pongo los créditos_ _de siempre pero de verdad estoy corriendo, pero todos ustedes saben lo mucho que agradezco siempre todos sus mensajes y los responderé todos mañana que se que tendré un rato libre por la mañana, no tengo idea de como lo haré por el celular pero lo haré, prometido._

 ** _¿Reviews? me hacen feliz_**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	21. Chapter 20

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas a Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Capítulo 20_**

 ** _Lipstick_**

Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, Adrien habría podido jurar que hacia esto a propósito. Había bajado de la limusina como todos los días listo para un día más de clases, había subido por la escaleras al segundo piso donde estaba su aula, pero justo cuando estaba a un metro de llegar a ese lugar un punto de color había hecho que su estómago diera un vuelco y quedara congelado en su lugar.

— No sé Alya, creo que es demasiado, no lo sé… – la chica de bellos ojos azules miraba el reflejo de su rostro en el pequeño espejo con curiosidad y cierto placer, pero impregnado de timidez, llamar la atención a ella misma no estaba en su libro — intenso.

— Pero con tu piel tan blanca y tus ojos tan azules se ve tan bonito en ti Mari – Alya estaba a su lado tratando de convencerla, en cuanto había visto este artículo había pensado juntos en lo bonito que podía lucir en su amiga y no se había equivocado.

— Bien, muchas gracias Alya — Marinette sonrió y cerró la tapa del pequeño espejo y lo regreso a su bolso al mismo tiempo que buscaba un pañuelo desechable.

— Oh no, por favor no te lo quites – dijo arrebatándole el pañuelo que ya tenía en la mano.

— La profesora no me dejara tenerlo puesto durante la clase – la chica trato de alcanzar de regreso su pañuelo pero su amiga lo saco de su alcance metiéndolo en un bolsillo en sus pantalones — ya sabes que tiene reglas sobre el maquillaje.

— Sí, claro. Reglas que no aplican a las sombras y el labial de Chloé – a veces tenía que admitir que sentía una pequeña dosis de envidia de la hija del alcaide y de cómo solía salirse con la suya todo el tiempo. Aunque todo el maquillaje de Chloé no superaría nunca lo bella que Marinette era — vamos déjatelo, si te dice algo te lo quitas, pero es que en verdad se ve tan bonito.

— Gracias Alya de verdad es un lindo detalle.

Y Marinette sonrió, y su sonrisa fue la cosa más linda que Adrien había visto en mucho tiempo. Tenía sobre sus labios un lápiz labial color rojo rubí, brillaba sobre sus delicados labios haciéndolos lucir cremosos y demasiado apetecibles. El recuerdo de ese largo y maravilloso beso que habían compartido inundo su mente, hizo que sintiera su boca seca y tuvo que ordenarle a su corazón caminar de nuevo despacio.

Un simple lápiz labial no debería tener ese efecto en él. Estaba después de todo acostumbrado a ver modelos con muchísimo más maquillaje que ese, estaba habituado a ver a chicas pasar por lo menos una hora delante de un espejo haciendo toda una rutina que más que solo resaltar sus rasgos, parecía ser una sesión de kabuki. Este solo era un lápiz labial, un lápiz labial rojo carmesí brillante y cremoso que hacia parecer sus labios más gruesos y apetitosos además de hacerla parecer un par de años mayor. Alya había además de todo soltado su cabello y Marinette tan poco acostumbrada a llevarlo suelo no dejaba de mesarlo de un lado a otro. Había visto estilistas pasar horas arreglando el cabello de modelos y ninguna de ellas se había visto la mitad de bien que Marinette, con esa onda suave y salvaje que se esforzaba con rizar las puntas y resbalar donde ella no quería tenerlo.

¡ _Mon Dieu_!, ella lo estaba volviendo loco y ni siquiera lo estaba intentando cada que la veía solo quería ir hasta ella y abrazarla y besarla de nuevo hasta hartarse de sus labios y no veía que eso pudiera ser siquiera posible, estaba convirtiéndose en una auténtica obsesión.

— Hey, allí está el chico que estaba buscando.

Adrien regresó a tierra cuando directamente sintió a Alya tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo donde Marinette estaba.

— Eh, sí – cuando estuvo frente a su compañera de clase hizo un auténtico esfuerzo por no mirarla directo a los labios o perdería su capacidad de razonamiento — hola Marinette. Alya, buenos días.

— Buenos días Adrien – respondió Marinette dejando que sus mejillas también tomaran una tonalidad rojiza y él sintió que su corazón se derretía.

— ¿Tú sabes qué es exactamente lo que se tiene que hacer? — Alya llamó su atención de nuevo y fue más seguro girar a verla, la chica abrazaba su celular contra su pecho mirándolo como si llevara su traje.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

— Quiero un par de fotos de Mari con este look y estoy segura de que tú sabes exactamente qué hacer para que luzcan perfectas.

— Oh sí, lo sé – no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

"Oh Alya, te amo, eres mi héroe" si no tuviera cuidado casi se lo hubiera dicho. Miró a Marinette estudiándola por un momento, sus ojos estaban brillantes y asustados y sus mejillas rojas, necesitaba calmar su entusiasmo, pero imaginar las imágenes en las fotografías con esos labios rojos y sintiendo que perdía la respiración por las posibilidades. Hundió sus manos en la seda de su cabello y lo agitó para darle volumen y lo acomodó de tal modo que rodeara su rostro.

— Mira un poco de perfil y sonríe – Marinette lo hizo y él sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo desde su pecho a sus pies.

— Oh dios, Mari, es perfecto, mantelo así, justo así un momento – Alya no perdió el tiempo y tomó varias fotos en esa misma posición.

— Ahora, mírame – Marinette levantó la vista para verlo. Sin poderse detenerse con suma delicadeza uso una mano para levantar su mentón – sonríe de nuevo, como si fueras a contarme un secreto.

Una sonrisa ladeada iluminó su rostro, vio en la periferia el flash de la cámara parpadeando sin parar, pero decidió no prestarle atención. Acomodó un mechón de cabello azulado de esta chica que lo tenía loco tras su oreja, el flash brilló con más insistencia.

— Quédate quieta – le dijo sin poder apartar sus ojos de sus labios que brillaban en rojo pasión - solo mírame.

Llevó su mano a su boca y su pulgar se apoyó en sus labios, estaban tan tibios. Observó a Marinette mirarlo asustada, luego cerrar sus ojos y como su garganta se movía en el reflejo de pasar saliva, acarició sus labios con hambre dejando que el carmín lo manchara.

Deseaba tanto besarla. Necesitaba besarla.

Pero por suerte antes de hacer una locura, la alarma para iniciar las clases repiqueteó a su alrededor, Marinette abrió sus ojos y dio un par de pasos atrás chocando con la pared a su espalda y bajó su cabeza para esconderse tras su cabello.

— Oh Adrien, ¡eres el mejor! – Alya se había colgado de su hombro distrayéndolo – nunca se me hubiera ocurrido poder tomarle fotos así.

— Algo he aprendido de todas mis sesiones de fotos – Llevó su mano a su nunca, y respiró profundo. Un momento más y habría perdido el piso.

— Son fotos para revista – Alya miraba fascinada su celular. Marinette lucías más que linda, lucía sinceramente sexi y seguro amaría ver como Adrien la observaba en esas fotos.

— ¿Me las enviarías? – sabía que no podía evitar sonar emocionado - Solo quiero saber si salieron como pienso que tienen que salir.

— Claro, solo las iluminare un poco y te las envió a tu correo, mil gracias por tu ayuda.

Tomando a Marinette del brazo la llevó con ella dentro del aula mostrándole las fotos dejándolo atrás.

Solo hasta que Adrien supo que estaba solo, miró su mano con la pequeña mancha de carmín y se llevó el dedo dentro de la boca, el carmín sabía a fresas sintética, pero también estaba allí la miel de su boca que él tenía tatuada en su memoria. Cuando no quedo nada de la pequeña mancha se ajustó la correa de su mochila y entró también él al aula.

 _Fin capítulo 20_

 _02 de octubre de 2017_

 _2:48 a.m._

.

.

.

nota de autora: Lo se dije que me iría un tiempo y lo haré pero hice un ultimo intento por venir y hacer una actualización mas antes de irme y me la he pasado trabajando todo este fin de semana para tener algo de material y dejarme caer aquí cada que pueda y realmente lo intentare.

De nuevo mil millón es de gracias por seguir adelante con esta historia que a veces ni yo se a donde va a ir a parar pero que le tengo mucho cariño, en especial a: **ladyaqua198, Arkeiel, Gorrion, Karen Agreste, Truenorifico, Nancy Cruz, darkdan-sama, sonrais777, NellyDD, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, danita-inu, Deidydbz, tsukihimekoomori** (ay acusalo de lo que quieras, pero de oxigenado no xD) de verdad sus mensajes son siempre de lo mejor, me hacen sonreir cada vez que los leo de verdad.

Me despido por ahora pero volvere con mas.

 **Labiales rojos, oh my amaría tener cientos son mi particular adicción pero me conformo con reviews, me hacen feliz.**

 **Tata**

 **Mimi chan**


	22. Chapter 21

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Capitulo 21_

 _Electricidad._

 _"_ _No le temas a la oscuridad, en ocasiones dentro de ella pueden pasar cosas divertidas"._

Un rayo iluminó el cielo nocturno con un destello blanco casi segador poco después obscuridad, la luz eléctrica se interrumpió, y a casusa de eso la máquina de coser se detuvo.

— ¡Rayos!

La chica tomó su celular encendiendo la lámpara e iluminó la máquina para hacer retroceder la aguja y sacar la pieza de tela con cuidado de no maltratarla. Eran las once con treinta de la noche, había esperado poder terminar la pieza antes de la media noche, ahora sería imposible. El teléfono tenía apenas el doce por ciento de su batería, debía dejarlo en reposo si la electricidad no volvía y quería que su despertador sonara por la mañana, no es que el despertador realmente la ayudara a despertar la mitad de las veces, pero era mejor que no intentarlo.

A tientas subió por las escaleras que daban a su cama, podría haber despertado a Tikki para que la ayudara a guiarse en la oscuridad pero le causaba pesar despertarla. Por suerte no se mató en su camino a la cama, consiguió su pijama que había dejado doblado bajo su almohada y una vez cambiada se metió dentro, escuchó como pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a golpear el cristal sobre su cabeza. Casi se había quedado dormida escuchando el relajante sonido cuando antes de cerrar del todo los ojos, vio un par de ojos color neón mirarla desde afuera.

— ¡Oh no! – subió las sabanas que la cubrían hasta el cuello, conservando todo su decoro — ni lo pienses.

— Me mojare. – se lamentó el chico vestido de negro tras el cristal de la ventana.

— Ya está lloviendo – lo que significaba que ya tenía que estar mojado y no tenía motivo ir a refugiarse a su cuarto.

El gato empezó a maullar de nuevo tras el cristal, sus maullidos lastimeros llenaron rápidamente la habitación. "lo sabía, lo sabía" sabía que con una sola ocasión haberlo dejado entrar antes haría que el gato negro viniera a buscarla de nuevo. La última vez no había tenido la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo irse pero esta vez…

— Chat… se descubrió un momento buscando en la oscuridad algún objeto que poder arrojarle pero solo encontró a su alrededor su ropa sucia y su celular ninguna de las dos cosas serviría.

— Me portare bien, _my princess_ , **purrrr** favor.

Gotas de lluvia más grandes y pesadas empezaron a golpear el vidrio. Marinette supo que se estaba mojando, mucho, que las lluvias de otoño solían ser muy frías y que por mucho que el traje lo defendiera eso no evitaría que pudiera enfermarse. Enfermarse porque ella lo había dejado bajo la lluvia. El gusano de la culpa fue lo que la hizo levantarse para abrir la escotilla, un suave roció de lluvia los cubrió hasta que Chat entró en la habitación a oscuras.

— Miauuu, soy un gato mojado – su voz era un lamento profundo y agudo justo como el de un gato mojado — A ningún gato le gusta estar mojado.

— ¡Hey! – se cubrió como pudo cuando el gato negro se sacudió la lluvia arrojando las gotas frías sobre ella — solo puedes quedarte hasta que la lluvia termine, Chat.

— Sabré aprovechar el momento – una risa coqueta se coló en su respuesta y Marinette sabiamente prefirió ignorarla.

— Te ofrecería alguna toalla para secarte pero cofia en mí, si intentara llegar a mi baño en esta oscuridad solo lograría romperme algún hueso – se había caído por sus escaleras las suficientes veces en plena luz del día para estar segura de ello, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué insistía en tener su cama en un alero — la habitación esta oscura como la boca de un lobo.

— Sí ya me di cuenta.

— Por aquí está la ropa que acabo de usar, quizá sea algo incómodo, pero si necesitas secarte…

— Suena tentador _my princess_ – y lo era, que podía ser más agradable que poder meter su nariz en la ropa de la chica y tener sobre él, el delicioso aroma a mantequilla y era bastante para su resistencia tenerla a ella cerca o cubriendo su frazada favorita o como en sus sueños él… bien, no, no necesitaba más estímulos para tener a esta chica invadiendo todos sus sentidos — pero tengo una mejor idea.

— ¿Cuál idea?

Por un momento el resplandor verde de la transformación de Chat Noir de regreso a su verdadera identidad iluminó la habitación cegándola un momento, después todo volvió a estar tan oscuro como había estado antes.

— ¿Chat? – ¡No por favor díganme que Chat no ha dejado caer su trasformación! Marinette cubrió sus ojos no importaba que tan oscura estaba su habitación, ¿Qué pasaba si un rayo iluminaba todo por un momento, que pasaba si la electricidad regresaba en cualquier momento.

— Lo suponía – respondió una voz más delgada casi conocida – mi ropa normal está seca.

— Quizá tú estés seco, pero yo sigo mojado – la voz de Plagg es escuchó en la obscuridad también, aguda y enojada.

— ¿Ese fue…?

— Plagg, mi kwami – los presento Adrien contento de que Marinette pudiera conocerlo, mantener a Plagg oculto de todo el mundo a veces se sentía como una autentica carga, ahora al menos Marinette y Ladybug lo conocían — ya sabes el espíritu que me da mis poderes.

— Dios es un término más exacto – intervino Plagg que si podía ver a la chica en la oscuridad… ¡ _Oh boy_! cuando los dos se dieran cuenta… — ¿Señorita, tiene queso?

— ¡Plagg! – ¿Por qué su kwami no podía esforzarse ni siquiera un poco en dar una buena primera impresión?

— Debe haber queso en la cocina pero no creo poder ir por él en este momento – respondió Marinette.

— Yo mismo iré a buscarlo, ya regreso. Chico, se respetuoso.

— ¡Plagg!

Y escuchando una pequeña risita que a Marinette le recordó mucho la de Tikki se quedó a solas en la oscuridad con Chat Noir.

— Es tan extraño estar así contigo – Chat se sentó a su lado en la cama, Marinette sintió el colchón hundirse y su presencia a su lado — aunque tengo que admitir que me gusta.

— ¿Así?

— Siendo yo mismo.

— Como yo lo veo siempre eres el mismo, siendo Chat Noir o siendo "Félix" te sientes como la misma persona para mí.

— Eres la única persona en el mundo que podría decir eso – Adrien sonrió ampliamente para ella, aunque Marinette no pudiera verlo — para el resto del mundo soy una persona completamente diferente.

— ¿Eres distinto conmigo entonces?

— Contigo es con la única persona que siento que puedo ser yo mismo – Cuando estaban juntos en el colegio era una autentica pelea seguir siendo "Adrien" a su alrededor, Marinette era la misma chica con la que solía platicar horas y horas sobre todo y nada y la mitad de las veces en medio de cualquier actividad quería pedirle su opinión, deseaba muchas veces ser Chat Noir o "Félix" — Desearía poder ir hasta donde estas cuando es de día, poder hablarte como cualquier chico normal.

— Eso… eso también me gustaría – de verdad que le gustaría, pero no podía olvidar que era peligroso — pero algo me dice que no es una buena idea.

— Tú nunca le dirías a nadie quien soy en realidad.

— Por supuesto que no, Chat.

— No era una pregunta, era más bien hacer evidente un hecho.

Marinette sonrió y sintió las mejillas calientes, alegre que en esa oscuridad Chat no pudiera verla. En medio de esa negrura una mano alcanzo la suya, era tan extraño no sentir el cuero cálido de sus guantes al que se había habituado, si no sus manos cálidas y demasiado suaves.

— Chat – debía retirar su mano ¿verdad? Pero la delicada caricia de su pulgar sobre sus nudillos la tenía congelada — prometiste comportarte

— Solo estoy tomando tu mano – dijo y subió su mano por el interior de su brazo, su piel estaba tan cálida — quizá debería hacer algo realmente malo para que valga la pena tu regaño.

— ¡Chat, no!

Escuchó su risa antes de ser atraída más cerca, literalmente la cargó para sentarla en su regazo en una posición que le pareció demasiado intima. Puso sus manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo, una camiseta de algodón llenó sus manos en lugar del cálido cuero.

— Hueles tan bien ¿Sabías? – Chat hundió su nariz en su cuello y respiró entre su pelo de lavanda.

— Chat… — sintió la caricia de su mejilla y su barbilla apoyada en su hombro, se mordió los labios para aguantar el suspiro que le estaba llenando la boca.

— Y sigues siendo ligera como una pluma – cerró sus brazos en banda alrededor de su cintura, le habría gustado tomar las manos de ella para ponerlas a los lados juntos a sus brazos y borrar ese espacio que creaban entre los dos, la quería apoyada contra su pecho — podría sostenerte por horas sin cansarme.

— Bien, basta de experimentos Chat. — ¿Qué más podía ser si no eso? Chat Noir tenía que estar probando su resistencia.

— Aun me falta saber – susurró contra su oído — si se siente igual de bien besarte con y sin traje.

Eso definitivamente hizo sonar todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Marinette. Chat Noir se había abstenido del tema del beso por demasiado tiempo, sabía que lo iba a traer de nuevo a colación en cualquier momento, pero no ahora, no los dos solos a media noche en la oscuridad de su habitación. ¿Por qué abrió la ventaba? Sabía que las cosas podían ocurrir justo así.

— Sí, bien me temo que te quedaras con la duda – trató de empujarlo y escapar de su regazo ¿Por qué rayos le había permitido en primer lugar ponerla en esa posición para empezar, pero el gato negro la tenía atrapada como un ratón — Te lo dije eso era algo de solo una vez.

— Yo sé que es lo que pasa – dijo asegurando su agarre a su alrededor.

— Sí, tienes razón, lo sabes. – oh no, definitivamente no iba a entramparla en un juego de retórica, él era siempre mas convincente.

— Aquí es donde debes decir "¿Y que se supone que es lo que pasa Chat Noir?" o algo así.

— Chat…

— Lo que pasa es que sabes que si me besas de nuevo, caerás perdidamente enamorada de mí.

— Imposible, tú sabes que yo estoy enamorada de alguien.

— Entonces no pasa nada si me regalas otro beso.

Marinette rio quizá por puros nervios, en esta posición tan íntima, con sus manos recargas en su pecho mientras él acariciaba su cabello. Deseaba besarlo, se mordió los labios para evitar decirle finalmente que sí, quería recargar su cabeza en su hombro, quería rodearlo con sus brazos y deseaba realmente besarlo, pero si se rendía… no podía salir bien, solo no podía salir bien, pero tampoco dijo no, solo se quedó allí escuchando la respiración de su compañero en la oscuridad.

El repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el cristal casi se había detenido. Era un buen momento para decírselo, ¿verdad? Adrien quería creer que el mensaje era lo bastante claro si la tenía en su regazo y estaba rogándole por un beso, pero conocía a su amiga, tenía que decirlo con palabras.

— Marinette…

— Está dejando de llover. — Le advirtió, puso su frente contra su pecho escondiéndose de él, de la posibilidad de verlo por error si la electricidad volvía.

— Me gustas.

Marinette subió su cabeza como tirada por un resorte para verlo de frente, no pudo ver nada en la oscuridad, si quiera sus ojos neón que debían perder su brillo eléctrico sin su traje.

— Chat Noir…

— Sé que te gusta, Adrien – _Mon Dieu!_ que complicado y casi cómico era eso — y no estoy pidiéndote que correspondas mis sentimientos, pero he estado por semanas comiéndome la cabeza pensando en ti – recargó su frente contra la suya, rodeó su cuello con una de sus manos, sintió su pulso ir acelerado allí — Te has metido en mi mente, y realmente creo que la mejor forma de lidiar con esto en este momento es ser sincero contigo. Realmente me gustas.

— Pero yo…

— No te preocupes _my princess_ , no te estoy pidiendo nada, salvo que no dejes de ser mi amiga.

— Yo nunca dejare de ser tu amiga… — "Y también me gustas" deseaba decírselo, pero eso lo haría todo solo más complicado. Se mordió los labios y lo rodeó con sus propios brazos.

Cuando Chat Noir puso un beso en su frente Marinette casi tuvo deseos de llorar, habría deseado tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo como deseaba hacerlo de no ser porque vio una luz entrar por su ventana haciendo que todo tuviera una sombra pálida, la luz de las farolas publicas estaba regresando, la luz de los particulares no debía tardar. Cerró sus ojos entornándolos con fuerza.

— La luz volverá en cualquier momento Chat.

— No quiero irme – dijo presionando aun sus labios contra su frente – eres mala _my princess_.

— Lo sé, pero debes irte ya.

— No puedo, Plagg no ha regresado.

— En realidad he estado aquí desde hace rato – dijo el espíritu es la semioscuridad, Adrien giró a verlo molesto – ha sido divertido verte como gato rogando por un poco de leche.

— Plagg… — Adrien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que podía interpretarse solo como "vete de nuevo"

— Ya escuchaste a la señorita – el diminuto Dios ignoró completamente su gesto y flotó más cerca de la pareja masticando una última pequeña porción de queso — es hora de irnos.

— Espero que el kwami de Ladybug sea más amable que tú.

— Oh, Tikki lo es – tragó lo último de camembert en su boca — ella es como una galletita de chocolate.

— Y yo tenía que quedarme con el apestoso camembert

— Algún mal karma debes estar pagando – se burló de nuevo el pequeño gato negro.

— ¿Chat? – intervino Marinette en la diatriba entre Chat y su kwami.

— _My princess._

— La electricidad aquí volverá en cualquier momento – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

— Está bien – suspiró pesadamente.

Sintió como Chat Noir dejaba de abrazarla pero sostenía su rostro en sus manos, sus pulgares acariciando su clavícula, ella ladeó el rostro para sentir la caricia mejor y sintió un escalofrió cuando él puso otro beso en su mejilla. No debería permitirle hacer esto, pero al menos en ese momento en la oscuridad de la habitación aun sentada en su regazo en su cama no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo.

Solo tenía que decirlo "también me gustas Chat" sería simple, podría decirlo, podría besarlo y empezar algo que no estaba segura a donde los llevaría pero podía ser hermoso, podía ser especial, podría cambiarles la vida… pero no sin ser sinceros el uno con el otro sobre su identidad, no cuando ella seguía sintiendo que el corazón le iba rápido al ver a Adrien, no si no estaba del todo segura de lo que sentía por Chat Noir además de esta atracción que crecía cada día.

— Plagg, transfórmame.

Marinette no abrió sus ojos, sintió esa misma sensación mágica que la rodeaba a ella cuando Tikki la transformaba, sintió el cuero bajo sus manos y solo en ese momento abrió sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que el foco sobre sus cabezas empezó parpadear y después de un momento la electricidad volvió del todo, la máquina de coser abajo hizo un par de remaches a ciegas y entró de nuevo en reposo.

— Justo a tiempo – dijo bajando de su regazo con lentitud, resistiendo su propia urgencia por quedarse allí.

— ¿No te cansas de tener la razón? – dijo viendo a su amiga entrar de nuevo en medio de sus sabanas.

— Nop.

— Me voy entonces _my princess_ – acomodó la frazada en los pies de la cama sobre ella, buscando cualquier pretexto para quedarse un poco más — ¿Estas segura que tu caballero de brillante armadura no puede tener un beso de buenas noches?

— Buenas noches, Chat – dijo apuntando a la ventaba sobre sus cabezas.

— Dios, desearía tener tu fuerza de voluntad. Buenas noches, Marinette.

Y asi, justo como había entrado Chat Noir salió de su habitación. Sin mayor dilación Marinette fue al interruptor de luz y la apagó, quedó de nuevo en la misma oscuridad de hacia un momento, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta el cuello sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón.

— Eso ha sido lindo – dijo Tikki que se acercó de nuevo a ella en su cama, durante el apagón y la visita de Chat seguro se había escondido en algún lugar de la habitación.

— ¿Lo de galletita de chocolate? – Marinette trató de llevar el tema a otro lugar.

— Eso también – se acomodó en la cómoda almohada de su portadora — pero hablo de la forma en la que se te ha declarado. Creo que Chat Noir se ha enamorado de ti Marinette.

— Bu…buenas noches Tikki.

— Buenas noches Marinette.

La chica se cubrió entera con su sabana escondiendo su rostro contra su almohada sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo y el corazón latiéndole a prisa. Chat Noir se había enamorado de Ladybug y aparentemente de Marinette también… y Ladybug y Marinette sentían algo poderoso e importante también por Chat Noir, pero ¿Qué pasaba con el chico bajo el antifaz?

Cerró sus ojos esperando que el sueño la alcanzara y la hiciera dejar de pensar en todo esto. Pero el sueño no apareció esa noche.

 _Fin capítulo 21_

 _18 de octubre de 2017_

 _1:41 a.m._

 _Nota de autor: I'M BACK FOR POPULAR DEMANDE *fanfarrias, serpentinas, juegos de azar, mujerz...* bueno ya ya, lo se me he ido un montón de tiempo pero les explique porque y tengo que decir que me lo he pasado bomba, fue mejor que navidad, año nuevo y reyes juntos, asi de bueno es pasar tiempo con una persona que amas y casi no puedes ver, pero mi "ma" ya regreso a su casita y yo a mis actividades normales, lo que incluye regresar a mis historias, mil gracias a todos por su paciencia :D._

 _Ustedes dirán: Hey, como que hemos tenido muchos caps donde vemos lo mucho que a Chat le gusta Mari y viceversa ¿no? y yo le diré "hey, pues tienen razón" pero para todas y todos que estan aun en esta mágica edad y para los que ya estamos varios añitos mas arriba, recuerdan ese chico que siempre insistía pasar tiempo contigo, que te hacia regalos de la nada, que siempre estaba alli cuando lo necesitas no llegaron a preguntarse "¿por que sera tan atento?" *zopapo por ser tan distraída* a veces solo necesitamos que nos lo digan asi con manzanitas "ME GUSTAS" asi, derecho, sin curvas ni pretextos, para nosotros que lo vemos desde fuera es obvio que estan muriendo el uno por el otro, pero cuando estas alli la verdad es que eres ciego como un topo, ahora que para Mari son claros los sentimientos de Chat... bueno, sera un buen motivo para tomar algunas decisiones que ya verán en su momento._

 _16 reviews a pesar de que me he ido una eternidad LOS AMO! mil gracias a:_ _ **truenorifico, lerialoknsonn, Akari Mavis, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, TheBlueJoker, Niorima, Arkeiel, Sakuralizbeth, Lu,Junengrey, darkdan-sama, karen agreste, Sango Chan 84**_ _(Ya hazte una cuenta!),_ _ **tsukihimekoomori, Ryu Glass13, Nancyl1313**_ _y tambien a_ _ **Gorrión**_ _que me dejo un mensaje precioso por MP y_ _ **sonrais777**_ _, gracias por el apoyo en MP, son ustedes de lo mejor de verdad, mil gracias por su apoyo a esta loca historia._

 _Bueno y como no me queda nada mas que decir me despido, espero volver muy muy pronto._

 ** _hemmmmm... pues... no definitivamente no les pediré cortes de luz, ¿Como haría trabajar mi maquina y seguir escribiendo?, mejor solo reviews, me hacen feliz._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	23. Chapter 22

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas a Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Capítulo 22_

 _Gotcha_

Dicen, y no se equivocan que justo cuando más seguro te sientes al realizar una actividad es cuando empiezas a construir tu camino a equivocarte.

Habían pasado cinco meses, casi medio año desde que había entrado por primera vez a la tienda de quesos y había encontrado a Marinette del otro lado del mostrador, habían pasado un montón de cosas desde ese momento, cosas que no solo competían a Chat Noir, sino también a Adrien Agreste.

Por ejemplo, hacía seis meses cuando llegaba al colegio sentía una inmediata urgencia por bajar de la limusina y entrar al aula y saludar a sus amigos, pero desde hacía un par de meses solía hacer tiempo dentro de ella, hablando con Nathallie sobre su horario o cualquier asunto pendiente, al menos hasta que veía a Marinette salir corriendo de la panadería de sus padres y esperar el semáforo impaciente para poder entrar entonces solía despedirse aprisa y bajar de la limusina para alcanzarla y saludarla y entrar juntos al aula, era adorable verla sonrojada y nerviosa a su alrededor, había algo quizá un poco desvergonzado al disfrutar las dos caras de la chica. Estaba la Marinette relajada, llena de confianza y seguridad a un lado de Chat Noir llena de risas y juegos. Y la Marinette nerviosa, tímida y sonrojada que se las tenía que arreglar para decirle solo buenos días.

Desde aquella noche la semana pasada donde había entrado a su habitación en una noche de lluvia después de una patrulla complicada y se le había abiertamente declarado había visto a Marinette más pensativa que nunca. Solía mirarlo con la expresión confundida cuando pensaba que él no le estaba poniendo atención. Podía casi adivinar qué es lo que estaba sintiendo, como Chat Noir no le era indiferente, lo sabía, lo podía sentir en aquellos momentos que la tomaba de la mano y ella no hacía nada por alejarse, por la forma en la que más de una vez había puesto su cabeza en su regazo y ella había terminado acariciando su cabello y jugando con sus orejas hasta hacerlo vergonzosamente ronronear. Y por supuesto. Lo había sentido tan real como cualquier cosa que pudiera sostener en sus manos, en aquel único beso compartido.

Había estado dándole vueltas a esa idea como solía hacer demasiado a menudo los últimos días, cuando esa persona que se había puesto de pie delante de él mientras él terminaba su almuerzo y le había demostrado justo, que quizá no estaba siendo tan discreto o tan listo como creía que lo estaba siendo en realidad.

— Adrien Agreste – Alya en una posición muy común de ella con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa ladeada, lo cubrió con su sombra y su energética presencia.

"¡Oh, oh!" en su cabeza Adrien vio las señales de alarma que empezaron a sonar fuerte y claro. Giró para ver a Alya que lo miraba con esa mirada astuta que decía "lo sé, todo de todo y de todos"

— ¿Sí, Alya?

— Tú sabes exactamente qué significa esto ¿verdad? – y puso su celular frente a él, allí estaba esa foto de nuevo, al parecer el día que había decidido salir con Marinette de compras alguien les había tomado una foto. Una foto genial que por algún motivo se había vuelto viral desde que había sido vendida a una tienda y la había empezado a imprimir en camisetas y en una serie de postales que estaban en cada esquina de la cuidad. – ¿Y bien Agreste?

— Es esa foto que está en todos lados ¿no? – dijo tratando de no darle demasiada importancia – sé que Marinette se siente muy incómoda por eso. Ya le he dicho que no debería, mi foto también suele estar en toda la cuidad pero pocas personas realmente pueden distinguirme del chico en la foto.

— Agreste, tú sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando, no intentes hacerte el tonto.

— No entiendo que es lo que quieres decirme Alya – pero por supuesto lo entendía y Alya también, sintió que las manos se le ponían heladas, Alya estaba por decirle que sabía que él era Chat Noir probablemente.

— Ah no – Alya se inclinó sobre Adrien para quedar cara a cara invadiendo todo su espacio personal y diciéndole en voz baja e incisiva para que solo él pudiera escucharla — ¿Me vas a decir que ese chico que esta con mi querida amiga no eres tú?

— Pues… "¡Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos!" Ladybug iba a colgarlo desde su cola de la cima de la torre Eiffel cuando supiera que Alya conocía su identidad.

— Sabes – Alya giró para sentarse a su lado y corrió un par de imágenes en su teléfono, se detuvo en una con un objeto que Adrien conocía bien — este diseño de lentes es bastante poco común "lentes de soldador" averigüe que se llaman. Estuve dando vueltas por varias tiendas para preguntar por ellos y los vendían solo en una – Alya le mostró la foto de la única tienda donde él había comprado dichos lentes, Adrien solo se mordió el labio inferior cada vez más nervioso — Una muy amable vendedora me dijo que la última persona que los había comprado era un chico famoso, que seguro cuando saliera en alguna portada con ellos se volverían populares ¿Adivinas quien los compró?

— Alya, escucha – giró a verla alarmado, si Alya le decía algo a Marinette… ¡no, no, no! ¡No quería ni pensarlo! — Marinette no debe saber que yo soy ese chico.

— ¡Dios, yo sabía que ella no me estaba mintiendo! – gritó de triunfo.

Había pasado meses comiéndose la cabeza sobre este asunto del tan "Félix" ¿Por qué este Félix parecía aparecer siempre como una sombra alrededor de su amiga? Al menos era la sensación que tenía cuando Marinette solía hablarle de sus encuentros con él. ¿Félix, Qué? En ninguna ocasión Mari había dejado resbalar su apellido, como si no lo supiera ella misma.

Por la forma en la que los ojos de su mejor amiga se iluminaban llenos de felicidad había llegado a pensar que este "Félix" estaba tomando el lugar que Adrien tenía en el corazón de su dulce amiga, de no ser porque Marinette aún se volvía una mancha de caramelo derretido en el piso cada vez que lo veía, tal y como había sido siempre.

Pero eso no había sido lo único raro, no era solo que "Félix" siguiera sonando sin parar en la boca de Marinette y el de Adrien poco a poco quedando de lado. Si no que Nino le había dicho que Adrien no paraba de hablar de Marinette con ojos de cachorro enamorando, diciendo cosas como: "A Marinette esto le encanta…" "Marinette dijo que esto era…" "Me pregunto qué diría Marinette sobre…". El colmo había sido cuando Nino había dicho que Adrien la había llamado " _My princess_ "

Así que solo fue sumar dos más dos. Marinette estaba tan enamorada de "Felix" como lo estaba de Adrien Agreste y Adrien parecía estar pasando por lo mismo por su mejor amiga.

— ¡Alya! – el joven y apuesto modelo giró a todos lados, pero nadie parecía estarles prestando atención.

— Lo siento pero es que Marinette ha estado desde semanas con "Félix esto…" "A Félix le encantaría eso…" "el otro día Félix me dijo…" me he estado volviendo loca por saber quién es el tal Félix, pero no podía encontrar ningún Félix en toda la ciudad que correspondiera, así que empecé a pensar ¿Y si no se llama Félix? Y todo me llevaba a ti, Agreste.

— ¿Solo Félix? – no pudo detenerse de preguntar, si Marinette había mencionado aunque fuera por error a Chat Noir…

— ¿Hay más que yo deba saber? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡No, no!

Pero Adrien sintió que podía volver a respirar de nuevo. Alya no sabía nada sobre Chat Noir, aunque debería haberlo sabido, Marinette seguro no le diría a nadie que pasaba tiempo con Chat Noir, no por vergüenza, sino porque eso llamaría atención innecesaria.

— Es… complicado de explicar.

— ¡Como en el cielo te has estado citando con mi amiga sin que ella sepa que se está citando contigo! – preguntó con la curiosidad quemándola.

— Yo… — "piensa Adrien, piensa" — escucha, tengo un… amigo, este amigo me encargó un día comprar algo de queso para él pero… los paparazzi siempre me están persiguiendo así que, fui a la casa de quesos… con una especie de disfraz, Marinette trabajaba allí por el verano y no lo sé, ella se porta muy diferente conmigo cuando no sabe que soy yo. Y me gusta – Alya levantó una ceja por ese último comentario — Me gusta cómo se porta conmigo – se obligó a agregar — solo seguí yendo por queso para platicar un rato con ella y ha sido así desde entonces.

— ¿Y ella no sabe que eres tú? – ¡Era imposible! ¡Simplemente no lo podía creer!

— No y tiene que seguir así Alya.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porqué… — "porque seguro terminaría odiandome si supiera que Chat Noir es Adrien Agreste y que he estado tomando ventaja de mi identidad secreta para que me hable de su amor por él… ¿mí?… ¿yo?" no, definitivamente no podía decirle eso, lo único que podía hacer era ser tan sincero como le fuera posible – Alya, ser yo es complicado, las únicas ocasiones en que puedo tener momentos de tranquilidad además del colegio es cuando soy "Félix" no es algo que inventé solo para engañar a Marinette, es algo que hago para… salir a la calle y no ser perseguido por paparazis, para tener algo de tiempo libre sin que mi padre pueda vigilarme.

— Oh, Adrien – pobrecillo chiquillo lleno de responsabilidades. Ni toda la fama y dinero que se veía que Adrien tenía la convencerían de cambiar lugares con él siquiera por un día, no parecía tener nunca nada de libertad.

— ¡Y adoro eso Alya! realmente me gusta ser… Félix, y me gusta pasar tiempo con Marinette cuando soy Félix, pero si se lo dices, ella sabrá quien soy en realidad y no quiero que eso se arruine.

— Adrien… – La chica puso una mano sobre su hombro — no va a arruinarse, ella es Marinette. La persona más comprensiva del mundo, estoy seguro que si le dijeras quien eres, verías lo feliz que eso la haría.

— Y voy a decírselo – realmente ardía en deseos de poder decirle a Marinette que él era Chat Noir. Si al menos una persona en el mundo supiera que él era el súper héroe… si solo una persona supiera su identidad, sentía que perdería esa sensación que siempre lo perseguía de que todo era un sueño, una fantasía que era como una burbuja que en cualquier momento reventaría y él sería el mismo chico que no podía salir ni siquiera del portal de su casa sin su guardaespaldas, compartirlo con alguien lo volvería completamente real — pero no ahora, ella esta tan cómoda y tan contenta cuando esta con "Félix", solo déjame disfrutar un poco más de eso, Alya, te lo pido por favor, por mí, y por my… por Marinette.

Alya apoyó su codo en su rodilla y su mentón en su palma abierta, tomando un momento para saber qué hacer. Adrien tenía razón en algo, Marinette era con "Félix" exactamente de la forma en la que soñaba ser con Adrien y por todo lo que su amiga le había contado de su misterioso amigo, "Félix" también estaba loco por ella.

— No le dirás nada ¿verdad? – quiso asegurarse el joven modelo.

— Por ahora no, Agreste – Además era probable que si se lo dijera su mejor amiga jamás lo creería — De todas las cosas raras que pasan alrededor de Marinette. De verdad que no entiendo cómo es que no se da cuenta que eres tú.

— Soy bueno con los disfraces – tuvo que burlarse de sí mismo — Y tú eres demasiado buena descubriendo cosas.

— Lo sé – dijo mientras borraba esas fotos que había ido reuniendo de lo que había descubierto de Adrien, Marinette y ella solían ver videos y fotos juntas, no quería que por equivocación vieras estas fotos y empezara a hacer preguntas – si no fuera por el edicto ya hubiera descubierto quien es Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Adrien la giró a ver, realmente quiso morderse los labios y no preguntar pero ya lo había hecho antes de poder detenerse.

— ¿Un edicto?

— Oh, no lo sabes ¿Verdad? — no era extraño, casi nadie se había enterado de esta noticia — hay una prohibición judicial para investigar la identidad de Ladybug y Chat Noir desde hace un par de meses.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, no es algo que muchos sepan en realidad – le contó feliz de poder dale una primicia como esa — hay una prohibición judicial para cualquier reportero o investigador que quiera averiguar quiénes son ellos. Creo que la propia policía sabe que es más seguro para ellos si siguen estando en el anonimato.

— No… no lo sabía.

— Dicen – miró a su alrededor esperando que nadie la escuchara — aunque no es nada seguro, que Chloé intentó contratar a un investigador privado para hacer averiguaciones y cuando su padre se enteró la regañó y así realizó el edicto – Si Chloé averiguaba que estaba repitiendo ese chisme seguramente se trataría de vengar de ella pero era demasiado jugoso para no compartirlo — La multa si lo intentas es de un millón de euros, creo que nadie está dispuesto a desafiar esa multa por muy buena que sea la publicidad de una noticia tan grande.

Adrien no supo que responder ante el entusiasta chisme de Alya, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de agradecimiento, no había llegado a imaginar que alguien los estuviera protegiendo de esa manera. En realidad durante todo ese tiempo se había sentido intrigado que ningún reportero los siguiera además de Alya. Era agradable pensar que mientras ellos trataban de proteger a París, París estaba intentando protegerlos a ellos también.

— Adrien… — Alya guardó finalmente su teléfono y su expresión se volvió más seria y preocupada.

— ¿Sí?

— Por favor no tardes demasiado en decirle a Marinette quien eres – lo dijo directamente — te lo aseguro ella tiene un corazón enorme y seguro entenderá porque te ocultaste de ella, pero si lo sigues alargando quizá las cosas se vuelvan complicadas, nunca se sabe que puede pasar y no me gustaría que saliera lastimada, ni tu tampoco para el caso.

— Lo sé, Alya y te prometo que cuando sepa que es el momento adecuado lo hare sin dilación – no había nada que Adrien deseara más en realidad que poder decirle a Marinette quien era él realmente – créeme quiero que ella lo sepa, poder ser con ella Adrien tanto como soy… Félix.

A Alya le habría gustado poder decirle algo más, pero en ese momento en celular del chico empezó a sonar, Adrien dudó un momento en contestar pero ella solo le sonrió como si le diera permiso y se levantó para atender su llamada. De verdad no sabía cómo su amiga podría estar tan ciega para no reconocerlo, no es como si él fuera por allí con un antifaz y un traje de cuero que lo cubriera casi por completo como Chat Noir ¿verdad? Marinette era todo un caso.

 _Fin capítulo 22_

 _21 de octubre de 2017_

 _8:28 p.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autora: Hello everybody! Que mejor manera de celebrar el hippe de los nuevos capitulos despues de tantisimo tiempo de hiatus que actualizar un fanfic! Y como no podia ser de otra manera este era el dia perfecto para dedicarle un capitulo a Alya, esta escena habia estado guardada en una carpeta a la que llamo "retazos" escenas que se me ocurren y no se donde ponerlas pero hoy era el dia perfecto para sacarla a dar un paseo._

 _Saben esto forma parte de un headcanon que me voy formando entre que Ladybug y Chat deben turnarse para hacer sus rondas y que la policía y el gobierno debe de reaccionar de alguna manera a tener a super héroes en la cuidad. Lo chistoso de este headcanon en particular es esto. Soy super fan de un viejo anime llamado Saint Tail, que va de otra chica que va con disfraz saltando por los tejados de una cuidad de Japón, y de esa serie he hecho crossovers con todo lo que se le ha puesto enfrente, y si, incluye a MLB, el caso es que la protagonista de ese anime en el cross que escribi forma parte de la interpol y es la que ha movido los hilos para que ese edicto se de y en esa historia cuento como Chloe estaba intentando descubrir quien eran, no lo he publicado y como es un anime tan viejo y casi desconocido no se si lo publique, pero no pude dejar de usar ese argumento... de hecho le enseñe esa historia a alguien y le gusto tanto la idea que empezo su propio fic a partir de esa idea, dos fics de un fic que no esta publicado xDD, si les da curiosidad el otro fic se llama "Investigación en Valaquia" de Ryu Glass13 solo dire que tenemos estilos muy diferentes, pero es una historia curiosa para leer._

 _Sé que el mundo entero esta diciendo "solo fue fanservice" pero tengo que decir, el capitulo uno ha sido un monton de argumento, nos aclararon un monton de dudas y no digo mas porque no se cuantos ya hayan visto los capitulos y el dos Awww quiza fue fanservice pero fue fanservice del bueno, un monton de escenas adorables 3 ahora solo voy a esperar felizmente a verlos en frances._

 _De nuevo mil gracias a todas las personas que me estan regalando un ratito de su tiempo para leer mi historia, en especial a: **Arkeiel, truenorifico, SakuraLi-Taisho, Gorrion, Junengrey, NellyDD, Nancy Cruz, Adrit126, ladyaqua198, Lu** (lo que sea por bellas y magicas lectoras como tú), **danita-inu, denebtenoh, darkan-sama, sonrisais777, tsukihimekoomori, Sra Grandchester** (mil gracias por tan bello review, me hace latir mas rapido el corazon), **vane18porras, LizzieNoir, karen agreste** (vendo insulina barata y a domicilio, llame ya xD) y **Nancyl1313** por todos sus preciosos reviews, de verdad dio gusto regresar a la historia con tan preciosa bienvenida._

 _Y como no tengo nada mas que decir, solo me resta despedirme espero regresar pronto con otro capitulo, sigue de hecho uno que me gusta mucho._

 ** _Me gustaria pedir una amiga como Alya, se merece un altar y si propio miraculous pero solo les pido un pequeño review, me hacen feliz._**

 ** _tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	24. Chapter 23

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Capítulo 24_

 _Cumpleaños_

Marinette quería estar feliz, de hecho lo estaba. Había sido una fiesta de cumpleaños preciosa: todos sus amigos habían estado allí, el pastel de chocolate que su padre había hecho para ella había sido absolutamente delicioso, todos se habían divertido mucho, incluso Adrien había estado allí y le había llevado un gran regalo de cumpleaños, aun se sentía un poco culpable de haberlo aceptado, pero…

Durante todo aquel día, cada vez que alguien llegaba por su espalda, cada que miraba a la puerta cuando alguien entraba, cuando giraba una esquina de la habitación y la encontraba vacía, cuando todos levantaron sus vasos con sidra de manzana, cuando había repartido el pastel… es decir en todo momento durante su celebración, siempre había echado en falta a alguien.

Durante todo el día la cumpleañera había estado esperando que apareciera su mano en su hombro, una sonrisa con sus dientes de conejo, sus ojos atigrados. Todo el día, en cada momento no pudo evitar el constante pensamiento de "ojala Chat Noir estuviera aquí…"

Podría ¿verdad? Le había dicho que seguro sus padres no verían nada de raro que el súper héroe de París pasara a decir por lo menos feliz cumpleaños, que todas las personas que estarían en la fiesta eran lo bastante discretos para no hablar de ello. Durante todo el día estuvo esperando que apareciera, que bajara por la ventana de su habitación, que se asomara por alguna de las ventanas de su casa donde todos estaban reunidos, incluso que apareciera en la puerta de la panadería, pero ninguna de esas cosas pasó.

No había ocurrido ningún ataque de un akuma, Alya estaba siempre pendiente de ello y no había ocurrido nada, no había motivo por el cual no hubiera estado allí. Se había divertido, lo había pasado bien de verdad, pero…

Lo había extrañado y mucho. Lo siguió extrañando cuando abrió todos sus regalos, lo continuó echando de menos cuando todos empezaron a despedirse, e incluso no había podido evitar pensar en él cuando Adrien había puesto su mano en su hombre de forma amable y le había deseado feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, sus ojos verdes por primera vez le hicieron sentir no solo la usual emoción de los queridos ojos de su amor platónico, sino la añoranza de aquellos ojos neón que no había visto aparecer en todo aquel día.

Mientras recogía los platos sucios y los ponía en la máquina de lavado empezó a crecer, más que la duda un cierto coraje en su pecho. Le había dicho con bastante anticipación que sería su celebración de cumpleaños. Había escogido un pastel de chocolate, no porque fuera su favorito, sino porque era el favorito de Chat Noir, había incluso apartado un poco de camembert por si no venía como Chat Noir si no como Félix, había incluso imaginado una pequeña historia para presentarlo a sus demás amigos sin que nadie sospechara de él.

Había pensado en todo para que él se sintiera lo más cómodo posible, por poder incluirlo en su círculo, quizá con el tiempo incluso podría incluirlo en los planes que incluía a todos sus demás amigos. Chat Noir le había dado la impresión siempre que salvo por esa querida amiga de la infancia, y ese chico con el que pasaba mucho tiempo en el colegio, tenía pocos amigos, todos sus compañeros lo habrían acogido con gusto.

Pero, quitó todos los adornos de fiesta, vació el lavavajillas, cenó algo ligero con sus padres, vieron el noticiero y se despidió de ellos y Chat Noir nunca apareció.

En la noche cuando subió a su habitación a descansar recostada en su cama, cuando finalmente se dio por vencida y pensó que no lo vería ese día, lo vio asomarse por la escotilla sobre su cama. No supo si sentirse feliz y molesta. Salió por el acceso del techo para encontrar al gato con una sonrisa.

— _Bon Anniversaire_! — Chat abrió los brazos para ella y le sonrió ampliamente.

Pero Marinette no le respondió, avanzó y se sentó en una de las otomanas de la azotea. Chat Noir la miró con un entrecejo confundido.

— ¿Marinette…?

— No viniste – dijo mirando el piso y apretó después los labios. Estaba dolida. No había ningún motivo para que él no hubiera venido, salvo que no quisiera hacerlo.

— ¿Qué? – quiso acercarse a su amiga pero se vio congelado en su lugar, bajó los brazos lentamente, casi asustado de hacer un movimiento brusco.

— Te invite a mi fiesta y no viniste – lo giró a ver con ojos molestos. Chat Noir sintió un escalofrió, Marinette nunca lo había visto con esos ojos y por un segundo casi habría jurado que era la misma mirada que Ladybug solía tener cuando la hacía enojar — ¿Por qué?

Chat Noir la miró sin saber que decir, él había estado allí, había llegado con todos los demás invitados. El día anterior Marinette había llegado al colegio con pequeñas invitaciones de papel. Solo Marinette seguiría haciendo invitaciones de papel, cualquier otro habría enviado invitaciones electrónicas. Ella se había acercado a él nerviosa sonrojada y con esa expresión enamorada que él tanto adoraba pidiéndole que estuviera allí "solo si tienes tiempo, sé que tu agenda es muy ocupada, pero realmente me gustaría que tú estuvieras allí, igual que todos los demás por supuesto, pero la fiesta no sería lo mismo sin ti" le había dicho como siempre tropezándose con sus propias palabras y con sus ojos azules luminosos, y él había prometido estar allí. Durante la fiesta la había visto distraída, volteando a ver la puerta cada vez que alguien llegaba, pero no había esperado que fuera porque lo estaba esperando, bueno… a él.

— Adrien estaba aquí ¿o no? – dijo como si fuera explicación suficiente y lo era después de todo, él no era capaz de estar en dos lugares a la vez.

— Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver? – dijo aun molesta cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, golpeteando con su pie sobre el piso impaciente.

— No puedo estar en el mismo lugar que Adrien este.

— ¿Por qué?

Oh, sería tan fácil decirle en ese momento. Marinette no dejaba de desafiarlo aun sin saberlo en su enorme deseo de poder decirle la verdad, deseaba revertir su transformación en ese mismo lugar y poder decirle solo "sí que estuve aquí", pero no era el momento correcto.

— Tú ya sabes porqué – le respondió finalmente acercándose a ella y sentándose en forma de flor de loto a sus pies, la miró con cierta dureza y ella le respondió esa mirada con una igual.

— No – y no lo sabía ¿Cómo podía ella saberlo? ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que era más importante para Chat Noir que estar en su fiesta de cumpleaños? — dímelo.

— Porque… — recargó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, dejando sobre ella su peso y mirándola directo a los ojos — porque me pone celoso verte con él. ¿Por qué más?

Sintió las mejillas ponérsele calientes ¿celoso? Lo cierto es que no había pensado en eso. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de poner a Chat Noir y a Adrien en la misma habitación y como eso podía funcionar.

— Chat… – puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, ella había tratado siempre de ser sincera con él, y de cómo se sentía… al menos lo que había sentido siempre por Adrien antes de empezar a sentir algo por el gato negro — tú sabes que…

— Eso ya lo sé Marinette — recargó su cabeza en una de sus manos y la acarició con su mejilla — pero no significa que sea feliz de ver frente a mis narices lo mucho que él te gusta.

Marinette se sintió enseguida arrepentida de haberse sentido tan molesta con Chat Noir por no aparecer. Había sido desconsiderada, aunque… ¿Qué habría pasado si los dos chicos hubieran estado juntos en la habitación? Adrien no se habría siquiera dado por enterado del dilema por supuesto, pero para Chat seguro habría sido incómodo. ¿A quién le habría prestado más atención? Teniéndolos a los dos en la misma habitación ¿Con quién habría querido realmente estar?

— ¿Qué te trajo de regalo de cumpleaños? – Chat Noir interrumpió el hilo de pensamiento de la chica, sus ojos neones brillaron de curiosidad y reto — ¿Flores? ¿Dulces? ¿Peluches?

— Nada de eso –Marinette revolvió su cabello, imprimió mas entusiasmo en su voz, haciéndole sentir que ya no estaba molesta — en realidad fue un regalo muy generoso.

— ¿Qué fue? – preguntó el curioso gato de nuevo.

— Me regalo el "Manual de Tejidos". – Era un libro que contenía muestras de algunas de las piezas de tela más finas del mundo, era un libro raro que tenía retazos de tela real que era muy valioso para cualquier modista del mundo.

— ¿Solo un libro? – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada. Había escogido ese libro porque sabía lo mucho que cualquier diseñador lo atesoraría, había tenido que pedir algunos favores a un par de amigos dentro de la industria para poder conseguirlo, la edición no había sido muy grande y conseguir uno nuevo no había sido fácil, era un regalo difícil aunque no costoso, conociendo lo reservada que Marinette era con eso — se supone que el chico es rico ¿o no?

— Chat, tener dinero ni significa que tengas que despilfarrarlo a lo tonto.

— Ningún regalo para ti es algo tonto – dijo haciéndola sonreír y viendo de nuevo sus mejillas rojas, casi lo hacía querer suspirar — Pero tú eres del tipo que no importa si costo poco o mucho siempre que haya sido de corazón aceptaras feliz el regalo. ¿No?

— Sí – así es exactamente como era ella.

— Así que, aceptaste su regalo – sonrió más ampliamente al haberla entrapado en un argumento — Eso quiere decir que aceptaras el mío.

— ¡Oh Dios! – sabía exactamente a donde iba esto.

Chat sonrió ampliamente. Había pasado esta vez personalmente horas frente a los escaparates, buscando algo perfecto para su princesa, creía haber escogido bien. Buscó dentro de los pequeños bolsillos a los costados de su torso en su traje, no le fue difícil encontrar lo que buscaba.

— Chat, no — Como si hubiese sido un extraño d'javu Marinette vio otra caja de Bvlgari ante ella.

— Aceptaste el de Adrien Agreste – Chat empujó la pequeña y aparentemente inofensiva caja sobre su regazo, mirándola con ojos mansos — ¿Soy acaso menos que Adrien Agreste?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! – le aseguró enseguida — Chat, tú no eres inferior a nadie, desde luego no menos que Adrien.

— Es un regalo de corazón, sincero y no quiero nada a cambio – casi quiso sonreír de triunfo, Marinette sola estaba haciendo imposible que le regresara su regalo — solo es un regalo de cumpleaños. _My princess_ por favor, acéptalo.

Marinette vio la pequeña caja en su regazo, no se atrevió aun a tomarla asustada por las posibilidades de su exagerado amigo. Miró a Chat, sus ojos mansos, su expresión esperanzada. ¿Podría despreciar un regalo suyo dos veces? Bien, él no sabía que ella había sido quien rechazara el anillo de zafiros, pero…

— ¿Es una de esas joyas que tu papá…?

— No – la interrumpió — esto lo escogí yo especialmente para ti.

No debería, de verdad sabía que no debería aceptarlo, pero no quería rechazarlo. No sabía que era diferente esta vez pero, quería aceptarlo.

Y lo hizo.

Con impaciencia tomó la caja color rojo y la abrió con curiosidad, de nuevo quedó asombrada al ver su precioso contenido.

— ¡ _Mon Dieu_! – sintió el corazón latirle más rápido al ver el contenido.

— ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó con apremio. Había pasado tanto tiempo buscando algo que le perteneciera solo a ella, había imaginado como se le vería puesto, como combinaría con sus ojos.

— Chat Noir…

Dentro de la pequeña caja forrada de seda color blanco, un colgante, una fina línea de plata con un dije precioso en forma de una pequeña corona, pequeños diamantes y piedras azules lo adornaban.

— Una corona para _my princess_ – la expresión en el rostro de Marinette le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber — Te habría regalado una tiara de diamantes para ponerla en tu cabeza, pero estoy seguro que eso sí que lo habrías rechazado.

— Chat – casi deseó cerrar la caja y regresársela, justo como había hecho con el anillo, pero, esta vez, esta vez… — esto es demasiado.

El súper héroe casi presintió lo que su amiga quería hacer y para detenerla sacó el pequeño colgante de la caja, abrió el diminuto broche y sin darle oportunidad de detenerlo lo colocó alrededor de su cuello, lucía tal y como había imaginado que se vería.

— Sabía que las esmeraldas eran tu piedra – con delicadeza acomodó la pequeña corona para que quedara justo en medio de los finos huesos que sobresalían como "s" itálica bajo su cuello, las piedras azules brillaban como estrellas contra su piel nívea.

— ¿No son zafiros?

— No, los zafiros son una piedra que es solo es para la personalidad de Ladybug. Los zafiros evocan la fuerza de espíritu, la inteligencia y la valentía. La esmeralda es para persona dulces y de espíritu puro – había leído un par de libros sobre el tema y aunque no sabía si era verdad, por la forma en las que ambas gemas le habían casi dicho quién era su dueña, se dejaría llevar esta vez — Tú definitivamente mereces esmeraldas.

— ¿Las esmeraldas no son verdes?

— No siempre – al menos eso le había asegurado el joyero y parecía bastante convencido de lo que decía. En realidad al momento de verla él había pensado lo mismo, era curioso cómo, dos piedras tan similares parecían encajar bien para dos personas tan diferentes — Y este azul, este azul es perfecto para la dulzura de tus ojos.

— Es muy hermoso, no sé si puedo aceptarlo – dijo sonrojada acariciando el dije sobre sus clavículas.

— Puedes, no se hable más – dijo categórico — ¿Puedo darte un abrazo de cumpleaños ahora?

Chat Noir volvió a abrir sus brazos para ella, Marinette solo negó con la cabeza riendo, esta vez simplemente la había derrotado. Se acercó entonces a él y Chat Noir la rodeó con fuerza en sus brazos. Oh, Marinette cabía tan bien en sus brazos, no quería soltarla jamás.

— Abrazo de gato, Chat — el colgante se enterró en el pecho de la chica de lo fuerte que la apretaba — no de oso.

— Lo siento _my princess_ – dijo aflojando un poco pero sin dejarla ir, enterró su nariz en su cabello, podía oler la lavanda de su pelo sin cansarse de ella por horas – es tan agradable abrazarte.

Y era tan agradable ser abrazada por él. Se sintió tonta por haber estado tan enojada, él no había olvidado ese día, que era la posibilidad que más la había molestado y lastimado de las que se le habían ocurrido por lo que él no hubiera estado ese día, pero no, Chat Noir no la había olvidado. Lo envolvió por un momento con sus propios brazos, quería quedarse allí, no tenía ganas de moverse, pero casi sentía que si empezaba a ceder en algunos de sus deseos con su querido gato negro, terminaría flaqueando en todos ellos.

— Chat… — dejo de abrazarlo y colocó sus manos en sus hombros empujándolo solo un poco, pero él no cedió ni un poco.

— Hoy es tu cumpleaños – dijo apretando un poco más sus brazos a su alrededor — ¿No puede tu amigo felino solo abrazarte por tu cumpleaños?

— Solo un abrazo ¿está bien? – le dijo pero no estaba segura si se lo advertía a él o a ella misma.

— Sí – que bien hacía ella en advertirle, si se lo permitía… no, mejor no seguir por allí — solo un abrazo.

Y la mantuvo abrazada durante un largo momento, oliendo su cabello, respirando al mismo ritmo de ella, ni siquiera en su propio cumpleaños se había sentido igual de feliz.

Y empezó a ronronear sin dejarla ir.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, la noche avanzaba y tener al súper héroe de país hasta altas horas de la noche en su balcón… Marinette suspiró dejando vagar en su mente ese tipo de pensamientos, pero sin dejarlos salir de allí.

— ¿Chat?

— Dime – hundió su nariz aún más dentro de su cabello.

— ¿Quieres…? – un escalofrió la recorrió cuando sintió la nariz de su compañero contra su nuca – ¿Quieres pastel de chocolate?

— ¿Pastel? — Sus orejas se crisparon un momento. _Saint Ciel!_ , el pastel que el papá de Marinette había hecho por su cumpleaños había sido la definición de decadente, pero ¿mejor que su abrazo? Difícilmente.

— Sí, Pastel – intento tentarlo — De chocolate amargo.

— Después – le costó un poco decir, el pastel era de biscocho de chocolate con capaz de crema de chocolate amargo, cada mordida había sido una pieza de cielo. Pero ni todo el chocolate competía con el compás de su corazón junto al suyo.

— Le pondré nata montada.

— Después – la nata le vendría muy bien para refrescar un poco el intenso sabor.

— Y mermelada de frambuesas.

La mermelada acida solo serviría para saborear más el dulce del chocolate. Además si la seguía abrazando solo haría más difícil después soltarla. Incluso para Marinette fue un poco duro soltarlo, cuando finalmente salió de sus brazos extraño su calor de inmediato.

— Espera aquí sí – dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando de espaldas a la escotilla de su habitación — iré por el pastel, enseguida lo traigo.

— No iré a ningún lado – le aseguro con una sonrisa calmada.

"Un escape limpio _my princess_ " con reticencia la dejo ir. La observó bajar por la escotilla de su habitación mientras él la esperaba en su balcón.

— Feliz cumpleaños… _mon amour_.

 _Fin capítulo 21_

 _27 de octubre de 2017_

 _12:44 a.m._

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora: Oh my, este capitulo. No sé si lo recuerden porque ha pasado un montón de agua bajo el puente, pero como les había contado Pas à Pas es un compendio de un montón de drabbles que se me habían ido ocurriendo, bueno este capitulo lo imagine casi enseguida del de "Zafiro" me gustaba la idea de una parte de ella rechazándolo y otra aceptándolo y el porque ¿recuerdan por que Marinette se nego la primera vez a aceptar el anillo? no es increíble como en cinco meses una persona de pronto es un extraño en tu vida y después de tan poco tiempo se puede convertir en algo irremplazable, el tiempo es mágico._

 _¿Me engolosinado demasiado? ¿Chat se ha puesto especialmente cariñoso con ella con el tiempo no lo creen? pero ustedes y yo sabemos cuales son las intenciones del gato y ella no lo esta deteniendo._

 _Oh my... solo faltan 3 capítulos para el final de la historia snif snif ya la siento irse y esta empezando a dolerme, todos ustedes han sido de lo mejor conmigo en mi primer longfic de MLB, la historia tiene 380 reviews y casi 100 favoritos y follows, nunca pensé que me recibirían con tanto cariño en este nuevo fandom, de verdad estoy sintiéndome triste de tener que empezar a despedirme de Pas à Pas, estoy tan agradecida con todos los que han venido a leer y comentar como:_ _ **Nancy Cruz, Arkeiel, vane18porras, truenorifico, ladyaqua198, darkdan-sama, gorrion, Soffyzuiga, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Adrit126, karen agreste, Sra Grandchester, azuki taisho, denebtenoh**_ _sus reviews en el ultimo capitulo de verdad que me calientan el corazón._

 _Y como si sigo hablando me voy a poner triste mejor me despido._

 ** _Con pastel de chocolate, LITERALMENTE pueden envenenarme con eso asi que mejor un review, me hacen feliz._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	25. Chapter 24

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Capítulo 24_

 _De Gatos y Mariquitas_

— Te lo dije – Marinette no podía reprimir su diversión al ver al chico con un mohín en su boca a su lado — todo mundo te lo dijo, así que el que avisa no es traidor.

— Tenía que comprobarlo por mí mismo – dijo pateando una roca imaginaria sin poder evitar su decepción — no puedo creerme que hicieran una película tan mala. ¡Es un súper héroe que obtiene sus poderes de un anillo mágico! me siento personalmente ofendido por eso.

Marinette no pudo evitar echarse a reír divertida. Un grupo de amantes de los súper héroes de la ciudad había conseguido que un pequeño teatro local les permitiera emitir varias películas de ese género, entre ellas "linterna verde" y Chat Noir había insistido en que quería verla, que era su súper héroe favorito, por obvias razones. Pero claro, aunque había muchos otros chicos haciendo _cosplay_ en la función, habría sido la mar de raro que hubiera un chico con un traje de Chat Noir tan perfecto. Así que "Felix" había rescatado sus lentes de soldador y su chaqueta negra y le había pedido que lo acompañara. Y aunque de verdad era una película muy mala, no había tenido el valor de dejarlo solo en esa decepción.

Había sido una tarde de una bolsa de palomitas enorme, una soda de limón igual de inmensa, un montón de caramelos, Chat comía caramelos como si fueran su ultima cena y un montón de bromas a costillas del gato negro, lo había pasado tan bien que el día se le había ido como agua. Después habían podido caminar juntos a casa. Caminar con un chico a su lado después de ver una película… la sensación de que aquello había sido, no solo una salida de amigos era traicionera en su cabeza.

— Entonces, crees que una película de Chat Noir sería mejor – dijo mientras esperaba el semáforo, su casa estaba justo enfrente.

— **_Purr_** supuesto, _my princess. –_ dijo jalando las solapas de su chaqueta – ¿Quién no amaría hacer una película de un verdadero súper héroe y no solo hecho para la ficción?

— Con las mismas malas bromas – dijo avanzando hasta la calle siguiente, caminando de espaldas para no perderlo de vista cuando estuvieron a la puerta de la panadería.

— Mis bromas no son tan malas princesa – dijo sin dejar de avanzar cada vez más cerca de ella.

— Eso solo tú lo piensas Chat – topó con la pared a su espalda y puso sus manos contra el vidrio frio detrás de ella.

— Admítelo princesa – dijo acorralándola contra una de las vidrieras de la panadería, subiendo un brazo sobre su cabeza y quedando justo frente a ella – mis bromas te divierten.

— De nuevo – dijo Marinette levantando su rostro para mirarlo de frente – eso solo tú lo piensas Chat.

Y esta estampa fue la que encontró el alto hombre dueño de la panadería cuando cruzó la esquina a un lado de su esposa. Un chico tenía acorralada a su pequeña niña contra la pared, habría reaccionado defensivamente si por un solo segundo, su hija hubiera tenido una expresión molesta o asustada, pero su hija miraba al chico con una amplia sonrisa llena de confianza levantando sus hombros, inclinándose lo más posible cerca de este chico, sus manos tras su espalda estaban cerradas en puños, en una clara señal de que se estaba conteniendo de… algo.

— Marinette – la amable voz de madame Dupain llamó en voz alta.

— Mamá, papá – en un simple movimiento Marinette salió de la posición que la tenía Chat y se acercó a ellos, sacando un par de bolsas de víveres de los brazos de su madre – ¿Por qué vienen cargando esto? ¿Y la camioneta de entregas?

— Se le ha reventado un neumático justo al salir del mercado – le explicó su madre pasándole un par de bolsas — pensamos que llegaríamos pero se ha rendido a un par de calles de aquí. ¿No irías con tu amigo el súper héroe a ver una película?

— Acabamos de regresar – dijo cuando este chico de grandes lentes se acercó también a donde estaban.

— ¿Y este chico es? – esta vez su padre fue quien se puso derecho y sacó su pecho en un gesto de ¿advertencia?

— Él es Chat Noir, papá – dijo deseando alcanzar su mano o algo para calmarlo – pero íbamos a un lugar público y no podía ir con su traje.

— _Madame, Monsieur_ Dupain-Cheng – saludó con educación y ofreció también sus brazos para ayudar a la mujer con sus bolsas.

— Oh, ya veo – dijo la mujer mayor con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de la panadería – realmente no pude reconocerte _garçon de chat._

— ¿Hay más cosas en la camioneta? – preguntó Marinette después de dejar las compras sobre una mesada.

— Un par de costales de harina – respondió el alto y robusto hombre – chico, ¿Te importaría ayudarme a traerlos?

— Papá, no es educado que le pidas a las visitas hacer esas cosas.

— No me importa Marinette – intervino Chat, solicito — por supuesto _Monsieur_ Dupain, lo ayudare.

— Pero…

— Mari, hija – su madre la llamó desde la cocina — por favor ayúdame a organizar lo que va en la nevera.

El chico de amplios lentes negros solo le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de salir detrás del papá de su amiga. Caminaron lo largo de dos calles en silencio, no muy lejos estacionado en un una calle poco transitada estaba la camioneta de entregas con el logo de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. El alto hombre abrió las puertas traseras, allí estaban apilados 4 costales de 20 kilos de harina cada uno, podía ser que necesitara tomar un descanso pero podía fácilmente cargar con dos de ellos.

Pero _Monsieur_ Dupain abrió la puerta y se sentó dejando medio cuerpo de fuera.

— Muchacho – el corpulento hombre cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y vio de frente a este chico de lentes oscuros, si no supiera que estos tenían una segunda intención le habría pedido que se los quitara — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Por supuesto, _Monsieur_ Dupain – dijo esperando de pie frente al hombre que aun sentado le sacaba una cabeza.

— ¿Tú estás intentando conquistar a mi hija?

El chico sintió un escalofrió al escuchar el acento tan solemne en la voz del papá de Marinette y al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sentirse sinceramente feliz. Había escuchado muchas veces de este tipo de conversación, de los padres dando la charla de "¿Qué tan en serio vas con mi hija?" ¡El papa de Marinette le estaba dando esa charla! ¡A él!

— _Monsieur_ Dupain — se puso derecho y se aseguró que su voz sonara con aplomo – yo no estoy intentando conquistar a su hija, yo quiero que su hija se enamore de mí.

La respuesta tan honesta del chico tomó un poco por sorpresa al adulto que echó su cabeza atrás y la cima golpeó el techo de la van, pero decidió no ponerle atención.

— Por lo que he visto en la televisión – dijo _Monsieur_ Dupain mesándose el cabello y de paso aliviando un poco su dolor — me dio la impresión de que estabas enamorado de tu compañera, me parece haberte escuchado decir más de una vez eso.

— Yo también pensé que estaba enamorado de ella, _monsieur_ – dijo perdiendo un poco de su seguridad. A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba Marinette de lo sinceros que eran sus sentimientos por ella, lo que sentía por Ladybug… aun sentía algo poderoso por ella, aunque no podía estar seguro de lo que era – pero eso fue hasta conocer a Marinette.

— Siéntate muchacho – dijo el hombre palmeando el lugar a un lado suyo.

Adrien tragó saliva un momento pero se ajustó mejor los lentes y se sentó al lado del alto hombre. El papá de Marinette tenía casi la misma estatura de su guardaespaldas y era incluso más fornido, músculos nacidos de años y años haciendo trabajo físico, de amasar mezclas para pan, le daban más músculos que los que él tendría en sus sesiones de gimnasio en años.

— Supongo que entenderás que me sienta un poco… aprensivo de ver salir a mi hija con un muchacho del que no conozco su rostro – le explicó con sinceridad. Le asombraba lo relajada que parecía su esposa cuando decía que Marinette estaba con su amigo el súper héroe, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— Lo entiendo, _Monsieur_ Dupain.

— Pero se confió en mi hija, sé que es una muchachita con muchos valores, inteligente y valiente, si alguien puede tener citas con un muchacho como tú, es ella – Si a él no le gustaba eso era otro asunto, pero su hija era casi una adulta, quería tener fe en que sabía lo que hacía — Y también confió en ti, has hecho mucho por toda la cuidad y estoy seguro que la protegerías siempre.

— Siempre, _Monsieur_ Dupain – le aseguró.

— Pero, me pregunto ¿Cómo puede resultar una relación con una persona de la que no conoces su nombre? – No era su intención despreciar a un muchacho como ese, era evidente que tenía que poseer un gran valor y bondad si hacia lo que hacía de forma desinteresada. Pero él era el padre de su hija, su obligación era velar por su felicidad y una relación así apuntaba al desastre sin remedio.

Y esta vez Chat Noir no supo exactamente que responder. Era una pregunta que indefectiblemente se había hecho a sí mismo más de una vez. Días como ese, donde él no había llevado su traje al estar con ella, y Marinette seguía siendo la misma, risueña, alegre, optimista, días como ese podía casi olvidar que lo que ella conocía sobre él, siempre iba con el antifaz por delante. Sin importar que él fuera todo lo sincero con ella que le era posible, a pesar de eso nunca dejaba de haber una carga de secretos que no podía eludir, al menos no por el momento.

— Me gustaría poder decirle que le diré a Marinette quien soy – respondió después de pensarlo un momento, ser sincero era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento — Pero por ahora no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— _Monsieur_ Dupain, — Adrien respiró profundamente — ¿Usted sabe que hay un sujeto que es quien está enviando todos esos esos akumas que están afectando a los ciudadanos de París?

— Sí – lo recordaba desde aquella primera vez que habían afectado al compañero de aula de Marinette.

— La principal labor de Ladybug y mía es detener a ese sujeto y evitar que siga haciendo lo que hace – suponía que no había manera de que Ladybug supiera que él estaba contándole esto a _Monsieur_ Dupain, pero si lo supiera seguro estaría molesta — Para que sea seguro para nosotros y para todos nuestros seres queridos, debemos mantener en secreto nuestra identidad… incluso entre nosotros. Si esa persona supiera quienes somos, podría intentar… lastimar a las personas a nuestro alrededor.

— ¿Mi hija podría estar en peligro? – preguntó con completa seriedad, no le gustaba nada donde iba esto

— Sí – le respondió taciturno.

— Eso, no me agrada muchacho – dijo con voz preocupada.

Adrien se sintió aún más nervioso que antes, quizá había sido demasiado sincero ¿Qué pasaba si el papá de su amiga la prohibía de verlo para poder mantenerla segura?

— _Monsieur_ Dupain – carraspeó un momento, llevando sus nervios hasta el fondo de su estómago, sacando a flote toda su seguridad en cambio – usted sabe lo que es estar enamorado. Enamorado de verdad.

— Bueno muchacho, he estado casado con una maravillosa mujer por más de 20 años – aunque sabía que no había sido una pregunta se vio obligado a responder.

— Entiende ese sentimiento de haber conocido a alguien que no puede dejar ir de su vida – _Saint Ciel!_ Esto tenía que ser lo más difícil que habría tenido que decir en mucho tiempo — Sentir que el día está incompleto si no puede darle los buenos días, o al menos mirar sus ojos un momento. Yo sé que podría poner a Marinette en peligro, y aunque es lo último que deseo… siento que no puedo dejarla ir – cerró sus ojos detrás de sus lentes y la imagen de su querida amiga, sonriente, apareció frente a él con tanta facilidad como siempre hacia cuando quería evocarla — Cuando no puedo verla, siento que un hueco en mi pecho se va abriendo poco a poco y que nada puede llenarlo, salvo ella. Sé que es egoísta pero… yo solo no puedo evitar este deseo.

El hombre mayor volteó a ver al muchacho que estaba mirando su propio regazo, sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Sí, conocía el sentimiento, era el mismo sentimiento que él lo había llevado hasta las puertas de una casa en China para pedir la mano de una mujer que había conocido en un viaje que ella había realizado a París solo por una semana, pero que había sentido que era perfecta para él, a una familia que no entendía nada de lo que él decía. El mismo que había hecho que desafiara a dicha familia y se llevara a esa mujer aun sin su consentimiento. El sentimiento que le dio fuerza todos los días para construir su negocio y hacerlo crecer para poder cuidar de esa mujer y después se había multiplicado cuando había llegado a unirlos más su única hija.

Escuchar a este muchacho, que no había usado palabras elegantes o rebuscadas para explicarle este sentimiento tan complejo, solo lo expuso para él, simple y claro cómo se sentía… por su hija. ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar? Él lo había llevado hasta allí solo para recordarle que Marinette era una chica decente, que esperaba que la tratara con el respeto que se merecía, no esperaba que el chico le confesara que amaba a su hija.

De pronto sintió como si este chico estuviera a punto de decirle que quería ser el futuro esposo de su hija y le dio escalofríos.

— Tú… — carraspeó un momento sintiéndose aún incómodo — tú sabes que mi hija, está enamorada de otro muchacho ¿verdad?

— Sí – dijo con una risa nerviosa – por eso le he dicho _Monsieur_ Dupain, que estoy intentando que se enamore de mí.

— Lo tienes difícil. Mi hija ha estado enamorada de este chico, Adrien Agreste, por años – dijo no en un afán de desanimarlo, pero supuso no le haría mal saberlo si no lo sabía ya a estas alturas – y el chico creo que es realmente un muchacho estupendo, sé que es un buen estudiante y trabaja muy duro con su padre y se mantiene siempre fuera de problemas.

— Sé exactamente quién es Adrien Agreste, _Monsieur_ Dupain. Pero eso no me hará desistir.

— Pudo decirte al menos una cosa a tu favor chico – dijo levantándose y haciendo que Chat se levantara también – Adrien Agreste, no ha venido a decirme que está enamorado de mi hija.

— Aun – y cuando ese momento llegara, sería tan complicado — cualquier chico que conociera a Marinette solo un poco, creo que no podría resistirla.

Monsieur Dupain soltó una carcajada escandalosa y sacó los costales de harina apilando dos en los brazos del joven.

— Hablando de resistirla, chico… – recordó cual había sido originalmente el motivo de tomar un poco de tiempo del héroe de la cuidad.

— He respetado a Marinette siempre, _Monsieur_ Dupain – le aseguró enseguida — nunca se me ocurriría propasarme con ella.

— Espero que mantengas esa palabra, aun cuando sea ella la que te provoque – Monsieur Dupain colocó otro costal en los brazos del gato negro y eso casi hizo flaquear sus piernas, junto al pensamiento de Marinette retando su resistencia.

Sin rechistar Adrien afianzó bien los costales de harina y empezó a caminar a la panadería con Monsieur Dupain a su lado. En la puerta del lugar Marinette los esperaba impaciente, apenas los vio aparecer por la esquina se aproximó a ellos.

— ¡Papá! – dijo tratando de quitarle uno de los pesados costales, pero el chico solo se hizo a un lado evitándolo.

— Es un muchacho joven y fuerte hija, 50 kilos o algo así no lo mataran – Rió divertido el robusto hombre cargando su propio costal de harina con su usual buen humor.

— ¿Estas dudando de nuevo de mi fuerza _my princess?_ – dijo sin dejar de avanzar a la panadería, aunque sentía un ligero camino de sudor en su nuca — me duele ver lo mucho que me subestimas siempre.

— No se trata de eso Chat – dijo siguiéndolo aun sintiendo la inquietud de poder ayudarlo — es de mala educación hacer que hagas estos trabajos.

— Yo estoy feliz de que tu familia me acepte como más que un invitado princesa – la sonrisa del chico no podía ser más amplia, una sonrisa que Marinette conocía muy bien — así cuando tú me aceptes como tu novio, todo será más fácil.

Marinette se congeló en su lugar y Chat entró en la panadería con los costales de harina, sintió un nudo en su estómago. Era la primera vez que Chat Noir le decía eso abiertamente, al menos como Marinette y si como Ladybug siempre sabía cómo responder, como Marinette eso solo la dejó completamente muda.

— _Cherie_ ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? – su madre se asomó por la puerta – la merienda ya está lista, se enfría.

— Yo – parpadeó varias veces antes de recuperar su movilidad — _sí ma'am,_ lo siento.

— Chat Noir ha dicho que estará encantado de quedarse a merendar con nosotros – la sonrisa de madame Dupain era hermosa — y él y tu padre están traqueteando ya con la consola, seguro será una tarde muy divertida, vamos.

Su madre volvió a entrar a la panadería sin esperarla mientras Marinette se quedó allí de pie, sintiendo como el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido. Chat Noir se había ganado a sus padres tan pronto y con tanta facilidad como la había ganado a ella y para ser completamente sincera no podía sentirse mal por ello. La idea de verlo incluido en su rutina familiar solo era… hermosa.

 _"_ _No mas Marinette, deja de analizarlo demasiado"_ entró a casa disfrutando la paliza que les daría a Chat y su padre que seguro ya estaban armando una unión para derrotarla en "Mecha Strike III" y por supuesto no iba a perder su puntuación perfecta ante ellos.

 _Fin capítulo 24_

 _28 de octubre de 2017_

 _2:43 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autora:_ _ **LEAN LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR LES CONVIENE**_ _Hooooola de nuevo a todos, ¿Que tal ha estado su fin de semana? el mio estupendo a excepción del frio, soy una criatura de calor el frio solo me hace sufrir, pero algun dia me mudare a Fiji y me olvidare de ello xD_

 _Me paso algo chistoso, cuando estaba revisando los borradores de los capitulos de la historia en uno de ellos tenia escrito a modo de nota "¿Que pasa con el papá de M?" y me quede pensando "oye sí es cierto, la mamá de Mari ha hecho un monton en la historia, pero el papá nada" y me puse a pensar en ello, eso unido a mi deseo de volver a ver a "Felix" dieron inicio a este capitulo. La buena noticia es que este es aparte de los 3 capitulos que faltan para el final asi que pas à pas se ha podido alargar un poquito *yey*_

 _21 reviews! Awww que he hecho yo para recibir tanto amor! Mil gracias no saben lo bonito que fue que apenas actulizar las notificaciones empezaron a llegar y actualice como a las 2:00 am, que bonito ha sido verlos antes de irme a dormir, de verdad mil gracias por tanto amor, en especial a:_ _ **Junengrey, truenorifico**_ _(de verdad gracias a ti y a el tú del futuro pasado),_ _ **ladyaqua198, Gorrion, LizzieNoir, sonrais777, NellyDD, Nancy Cruz, Sra Grandchester**_ _(tengo que admitir que si yo tambien haría lo posible por comprometerlo si no quiere casarse conmigo esta bien estoy abierta a una relacion libre xD),_ _ **Arkeiel, Adrit126, karen agreste, Nancyl1313, danita-inu, CassioBlack, Darkan-sama, denebtenoh, tsukihimekoomori**_ _(lloraremos juntas T-T),_ _ **AlexBeatlemaniaca, azuki taisho**_ _mil gracias por sus preciosos reviews de verdad._

 _Ahora si, ¿se preguntan por que los hice leer las notas de autora? la cuestion es, ustedes saben que cada 100 reviews habia un premio, la dueña de el premio 2 se ha desaparecido, por desgracia no es la primera vez que pasa con uno de estos premios, pero no es el fin del mundo, como medida de contingencia hago esto. El premio he de sortearlo con los demas lectores, todo lo que tienen que hacer es enviarme un review respondiendo esta pregunta_ _ **¿En que capitulo de Pas à Pas Chat Noir le ha dicho por primera vez "My Princess" a Marinette?**_ _no, princesa, o princess, sino "My Princess" el primer review con la respuesta se hara acreedor al premio dos, por supuesto las ganadoras del los otros 3 premios no pueden participar, xD Suerte._

 _Hablando de premios, Dios que biblia de notas! muchas felcidades a_ _ **Darkan-sama**_ _por ganar el premio 4 por los 400 reviews Ay los amo! espero tu PM para ponernos de acuerdo._

 _Y ahora si ya es todo, podemos ir en paz xD_

 ** _Un papá como Monseur Dupain, demasiado bueno para pedirselos, si lo tienen amenlo mucho y quedenselo enterito, pero un review siempre es bienvenido, me hacen feliz._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	26. Premio 2

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, Mientras la canción "Mine" pertenece a Taylor Swift y su casa disquera, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Premio 2_

 _Mine_

 _Nota: Este capítulo no forma parte de la historia principal, léase como un oneshot. Dejo solo mi traducción al español de la canción "Mine" de Taylor Swift para no incumplir las normas de fanfiction._

No había esperado tener que volver a París nunca. Era curioso, había conocido a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida que siempre, indefectiblemente cuando decía que venía de la cuidad del amor le preguntaban ¿Por qué has dejado París? ¡Es perfecta!

París no era perfecta, las personas que creían eso de ella, a menudo eran personas que justo no conocían la cuidad. Ahora en invierno la ciudad estaba helada, aun en su grueso abrigo y botas sentía el aire golpearle la cara y dejando su nariz como un cubo de hielo, la nieve no tenía mucho que ver con la idílica idea de la nieve blanca y perfecta, la nieve en la cuidad siempre era gris y olía salada. París tenía los mismos problemas de cualquier ciudad cosmopolita y sobrepoblada, había tráfico, ruido y siempre estaban lidiando con alcantarillas tapadas y basura en las calles, París no era la estampa perfecta en las postales.

París no era perfecta, pero aun así la amaba. Amaba sus callejones pequeños; Sus vendedores ambulantes y mal encarados; Los restaurantes con vino francés y pan con queso; las iglesias milenarias, con sus amenazantes gárgolas; amaba sus calles llenas de tiendas con los diseños más hermosos que había visto en todo el mundo.

Amaba caminar por aquel pequeño parque donde había pasado sábados subiendo al carrusel, mientras su padre le extendía pedazos de algodón de azúcar en cada giro. Amaba sobre todo esa estatua de bronce que hacía homenaje a dos chicos, que con solo trece años, se habían embarcado juntos en una aventura peligrosa. Y aun cuando todo estaba en su contra habían salido triunfantes.

Habían pasado doce años, desde el momento que esa estatua estaba en ese parque, las inclemencias del tiempo habían cobrado su factura sobre ella, la leyenda de Ladybug y Chat Noir se había desdibujado con el tiempo, eran contadas las personas que aun recordaban que habían sido reales, ella misma habría también olvidado hacia mucho todo aquello… si no fuera por "él".

 ** _Estabas en la Universidad con un trabajo de medio tiempo limpiando mesas, dejaste el pueblo sin nunca mirar atrás. Yo estaba intentando escapar, con temor de caer, preguntándome porque nos molestábamos con el amor si nunca dura._**

Habían entregado cinco años de su vida en esa pelea, cinco años de guardarse las espaldas el uno al otro sin saber quién estaba detrás de ese antifaz, años felices donde se habían terminado enamorando uno del otro contra todo pronóstico.

Pero esos cinco años no habían pertenecido solo a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Esos cinco años habían significado para ella seguir persiguiendo su sueño, había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo para ahorrar para la universidad con un jefe muy comprensivo que nunca la despidió a pesar de que cada ataque de akuma su empleada desaparecía. Participar en concursos, ahorrar hasta el último euro, estudiar muy duro para tener las calificaciones lo bastante altas para ganar una beca. Su vida no podía vivirla dentro de un traje rojo, ella quería más.

Durante esos años lo único que la había hecho dudar más de una vez habían sido los ojos neón que veía cada noche, aquellos ojos que le habían robado el alma y que la habían hecho olvidar incluso ese loco amor que ella habría podido jurar que sería eterno. Cada vez que se había mirado dentro de sus ojos había querido abandonar todos sus planes para el futuro y quedarse allí. Podía ser feliz allí, podía alcanzar sus metas en ese lugar, podía ganar el mundo siempre que él sostuviera su mano y cubriera su espalda como siempre hacía.

 ** _Digo "¿Puedes creerlo?" Recostados en el sillón, el momento puedo verlo, sí, sí, puedo verlo ahora._**

No conocía su nombre, pero sabía que tenía un alma valiente y que la amaba, aun si él no conocía su nombre tampoco. Durante tres años se dio la oportunidad de estar a su lado, no hubo un solo día en que él no la hiciera sentir como si fuera el centro del universo. Solía reírse de él, solía jugar este incesante juego del gato y el ratón donde él juraba que la amaba y ella no lo tomaba en serio, no porque no lo amara también, sino porque era más fácil lidiar con los sentimientos que tenía por él y si no se entregaba por completo. Todo era más fácil si solo eran dos adolescentes que solían esconderse juntos entre las vigas de la alta torre Eiffel y se robaban besos apasionados cargados de toda la beligerancia y la imprudencia ser joven. Era fácil pensar que solo eran un chico y una chica con las locas hormonas de dieciséis años pululando en sus venas. Era infinitamente más fácil que pensar que eran almas gemelas predestinadas a amarse el uno al otro en esta vida, en otras que ya habían vivido y nuevas que les faltaba por vivir.

 ** _¿Recuerdas, cuando estábamos sentados cerca del agua? pusiste tu brazo a mí alrededor por primera vez. Hiciste una rebelde a la hija más cuidadosa de un hombre descuidado. Eres la mejor cosa que nunca ha sido mía._**

Lo había sabido desde un principio, cuando estando de pie en la mitad de la noche sobre el puente nuevo debajo de una farola, él la había mirado sin dudas en su voz, sin miedo y sin la diversión usual que siempre bailaba sobre sus irises, la había mirado con una seriedad mortal y solo había dicho " _jet'aime_ " la había rodeado con sus brazos y sintió que nada podía podría volver a ser igual que antes de ese momento, porque ella lo rodeó con sus propios brazos y había respondido " _Je vous aime à_ " y una historia completamente diferente empezó desde ese momento entre los dos.

Todos se dieron cuenta, nada era más divertido que sentarse por las mañanas en su descanso del trabajo a leer los periódicos y leer el último reportaje de la pareja de súper héroes de París. Todo mundo hablaba divertido de como ahora no solo Chat Noir se detenía a hacer bromas con la prensa, sino que Ladybug solía seguirle el juego, como en las batallas parecían un espejo, en perfecta sincronía, protegiéndose con fiereza el uno al otro. Chat Noir le regaló su audacia cuando se trataba de pelear, ella le correspondió tratando de imprimir en él algo de su estrategia.

Por tres maravillosos años, fue como si fuera uno mismo, frente a la batalla eran los mejores compañeros y fuera de ella… eran los mejores amigos, la más dulce pareja y los más fieros amantes.

Pero todo en la vida cumple un ciclo, y el suyo terminó demasiado rápido.

 ** _Avanzamos rápido y fuimos a por el mundo juntos, había un cajón con mis cosas en tu casa, aprendiste mis secretos y descubriste porque los ocultaba, dijiste que no cometeríamos los mismos errores de mis padres._**

Después de cinco años de perseguir a este villano que no había parado nunca de ir también tras ellos, la pelea se había terminado. Un rostro demasiado conocido se escondía tras el portador del miraculous de la transformación. La pequeña criatura mágica regresó felizmente a su joya mágica… y el guardián de todas esas joyas dictaminó después de un tiempo que el mundo no estaba listo para coexistir con los miraculous de la destrucción y de la creación.

Con profundo dolor ambos adolescentes entregaron sus joyas milagrosas y finalmente pudieron ver quien estaba tras el antifaz.

Debería seguir una historia feliz ¿verdad? Se amaban, por años habían soñado dormidos y despiertos en el momento que pudieran ver quien era la persona tras la magia, pero no había sido así. La sorpresa había sido demasiada. Confesaron entre ellos que se habían obligado a dejar de amar a la persona real, para poder entregarse a la que estaba detrás del traje y no supieron reconciliar la idea de aceptar de nuevo a esa persona en sus vidas.

Adrien Agreste había construido su propia vida esos cinco años también, poco a poco había ido desafiando la autoridad de su padre para tener su propio futuro, había seguido modelando porque era una forma fácil de hacer mucho dinero pero no era lo que quería para su futuro. Quizá en el mismo afán de desafiar a su padre había causado que se aferrara la memoria de su madre, ella había amado verlo tocar piano y a eso se había entregado, había alcanzado tanta competencia en ello que había conseguido una beca para un conservatorio en Estados Unidos. Pero en sus planes a diferencia de ella siempre había contado con Ladybug. Junto a la petición de su beca en una caja fuerte en su habitación, había un anillo de diamantes y una promesa de amor eterno.

Pero después de que Gabriel Agreste misteriosamente había desaparecido, la responsabilidad de todas las industrias Agreste había caído sobre sus hombros. Su rebeldía contra lo que había construido su padre, no incluía a las miles de personas que trabajaban para él y que el sustento de sus familias y seres amados dependía de que las industrias de su padre siguieran trabajando. Abandonó sus sueños de piano dentro de aquella caja fuerte y también aparentemente sus promesas de amor.

 ** _Y teníamos cuentas por pagar sin saber cómo hacerlo, cuando era difícil de enfrentarlo, sí, sí eso era en lo que pensaba._**

Nunca lo culpó, no era su culpa de ningún modo, de hecho admiró su sacrificio, pero todos esos cambios pusieron una barrera insalvable entre los dos. La mano que la había sostenido durante esos cinco años de pronto ya no estaba allí y aunque la echaba en falta tanto como podía extrañar el aire, sabía que debía seguir adelante, tenía la fuerza para sostenerse a sí misma y lo lograría. Un par de meses después sin decirle a nadie, salvo a sus padres, hizo sus maletas y partió a Milán para luchar por sus propios sueños.

 ** _¿Recuerdas, cuando estábamos sentados cerca del agua? pusiste tu brazo a mí alrededor por primera vez. Hiciste una rebelde a la hija más cuidadosa de un hombre descuidado. Eres la mejor cosa que nunca ha sido mía._**

Pero la vida se esfuerza por ser cíclica, por apegarse a ciertos rituales siempre repetitivos, se siente cómoda en los mismos lugares en los que hace raíces que te obligan a volver sobre tus pasos.

Sus padres se habían quedado en París, ese era su hogar, el pequeño departamento que olía constantemente a levadura y azúcar era su sitio en el mundo. Su madre había llamado para decirle que debían intervenir a su padre por una afección en su espalda, años y años de cargar bultos de harina y sacar y meter bandejas a hornos calientes cobraban su factura. Ella había vuelto a casa, había sostenido la mano de su madre cuando su padre había estado en el quirófano y había llorado de felicidad cuando el medico había salido y dicho que todo había salido bien, que después de aquella noche podían llevarlo de regreso a casa. Había dejado a su madre con su cabeza recostada sobre la amplia palma de la mano de su padre, era hermoso verlos felices y tan enamorados como habían estado desde que ella tenía recuerdos de aquello.

Salió del hospital para caminar por París, para llenarse el pecho de ese aire pesado y melancólico que olía a vino, queso, música y pintura, además de la viciosa esencia de la contaminación de toda cuidad. Partiría de nuevo dentro de algunas horas, los permisos que había conseguido en su trabajo para poder estar allí durante la operación no duraban demasiado, pero sin proponérselo sus pasos la habían llevado a ese parque y delante de esa estatua.

 ** _¿Recuerdas todas las luces de la cuidad en el agua? me viste empezar a creer por primera vez, hiciste una rebelde a la hija más cuidadosa de un hombre descuidado. Eres la mejor cosa que nunca ha sido mía._**

Puso su mano sobre la placa helada del sencillo monumento de cobre, sintió nostalgia de la aventura, del poder, de la seguridad… y sintió autentica añoranza por el amor.

— Chat… — susurró como un conjuro que deseó que viajara a través del aire helado y lo alcanzara como un beso.

— ¿Marinette?

Giró dándole la espalda a la estatua para ver a un hombre de pie detrás de ella. Podían pasar cincuenta años y aún lo seguiría reconociendo, sus ojos verdes habían dejado una huella imborrable en su memoria. Su corazón latió exactamente igual que la última vez que lo había visto, ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo se sintiera exactamente igual solo al verlo?

— Hola, Adrien – respondió finalmente sintiendo un escalofrió bajar por su espalda al hablar con él de nuevo.

— Hola - respondió él también con voz insegura.

Y de nuevo se quedaron en medio de un tenso silencio. Después de casi una década de no haber cruzado palabra ¿Qué se supone que se pueden decir dos personas que compartieron tanto?

Un agua nieve helada empezó a caer sobre ellos de un momento a otro. Esta era la excusa perfecta para despedirse y… antes de poder actuar él había tomado su mano y la jalaba con él.

— ¿Adrien?

— La lluvia esta helada, ven – dijo caminando con ella – estaremos secos en mi auto.

— Pero yo… — la casa de sus padres estaba solo a un par de metros, sería más fácil resguardarse allí, que él se fuera a casa.

— Vamos.

No soltó su mano hasta que la situó del lado del pasajero de un elegante auto del año, el aire acondicionado caliente la hizo sentir reconfortada apenas se sentó en el asiento tibio de piel. Adrien dio la vuelta y se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

— ¿Quieres ir por un poco de café? – Ofreció mientras hacía ronronear el motor del auto – tengo una mesa siempre disponible en _Shakespeare & Company_.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste eso? – preguntó mientras el auto se ponía en marcha.

— La chef principal está enamorada de mí – dijo con una media sonrisa. _Mon Dieu!_ ella había echado tanto de menos esa sonrisa cuando las cosas no había ido bien en su camino — supongo que no le hará gracia saber que llego con una chica, pero una mesa así no debe ser desaprovechada.

— ¿Siguen haciendo esos _scones_ con mantequilla y jalea? – preguntó con glotonería mientras el auto avanzaba junto al Sena y las luces de la cuidad semi dormida brillaban sobre el agua.

— Y siguen utilizando la receta de Bob – la miró un momento con recuerdos de ella invadiéndolo, disfrutando de ese dulce en particular.

— Vamos entonces.

El camino se llenó solo del sonido de la lluvia golpeando el capo del automóvil, llegaron en un santiamén a la cafetería que estaba casi vacía. Algo que muy pocos saben, es que si la cafetería solía cerrar entre las ocho y las nueve de la noche, había un menú especial para los parisinos que estaba disponible hasta las tres de la madrugada probablemente.

Entraron al café casi vacío y los dejaron sentarse en un reservado, pronto tazas de café caliente con leche llegaron con panecillos.

Ella tomó la taza y bebió un largo sorbo, amargo, sin azúcar pero ligero gracias a la leche, se sintió tan reconfortada que suspiró. Miró a Adrien delante de ella que la miraba con atención sin tocar su taza. ¿Cuántas tazas de café habían compartido juntos en el pasado? Cuantas veces lo obligó a bajar a las cafeterías cerca de la torre para conseguir para ella algo caliente y algún bocadillo dulce, siempre había sido cómica la idea del chico en traje de cuero negro pidiendo cafés para llevar.

— Supe que tu padre tuvo una cirugía — dijo Adrien rompiendo el silencio instalado con ellos en la mesa — ¿Está bien?

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Un amigo mío trabaja en el hospital donde llevaron a tu padre – le explicó — Se supone que iríamos a tomarnos un trago esta noche, me llamó contándome que su turno esta vez no había sido tan amargo gracias a la buena impresión que había tenido de una pareja entre un francés y una mujer china.

— Supongo que es una combinación que se repita con dificultad – los franceses solían ser tan celosos de sus orígenes que no era exactamente normal ver a un extranjero con un nativo.

— Sin contar lo impresionado que quedo mí amigo con la belleza de la joven de cabello azulado, hija del matrimonio. – se escondió un momento tras su taza de café un poco sonrojada — Me colgó antes de poderle preguntar si seguían en el hospital o si ya había obtenido el alta, pensé en pasarme por la panadería para averiguarlo, cuando vi las luces apagadas supuse que seguían en el hospital.

— Oh, ya veo.

— Esa estatua es como un imán ¿verdad? – dijo dando un pequeño trago a su café – muy de vez en cuando suelo pararme allí justo como tú sintiendo algo de nostalgia, una vez al año pago al artista original para darle cualquier mantenimiento que necesite, pero han sido ¿Doce años? No pasan en balde.

— ¿Que explicación le das para eso? – ¿No resultaría extraño que el dueño de una casa de diseños se hiciera cargo personalmente de una estatua en un pequeño parque?

— Ninguna – dijo con una semi sonrisa — cuando las personas escuchan el apellido Agreste y tienes un cheque con varios ceros no es propensa a hacer preguntas.

— Ese es un poder que sí que me gustaría tener. – mordió uno de los panecillos y la jalea de frambuesa le llenó la boca. En toda Milán no había un solo lugar donde vendieran un _scone_ tan delicioso.

— Según he escuchado – dijo añadiendo algo más de azúcar en su café como si no fuera importante — cuando Marinette Dupain-Cheng alza la voz en medio del cuadrilátero de la moda en Milán, las personas siempre giran a mirar.

Lo miró impresionada. No había esperado que Adrien supiera exactamente donde estaba ella. ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo había sabido?

— Pasaron al menos tres meses antes de poder ir a buscarte – añadió el joven de cabello rubio buscando sus ojos - Por suerte mi padre había prevenido lo que pasaría si… bien ya lo sabes. Dejó todo a mi nombre pero hacerlo todo legal fue un infierno. Eso sin contar con todos los chimes en los tabloides.

La prensa había sido cruel con Adrien. Un joven cuyos dos padres habían desaparecido sin explicación, con solo dieciocho años y dueño total de una de las empresas de moda más importantes de todo París, rumores horribles de que era probable que incluso el mismo los hubiera asesinado para hacerse del negocio familiar empezaron a correr por toda Europa.

— Yo…

— Sé que intentaste buscarme y te lo agradezco – Adrien dejó de jugar con su café y lo hizo a un lado — Me aparté de todos porque pensé que era lo mejor en ese momento, mi nombre solo… no te convenía estar relacionada con el apellido Agreste.

Quería decirle mil cosas, deseaba decirle que había querido estar allí para él, como el equipo que siempre habían sido, que no tenía por qué pasar por todo aquello sólo, que aunque ya no la amara aun eran amigos, pero ¿Tenía sentido decirlo? Habían pasado siete años desde aquel momento, todo estaba hecho.

— Cuando fui a buscarte – continuó el joven de ojos verdes – te habías ido. Sabía por Alya que habías estado peleando por años por conseguir un internado en una casa de modas en Milán y que lo habías conseguido. Me sentí tonto al no conectar los puntos, LB me había dicho muchas veces que soñaba con ser famosa, porque todo mundo vistiera sus diseños, aunque nunca me enseñó uno solo de ellos.

— Tenía miedo que pudieras reconocerlos de los míos – su cuidado con su identidad había rayado a veces con la obsesión, los trazos de un diseñador son tal y como los de un artista, si los conoces es imposible confundirlos con otros - no los viste muchas veces pero…

— Probablemente lo habría hecho – reconoció mirándola aun sonriente - Me gustaba mucho lo que hacías, aún me gusta. La prensa siempre me pregunta por qué estoy usando los accesorios de la firma " _MDC_ " en lugar de la Agreste.

— ¿Sabías que esa era mi firma? – preguntó asombrada, por supuesto que había sabido que Adrien usaba de vez en cuando sus accesorios, pero eso era algo normal. Las personas creen que los diseñadores deben estar casados con sus propios diseños, pero rara vez era así. Sería tanto como un chef que solo comiera sus propios platos. O un desarrollador que solo jugara sus propios juegos.

— He sabido cada cosa que has hecho a lo largo de estos siete años _My Lady_ — confesó.

 ** _Y recuerdo esa discusión a las dos y treinta de la mañana, todo se nos estaba yendo de las manos. Escape, llorando y tú me seguiste por la calle, me prepare para la despedida porque era todo lo que conocía._**

Otro escalofrió la recorrió que no tenía nada que ver ahora con el clima helado de la ciudad.

Mentiría si dijera que ella misma no se detenía muy de vez en cuando a leer con más atención los tabloides cuando leía el apellido "Agreste" en ellos o que en su computador el nombre de "Adrien Agreste" no estaba en primer lugar de sus búsquedas siempre. Él había sido demasiado importante en su vida, y a pesar de la distancia simplemente no podía solo ignorar su existencia, sería como negar una parte de ella misma después de todo, ella y él había sido uno por años. Pero por algún motivo, quizá el darle algo de paz a su conciencia, había querido creer que él la había olvidado, que había seguido adelante con su vida y que pronto, en algún temido momento en alguna de las revistas de sociedad vería al joven Agreste comprometido en matrimonio con una hermosa modelo.

Antes de saber que responder una mujer hermosa de cabello negro se acercó a la mesa, solo por la expresión de su rostro pudo adivinar quién era.

— Adrien que gusto verte por aquí – dijo poniendo dos besos en sus mejillas – siempre dices que vendrás por un café y siempre me dejas esperando.

— Lo siento Laura – se disculpó – no he tenido tiempo.

— Y cuando lo tienes traes a una chica, eres cruel Agreste.

— Laura ella es Marinette Dupain-Cheng – las presentó por formalidad – una muy buena amiga de… toda la vida. Mari, ella es Laura Deveraux, te conté de ella antes de venir.

— Encantada – respondió por educación.

— Estamos por cerrar, pero la noche es aun joven – continuó la chef — ¿Quieren ir a pillar una copa de vino a algún bar de la zona?

— Me encantaría pero tengo que rechazar la invitación – dijo limpiándose las comisuras de la boca con una servilleta — regreso esta misma noche a Milán y no puedo perder mi vuelo.

— Una pena. ¿Qué dices tú, _Cherie_? – se dirigió a Adrien poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, mientras ella sentía un acceso de violencia poco apropiado – a solo diez minutos conozco un gran lugar.

— Lo siento Laura, no he visto a Marinette en años y…

— No te preocupes Adrien – se levantó de la mesa – tengo solo… – miró su reloj de muñeca, que pronto había pasado el tiempo, eran ya las dos y treinta de la mañana – solo dos horas para mi vuelo, quizá sería incluso buena idea que fuera ya al aeropuerto.

— Te llevo, a esta hora será imposible conseguir un taxi.

— No te preocupes, se cuidarme sola, lo sabes _Chaton_. Gracias por el café.

Aprovechando que la chef del lugar tenía sostenido a Adrien del hombro aun como si necesitara marcar su territorio, salió del café.

Por esto es que no debería volver a París, había demasiada historia de ella en esa ciudad, una historia que había decidido dejar atrás porque realmente creía que era lo mejor, había cosas en París que extrañaba demasiado y que estaban fuera de su alcance para siempre. Extrañaba tanto los consejos de Tikki y el amor incondicional de Chat Noir. Pero Tikki descansaba tranquila con todas las demás joyas mágicas y Chat Noir… viviría encerrado siempre en Adrien que vivía encerrado en su propio mundo.

Caminó varias cuadras subiendo su abrigo alrededor de su cuello sintiendo más frio que en toda la noche, le tomaría meses poder alejar esa sensación de frialdad no de su cuerpo si no de su alma. Ver a Adrien era algo que había deseado muchísimo, había deseado justo sentarse juntos a beber café, recordar aquellos años y reír por las cosas divertidas y poder ser amigos de nuevo. Pero ahora que lo había visto y su corazón traidor había latido lleno de amor por él… debería haberlo sabido, una amistad con alguien que te conoce de una forma tan íntima a quien tú conoces igual, es imposible.

Había llegado casi a el boulevard de _Saint Germain_ frente a la estación del metro siempre había un par de taxis, al menos no había traído nada que le fuera indispensable, no quería perder tiempo para regresar hasta la casa de sus padres por su maleta, incluso podía pedirles que la enviaran por correo. Subiría al taxi y enfilaría al aeropuerto, en 20 minutos estaría allí con tiempo de sobra para esperar su vuelo. El vuelo solo tomaba una hora con treinta minutos, podía estar en casa para el desayuno como lo había planeado.

 ** _Entonces me tomaste por sorpresa diciendo "nunca te dejare sola"._**

Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para llegar a las puertas de la estación viendo allí un taxi estacionado cuando sintió el tirón en su mano, giró un poco alarmada pensando en un atraco, pero era él quien estaba allí.

— Es un poco irritante tu hábito de salir corriendo de mí – dijo Adrien sin haber perdido su buen humor aparentemente.

— No es mi culpa que tú siempre debas quedarte atrás – respondió simplemente.

— Quizá pueda perseguirte esta vez – ofreció sosteniendo su mano con seguridad - Vamos hace frio aquí fuera, por favor.

— Adrien - ¿Por qué no solo la dejaba ir? Alargar todo eso solo lo volvería mas difícil - solo cruzando la calle puedo tomar un taxi, ve a casa.

— Estábamos teniendo una conversación – dijo con cierta dureza - y quiero que la terminemos.

De nuevo Adrien tomó su mano y la llevó con él con dirección a su auto estacionado junto a la vereda, el ambiente tibio dentro del automóvil olía justo como él, a cuero tibio y alguna colonia que la llevó directo a la memoria de sus brazos a su alrededor. Adrien subió pronto al auto de nuevo, una corriente de aire frio entró con él por un momento.

— Adrien es en serio – insistió, el tiempo estaba corriendo en su contra - debo abordar un avión en un par de horas.

— Había estado pensando en cuál iba a ser la mejor manera de llegar a visitarte a Milán – dijo como si ella no le hubiera dicho nada – Nino me dijo que podía buscar organizar un desfile allá y que el encuentro fuera casual. Alya por otro lado me dijo que lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar a tu puerta con un ramo de rosas.

— Probablemente no te habría abierto la puerta – se habría sentido demasiado sorprendida ente ese escenario.

— Eso fue lo que yo le dije – Adrien giró medio cuerpo hacia ella buscando su cercanía - pero ella insiste que si te has mantenido soltera todo este tiempo, ha sido por algún motivo.

— Ha sido exactamente el mismo motivo que has tenido tú – dijo abrazándose a si misma a pesar de que ya no sentía frio, creando un abarrera entre los dos – he estado demasiado ocupada para tener citas o una relación duradera

— Plagg ha dicho siempre y encuentro difícil que Tikki no te lo haya dicho a ti también – sonrió para ella y para él mismo recordando las conversaciones con su kwami - que los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción son manejados por almas gemelas.

— ¿Te ha dicho?

— Suelo ir a la casa del maestro Fu por lo menos una vez al mes a dejarle un montón de queso – respondió con normalidad - aunque entregamos los miraculous, dice que estos serán nuestros hasta que sean entregados a otra persona, así que los kwamis se han mantenido despiertos, Tikki te extraña mucho.

Marinette se quedó sin habla, ella había pensado realmente que al entregar sus pendientes Tikki regresaría a estar dentro de ellos dormida como la primera vez, la había extrañado tanto esos siete años y hasta ahora averiguaba que podría haber vuelto a verla cuando lo quisiera.

— Tikki y Plagg están convencidos de que si yo no he podido crear una relación sentimental con nadie más – agregó el joven hombre mientras ella trataba de recuperarse de la sorpresa - ha sido porque sigo conectado contigo.

— No imagine que Plagg llegara a ser un romántico igual que Tikki – quiso restarle importancia a la declaración. Conectados. Ellos realmente podían seguir conectados después de tanto tiempo, la idea era tan… imposible.

— Yo creo lo mismo.

La lluvia se había detenido por fin así que ni siquiera a ella la tuvo como eco para no escuchar su corazón latiendo como loco.

— Adrien…

— Por años pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer por ti era dejarte ir, dejarte cumplir tus sueños por ti misma como siempre habías deseado hacer – Adrien quizá supo que si no lo decía todo ahora no tendría otra oportunidad, ella estaba deseando abrir la puerta del auto y salir huyendo de allí - Además ni vida era un desastre, sino fuera por los consejos del maestro Fu y el apoyo de Plagg, muy a su manera, seguro no habría logrado mantenerme en pie todo este tiempo. Nadie quería confiar en un crio para manejar una empresa tan grande, tuve que demostrar que podía y no quería que cargaras esa carga conmigo.

— Yo…

— Sé que lo habrías hecho si te lo hubiera pedido – y lo habría hecho, con todo su corazón lo habría ayudado en cada paso del camino - pero no quería cargar sobre tus hombros una responsabilidad que solo era mía. Solo hasta que lleve a "Agreste" al extranjero y el valor de la compañía se duplicó la gente empezó a confiar en mí. No era lo que quería, pero es lo que tengo. Pero desde hace por lo menos un año he pensado cada día mas en que es momento de empezar a hacer lo que yo quiero y no solo lo que debo hacer.

 ** _Dijiste "recuerdo como nos sentimos sentados cerca del agua, y cada vez que te veo es como la primera vez. Me enamore de la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado, ella es la mejor cosa que nunca fue mía."_**

— Esos tres años de mi vida fueron los más felices que puedo recordar en toda mi vida – su sonrisa era la cosa más cálida del mundo en ese momento - todos los días me dabas el valor para levántame de la cama y enfrentar el mundo que otros estaban intentando que viviera, estar contigo me hacía sentir libre y fuerte. He intentado de muchas maneras volver a sentirme igual que aquellos días pero no lo he conseguido, siempre me ha faltado la principal persona que me hacía feliz.

— Pero…

— Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquellos días – en sus ojos vedes había una súplica tan profunda que la hacía sentir como si se ahogara - pero creo realmente que podemos volver atrás y volver a ser los mismos, podríamos volver a ser igual de felices.

 _Saint ciel!_ Quería abrazarlo, quería comerlo a besos y decirle mil veces que sí, que podían volver en el tiempo donde todo era más simple y se amaban, que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera detenerlos en ese sueño, pero… no era la verdad.

— Todo cambia Adrien – dijo con tristeza, apretando sus brazos más fuerte a su alrededor, prometiéndose no llorar – tú eres una persona completamente diferente que la que solías ser en ese entonces y yo también.

— Pero aun te amo.

— ¿Cómo podrías Adrien? No me conoces realmente – la verdadera barrera era esa - esos tres años juntos. Sí, fueron algunos de los más felices de mi vida, yo estaba perdidamente enamorada… de Chat Noir.

— Yo era Chat Noir.

— Quizá – cerró sus ojos y allí estaba él, su sonrisa sugerente, sus ojos mirándola siempre emocionado, pero al girarlo a ver, no estaba allí más, ahora mismo sus ojos estaban casi asustados - Yo puedo ver a Chat en ti Adrien, allí están los ojos que ame profundamente, pero, nunca pude ver a Adrien en los ojos de Chat, lo siento.

Adrien se dejó caer pesadamente contra el respaldo de su asiento, casi tuvo miedo que él pudiera llorar en ese momento, no sabía cómo podía lidiar con eso. Pero se puso derecho en su lugar con un suspiro pesado y entonces puso en marcha el auto.

— Te llevare al aeropuerto.

— Gracias.

El camino estuvo lleno de silencio, fueron los quince minutos más largos de su vida, solo viendo a través de la ventana como las luces de la cuidad iban quedando atrás para entrar a la carretera que llevaba a las afueras de la cuidad y al aeropuerto. Llegaron a las puertas del lugar en silencio aun.

Quería despedirse de él, desearle lo mejor, desearle solo felicidad y éxito, pero en ese momento quizá sonaría todo como solo las palabras de consolación de alguien que te ha roto el corazón. Así que sin decir nada mas solo abrió la puerta del auto y salió de allí para entrar por las puertas del aeropuerto, antes de entrar escuchó como su auto se alejaba… como de nuevo sus caminos iban en diferente dirección y sintió las lágrimas tibias caminar por sus mejillas. Aun así lo que le había dicho era la verdad, ella no conocía a Adrien, y no sabía si lo amaba a él.

 ** _¿Puedes creerlo? Vamos a lograrlo, y ahora puedo verlo._**

 ** _Un mes después…._**

Salió del ascensor revisando el periódico de esa mañana y tomando un trago al café que había comprado de paso a su taller, demasiado distraída. Era un placer culposo pero siempre solía pasar un día mejor si revisaba la sección de sociales y se enteraba de lo que pasaba en ese mundillo.

— Buenos días Mari – saludó su asistente que le extendió varios sobres.

— Buenos días Taylor – le un vaso de papel de café a su asistente - ¿Ha pasado algo interesante esta mañana?

— Eh… no.

Bajé mi café para mirar de frente los ojos azules de mi asistente, pero ella se negó a soltar lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

— ¿Alguna llamada?

— Su amiga Alya llamó muy temprano pero no dejo ningún mensaje, solo pidió que le devolviera la llamada cuando tuviera tiempo libre.

— Está bien, gracias Tay.

Entre en mi oficina revisando los sobres: contratos, propuestas, publicidad. Estaba tirando los folletos de publicidad en la papelera, cuando vi por el rabillo de mi ojo un movimiento a mi izquierda, giré para enfrentar unos ojos verdes bien conocidos, los sobres resbalaron de mis manos.

— Hola – saludó como si nada.

— ¿Adrien? – parpadeo varias veces para disipar su imagen si es que lo estaba imaginando, pero él seguía allí - ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No puedo venir a visitar a una vieja amiga? – respondió con demasiada naturalidad.

— ¿Qué haces en mi oficina?

— Le dije a tu asistente que éramos viejos amigos de la infancia y que quería darte una sorpresa, una chica adorable.

— Un poco de encanto gatuno seguro te ayudó ¿verdad? – era por eso que Taylor había parecido tan nerviosa, Chat tenía la habilidad de hacer eso con todas las chicas.

— Exactamente princesa.

¡Oh! los escalofríos. Se agachó a recoger los sobres, Adrien se agachó con ella, vio dentro de sus ojos verdes y sintió que no podía volver a respirar de nuevo.

— Adrien…

— Me tomó algún tiempo entenderlo – dijo mientras la ayudaba a juntar los papeles del piso - pero finalmente un pequeño amigo me dijo algo importante.

— ¿Ve por ella?

— Eso también – se levantó al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo - pero me dijo que si yo había sido tan feliz esos años contigo era porque, sí, tú estabas conmigo, pero que era injusto que te hiciera responsable de toda mi felicidad. Así que pensé además de ti, ¿Por qué era tan feliz en ese momento?

— ¿Por qué? – no pudo evitar preguntarle, quizá allí también estaba una respuesta para ella.

— Porque por primera vez en mi vida estaba haciendo exactamente lo que yo quería hacer – la tomó de la mano para poner los sobres en ella pero no la dejo ir, sosteniendo su mano con voz baja e íntima le dijo - era yo mismo, aunque nadie pudiera saber que ese chico bajo el antifaz era yo. Así que pensé, ¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer?

— Y ¿Qué es?

— Tomé una maleta, compré un boleto de avión y decidí que quería tomar unas largas vacaciones en Milán, reencontrarme con una chica que me gusta y quizá lograr que se enamore de mí.

Ella no pudo evitar reír divertida, ahora mismo él sonaba exactamente igual que el chico que había conocido hacia tantos años, aquel al que no había podido nunca olvidar. Y escucharlo a él la hacía sentir como aquella chica también. Suponía que no era como si esa chica hubiera muerto, solo había crecido.

— No lo sé, ¿Crees que eso se puede?

— ¿Por qué no? Como yo lo veo, siempre se puede volver a empezar. Tú eres una chica soltera y yo igual – dijo acorralándola como solía hacer siempre, como ella había aprendido a disfrutar - y por favor no hagas caso a esos tabloides que aseguran que soy gay solo porque nunca me han visto tener una cita.

— ¿Eso es lo que dicen? – siguió a su instinto inclinándose cerca de él, buscando su calor.

— No te parece increíble – dijo acariciando su cabello.

— Increíble – respondió dejándose hacer, sintiendo que sus manos la hacían sentir viva.

— En todo caso en tus manos esta limpiar mi reputación, que dices ¿Aceptas salir a almorzar conmigo?

— Tengo mucho trabajo aquí, no sé si tenga tiempo de salir a almorzar hoy – _Dieu!_ ¿De verdad iban a volver a jugar al mismo juego del gato y el ratón?

— ¿Comer? – volvió a intentar.

— Comer suena bien – esta vez lo dejaría ganar.

— En tal caso _my lady_ , me retiro – se apartó un paso atrás y llevó su mano a sus labios poniendo un beso allí - este gato va a ir a acicalarse un poco para estar listo para nuestra cita.

— _Mon Dieu! Chat! –_ ella no podía evitar querer reír cuando él no paraba de hacer toda su bromas de gatos.

— Adrien, Marinette. – reafirmó para ella, lleno de seguridad - Soy Adrien.

Y con una última sonrisa sugerente salió de su oficina. Ella se sentó en su escritorio calmando el ritmo de su corazón. ¿Podía ser verdad? ¿Podían solo volver a empezar? ¿Podría enamorarse ella de Adrien Agreste?

— Al menos… — y apretó los sobres contra su pecho, dejando que el ultimo mal de la caja de Pandora anidara en su pecho – al menos podemos intentarlo.

Abrió uno de esos sobres y se dispuso a trabajar. Solo el tiempo tenía la respuesta de esa pregunta, pero tenía la real esperanza de que fuera verdad.

 **Fin**

 _2 de noviembre de 2017_

 _10:36 p.m._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora: Oh boy, me empezaba a preguntar ¿Cuando le tocaría su ocasión a esta historia?_

 _Verán_ _tengo algunos vicios con mis fics y **ADORO** este tópico, una pareja que se ama pero que por circunstancias terminan separándose, lo he hecho con todos los fandoms en los que he estado y en cada historia los resultados son diferentes, solo adoro poder hacerla, asi que __**TheBlueJoker**_ _mil gracias por la oportunidad de hacer esta historia, ademas por tu culpa esa canción no va a salir de mi sistema por semanas y el vídeo es adorable._

 _Oigan a este paso vamos a llegar a 500 antes de terminar esta historia, me han hecho trabajar y bien, aunque no me estoy quejando lo juro al contrario me siento feliz por todo su apoyo. Mil gracias a:_ _ **vane18porras, sonrais777, truenorifico, Junengrey, Gorrion, Arkeiel, IanShindou087, TheBlueJoker, darkdan-sama, Sakuralizbeth, Tallgeese Flugel, TsukihimePrincess, SakuraLi-Taisho, Adrit126, karen agreste, azuki taisho, Sra Grandchester**_ _(es que de verdad solo LB tiene la resistencia suficiente para decirle que no, yo hace rato habría caído xD),_ _ **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, denebtenoh, Tania Saintia, melchari, danita-inu**_ _. Mil millones de gracias por sus reviews, de verdad son de lo mejor._

 ** _Y bien, la proxima regreso con otro capitulo regular de Pas à Pas, por el momento espero que disfruten el premio, si es asi les agradeceria un monton un review DE VERDAD me hacen feliz_**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	27. Chapter 25

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Capítulo 25_

 _Bride_

Había algo mágico en los vestidos de novia. Aun aquellas chicas a las que podrías llamar "ordinarias" aquellas a las que vez todos los días y no te hacen girar la cabeza, aquellas que vez en todos lados, aun aquellas chicas parecían transformarse dentro de ellos, quizá porque cuando una chica se ponía uno de esos vestidos, depositaba dentro de ellos todos sus sueños de amor, de familia, de felicidad. Las chicas que usaban ese vestido lo usaban esperando un momento perfecto, tenerlo puesto en el momento de prometer ese pacto eterno, frente a la persona con la que estaban dispuestas a compartir cada día de su vida. Un vestido de novia representa el único momento que una chica podía sentirse como en un cuento de fantasía, lista para un "felices para siempre" con la persona que amaban.

Todas las chicas dentro de esos vestidos de novia, blancos y puros, con expresiones de completa felicidad en el rostro se transformaban de ordinarias a únicas, se revestían de la belleza de esos sueños, sus ojos se llenaban de la luz única que conferían las promesas de amor, sus mejillas rosadas de alegría, olían a las flores de sus ramos, dejaban un poco de ser solo mujeres y por un momento eran casi hadas. Por ello cuando Marinette llegó con ese vestido puesto, Adrien quedo prácticamente hechizado.

Llevaba puesto un vestido sumamente sencillo de una gasa prístina y blanca con un escote en forma de corazón y un velo lleno de brillos como diamantes, su cabello estaba sostenido alto adornado con una sola rosa roja, este punto de color contrastaba como una gota de sangre sobre la nieve, igual que el color de esmeraldas azules en su piel nívea pendiendo de su cuello, era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

— ¿Llego tarde? – dijo la chica, cuando estuvo al lado del joven rubio, arreglando la falda del vestido que se había desacomodado un poco por la carrera que había hecho para llegar a tiempo.

Había una hermosa sonrisa en la boca rojo coral de la jovencita, el mismo color de labial que Alya le había regalado hacia un par de meses notó Adrien. El joven sintió que el pecho le dolía y que no estaba respirando, así que inhaló profundamente antes de responder.

— La novia se supone debe llegar tarde ¿verdad? – Adrien bromeó tratando de hacerla sentir tranquila, podría haber tardado horas y aun así la hubiese esperado.

La sonrisa de Marinette se volvió más amplia y luminosa, tal como la que cualquier virginal novia tendría en el momento de estar frente a las puertas de la iglesia.

— ¿Vamos? – dijo ofreciéndole su mano y un ramo de rosas.

Marinette tomó el ramo y lo llevo a su nariz para inhalar profundo y suspirar. Tomó su mano sin poder dejar de notar lo guapo que Adrien lucía en ese momento, vestido con un traje color perla que le sentaba como un guante.

— ¿No te molesta hacer esto verdad? – dijo mientras la encaminaba por las puertas de la capilla.

— No para nada – respondió la joven chica sin nunca perder la sonrisa — solo espero poder hacerlo bien y no hacerte pasar ningún a vergüenza.

— Estoy seguro que lo harás genial.

Llegaron tomados de la mano hasta un altar lleno de rosas de colores y una vez allí los recibió una cámara que disparo un par de fotos.

— ¡Alto allí! ¡Quédense justo así! – dijo el fotógrafo, mientras el flash de la cámara se encendía de nuevo varias veces – ¡Ni todo el espagueti de mamá los haría lucir más felices! ¡Se ven perfectos!

Como parte de la celebración de cien años de la iglesia de nuestra señora del Rosario, el alcaide de la cuidad le había pedido a Adrien que participara como modelo en una sesión fotográfica que iría a la página oficial del ayuntamiento. Adrien había aceptado encantado. Como él lo veía este tipo de actividades entraban dentro de sus responsabilidades como el héroe de la cuidad. La cuestión era que al ser un servicio para la cuidad no habría ningún pago y la otra modelo que había aceptado participar, en el último momento había declinado, para mayor colmo se había llevado con ella el vestido que Adrien había conseguido con su padre para esa sesión, era un modelo de una colección pasada, pero aun así era propiedad de "Agreste" y eso le traería seguro problemas, además por supuesto del que ya representaba no tener a la novia ni el vestido en la sesión de fotos.

En medio de tal apuro había sido fácil para Adrien decir que "tenía una amiga que era una joven y talentosa diseñadora que seguro no tendría ningún problema con prestar un diseño sin remuneración, solo por la publicidad" un par de llamadas más tarde Marinette había llegado a la iglesia con un vestido y como no habían logrado conseguir otra modelo que los ayudara de forma gratuita, la dulce joven se había ofrecido para ese trabajo también.

Así la sesión de fotos había finalmente comenzado. La temática por supuesto había sido la de una boda, evento que era sumamente popular en esa iglesia en específico. A diferencia de muchas otras iglesias en París, esta tenía un aire mucho menos barroco o gótico que era el que imperaba en la mayoría de las iglesias de París y este aire un poco más moderno era de gran atracción para parejas de jóvenes enamorados.

Durante todo aquel día el fotógrafo los tuvo ocupados tomando todas las poses posibles: En la entrada de la iglesia tirándoles arroz; subidos en un auto clásico descapotable con el alegre anuncio de "recién casados" y las latas atadas en el salpicadero; con la mejor luz del día y con la ayuda de un monaguillo que los ayudó a representar la escena de intercambiar los anillos, recitar los votos y…

— Solo falta lo último y lo más importante – dijo con amplios y dramáticos espavimientos que le eran muy familiares al joven modelo que ya había trabajado con este fotógrafo decenas de veces — la pieza maestra de esta obra, nuestro beso de recién casados.

— ¡Que! – Soltó como un pequeño grito la joven de ojos azules — ¡Un… un beso!

— Pues claro – dijo yendo hasta ella y acomodando mejor su velo de novia — ¿Cuándo han visto a dos recién casados sin el beso que los declare oficialmente marido y mujer? – Dio un par de palmadas, llamando la atención de todos — Prepárense todos, solo tomaremos un descanso de cinco minutos en lo que pongo a punto mi cámara.

El fotógrafo se fue mientras los asistentes salían fuera de la iglesia para tomar su descanso, solo Adrien y Marinette se quedaron esperando frente al altar.

Adrien no cabía de contento. Había contemplado la posibilidad, él haba conocido desde un principio la temática del _photoshot_ y como el fotógrafo acababa de decirles ¿Qué boda no tiene un beso de recién casados? Deseaba tanto besarla que no podía esperar. Observó a su compañera con una mirada casi asustada, retorciendo el ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos, mirando el suelo nerviosa.

— ¿Estás bien con esto Marinette? – El chico se sintió un poco ¿decepcionado? De la expresión de Marinette, había esperado verla, sí, nerviosa, pero también feliz, no con esa expresión de desasosiego en los ojos.

— Yo… — no sabía exactamente que responder. Lo volteo a ver, aun sin poder alejar esa presión de su pecho.

— Sé que estamos pidiéndote mucho. Las modelos profesionales saben hacer este tipo de fotos sin sentirse incomodas, solo es una actuación después de todo – mintió descaradamente. No era solo una actuación, no al menos para él.

— Solo una actuación – dijo la chica intentando sonreír — ¿verdad?

— Sí – reafirmo el joven modelo — justo como en la película de Nino.

Marinette rio divertida entonces, su risa fue tan fresca y contagiosa que enseguida quiso seguirla.

— Lo siento, es que repentinamente me imagine a Chloé entrando a interrumpir de nuevo.

— Oh por favor no la invoques – dijo sonriendo con ella — Creo que cuando vea esta sesión hará un gran berrinche, solo espero que cuando lo descubra ya esté en la página del ayuntamiento.

— O que no encuentre la forma de obligar a su padre a quitarla – agrego ella – creo que… ire a retocarme el maquillaje.

— Bien, aquí te espero.

La chica caminó con cuidado hasta donde los baños de la iglesia, todo estaba vacío para esta sesión de fotos por ello mismo no había nadie más dentro ni siquiera la gente del fotógrafo. Cerro con seguro la puerta y se recargo en la puerta respirando profundamente, de en medio de los pliegues de la falda Tikki flotó para estar frente a ella.

— Marinette ¿Estas bien? – Su portadora lucía tan nerviosa.

— Debería estar feliz ¿verdad? – debería, ¡Debería! Este era el momento que había estado esperando por más de un año, pero…. Pero…

— ¿Estas preocupada por qué Chat Noir lo sepa?

"¡Sí!" gritó por dentro, lo que no debería ser, Chat sabía que a ella le gustaba Adrien, sabía que había deseado por mucho tiempo poder tener un beso con él, ella no debería estar pensando en él en ese momento, pero lo estaba, no quería pensar en que es lo que sentiría su amigo cuando viera las fotos de ese beso, quería tomar ese momento y disfrutarlo como siempre lo había querido.

No tuvo el valor de responderle al pequeño espíritu de la creación, solo buscó entre los pliegues del vestido y sacó el lápiz labial que Alya le había dado, se acercó a uno de los espejos y lo retocó aunque no le hiciera falta. Sin esperar otro aviso Tikki entró de nuevo entre los pliegues de la falda y salió del baño lista.

Al salir encontró el escenario de sus sueños. Había cientos de velas encendidas creando diferentes puntos de luz brillando contra muchos ramos de rosas rojas que hacían parecer la luz rosada creando un escenario religioso, casi místico. Los asistentes del fotógrafo se habían esforzado por crear una escena de ensueño en solo cinco minutos. Con Adrien Agreste en medio de todo ello extendiendo su mano para ella era realmente algo que solo había pensado ver en sueños.

— Muy bien – el fotógrafo regresó con todo su equipo que terminaba de encender velas – _miei ragazzi_ tomare muchas fotos buscando la más perfecta y necesito que estén relajados, que luzcan muy enamorados y que sea un beso hermoso, así que pongan todo su talento en esto, _bella ragazza_ , sé que usted no es una de nuestras modelos, pero este _bambino_ es un experto, solo sígalo por favor.

— Sí.

— _Bene, bene_ – se acercó a ellos, los estudió un momento. Tomó una mano de Adrien y la hizo rodear la cintura de la chica, la otra sobre su mejilla. Las dos manos de Marinette fueron a parar sobre el pecho de Adrien – traten de mantener esta posición, pero si su inspiración les pide otra cosa solo háganlo, dejen fluir, únanse a la canción de los ángeles.

El fotógrafo regreso hasta donde estaba su cámara, podio a un par de asistentes bajar la intensidad de la cámara para que la luz de las velas resaltara.

— ¿Lista? – preguntó Adrien apretando el agarre de la mano en su cintura haciéndola brincar.

— Sí – no, no estaba lista. Se obligó a respirar profundamente y convencerse de que esto es lo que ella quería, lo que siempre había soñado, con el chico del que ella estaba enamorada. Sonrió para él y vio sus ojos verdes con más tranquilidad – lista.

Marinette cerró sus ojos y levantó su rostro a él justo de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho con Chat Noir antes. Adrien, bebió esa imagen con codicia, acarició su mejilla suave con su mano, vio el flash de la cámara parpadear pero decidió no prestarle atención, también cerró sus ojos, aspiró profundo, el aroma a cera de abeja, y el perfume de las rosas no lograban ocultar su aroma a mantequilla y vainilla, se inclinó sobre ella…

Y la beso.

El gato negro tuvo que pelear con cada gramo de sus fuerzas para no besarla con toda el hambre que sentía por ella. Estaban frente a un altar, vestida ella de novia, él como su futuro esposo, este era el beso que le daría si ella fuera su esposa y la idea misma de eso hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. La besó con toda la dulzura que era capaz, con toda la devoción que sentía por ella. Con besos ligeros, inquietos, amables y dulces.

Marinette se lo estaba haciendo tan, tan difícil cuando subió su mano por su pecho para hundirla en su cabello y separar un poco sus labios, invitándolo, una invitación que obviamente no rechazó. _Mon Dieu_! Su saliva era tan dulce como la primera vez, como canela, azúcar y vainilla. El joven rubio subió sus manos a sus mejillas, rodeándola, acariciando su cuello y el nacimiento de su pelo mientras las explosiones del flash de la cámara los rodeaban, Aquellos besos quedarían guardados para siempre en su memoria y al parecer también en celuloide.

— Oh _perfetto_ – el fotógrafo no dejaba de lanzar fotos desde todos los ángulos posibles — perfectas como el espagueti de mamá – siguió tomando fotos hasta que aparentemente estuvo satisfecho y se detuvo — Listo chicos.

Adrien podría odiar al fotógrafo que le había robado la excusa para poder besarla aún más. Lo que había sentido con su beso antes no había sido fortuito, esta vez aun cuando ella no sabía que estaba besando al mismo chico había sentido esa sensación de conexión inmediata, algo elemental, y violento corriendo por sus venas que no quería que terminara. Marinette lentamente abrió sus ojos para mirarlo con adoración, La cámara flasheó una vez más. La chica dio un par de pasos atrás sonrojada y un poco turbada. Adrien tuvo que usar cada gramo de su fuerza para obligarse a dejar ir, ambos se miraron sonrojados.

— Fue hermoso chicos – el fotógrafo se puso en medio de los dos y tomó a Marinette de las manos — _Ms_. Cheng, si un día decide usted entrar a esta industria tiene todo mi apoyo, ¡Este photoshot es mi obra maestra!

— Sí, gracias – sonrió nerviosa al fotógrafo.

— Sí – se acercó también Adrien tratando de verse tranquilo aunque aún sentía que podía saltar de gusto — todo salió muy bien, gracias por la ayuda, Marinette.

— De nada. Yo… — bajó la mirada y dio algunos pasos atrás — yo iré a cambiarme para ir a casa.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? – se ofreció enseguida, deseando pasar un momento más con ella — solo debo llamar a mi chofer y…

— ¡No! – Marinette lo miró y Adrien pudo ver de nuevo allí su mirada asustada — está bien, tengo… tengo que ir y hacer otras cosas, nos vemos mañana en el colegio.

— Sí, hasta mañana.

Sin dejarlo decir nada más Marinette salió por una de las puertas laterales de la iglesia. Al verla yéndose con su vestido de novia dejándolo solo frente al altar como a un novio recién plantado, Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse simplemente… mal.

Marinette por su parte se encerró en un pequeño espacio que le dieron en una carpa para cambiarse. Apenas y podía respirar, tocando sus labios, no sabía exactamente cómo actuar. Esto no tenía ninguna lógica. Había deseado ese beso por años, había soñado mil escenarios posibles para que ocurriera, sí, incluso ese donde los dos estaban de pie frente a un altar, su beso había sido cálido, tierno, dulce y amable, y ¡Sí de nuevo! había sido justo como siempre lo había soñado, pero… pero se parecía tanto al beso que Chat Noir le había dado. Eso no tenía ningún sentido

¿Por qué?

 _Fin capítulo 25_

 _06 de noviembre de 2017_

 _11:11 p.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autor**_ _: Sé lo que estan pensando, gato aprovechado! miren que bien la supo armar el gato para tener otro beso, créanme no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo, ha sido la primera vez que el gato se ha aprovechado abiertamente de Mari y no, no estoy de acuerdo, porque justo ahora la ha confundido más de lo que ya estaba la pobre, pero necesitaba resaltar este punto que supongo ni siquiera tengo que hacer evidente, pero necesitaba hablar de ello._

 _Solo dos capítulos mas, Ay que dolor en serio siento tan feo ya estarme despidiendo de todos ustedes que me han estado dejando reviews, follows y favoritos, como siempre mis agradecimientos hoy son para:_ _ **sonrais777, Niorima, truenorifico, darkdan-sama, Sra Grandchester**_ _(Ya lo dije antes, amo tanto este tópico, por algún motivo a mi también me mueve mucho, me han acusado muchas veces de idealista, pero ¿Y? siempre les respondo, realmente creo que el amor tiene la fuerza de mover al mundo),_ _ **ladyaqua198, TsukihimePrincess, nancyl1313, AlexBeatlemaniaca, Tobitaka97, denebtenoh, melchari, TheBlueJoker, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter,**_ _(espero que al final hayas podido leerlo ),_ _ **danita-inu, Danii18xd**_ _(Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado la historia y que le hayas dedicado tanto tiempo a leerla entera ha resultado mas larga de lo que habia creído que seria, de verdad gracias por tu cariño para ella y el mensaje),_ _ **AyaMe mUraSaKi**_ _(Awwww eres tan dulce),_ _ **Miss of the Killer, LizzieNoir, Tallgeese Flugel, Ryu Glass13 y un invitado**_ _, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me alegro que el premio les haya gustado._

 ** _¿Que? ¿Pensaron que quiero un vestido de novia? Pues no, ya tuve uno y fue perfecto, no necesito mas jaja, pero los reviews me hacen feliz._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan._**


	28. Premio 3

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Premio 3_**

 ** _Devil Bones_**

[Este capitulo no forma parte de la serie de Pas a Pas lease como un oneshot]

— No estoy seguro – dijo el chico mientras encendía una lámpara y buscaba el mejor ángulo de iluminación – sabes, él es genial. Es la persona más segura de sí misma que he conocido en la vida, lo que supongo que es normal desde que es un modelo.

— Lo que me sorprende es que yo habría esperado que fuera uno de esos chicos que son guapos y saben que son apuestos y por eso son unos cerdos – la chica acomodaba algunas carpetas en el escritorio.

— Lo sé, pero él de verdad es genial – Nino estuvo contento con la iluminación finalmente — excepto cuando se trata de su padre.

— Ya, pero hasta yo me haría pequeña con su padre – Alya sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda y se sacudió por el impulso — parece un auténtico ogro. Pero ya te lo digo yo, va a funcionar.

— No lo sé, creo que sabes que soy el primero en creer que ella es preciosa – dijo un poco sonrojado, hacía mucho que los sentimientos que hubiera podido tener por esa chica habían quedado enterrados, pero quizá no del todo muertos – pero no estoy seguro de que a él le parezca atractiva, no al menos de esa manera.

— El instinto es algo poderoso Nino, todos los chicos lo tienen – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – solo debes saber cómo provocarlos.

Nino solo suspiró y empezó a jugar con los filtros de su cámara.

Alya y sus aparentemente interminables intentos por darle un empujón a su mejor amiga en su sueño por conquistar al chico del que estaba enamorada habían creado un nuevo plan para que esto ocurriera.

El cumpleaños de la madre de Nino estaba cerca y él había pensado en hacerle un regalo creativo. Dado que su madre no era realmente fan de la música electrónica, había pensado en su segunda afición favorita y teniendo a Alya que podía escribir bien casi cualquier cosa las cosas se habían puesto en marcha. Harían una pequeña película para ella.

Cuando Nino estaba checando que la cámara estaba calibrada justo como la quería, Adrien había entrado en la habitación, llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca remangada hasta los hombros y un saco colgando de uno de sus brazos.

— ¿Este está bien? – Preguntó entendiendo sus manos para que lo observaran bien – es el único traje negro que tengo.

— Está perfecto.

— Aun así difícilmente me parezco al actor saben – el modelo se había metido en el buscador el nombre del actor y realmente no compartían ninguna característica física.

— Oh eso es lo de menos – dijo su amigo poniendo un ligero puño en su hombro — mamá era gran fan del show, seguro se lo imaginara todo como quiera.

— Además no se trata de los actores – Alya se acercó a él y acomodó las solapas de la camisa para que luciera más piel — sino de los personajes. Y tú, Agreste, definitivamente tienes la vibra del personaje.

— En tal caso estoy segura que yo no tengo la vibra del personaje, Alya.

Marinette entró en la habitación sintiéndose algo incomoda, tirando de las solapas de una blusa que sentía quizá demasiado descubierta, lo único bueno era un enorme collar de muchos motivos étnicos que servían para disimular el escote. Jeans azules y botas terminaban el atuendo.

— Al contrario – dijo Alya aproximándose a ella y arreglando un mechón de su cabello – nadie además de ti conozco que tiene esa vibra de ser dulce pero audaz e inteligente al mismo tiempo.

Marinette se sonrojó por el halago no muy segura de creerlo. Como Ladybug, ¡Claro!, pero como ella misma… suspiró y caminó dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Aprendieron el guion entonces?

— Creo que si – dijo Marinette algo nerviosa, había pasado la noche entera practicando.

— Aunque igual creo que le falta algo de impacto – dijo Alya dando un último repaso a el libreto de su pequeña película – no sé, siento que le falta romance.

— No queremos que sea algo cursi tampoco – dijo Nino que ya había tenido esta conversación con la autora del guion varias veces.

— Pasión y cursilería no es lo mismo – rebatió ella convencida del hecho — la pasión es aquello que te sale del alma, y la cursilería solo viene de querer que suene bonito. Algo que viene de lo más profundo de ti jamás podrá ser cursi – al sentir la mirada de todos en la habitación de pronto se sintió tímida por lo que acaba de decir – igual no importa, pero si quieren improvisar algo yo no me quejo.

— Muy bien en tal caso, todo mundo a sus puestos – intervino Nino, si seguían platicando esto no estaría listo nunca — ustedes dos a sus lugares y hagan de cuenta que nosotros no estamos aquí.

Marinette tomó asiento en el escritorio y Adrien asumió también su lugar en la puerta de la oficina, Alya arregló un pliegue en la pantalla verde al fondo y regresó a su propio lugar.

— _Devil Bones_. Toma uno. Escena uno – indicó Nino echando la cámara a andar — Luces. Cámara. ¡Acción!

[...]

 _Temperance no dejaba de ver el teclado de su computadora como a uno de esos misteriosos huesos que no pudiera hacerle escupir palabra alguna, como si hubiera estado enterrado por mucho tiempo y estuviera tan cubierto de partículas que no le pertenecían que era casi imposible de estudiar. Así era esa molesta, impertinente, e inútil escena, días como ese odiaba a sus editores._

 _—_ _Sabía que te encontraría aquí._

 _Aquella voz conocida la trajo de su concentración y volteó con una sonrisa, como alguna vez Ángela le había dicho allí estaba Andrew "lleno de confianza sexual"._

 _—_ _Hola Booth._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera._

 _—_ _Estaba por irme a casa – respondió la antropóloga — pero recibí una llamada de mi editor que me pidió una escena más para mi último libro._

 _—_ _Pensé que Devil Bones ya estaba listo – dijo sacándose la corbata, por lo regular cuando ella decía que un libro estaba listo es que estaba del todo segura que no le hacía falta ningún detalle, era tan perfeccionista escribiendo como lo era con los huesos._

 _—_ _Y lo está, pero mi editora me ha pedido que agregue una escena sexual – dijo sin mayor enfado – dice que el libro es demasiado obscuro y que hace falta el contraste, ¿Puedes creerlo?_

 _—_ _Que puedo decir, Bones – dijo levantando y bajando los hombros — el sexo vende._

 _—_ _Si, lo sé – dijo mirando de nuevo el teclado – odio esto, he tratado de contactar con Ángela, pero puedo suponer que ahora mismo ella está teniendo sexo con Hodgins y no responderá mi llamada._

 _La hermosa antropóloga apoyó su mentón en su mano y miró el monitor, y el agente del FBI se inclinó sobre su hombro._

 _—_ _¿Qué llevas? – dijo viendo las primeras líneas del procesador de textos._

 _—_ _Solo he establecido la situación pero no sé qué es lo siguiente… es decir si lo sé, pero no quiero sonar repetitiva… — suspiró con enfado, el sexo no debería ser algo que tuviera que describirse, solo sentirse, Ángela en su calidad de artista era experta en imaginar cosas — Ángela siempre es la que sabe ponerle, no lo sé… "imaginación". Sabes, si yo fuera bisexual estoy segura que me gustaría tener sexo con Ángela._

 _El agente solo rio divertido. Vio a la antropóloga dar clic en su impresora y la hoja redactada salió del aparato._

 _—_ _Lee si quieres._

 _El agente tomó la hoja y leyó. Sonaba como algo que fácilmente pasaría entre ellos dos, el sentido de protección del agente con la antropóloga ficticia siempre había sido parecido a la vida real._

 _—_ _Ayúdame – dijo repentinamente la antropóloga._

 _—_ _¿En qué? – dijo asustado – créeme me costaba trabajo incluso escribir un simple ensayo en la universidad._

 _—_ _Ángela a veces lo lee conmigo y se le ocurren cosas, no sé si podría ser igual contigo, pero bien…_

 _Oh, no le gustaba ni tantito la idea de leer esto con la antropóloga. La tensión sexual que él retenía por ella era como una fina tela de araña, la araña, en este caso Brennan, resistiría una tormenta sobre ella pero para él no era más que los más finos hilos de seda, tan fácil de romper que… ¡Oh men! pero viendo sus ojos, ella solo decía uno de esos ¡Por favor! alargados con que las chicas hacían que los chicos hicieran cualquier cosa por ellas. Bones negaría rotundamente que hacia eso, que eso estaba mucho más allá de ella, pero ¡Por dios que lo hacía! y lo hacía más a menudo de lo que él era capaz de resistir._

 _—_ _Bien._

 _—_ _Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa – dame un segundo._

 _La antropóloga se soltó el pelo y lo acomodó un poco más alborotado, mucho más sexi debía agregar Booth de lo que normalmente hacía, se arregló las solapas de su blusa un poco más abiertas… ¡Oh sí! Ella estaba pareciéndose a Katy que era mucho más relajada en su apariencia de lo que Bones era. Él se miró a sí mismo, sí, camisa sin corbata, pantalón de vestir, se quitó el saco y lo dejó caer en un sillón y se alborotó el pelo un poco, sí, podía decir que parecía solo un poco más Andrew._

 _Tomó el papel y lo leyó un par de veces saliendo de la oficina de nuevo, antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo:_

 _—_ _Cuando tú quieras._

 _Booth espero un par de segundos afuera mientras la antropóloga leía una vez más lo escrito en una propia impresión, tomó unos cuantos folders y los esparció por la mesa, apagó la computadora y sentándose en su escritorio le hizo una señal._

 _—_ _Sabía que te encontraría aquí – dijo "Andrew" entrando a la oficina y cerrando con el seguro detrás de sí._

 _—_ _Le dije a seguridad que no te dejaran entrar – dijo la mujer a la defensiva en su silla — estoy demasiado ocupada para lidiar contigo justo ahora._

 _—_ _Tenemos que hablar — siguió adelante sin dejar que ella lo intimidara._

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que quieres Andrew?_

 _—_ _Debes parar – dijo determinado, mirándola con dureza — esto es mucho más peligroso de lo que parece Kat y tú lo sabes._

 _La antropóloga con un gesto frio y decidido se levantó de su escritorio y lo enfrentó cara a cara._

 _—_ _¡Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer Andrew! – dijo la mujer mirándolo directo a los ojos — el día que dejes de salir y entrar de mi vida como algún gato callejero, quizá, solo quizá, tome en cuenta lo que tengas que decir._

 _El agente la tomó por un brazo y la arrastró al filo del escritorio, ella nunca abandonó su mirada._

 _—_ _Si, quizá pienses que yo salgo de tu vida pero tú… — dijo barriéndola con una mirada intensa – eres una herida constante que no me deja respirar, que no me deja sostenerme o pensar en nada que no sea tenerte – sostuvo su cabeza apoyando su rostro cerca del suyo, sus labios tocando los suyos — tú estás metida en la mía… Kat. Necesito sacarte de mi vida o tenerte entera para mí, no hay más opciones, en tus manos esta detener esta tortura y aceptarme, mientras no detengas este suplicio y me des algo de paz, mientras sea de esa forma siempre tendré algo que decir._

 _Sostuvieron su mirada tan cerca como les permitió sus propios cuerpos._

 _—_ _Y eso es lo que llevo… — dijo la antropóloga carraspeando un momento y trató de zafarse de su agarre._

 _Pero él no pareció escucharla, sino que la ayudó a subir al escritorio y con su mano libre dejo caer las carpetas al piso inclinándola sobre el escritorio siguiéndola aun de cerca._

 _—_ _Booth…_

 _—_ _Solo… shhhh._

 _[...]_

Fuera de escena Nino estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero Alya corrió a tapársela mirando emocionada lo que pasaba.

Adrien de pronto se encontró hechizado dentro del momento. El suave aroma a lavanda del cabello de esta chica con la textura de sus labios tan cerca, miró sus ojos azules mirándolo con miedo, espera y ansiedad, ¿Qué haría un personaje como Seeley Booth en ese momento? Un personaje que había estado desesperadamente enamorado de la antropóloga, un hombre de hierro que había incluso llorado por su corazón roto.

La respuesta no era complicada.

Hundiendo sus manos en su cabello la atrajo cerca y la arrebató en un beso hambriento, podía probar su propia pasión sobre su lengua, se movían juntos como una marea, ella trataba de alejarse y él la perseguía, parecía querer apartarse, pero todo su cuerpo le contaba otra historia, la forma en que su manos se cerraron con fuerza en las solapas de su camisa jalándolo contra ella y sus piernas se enredaban con las suyas. El collar de cuentas en su cuello tintineó contra el cristal del escritorio cuando quedaron recostados sobre él.

— Corte ¡Corte! – gritó de pronto Alya un poco alarmada por lo lejos que esto estaba llegando.

Como si lo hubieran empapado con una cubetada de agua helada el chico reaccionó y literalmente saltó lejos de la chica que tenía medio cuerpo recostado en el escritorio con el sonrojo más grande que jamás hubiera visto en nadie.

— Yo… pues, yo… yo – realmente no tenía ni idea de que decir – yo…

Nada ni siquiera remotamente coherente iba a salir de su boca así que simplemente dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina para ir a esconderse a cualquier lugar de la mansión donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo por los próximos cien años.

— !Oh por Dios! – Alya se puso una mano en el pecho sintiendo su propio corazón correr tan rápido que no podía alcanzarlo — eso ha sido mucho más de lo que yo siquiera llegue a imaginar.

— Lo fue – admitió Nino algo sonrojado que estaba apagando la cámara – y no sé de donde rayos vino esa línea de la tortura pero fue, pues… muy romántica.

— ¡Te lo dije! – dijo la chica castaña golpeando con su puño cerrado el hombro del chico – el instinto es una cosa poderosa.

— Dudo que pueda enseñarle a mamá esta película – no podía imaginar que su mamá disfrutara de dos chicos dándose el lote en un escritorio ¿Cierto?

— No es nada que una buena edición no pueda arreglar –aunque cada pequeño segundo de esa película quedaría para siempre en el disco duro de su computadora — Ahora lo que me pregunto ¿Si podré arreglar a Marinette?

Y es que la chica se mantenía quieta aun recostada en el escritorio boqueando, pero al menos respirando.

— Marinette… — Alya trató de ofrecerle una mano para que se levantara, pero la chica tenía sus dos manos echas puño sobre su pecho tan apretadas que sus nudillos se veían blancos.

— Alya… — susurró Marinette casi sin voz.

— Deberías levantarte de allí – insistió, pero su amiga seguía congelada en ese lugar.

— ¿Eso realmente ha pasado, Alya? – dijo con el mismo tono de voz asustado como el chillido de un ratón.

— Sí, realmente ha pasado.

Un muy agudo y escandaloso grito llenó la mansión entera.

 ** _Extra_**

Un muy agudo y escandaloso grito llenó todo el colegio Françoise Dupont.

— ¡Alya, dijiste que no lo harías! – dijo la chica de ojos azules que intentó arrebatarle el celular a su mejor amiga, celular que contenía y estaba reproduciendo una pequeña película casera – juraste que nadie la vería.

— ¿Fue un accidente? – dijo manteniendo lejos del alcance de su amiga su celular.

— ¿Me lo preguntas o me lo explicas? – refunfuño aun sin cejar de su intento por quitarle el celular.

— Estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo amiga – dijo con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa – presioné un par de botones y le envié la película sin querer a Chloé.

— ¡Alya!

— Estoy bastante segura que Chloe no le enseñara a nadie como su querido "Adrikins" estuvo comiéndote a besos sobre un escritorio.

El rostro de la chica se puso tan rojo como la grana mientras su mejor amiga reía como loca y una muy molesta chica de cabello rubio se acercaba por la espalda con intensiones asesinas.

 **Fin**

 _05 de diciembre de 2017_

 _11:57 p.m._

 _Nota de autora: admito que este es un oneshot triquiñoso. Saben_ _ **Sangochan84,**_ _la ganadora del premio es mi mejor amiga en este el mundo real donde las personas estan hechas de carne y hueso comen, duermen o al menos lo intentan, y habia estado desde el principio de la historia deseando uno de los premios para ella misma, ha leído todo lo que he hecho, en serio todo, creo que ni yo he leido todo lo que he escrito jajaja y estuve comiendome la cabeza en que es lo que podia escribir para ella._

 _Sí, Sango un día me vas a agarrar de buenas, me leere toda la saga de libros y escribire algo para ti y sí, terminare "Angela" mas tarde o mas temprano, pero BN..._

 _Vagando un rato en mis retazos para buscar inspiración me tope con una idea de la serie "Bones" que quedo en el tintero, serie que se que el 90% de todos ustedes no conocen pero de la que mi amiga y yo fuimos grandes fans, asi como solemos fangirlear sobre ML ella y yo lo haciamos sobre Bones y empece a jugar con la idea de: un personaje de ficcion que interpreta a otro personaje de ficcion que a su vez interpretan un tercer personaje de ficcion, "fictioncepcion" xD si ya se soy de lo mas friki._

 _Así_ _que amiga aquí tu premio, no se si es lo que esperabas pero espero que te guste, y de nuevo !Feliz Cumpleaños! A cualquiera que deje un mensaje de felicitación a mi mejor amiga sube 10 puntos en su buen karma, el buen karma nunca es suficiente chicos, no pierdan la oportunidad._

 _En un rato mas o mañana regreso con otro capitulo de Pas a Pas... lo se un mes ha sido una eternidad, pero si solo les contara._

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	29. Chapter 26

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Capítulo 26_

 _Hold Up_

— ¡Aja!

El chico casi brincó del lugar donde estaba sentado cuando escuchó la voz de la chica a su espalda furiosa. Giró a verla sin poder creer que estuviera allí.

— ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Sabía que me estabas evitando! – dijo dolida.

La chica dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse por donde había llegado, pero claro llegar como Ladybug no era lo mismo que intentar irse como Marinette, pisó mal y pronto estaba resbalando cayendo sobre su trasero en el tejado donde había encontrado sentado a Chat Noir. Este de inmediato la alcanzó y la ayudó a levantarse.

— ¿Estas bien? – dijo sosteniéndola de las manos.

— No – dijo alejando sus manos de su agarre tratando de pisar firmemente el sitio bajos sus pies – mi mejor amigo tiene un mes evitándome.

— No estoy…

— ¿Por qué otro motivo estarías en el tejado de Chloé Bourgeois? — dijo aún más molesta de que él estuviera intentando negar lo que hacía – es el único lugar donde no se me ocurriría buscarte.

Eso, era tan cierto, en el momento que pensó en qué lugar de París la chica encontraría el pensamiento absurdo de donde pudiera estar, sin duda el techo del hotel Grand París era el primero.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

— Alya ha reportado que estas aquí las últimas tres noches – Marinette lo miró con dureza — evitándome.

— Marinette, yo… no te estoy evitando – mintió sin poder mirarla siquiera a los ojos dándole la espalda.

— ¡Claro que lo haces! – dijo rodeándolo para tenerlo de nuevo de frente — ¡Al menos admítelo!

— ¡Bien! – El gato gritó, levantando los brazos frustrado porque ella no lo dejara huir, se sentó de nuevo en el techo cruzando sus piernas en forma de flor de loto y mirando a ningún lado en particular — sí, lo hago ¿Feliz?

Chat Noir había esperado otra explosión de temperamento no, el rio de llanto que empezó a caer por las mejillas de su amiga y que esta no pudo detener. El gato negro se acercó de nuevo intentando confortarla, pero la chica solo lo empujó para que se alejara lo que la hizo caer de nuevo esta vez fuera del techo que terminaba justo detrás de ella. Chat Noir sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando la vio resbalar, el edificio tenía por lo menos 12 pisos, la siguió enseguida sintiendo que podía respirar de nuevo cuando la vio solo tirada en medio del balcón.

— _Mon Dieu!_ Marinette – corrió hasta ella para levantarla, sentía sus propios brazos temblando de miedo, incluso más que ella – pudiste caer hasta el piso.

— Para lo mucho que debe importarte de todos modos – dijo limpiándose los ojos, furiosa y más enojada que antes solo porque él la viera llorar, todo eso aún más alterado por el susto que ella también sintió cuando había perdido el piso.

Chat Noir estaba a punto de responderle que sí que le importaba, pero lo interrumpió el hecho de que la luz de la habitación unida a ese balcón se encendiera.

— ¿Quién está allí? – Preguntó Chloé detrás de las cortinas del ventanal – estoy por llamar a mi papi, así que mejor preséntate.

Actuando rápido el súper héroe subió a su amiga a su espalda y salió disparado del lugar rumbo a cualquier otro lado. El lugar más cercano resultó ser la cima de la torre Eiffel donde en ese momento no habría ningún turista nocturno, hasta que la supo en un lugar seguro la dejó bajar.

— ¡Déjame ir! – dijo ella girando, buscando la forma de irse.

— Oh, no – dijo sosteniéndola por los brazos de nuevo negándole la retirada – fuiste a buscarme hasta casa de Chloé y ahora ¿te quieres ir? De todos modos ¿Cómo entraste allí?

— ¡No te importa! – en otra ocasión habría buscado una excusa, pero estaba demasiado molesta para eso — el caso es que te encontré, tuve mi respuesta y no tengo nada más que decirte. Me voy.

— No tuviste una respuesta — ¿Qué respuesta? él había apenas dicho tres frases.

— Claro que sí – dijo forcejeando buscando soltarse, pero el gato la tenía bien sujeta, sentía sus garras incluso hincando en su piel bajo la chaqueta — quería saber si me estabas evitando y dijiste que sí. Y por cierto no, no estoy feliz. Y suéltame que me estas lastimando

— Bien yo tampoco – el gato negro la soltó y observó como frotó su brazo dolorido, quiso disculparse, pero ella no lo dejó hablar.

— Pues es enteramente tu responsabilidad, si no eres feliz es tu culpa – dijo dando media vuelta y buscando de nuevo una salida.

— Lo sabía – la acuso y la chica de detuvo girando a verlo de nuevo — dijiste que no te molestabas y mentiste.

Los ojos de Marinette aún estaban rojos y cargados de lágrimas enojadas. _Saint Ciel!_ Que caro estaba pagando ese beso.

La última vez que la había visto como Chat Noir había sido una semana después de la sesión de fotos en la iglesia. Después de esa semana las fotos ya estaban colgadas en la página del ayuntamiento. Habían sido las fotos más bellas del mundo, la primera cosa que te recibía cuando entrabas en la página del ayuntamiento era justo una donde ellos estaban compartiendo un beso.

Las fotos habían armado todo un alboroto en el salón de clases. Especialmente por parte de Chloé que no había pasado cinco minutos sin mirar furibunda a Marinette el día que estuvieron publicadas, se había pasado el resto de tiempo discutiendo con su padre por teléfono, pero por primera vez su padre había sido terminante. Las fotos eran un éxito y cualquier éxito del ayuntamiento era un éxito para el alcaide y eso era tener a los votantes felices y la única cosa que podía ganar a la voluntad de su princesa era la felicidad de los votantes. Así que las fotos se quedaban dónde estaban.

Todo mundo los había felicitado y les había insistido en lo bien que lucían en las fotos, como si fueran una pareja real. Todos parecían emocionados y divertidos. Todos menos la única persona que había esperado que luciera feliz.

Marinette sonreía con cortesía y después evitaba seguir hablando del tema, incomoda.

¿Cuántas veces Marinette le había dicho que soñaba con poder tener un beso, de Adrien? un beso inocente y dulce como el de un cuento de hadas. Le había dado mucho más que eso, pero ella no estaba feliz.

Como Adrien no pudo juntar el valor de preguntarle, después de todo ¿Por qué ella tendría que estar feliz, enojada o tener cualquier otra reacción por un beso actuado? Pero como Chat Noir la había encontrado sentada en su lugar favorito del trocadero bosquejando en su libreta, de nuevo ella evitó su mirada y no quiso hablar del tema lo único que había conseguido ese día había sido un "¿Te ha molestado ver las fotos?" "No" había respondido sin más. Ella se había excusado diciendo que tenía que irse y él decidió no seguirla en esa ocasión.

¿Qué podía decirle de todos modos? Que no le había molestado para nada porque había adorado poder besarla de nuevo. Que a partir del momento en que la había visto con su vestido blanco había empezado a alimentar una íntima fantasía donde ella era la protagonista, una fantasía donde ella era su esposa, donde había salido con ella del brazo, de la iglesia… donde la había llevado en brazos por el portal del que podía ser su hogar y la había puesto sobre un lecho, donde la besaba hasta que ninguno de los dos podía respirar, donde había quitado pieza a pieza su vestido y había acariciado la suavidad de su piel y descubierto las curvas, los huecos y los relieves que se escondían detrás de esas piezas de ropa y entonces…

Su fantasía llegaba mucho más lejos. En ella quería más, mucho más de lo que era apropiado desear de ella. Había necesitado poner algún espacio entre los dos para no cometer un error terrible tratando de escapar de lo que sentía por ella.

— Marinette, solo… — Chat Noir bajó su rostro, mirando sus pies como si allí estuvieran las respuestas del universo — necesitaba algún tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas.

— Entonces dímelo Chat, dime que necesitas tiempo o espacio – una parte de ella quería irse y no dejar que sus emociones escaparan por su boca, pero no era cobarde, sobre todo no a su lado, y durante todo ese tiempo sin poder verlo… la sensación en su pecho era una de las peores cosas que había sentido — pero no me abandones.

— No estoy… — subió su rostro buscando enseguida sus ojos.

— Así es como se ha sentido – dijo interrumpiéndolo mirándolo con ojos menos molestos, mas dolidos.

— Marinette, no, nunca lo haría – dijo el gato negro alcanzándola, y acariciando sus mejillas, limpiando las marcas que habían dejado sus lágrimas – es que yo…

— Dime – Marinette respondió a su caricia poniendo su propias manos sobre el tibio cuero de sus guantes.

— No quieres escucharlo – Seguro Marinette se asustaría de muerte si pudiera decirle la profundidad de los deseos del gato negro.

— Sí, sí quiero – insistió la chica, había pasado todo ese mes dándole vueltas y vueltas a los motivos por los cuales su gato negro estuviera huyendo de ella.

— Mari… — Chat acarició sus mejillas deseando tanto poder sentir la suavidad de su piel bajo sus dedos, Marinette se le estaba volviendo un anhelo casi doloroso — me gustas, me gustas de un modo poco apropiado. Verte allí con tu vestido de novia.

— ¿En las fotos?

— Sí – dijo con una sonrisa. Si solo pudiera decirle… — verte allí, lucías tan hermosa que, solo me cuesta estar a tu alrededor y no desear tocarte.

— Chat… — ¿Cómo podía creer algo así? No es que pensara que le mintiera sino más bien ¿Qué tenía de especial ella? No se consideraba especialmente hermosa o inteligente o… nada fuera de lo normal para que Chat pudiera sentir algo así por ella — no sé qué decirte…

— No tienes que decirme nada _my princess_ , no has hecho nada para provocarme – y francamente eso es lo que más frustración le causaba al gato negro, ella realmente no estaba haciendo nada para provocar esos sentimientos, salvo por supuesto, ser ella misma — al contrario has dejado todo el tiempo claro que solo somos amigos.

— Solo amigos… — ¡Dios! Como le pesaba de pronto eso.

— No es normal esto ¿verdad? – la chica había cerrado sus ojos y había dejado que el gato negro acunara su rostro en sus manos, no deseaba que ella fuera tan confiada de él, no debía cerrar sus ojos y lucir tan dócil — Anhelar tanto a alguien que sientes que te pican las manos por el simple deseo de tocarla y al mismo tiempo aun sentir algo por otra, admirarla, encontrarte embelesado por su valor, su carisma y su inteligencia.

No, no era ni medio normal. Ahora mismo Marinette sentía que el corazón le latía muy a prisa, escuchando la pasión en la voz de su amigo y aliado, sentía esa misma sensación de querer colgarse de su cuello y abrazarlo y no soltarlo por horas. Pero ¿Qué tan honesto resultaba eso cuando al mismo tiempo cuando cerraba los ojos y recordaba el beso de Adrien aun sentía que casi no podía ni respirar?

— Entonces lo que sientes por mí, ¿Solo es físico? – podía ser ¿o no? No le gustaba, pero quizá solo era que ella le gustaba y…

— No – le aclaró enseguida Adrien, definitivamente no era algo solo físico, sus fantasías sobre ella no empezaban ni terminaban bajo una sábana, iban más allá, deseaba caminar por la calle de su mano, deseaba sentarse a su lado en los almuerzos de la cafetería de la escuela, rayos quería llevarla a su casa y presentársela a su padre — yo… disfruto de todo mi tiempo contigo, tu risa, tu buen humor, tu amabilidad, si no fuera lo que siento por Ladybug… oh, _my princess_.

Ambos chicos, sufriendo exactamente el mismo dilema se quedaron callados casi con deseos de llorar por lo complicado que se habían vuelto los sentimientos entre los dos. Marinette no quiso decir nada, porque aquel beso con Adrien había sido algo que había soñado tener siempre, la había hecho feliz, realmente había sido un sueño hecho realidad pero también cuando lo había conseguido no había podido dejar de pensar que su beso se había sentido igual al que había compartido con Chat Noir.

Y después cuando Chat había desaparecido por todo un mes, se había estado comiendo la cabeza pensando que él podía estar enojado con ella porque había besado a Adrien sabiendo de antemano que él gustaba de ella. El mes entero su cabeza había girado sin parar con el miedo de que él no quisiera volver a verla, de no volver a compartir una noche de estrellas o una taza de café.

Mientras él peleaba con la alegría que parecía llenarle el pecho cada vez que miraba los ojos azules de Ladybug, seguirla de cerca de siempre, esa necesidad que iba más allá de que fuera un equipo por verla segura en cada batalla por ser su escudo. Pero cuando la pelea había terminado… entonces solo quería ir al refugio que había en el balcón de su amiga lleno de risas y café.

— Chat, no puedo hacer nada por cambiar lo que siento por Adrien, a veces me gustaría no estar enamorada de él. – estar enamorada de este chico que no la veía como más que una amiga a veces dolía demasiado.

— Marinette, no…

— Pero así me siento, solo feliz y viva cuando lo veo sonreír, ansiosa y triste cuando él tiene una expresión cansada o preocupada.

— Lo entiendo – de verdad que lo hacía.

— Pero… – esta vez fue ella la que acunó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos, deseando poder transmitirle exactamente lo que sentía – también me siento feliz cuando estoy contigo Chat Noir. También me siento triste cuando siento que he podido hacer algo para lastimarte.

— Nunca podrías, contigo… contigo siempre me siento feliz.

— Me importas mucho y no quiero perderte.

— No vas a perderme.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Sí, te lo prometo.

Marinette lo rodeó con fuerza necesitando su calor y presencia, lo había extrañado tanto todo ese tiempo. Marinette había sabido desde un principio que esto podía pasar, casi lo había sentido llegar y no había tenido idea de cómo detenerlo, ahora que estaba allí no había más que hacer salvo aceptarlo o negarlo.

Día tras día, con cada conversación, con cada secreto compartido, cada risa contagiosa, había sentido madurar esto que había pensado que era solo un enamoramiento a algo más.

— Debo ir a casa Chat – tenía que, la chica lo sabía pero aun así recostó su cabeza en su hombro — es tarde.

— Sí, lo sé – el gato sintiendo su peso sobre él, aliviando un poco sus deseos — yo también.

Pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada por soltarse, les resultaba difícil. Fue ella la que con un beso amable en su mejilla se alejó.

— Te llevare. – dijo el súper héroe antes de que a ella se le ocurriera la idea de irse sola.

— Está bien – estaba mal querer retrasar el momento, pero Marinette no quería alejarse de él — a esta hora los elevadores ya no funcionan y las escaleras son muchas.

— Solo – sostuvo de nuevo su cintura y la miro con una sonrisa — sostente _my princess_.

Y ella lo hizo, como siempre confiando en que él la sostendría, pero preguntándose cuanto más los dos podrían sostener "esto"

 _Fin capítulo 26_

 _06 de diciembre de 2017_

 _11:48 pm._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Nota de autor_** _: Hello again *se esconde detrás de un poste* lo sé, me he ido por todo un mes, un mes enterito no han sabido de mí, y créanme podría contarles porque he desaparecido tanto tiempo pero si lo hago, las notas de autora podrían hasta ser más largas que el propio capitulo y sé que no quieren eso, nadie lo querría, ni yo me detendría a leer tantas notas de autor por dios. Se los resumo._

 _Quemadura de mano._

 _Varios libros nuevos._

 _Premio para mi mejor amiga que me costó… mucho trabajo._

 _Visita de una gran amiga para un festival._

 _Mi aniversario, un 7 de la suerte por cierto._

 _Noticias familiares no muy gratas :(_

 _Fue un mes de locos que no me dio mucho tiempo o inspiración para sentarme a escribir pero finalmente estoy de vuelta, aunque no me lo crean los extrañe un montón, sus reviews que iluminan mis días me pasaba a releerlos cuando andaba medio sad, espero que en la espera ustedes hayan venido a repasar los capítulos al menos._

 _Como siempre, de verdad les agradesco todos sus mensajes a: **AyaMe mUraSaKi, Arkeiel, Niorima, ladyaqua198, tsubasa23, Junengrey, Akari Mavis, TsukihimePrincess, Sra Grandchester** (por dentro ella supo porque el beso le supo igual, pero la mujer es la reina de la negación xD), **Nancy Cruz, Miss of the Killer, Kaya Petrova, sonrais777, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, vane18porras, darkdan-sama, Danii18xd** (lo sé todos queremos lemon hard del bueno, xD pero para eso tengo Aphrodite. Espero que hayas tenido buena suerte en el parcial), **truenorifico, Rosy Misaki, Sarytma, IanShindou087, melchari, danita-inu, Mackenzie Allister, denebtenoh, karen agreste** (insisto, vendo insulina barata y no de la china xD), **Sango Chan 84, xorolez1, Lunaticforever, linithamonre77, linithamonre77, y ArrTsuDreX** . Son tantos, pero tantos reviews que me va a tomar un rato contestar todos pero saben que lo hare._

 _Me he dado cuenta que Pas a Pas es la historia en español con más comentarios en fanfiction, gracias de verdad gracias por todo este amor a mi historia que no sé cómo corresponder, salvo ser feliz de saber que hemos llegado a 500 y tenemos otro premio para **Junengrey** ya conoces la dinámica un oneshot sobre miraculous de preferencia d para poder incluirlo en los capítulos de pas a pas de la temática que tú quieras *teme que alguien le termine por pedir algo de Chloe* y probablemente el último, wow de verdad WOW gracias por todos estos mensajes, me hacen profundamente feliz._

 _Me despido espero regresar pronto, pero quiero regresar con el premio 4 y enseguida con el ultimo capitulo justo como he hecho por el tercero así que quizá me tome un poco de tiempo, pero no de nuevo un mes lo prometo._

 ** _¿Otro review? debemos defender ahora nuestra corona del fic con mas reviews jajajaja, broma, broma, pero lo sabes leer sus comentarios me hace feliz_**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	30. End Chapter

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Pas à Pas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Capítulo 27_**

 ** _Concurso._**

Ese día había sido particularmente bueno para Adrien, su padre había pasado la mayor parte del día fuera sin organizar nada para él, tomando incluso a Nathalie con él. Lo que significaba que había tenido un día entero para él solo, había pasado la mayor parte del día solo holgazaneando en su cama y sin supervisión de nadie comiendo lo que se le antojara.

Al menos no le pasaba lo mismo que a otros modelos que comían sin parar y terminaban vomitando todo para no absorber todas las calorías, él disfrutaba cada una de esas calorías, sabiendo que saltar sobre los tejados y pelear con villanos akumatizados era la mejor rutina de ejercicio posible.

Ahora la noche apuntaba a ser mucho mejor, había reservado la mejor parte de su festín para compartirlo con su mejor amiga. Un delicioso helado de menta con chispas de chocolate que estaba para morirse de "Grom" por fuerza su heladería favorita desde que era un niño. Solo esperaba que no se descongelara demasiado, antes de poder llegar a la casa llena de aroma a mantequilla, en realidad era tan buen helado que aun un poco derretido sería delicioso.

Aterrizó en el balcón de la chica esperando encontrarla allí como casi siempre, todo estaba a oscuras como siempre que Chat Noir llegaba a su balcón, pero ella no estaba allí. Quizá seguía ayudando a sus padres en la panadería. Decidió sentarse en una de las otomanas y quizá tomar una siesta de azúcar. Apenas había cerrado sus ojos y empezaba a disfrutar la sobrecarga de glucosa llenándole el estómago, cuando escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose dentro de la habitación y algo parecido a un gruñido.

Chat Noir sintió un escalofrío helado desde la cabeza a los pies, corrió a la escotilla de la habitación y la abrió sin esperar, dentro Marinette estaba sentada en el piso llorando con su cuarto completamente desordenado y con papeles rotos por doquier.

— Marinette – llegó a su lado de un salto arrodillándose a su lado buscando por todo su cuerpo alguna herida - ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién hizo esto?

— Chat – Marinette hipó y sorbió su nariz de forma nada elegante para responderle - mi habitación es…

— Princesa – El gato negro estaba demasiado alterado por su estado para entender lo que le decía - ¿Quién te ataco? Tus diseños ¿Quién hizo esto?

— ¡Nadie! – gritó enojada, tomando uno de ellos y estrujándolo hasta hacerlo un puño y arrojarlo lejos de ella - ¡Todos estos diseños no valen realmente nada!, yo misma los hice pedazos.

Marinette lo empujó lejos de ella, se levantó del piso para sentarse en su otomana escondiéndose de los ojos de su amigo.

— _My princess_ – se acercó a ella poniendo una mano en una de sus rodillas buscando sus ojos.

— ¡Vete! – se recogió más contra su regazo huyendo de su toque - No tienes permiso de estar en mi habitación y lo sabes.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Chat Noir empezaba a impacientarse por la falta de una respuesta clara de su mejor amiga y se dejaba reflejar en la seriedad de su voz.

— Chat, es en serio – dijo enfrentándolo finalmente - mi habitación…

— Marinette – la voz del gato sonó aún más seria si era posible, lo que hizo sentir a Marinette casi tímida - no voy a ir a ningún lado, ya deberías saberlo.

La chica subió su rostro para verlo por un momento con los ojos rojos y después se colgó de su cuello con lágrimas limpias sin siquiera gimoteos, solo lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus bellos ojos, durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. La dejó llorar mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y en su mente no dejaba de repetirse " _todo estará bien, no llores, yo te cuidare, te amo_ ".

Después de un tiempo Marinette finalmente se cansó de llorar y se limpió el rostro sin mucho cuidado.

— Princesa – el gato negro acarició el cabello negro de Marinette, calmando a la chica con su tacto - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Con más calma Marinette empezó a contarle al gato negro el motivo de su llanto. Ese mismo día había entrado a un concurso de diseño de una casa famosa de modas en la cuidad. Entrar en esos concursos siempre le iba bien para aprender cosas y dar a conocer su nombre poco a poco. Chat Noir se sintió íntimamente orgulloso de ella. Marinette no lo sabía, pero su nombre ya era conocido en el círculo, Después del concurso del bombín y los diseños que había hecho para Jaged Stone, su nombre sonaba de vez en cuando, incluso su padre le había preguntado más de una vez desde entonces si " _Madeimoselle_ Dupain-Cheng" seguía diseñando y parecía complacido cuando le decía que sí.

Marinette siguió con su historia. Un diseño de un vestido suyo había quedado finalista, pero no había logrado ganar el concurso. La peor parte de aquello, había sido que la organizadora del evento había dado una crítica horrible a su diseño.

— Creí que era lo mejor que había hecho alguna vez – dijo Marinette limpiándose las mejillas finalmente más tranquila, hablar de lo que había pasado ese día realmente la ayudaba - trabaje casi dos meses en él, pero me engañe a mí misma.

— Marinette – el gato negro ayudo a su amiga a limpiar su rostro de lágrimas, finalmente pudiendo sonreír el mismo al verla más calmada - de casualidad ese concurso, ¿Es el concurso de _Madeimoselle_ Vallerant?

— Sí – admitió - ¿Cómo sabes?

— _Madeimoselle_ Vallerant es una diseñadora excelente.

— Lo sé – por eso mismo Marinette había estado tan emocionada por entrar a un concurso organizado por su casa.

— Pero su concurso está arreglado – agregó el gato negro con cierta desilusión.

— ¿Qué? – ¿Arreglado? Cómo que arreglado?

— Sus últimos tres concursos han hecho gala de su nepotismo. La ganadora fue una tal – sentándose a su lado Chat trató de recordar – ¿Cecile Ardant?

— Sí.

— Marinette, esa chica es la sobrina de Madeimoselle Vallerant – había escuchado su nombre un par de veces en los vestuarios de su última sesión fotográfica de par de vestuaristas, que no habían dicho nada amable de ella - ha estado intentando entrar en la escena de la moda por, no lo sé, tres años. El único talento en moda que esa chica tiene, es el apellido de su tía a su favor.

— Su… - Marinette se detuvo de nuevo en el mismo pensamiento que había tenido cuando la habían declarado ganadora - su diseño ni siquiera cumplía las reglas del concurso.

— Su tía solo quería darle un empujón a su carrera entregándole un premio – no era tan extraño en la industria, suponía en realidad, no era extraño en cualquier trabajo. A veces, los apellidos con peso a veces valían más que el talento y el trabajo duro, una autentica pena - Lo lamento, de haber sabido que entrarías te lo hubiera contado desde antes.

— ¿Por qué criticar así mi diseño entonces? – Si era verdad lo que Chat decía, no tenían por qué ser tan crueles.

— Había más jueces ¿Verdad?

— Un par de casas conocidas de la _rue de Marais_ – pasó sus dedos por su nariz recogiendo cualquier residuo - quizá el más importante fue, Gabriel Agreste.

— Allí lo tienes – Chat habría sumado dos más dos más rápido sino se hubiera sentido tan abrumado por las lágrimas de Marinette. Ese era el evento que había tenido ocupado todo el día a su padre - Gabriel Agreste solo hace de juez en concursos por un solo motivo, buscar diseñadores nuevos. Tú has visto sus líneas, siempre diseña para gente joven. Eso es porque siempre tiene diseñadores jóvenes. Quizá, no lo, sé solo es una idea, él puso atención en ti y alguien quiso sacarte del camino con una mala critica.

— ¿Realmente lo crees?

— ¿Dudas de mí, _my princess_? – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho en un gesto exagerado que logro lo que él quería, sacarle a la chica una sonrisa

— Podrías estarme diciendo todo esto, solo para hacerme sentir mejor. – Y lo haría, Marinette lo sabía, así de amable era su gato negro.

— Lo prometo. Es la verdad.

— _Mon Dieu_! ¡Que he hecho! – la chica se levantó recogiendo los papeles a su alrededor, abrió los que estaban hechos bolas pero la tinta mojada de llanto había manchado los diseños – estaba tan enojada que destruí cosas que en serio me gustaban.

— Seguro podrás replicarlas – El gato negro le hablo con entusiasmo - incluso hacerlas mejores.

El gato negro la ayudó a recoger papeles, había visto a la chica trabajar con tanto ahínco en todo esto que era una pena verlo destruido. Esperaba que uno de esos diseños no fueran los de la chaqueta de gárgola aún tenía que convencerla de que hiciera una para él.

— ¿Chat?

— Sí – Chat recogió uno más que estaba casi bien, si pasaban una plancha caliente sobre él quedaría como nuevo.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todas estas cosas?

El chico se quedó helado por un largo momento. En su afán de consolarla se había olvidado que él era en ese momento Chat Noir y no Adrien Agreste, que es quien se supone debería saber ese tipo de cosas.

— Mi… - el gato negro le dio la espalda sin saber que excusa poner, recogiendo su maniquí del piso - mi padre trabaja en las empresas Agreste.

— Oh – Marinette casi se arrepintió de preguntar, no se supone que ella supiera algo así.

— Trabaja allí desde joven – volvió a colgar su sombrero rosa en la cabeza del maniquí y jugó con la orilla del mismo sin desear mirarla de frente, era la primera cosa concreta que le decía de su vida civil - conoce bien a _Monsieur_ Agreste.

— ¿Es uno de sus socios? – "¡Marinette!" la chica se reprendió a si misma por preguntar.

— Sí – el gato negro no pudo detenerse de responder - es socio de la compañía.

Un pesado ambiente se creó en la habitación, Marinette estuvo segura que ya no había nada tirado en el piso alisó los papeles tanto como pudo y los puso dentro de un folder. Ella quería preguntar, quería saber más, quería poder llamarlo por su nombre y la ansiedad de ese hecho la sobrecogía, pero… pero.

El gato negro por su parte solo estaba esperando una entrada, una sola señal de que Marinette quisiera saber finalmente quien era él.

— Supongo que eso explica muchas cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué? – Chat Noir sentía que el corazón le latía a prisa.

— Ya sabes – sonrió nerviosa - todo el dinero, las joyas para chicas hermosas, que todos los modelos quieran quedar bien con él, tú también modelas ¿verdad?

— ¡Yo! – le sonrió con coquetería, _Saint Ciel_!, estaba pasando realmente – ¿Crees que soy lo bastante apuesto para eso?

Allí estaba, Chat estaba listo para decirle quien era, sabía que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua…

— Gracias Chat.

Marinette no lo dijo con palabras pero igual quedo claro, ella estaba dando por terminada esa conversación, el momento había estado allí y había pasado de largo. Pero, ahora sabía que el momento más tarde o más temprano volvería, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano poniendo un beso sobre ella.

— Haría lo que fuera por ti _my princess_ – Chat subió su mirada para mirarla a los ojos con una chispa divertida - incluso comer helado derretido.

— ¿Helado?

Finalmente el súper héroe pudo recuperar su vaso de helado que había dejado en el piso en cualquier lugar cuando entro en la habitación. El helado estaba completamente líquido, las chispas de chocolate se habían ido al fondo del envase.

— Lo congelare de nuevo – dijo Marinette tomando el vaso, ni siquiera ya estaba frio, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado allí mientras Chat Noir la consolaba? – lo batiré y le pondré más chispas, mañana lo comeremos.

— ¿Eso significa qué tengo permiso ahora de entrar a tu habitación? – El gato negro intento de nuevo, no perdía nada con intentarlo ¿verdad?

Marinette no pudo evitar reírse ante la persistencia de su amigo. La profundidad de todo esos meses de amistad, de secretos, de confianza, de besos y finalmente ese día cuando estaba rota en su espíritu él había llegado, le había pedido dejarla sola y él neciamente se había quedado hasta volverla hacer reír.

En ese momento nadie más que él había podido consolarla, no sus padres, no Alya, por supuesto no Adrien, solo Chat Noir, él chico no lograba convencerla de dejarlo entrar a su alcoba, pero se había metido en su corazón sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

— Chat – se mordió un labio ahogando la risa dentro de su boca - hasta mañana.

— Eres tan mala _my princess_ – el gato hizo un puchero que casi hace que Marinette finalmente suelte una carcajada - tan mala con tu pobre gatito.

— Hasta mañana, _my minou_.

— Vendré no te quepa duda – Chat subió por las escaleras del alero de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que la alerta de su anillo empezó a sonar - es mi helado favorito. Terminare mi patrulla y estaré aquí.

— Muy bien.

— Hasta mañana entonces.

— Hasta mañana.

Marinette vio salir a su compañero y amigo por la ventana mientras en su mente y su corazón tomaba una determinación.

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

Cada patrulla empezaba siempre en la torre Eiffel. Era un gran puesto de vigilancia, se podía ver desde allí cualquier cosa que estuviera ocurriendo en ese sector, si ponías atención. Esa noche en especial quería terminar su patrulla lo antes posible, había pasado el día entero deseando compartir ese delicioso helado y ver a su amiga de nuevo reír. El día anterior se había sentido tan mal al verla llorar, que solo deseaba que estuviera más feliz ese día.

Pero al llegar a la torre no había esperado encontrar allí a Ladybug. Ella solo estaba tranquilamente sentada balanceando sus piernas sobre una de las grandes vigas que la construía, viendo las luces de la cuidad.

— ¿ _My lady_? – Chat Noir llegó a su lado y ella giró a verlo con una sonrisa – Es mi noche para hacer patrulla ¿o no?

— Sí – respondió ella con buen humor – pero es una noche preciosa ¿no lo crees?

— Sí, lo es – dijo con cierta impaciencia. Si le hubieran dicho ese mismo día un año antes que él estaría ansioso por separarse de Ladybug para buscar a otra chica, no lo habría creído nunca – pero, hoy tengo algo de prisa.

— ¿En serio? – preguntó Ladybug con una pequeña mueca - una pena porque, creo que tenemos algo pendiente.

— ¿Algo pendiente? – preguntó Chat Noir con atentica curiosidad, tratando de recordar que podía ser. La última vez que se habían reunido no habían dejado nada sobre la mesa.

— Sí, ven – palmeó el lugar a su lado.

Realmente extrañado Chat Noir fue a sentarse al lado de su compañera de batalla. La vio girar un momento para buscar algo a su lado, encontrándolo se lo ofreció.

Era una cuchara.

El gato recibió la cuchara sin entender muy bien que pasaba, hasta que ella sacó un vaso de cartón color café con un diseño de rayas que él conocía muy bien. Era un vaso de helado. Un vaso de helado de Grom. Ella quitó la tapa del vaso de helado y vio el dulce color verde con pequeñas piezas marrones.

— Lo puse en la máquina de helado que tengo en casa – dijo Ladybug con tranquilidad, pico el dulce con su propia cuchara asegurándose que siguiera tan frio como cuando lo sacó de su nevera – le puse una bolsa entera de chispas de chocolate y lo congele de nuevo, estoy segura que ha quedado bien.

Chat Noir no pudo realmente respirar por casi un minuto mientras veía a Ladybug recogiendo una cucharada de helado y llevándoselo a la boca.

— ¿Marinette te dio esto para mí? - Podía ser eso ¿Cierto? ¡Cierto! ¡CIERTO!

— Hace tiempo te pedí que me demostraras si podía confiar en ti en cuerpo y alma. – Ladybug giró a ver a su compañero, peleó contra sus dudas y sus miedos dispuesta a ser sincera de una vez por todas y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar - Tenía muchas dudas de lo que sería confiar en ti. Hasta ayer.

— ¿Ayer?

— Ayer me di cuenta de que yo ya confiaba en ti en cuerpo y alma. Me confortaste cuando nadie más pudo hacerlo, sin pedirme nada a cambio.

— Tú…

— Confió en ti y antes de tomar cualquier decisión quiero que tú también confíes en mi por eso… - Ladybug respiro profundo, cerró sus ojos y en un suspiro estrangulado agrego - Tikki.

Un resplandor rojo envolvió a la chica y allí estaba ella con sus jeans rosas y un abrigo color negro que parecía lo bastante caliente para la temporada casi invernal que había en la cuidad, una mascada rosa flotaba en el aire. La misma mascada rosa con ribetes de plata que Chat Noir había comprado para Ladybug y que ella tanto había resistido recibir, la misma pendía en ese momento del cuello de Marinette.

Chat Noir no pudo evitar en ese momento una risa histérica, ¡No odia ser posible!, ¡Solo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían!

— Chat – Marinette estaba asustada, no podía moverse de su lugar, un momento antes había pensado que todo estaba bien, pero Chat se estaba riendo de una forma en que nunca lo había escuchado antes, no sabía que significaba - ¿Estas molesto?

— _Mon Dieu_! – se sostuvo el estómago para poder dejar de reír - ¡Soy el tonto más grande del mundo! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Qué si estoy molesto?

— Quería contártelo – finalmente encontró la fuerza para levantarse e ir hasta él - de verdad que sí, pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que lo mal interpretaras todo y pensaras que había estado jugando contigo.

— ¿Jugando? – dijo son poder ahogar su risa.

— ¡Chat, para! – Marinette sentía que quería salir corriendo en ese momento, no muy conveniente desde donde estaban parados. Además había empezado esto, debía terminarlo - estoy empezando a perder los nervios que repitas en forma de pregunta la última cosa que te digo con esa risa.

— Lo siento – respiro profundo un par de veces controlando sus nervios frente a Marinette ¡Marinette!

— Temía que pensaras que escuchar tus confidencias sobre Ladybug era un juego para mí – le aseguró la chica al gato negro tratando de que toda su sinceridad se escuchara en su voz - no lo es, yo solo quería que fuéramos amigos, no había ninguna intención además de eso. ¿Me crees? ¿Confías en mí?

— Confió en ti.

Y el característico resplandor verde de la transformación de Chat Noir a su estado civil fue la confirmación de aquel voto de confianza.

— No deberíamos dejar que el helado se derrita otra vez ¿verdad? – Adrien la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo. El chico tomó con alegría la cuchara que le había dado la heroína, hundiéndola en el helado y llevándoselo a la boca con una sonrisa.

Marinette se quedó allí viendo al chico rubio y de ojos verdes por el que había perdido el sueño por tanto tiempo comiendo helado. Adrien tomó algo del helado y de lo ofreció, la chica en forma mecánica abrió la boca y tomo el helado, se lo paso como si fuera una cucharada de medicina sin poder saborearlo.

— ¡Oh por dios! – gritó Marinette cuando finalmente recupero el habla - ¡Te confesé que estaba enamorada de ti!

— Yo hice lo mismo – no pudo evitar reír el chico ante la irrealidad de todo lo que había ocurrido en ese momento.

— ¡No es justo, tu si sabias quien era yo!- le reclamo, él había sabido desde un principio que ella era Marinette.

— Yo tampoco sabía que me le estaba declarando a Ladybug, como yo lo veo eso nos pone a mano.

Y por algún extraño motivo lo único que los dos pudieron hacer en ese momento fue reír juntos un poco de nervios y más de felicidad.

— Estoy enamorada de ti – dijo Marinette recargando su frente en la suya buscando su calor – vine aquí a decirle eso a Chat Noir.

— Te amo – dijo con emoción Adrien recargando su frente también contra la suya.

— ¿No es porque soy Ladybug? – tuvo que preguntar.

— ¿Tú me quieres a mí solo por ser Chat Noir? – le devolvió la pregunta.

— Tú has sido siempre para mi mucho más que solo Chat Noir – dijo con completa sinceridad, ella se sentía tan enamorada del chico que platicaba con ella sobre los tejados como él que se había sentado a comer y jugar videojuegos con ella y sus padres - siempre has sido tú.

— Lo mismo digo yo - ¡Ahora tenía sentido porque nunca había podido dejar de lado sus sentimientos por Ladybug! después de todo él estaba perdidamente enamorado de la persona detrás de la máscara aun cuando la heroína no había admitido que eran la misma - _my princess_.

— Buena cosa que las dos seamos la misma ¿Verdad?

— En ese caso – el chico rodeó su cintura y ella en correspondencia rodeó su cuello con sus brazos – Adrien y Chat Noir vamos ambos en el mismo paquete.

— Te amo Adrien. – dijo sintiendo una felicidad difícil de explicar en decir esto en voz alta - Te amo Chat.

Y esta vez fue Adrien quien la atrajo hasta hacerla despegar los pies de la viga de la torre y sosteniéndola contra su pecho agradeciendo que al menos por una vez la suerte le estuviera sonriendo. Y sabiendo que esta vez no lo rechazaría, la besó. Y sí, finalmente Marinette le devolvió el beso.

 **Fin**

 _13 de diciembre de 2017_

 _2:01 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Nota de autora_** _: Y aquí esta, este es el final, el final de la historia, el final... (pocos entenderán esta referencia)._

 _He sentido tan feo poner el **FIN** al final de la página, como saben tengo planeado un epilogo, así que no quiero despedirme todavía hasta que todo lo que haya que decir de "pas a pas" se haya dicho, falta el epilogo y dos premios ( **Junengrey** por favor contáctame aunque sea en un mensaje anónimo, veo que tienes desactivados los MP, estaré atenta a tu mensaje) así que cuando eso haya sido publicado me despediré snif snif, pero tengo que comentarles que he de salir de viaje y me quedare sin internet así que es probable que me tarde un poco por eso._

 _Por el momento quiero darles las gracias a: **darkdan-sama, Sol, Lu, Akari Mavis, TsukihimePrincess, Sra Grandchester, ladyaqua198, Scarlett-95, Sarytma, linithamonre77, Sango Chan 84, Danii18xd, danita-inu, karen Agreste, IanShindou087, Sra Grandchester, Lunaticforever y un invitado**. Mil gracias por sus reviews, de verdad son de lo mejor._

 _Me despido solo por ahora, y anticipadamente les deseo una muy feliz navidad y un hermoso año nuevo, pásenla genial, coman perdices y sean felices._

 _Por el momento me despido, ya casi siento culpa de pedir reviews cuando me han dado tantos, pero en verdad los amo y me hacen feliz así que uno mas no me quejare._

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


End file.
